The uninvited guest
by Devita33
Summary: Takes place after 3x09 and the Salvatore brothers get an uninvited guest, who also attracts the attention of none other than the villan himself, Klaus. to what lengths will Klaus go to get this misterious girl on his side? KlausxOC /Delena /StefanxKat
1. Chapter 1

**The uninvited guest**

"Sorry to burst your bubble my dear brother," Damon's hand swept over the black counter, "but…Klaus isn't going to give up that easily…"

Stefan gave him a glare and continued to tell Elena, who was perched on the counter, about his new plan.

It's been a week after the whole incident with Mikeal and Klaus at homecoming and Stefan has returned with some bad news, he stole the original family. Of course Elena wasn't exactly thrilled and well…as for Damon, he was just glad Stefan was okay. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Look, I know you think this will work, but Stefan… you're just angering Klaus even more and frankly Damon, I don't see you coming up with any plans?" Elena pointed a finger at Damon in annoyance and he just gave her a flirty smirk. "Well, Elena. I do have a plan."

Stefan sighed. Here it comes. "A one way ticket to Hawaii!" Damon stood up from the stool and downed the rest of his whiskey. "That's the tenth time you've suggested that." Stefan said eyeing his brother. "_That_, is how you know I'm serious!" Damon winked at them both and went to the other side of the kitchen to pour himself some more liquor.

Elena tried not to laugh. This was not a humorous situation. Stefan was more focused on not looking Elena in the eyes. After all that's happened, he still can't help but be ashamed of his behavior. And as if that wasn't enough, Stefan can also literally feel the tension between his big brother and his true love. "Stefan…" Elena starts to talk in a sympathetic tone when…_Knock Knock Knock. _

"Oh people!" Damon lifts his head up out of the fridge and claps his hands. "The delivery service is so quick tonight." Elena rolls her eyes and hops of the counter. "Wait here."

"Gladly…"

As Elena reaches for the handle, she quietly wishes that Bonnie would appear on the other side. _Show me Bonnie…_Elena blushed at herself. _Girl, you need to sleep more at night. _She opened the door and was shocked to find a beautiful young woman standing on her porch. _Damn, not Bonnie. _

The girl, turned her head to Elena and shock spread over her face, but only for a split second, and her tanned angelic face returned to it's previous perfect, calm expression. "You _must _be Elena." Elena lifted an eyebrow at the golden blonde. "And why is that?" She was in no mood for this right now. "Well, there is only one human in mystic falls that looks like Katharine Pierce, " Elena gasped, "or are there more?" The blue-eyed girl looked at Elena with an amused expression. "What do you want?"

"That's not very nice…" The girl took her hand out of her black leather jacket and extended it forward. Elena just looked at it and asked the Azure-eyed girl, "Who are you?"

"Are Stefan and Damon Salvatore here? " she ignored Elena's question.

_Ugh! Who the hell does she think she is? _

Elena took a deep breath. Something about this girl's attitude reminded her of Damon. _Weird._

"Who are you?" Elena tried again.

"Oh, how rude of me." The woman extended her soft hand and said with the confidence of four Damon's, "My name is Devon Ayara Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Frankly, I don't get your obsession with Klaus. Trust me, revenge ain't that sweet…" Damon stood at the kitchen window and admired the full moon. "Well, I never got your obsession with Katharine." Stefan said as he paged through the local newspaper. "Touché." A small smile appeared on Damon's lips.

"Stefan. Damon." The brothers turned their eyes to the lovely brunette standing in the arch of the kitchen's entrance. "Elena." Damon said with a fake gasp. Stefan stood up and edged closer to Elena. "What's wrong?" A shocked expression was very visible on her face and her eyes were blank. "Relax, Stef. She's just…" Suddenly a blonde girl walked out from the shadow where she was observing her brothers. "No…" that was all Damon could muster to say and Stefan was even more speechless.

"Hello." Devon said with a self-assured smile.

"Exactly when where you going to tell me you had a sister…"

Devon and Elena stood in the archway waiting for any signs of life. _Okay, _Devon thought, _they're breathing. That's good. _

They kept still like statues until Elena couldn't take the tension anymore. "Hallo! What the hell is going on!" and then it all happened to fast. Damon and Stefan grabbed Devon into a killer hug and started racing questions by her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Where's my watch?"

Elena lifted her eyebrow at the last question. "Wait, what?"

Devon laughed and squirmed out between the two and went to stand next to Elena. "Let's see… I'm here because I missed my bro's, I've been all around the world countless times, I change cell phones every month so don't expect a reply and um… here." The girl extended her hand to reveal a silver diamond incrusted watch.

"Aw, dammit!" Damon wined, "you put diamonds on it. Now it's all girly." Devon laughed and turned to look at the kitchen. "Nice place…I always was a sucker for small towns…" Stefan moved in for another hug, but was tugged back by Elena, who didn't look very pleased. "That's it! I'd like an explanation please. NOW!"

"Sorry Elena. I'm just surprised. Damon and I haven't seen Dev in…what?" Stefan looked to Devon for help, "36 years."

"1976. If I'm not mistaken." Damon said as he poured Devon white wine, her favorite.

"Your not." Devon said as she took the glass from her brother and kissed him on the cheek. Elena wasn't satisfied. "Why has no one told me that there's another Salvatore sibling." Devon took a sip and said, "It's complicated… you see my brothers can't tell anyone about me, because I need to stay…um, under the radar. I guess that's the appropriate term."

Stefan smiled. She hasn't changed a bit. "It's so good to see you, Dev." Stefan took her hand and squeezed it. Devon laughed at her big brother. "You always were the sap!"

"Amen." Damon said as he appeared next to Elena. Elena leaned into the counter and waited for the rest of the story. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Didn't I just say why? And that's no way to talk to your little sister." Devon smirked.

_So that's why she reminds me of Damon. _Elena thought and took a seat on the counter once again. "I know my sister, and that's not a good enough reason to spoil your cover." Damon eyed the blond. Devon sighed and reached for her glass. "Damon has a point. Surprisingly." Stefan said in his calm tone. "You normally just send a postcard." Devon laughed. "You make me sound like a horrible person. Speaking of which, where is Katharine?"

Elena stifled a laugh. _I'm beginning to like her more…_"She's…occupied. Somewhere…" Stefan said carefully. "Mmmhh…So the bitch is still alive. Well, that's too bad…" Damon took a lock of Elena's hair and started to play with it. "Jip, but unfortunately, we do owe her some credit. She was very helpful in our last situation." Elena scoffed. "For her own benefit…"

"Gotta love that about miss Pierce." Devon smiled as she played with Stefan's fingers. He was still holding his sisters hand and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. She might just disappear like last time. "Your sarcasm makes me so proud." Damon said with a grin.

_Two Damon's, help me…_Elena gulped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, hang on. This is still a bit new to me, so why do you need to stay in hiding?" "I wouldn't call it hiding… it's more like a vacation that goes on for eternity. Minus the perks of being stress free and having numerous summer flings. Some guys get so attached…" Devon said annoyed. "They're just no fun."

"What are you running from? Or who?" Elena wanted answers.

"Persistent aren't you?" Devon sighed.

Damon kept quiet and concentrated on Devon. She looks exactly the same as he remembers. Well, except for the hair. Last time they met it had been cut into a pixie bob. Now the golden strands reach all the way to right above her butt. And those eyes. Still as electric blue as the day she was born. Mom always did say she was a sun kissed angel with a mind-set of a mule. So stubborn…

"Alright, since you're bound to be my sister-in-law in any way you look at it, I'll spill."_ What does she mean by, in any way?_ Elena waited for Devon to finish her drink. "I'm not a vampire."

_Okay, that's __**not**__ what I expected…_"Then what are you?" Stefan looked at Elena, "She is a witch, but a very powerful one."

"Very…powerful." Damon said as he dropped the strand of hair he was playing with. "Okay, thank you! This is my dramatic moment… get your own." Devon pinched Stefan lightly and smiled at Elena. "Yes, I'm a _'talented'_ witch…and before you ask why I still look like I'm seventeen, it's because of a curse that comes with the certain powers that I obtained. I don't age and I don't get ill. Which is good because I hate doctors."

_She seems so…normal. What's wrong with her? _Elena thought as Devon stood up to get more wine. "Wait, so.. who is chasing you? And why?"

Stefan sighed, "It's a long story…" Damon chipped in, "But basically there was this old cult of warlocks in the 12th centaury who wanted to kill all vampires, you know, to save the world and all that crap, but…" Devon shoved Damon jokily, "Enough! This is my story. I'm telling it…" Damon lifted his hands and gestured for her to continue. "Okay, _but_…the vampires found out about their mission and tried to assassinate the cult without causing a…revolt. Between vamps and witches. The witches had planned for this and put a spell on each other to ensure their power wouldn't go to waste. All the power ended up in a talisman called the Thersior. The Thersior would hold the power until it could be passed on to a descendant. The head warlock was our great, great, great, great, great…okay you get it, grandfather. The Thersior would release the power once the thirty third girl was born in the family. And guess who that lucky chick was?"

"Wow." The room was silent. "That's so unfair towards you…"

"Eh, life's not fair." Devon stood up from the wooden chair. "Why the thirty third girl?" Elena jumped off the counter and faced Devon. "There were 33 warlocks in the cult. And as for the gender, well, the warlocks believed that the enemies wouldn't suspect a woman. Very sexist if you ask me."

Devon started to walk out the kitchen when Elena grabbed her shoulder. "Hang on, who or what is chasing you and why. You've seemed to have forgotten to answer my question."

"Does she ever give up?" Devon pointed to Elena. Damon shook his head and Stefan just smiled. "Nope." Elena replied. "Okay fine. There are a lot of people after me. Mainly witches to get my power and some werewolves and vampires to use my powers for their own use. I tend to only stay in one place for a few weeks and then I leave. Do you have any idea how many passports I have?"

"Why not just use your power to kill them?" Elena thought aloud. "Because, then someone will notice and they **will** report me to Klaus. Who only wants the best witches nature has to offer."

Now it was Damon and Stefan's turn to gasp. "What?" Elena asked as Devon went to go sit on the couch. "Klaus needs witches, or did at least. Since he's broken the curse, he's pretty much magic free."

"How do you know about Klaus and the curse?" Stefan moves to the couch in front of Devon. "Please dear brother. I know everything. I know about your ripper phase, the coffins you've stolen, the original family, hell…I even know Tyler and Caroline broke up."

"How the hell do you know who Caroline and Tyler are?" Elena said astonished. "Did I mention I'm clairvoyant and that I like gossip. Like I said, I love small towns...everyone knows everything about everyone." Devon winked and picked up her keys from the table. "I have a feeling I'll like this place."

"You better. You are not leaving any time soon, sis."

Damon said as hugged his sister. "I'll meet you guys back at the manor." Devon opened the door and turned to Elena. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you Elena. I really like you. You might look like Katharine, but you're not a complete bitch." Devon smiled and gave Elena a quick hug. _Complete bitch? Okay, I'll ignore that…_Elena smiled as Devon started her motorcycle.

Damon closed the door and turned to Stefan, "I don't think it's safe for Elena here. Let's take her to the house." Stefan nodded and Elena grabbed her jacket, "You know I'm right here. And I'm still mad at both of you. You have a sister and don't even tell me. That's bad…even for you Damon." Damon just smiled and opened the door for Elena. When the two brothers were alone, Stefan pulled Damon aside. "Dev isn't safe with Klaus here. Once he finds out about her he'll want her on his side."

"Then we'll just pretend that she's a human."

"Human? How will we explain her age and that she's not…oh I don't know…dead?"

"Mmhh…well since you put it that way. Okay we'll pretend she's a vampire. Her powers do make her fast, strong and heighten her senses. No problem. Plus she is immortal like us so…"

"Okay. She's a vampire. Only for now. We need to protect her Damon. We're her brothers."

Damon nodded. "That's the first agreement we've had all decade."

"Are you guys coming or can I drive?" Elena shouted from outside.

"Hell no! you don't touch my baby!" Damon shouts as he runs to the car.

_Let's hope Klaus doesn't touch my baby…sister._ Stefan locks the door to join a bickering Elena and Damon. _This is going to be a long night. _

Please review! Hehe, I need em reviews to keep me going! Sorry there hasn't been any Klaus action so far, but I promise they meet in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Otherwise I won't continue…. =(

P.S the words in Italic are thoughts and flashbAcks…..=)

**Chapter 3**

Elena's POV

"Oh Elennnaaa!" _What…._

"Eellenaa!" _Ugh, Damon…_

"ELENA!"

"What!" That was the last straw. I am going to murder him! I threw the duvet off the bed and clenched my fists. _I am in no mood to argue with him! He's like a little child!_

"What do you want Damon?" I yelled as I looked at my alarm clock. _6 a.m.? oh… you're so dead…_

"Scrambled eggs or fried?" Damon yelled from the kitchen. _Why me?_ "Scrambled…" I grumbled as I half-fell-half-stumbled out of the queen sized bed.

"I'm sorry…what?" and there he stood at my door with an apron. "You need to speak louder Elena." I threw a pillow at him and missed terribly. "You've got vampire ears, use them!"

"Someone's cranky…" Damon replied as he picked the pillow up off the floor. "Since your in such a good mood, why don't you go wake my sister…?"

"Anything to make you stop yelling…" I picked up my duvet and threw it on the bed. _I'll clean up later…_

As I approached Devon's door I heard a faint laugh. The door was creaked open and I peeked inside. Devon was standing at the bay window, her palms on the bench. Her long blonde hair fell down her back and sparkled in the morning sun. I entered the room silently and admired how clean she kept it, whereas mine, currently, was more of a barn than a room.

"Please, come in…" I froze. She heard me? _I need to practice my stealth…_

"Good morning." I said as she turned around. She was already dressed in black skinny jeans, a bright green shirt and her black leather jacket. "Morning." She said with a smile. "I was just watching my brother. He's trying to make a wheelie with my bike. Let's just say he has many _other _talents…" she giggled and turned back to the window.

_Damon's outside? I thought he was making breakfast?_ I walked over to the window and saw Stefan driving the motorcycle up the road and back again. _Oh, right…Stefan…_

"Soo… how may I help?" Devon turned to me with a grin. "Well, actually Damon sent me, but I was wondering…Would you like a tour of Mystic Falls? Since you're going to stay a while?" Devon smiled and said. "Sure, why not…"

"Okay, I'll go get changed and meet you downstairs." I walked out of the room as Devon replied, "Sounds go-…Stefan! Don't scratch the paint! I just had it painted green!"

_Looks like her patience is wearing thin as well…_

After we were done eating, Devon and I climbed in Stefan's car and drove into town. We first hit all the good shops and I learned that Devon was very much like me but a lot like Katharine and Damon as well. And then there were the sides of her that reminded me of Stefan. We talked for long and had a lot in common, including our favorite song. "Pumped up kicks by Foster the people," Devon said as she held a sapphire blue bikini.

"Really? Wow, mine too?" I put down the red sarong I was holding and stepped closer to the blond. "I've been wanting to ask you, sorry if this is offensive, but… isn't Devon a guys name?"

She laughed and smiled at me. "I guess it is… that's probably why a lot of people haven't found me yet, since they're looking for a guy." We continued to walk down the store to the cosmetics section. "I guess the warlock was right when he said a female witch was not as detective…" I said as I picked up a bottle of cologne. _Mmhh… Damon uses this one? _

"Smart old man." Devon browsed through the nail polish rack. "You know, there is actually a very funny story behind my name…" Devon picked up a forest green shade of nail polish.

"When I was born, Stefan was 2 and Damon was 6. My mother always use to say that I had both my brothers personalities. The one moment I was broody, then I was sarcastic, then I would suddenly be super bubbly and in a split second I was a loner." We walked to the cashier.

"I was ever changing. I guess you could call me moody. Later in life, when I was about 15, I learned to control all those emotions and I realized that the power is what made my feelings, emotions and moods swing as erratically as they did. I became more calm and controlled. I rarely get flustered or blush and I have to tell you, Damon's been trying to give me a good scare for decades." She laughed at a distant memory.

"Anyway, basically my name is a combination of Stefan and Damon. Devon."

"It's amazing how close you are with your brothers. Given that Damon and Stefan don't get along well…" I gave another step as the line progressed.

"Oh, you can thank Katharine for that…" Devon's expression changed to one of disgust. "I'm guessing you and Katharine never really got along." Devon gave a small smile. "Let's just say I'd rather stab myself before I have to have a conversation with her." I laughed and Devon smiled at me. _I'm liking her more and more every hour…_

Devon's POV

Elena laughed at my reasoning and I just gave her a smile. She isn't as bad as what I thought. I expected a Katharine clone, but Elena is quite…friendly. I stepped closer to the person in front of us to urge the line on. "So how did you and Katharine meet?" Elena asked as she checked the price on the yellow wedges in her hands.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and saw the scene play out clearly in my head.

_Summer of 1864…_

_A big white carriage pulled up in front of the Salvatore mansion. The wheels were covered in dirt and the horses were exhausted of trotting all night. _

_I stood with my brothers on the front porch awaiting the arrival of Miss Katharine pierce. I had an unnerving feeling in my stomach, but my brothers were more exited at the arrival of this …woman. I haven't even met her yet and already I have a distaste towards her. How odd?_

_A white heel touched the soft sand and the brunette emerged from the carriage with a devious smile. "Miss Pierce…" Damon took her hand and kissed it delicately. Stefan gave him a quick glare and gave Katharine a wide smile. "Welcome Miss Pierce." He said as she looked around._

"_Please, call me Katharine…" She looked at my brothers with a satisfied grin. They were such fools… falling for the devil's daughter so easily…_

_I stood my ground on the porch and kept quiet. Katharine walked up onto the first step and looked up to me as I was blocking her path. "Devon Salvatore." I said as level-headed as I could manage. She looked me up and down and took another step up. We were facing each other now._

"_Please come inside Katharine…" I extended my hand to the house, my eyes never leaving hers. She gave me a innocent smile. "Please, call me Miss Pierce…"_

***

"Next." The cashier called as I blinked away my memory. Elena was still waiting for a reply. "I don't think it's necessary to relive useless memories." I put my things on the counter and took out my wallet.

Elena's POV

Devon and I have been driving around all day. I showed her everything from shops to picnic spots to my house and even our school. Our last stop was The grill.

"So this is the local watering hole?" Devon said as we entered the building.

"Oh yes…everyone comes here to chill, hang and drown their sorrows." Devon laughed and said cheerfully, "Sounds fun."

We walked over to the bar and I ordered us two Pina coladas. We took our drinks and I lead Devon to a table where Bonnie and Caroline were seated. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet someone. This is Devon." Caroline stood up and gave Devon a hug, "Nice to meet you! Finally! You took your time Elena."

Devon narrowed her eyes at me, "She knows me?"

"Um…yeah. I e-mailed them last night."

"What? They know my secret?" Devon turned her back on the table and focused on me. "Well, Damon said I should. He said that the more people know in our circle, the better it is to protect you. Plus Caroline is a vampire," I pointed to the bubbly blond, "And Bonnie is a witch as well…" I gave Bonnie a smile.

Devon sighed, "I know what they are…"

"Are you mad?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Devon. "No…no, I'm just…overwhelmed. I've been keeping this secret for over 15 decades, it's kind of weird having friends who know…"

I smiled. "Well you can count on us. We have a lot of experience in keeping secrets, right?" I looked at Bonnie and Caroline as I took my seat. "Right." Caroline winked and bonnie took another sip of her Mojito and replied, "We promise to keep your secret safe from Klaus…"

"Speak of the devil…" Caroline went blank and pulled Devon down on her seat. I turned around and almost chocked on the ice cube in my mouth.

There stood Klaus in his dusty jeans and leather jacket. This will not end well. I turned back around and whispered, "What now?" Caroline was silently overreacting and rambling on about keeping calm, Bonnie just tried to sink into her chair and Devon… well Devon looked as cool as a cucumber.

_Ummm….Panic? _But she didn't. Although she was looking at Klaus intently. "Not bad looking…" She said as she took another sip of her cocktail… _What did she just say…? _I looked at Bonnie and She just lifted up her shoulders as if to say, I don't know? Caroline nodded her head, agreeing with what Devon said.

And then Klaus spotted us. Of course my back was turned to the door, but in front of me Caroline sagged her shoulders and looked intently at Bonnie. _Damn, I feel like a deer and Klaus is the Lion…_

"Hello ladies…" the British accent melted on my ears. "What a wonderful evening, no?" he grabbed another chair and placed it in between Devon and me. "What do you want Klaus?" I asked as bravely as I could.

"Well, you see Elena. I was about to leave you and your friends alone, but then I happened to see this beautiful creature…" Klaus turned his gaze to Devon and he gave him a smirk and a lift of her arching eyebrow.

"Charmer…cute." Devon said in a sarcastic tone. Klaus's smile faded and he inched closer to Devon. "Well, my dear… you seem to know a big bad wolf when you see one…" Devon made a wave with her hand and replied in a confident tone, "Oh stop. You're making me blush…" Caroline giggled, but stopped abruptly when Klaus glared at her.

_Oh damn…now he's mad…_ "I didn't quite catch your name, love…" Klaus said as he took a sip of Devon's Cocktail. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Devon, _love_…" she snatched the drink out of his hand before he took the last sip. "Mmhh…not a very girly name, I'm afraid…" Klaus smiled. "Don't be…" Devon replied and took the last sip of the sweet drink. Klaus caught her intended meaning and edged even closer. _I think he forgot the rest of us are here…_

"I'd warn you not to play with me , darling, but then again, you're friends probably already have…" Klaus smirked as Devon's smile faded. "You know I have bear spray in my purse, I'm sure it works on wolves too…" Klaus gave a laugh, and not a fake one. "Clever."

"I try. My wit is the sharpest thing I have, well other than my wooden knife."

"That won't help you much, my dear…" Klaus said picking up Devon's glass. "Now. If you'll excuse me ladies. I have business to attend to." I relaxed and so did Bonnie and Caroline. "So sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but I hope I'll see you all soon… especially you Miss red riding hood…" Klaus looked at Devon and gave her a wink.

As he walked of towards the bar Bonnie quickly said, "Let's get out of here…"

"Wise decision." Devon replied and we all headed for the back exit…

Klaus POV

I walked back to the bar where Tony, my hybrid, was waiting for me. Devon… what an interesting name… sort of rolls of the tongue. I reached the bar and ordered two ice cold beers. Tony gave me a look. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Nothing." Hybrid minions are so irritating. You constantly have to give them attention, reassurance, motivation, all that crap… compelling is so much easier…

"Do you know who that blond girl was?" tony asked.

"Caroline?" I asked as the barman gave me my beer.

"No, the hot one." I looked at Tony and he backed up a few steps. Hot? How dare he say Devon is hot? Men like him shouldn't even be looking at women like _that_. "No, I don't know her. Apparently she's new. Thank heavens, this town needed someone with a bit of wit…" I looked around the room and found myself irritated by all the pathetic people.

"She's Devon Salvatore."

I froze. "What…?" Tony looked at me.. "Um… yeah, she came to visit her brothers. Apparently she's a vampire? You told me to spy on them and that's what they were talking about?"

I looked at the bottle in my hand. Stefan has a baby sister? My, my…

"Klaus?" tony said in his annoying voice. "Not now." I turned my back to him and started to walk towards the table when I saw that they had left.

"Well miss riding hood, it seems the big bad wolf has a new challenge…" I whispered to myself as I grabbed Tony by the jacket and left The grill.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me! Please leave a comment and tell me if I should improve or if the characters are boring, weird or just plain awesome! Hehehe…. Thanx u

**Chapter 4**

Devon's POV

"This place makes me feel nauseous." I said to Elena as we arrived at what she likes to call…**school.**

"It's not as bad as it looks…" Elena took her bag from the backseat and closed the car door, "It gets worse?" I joked as we walked into the building side by side.

Elena laughed and continued to lead me to history class. _Hell, I am practically history…_ "Here we are…" she opened the door and started to search for a file inside her bag.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and Elena needed to drop of her essay on some or other famous history-maker, whom I had no interest in. Damon told me to come with Elena to keep her 'safe', but I know my brother just wanted to speak with my other bro about Klaus. So silly how they think they can fool me…

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she placed the file on Alaric's desk. "Drawing a smiley…" I put down the chalk and admired the big smiley face on the black board. "Okay, I'm done amusing myself, let's go…" Elena shook her head and led me back to the car.

Klaus POV

I steadied myself on an old oak tree as I gazed down where a red car stopped in the school's parking lot. _How quaint…_my eyes zoomed in on the two young women who stepped out of the old-fashioned car and I couldn't help but notice how well leather fit the blond. _Princess of darkness…has a good ring to it._

The brunette lead the way in to the building as the blond traveled close behind with an unimpressed expression on her face. "It gets worse?" I stifled a laugh as the blond wined. _Adorable…_

The two damsels disappeared into the building and I gave Tony his cue. Tony jumped out from the shadows and opened the car door as silently as possible. It took him a minute or two to rummage through the lot, but apparently he came out a victor as he waved to me and departed back into the darkness.

"Excellent…" I mused

The two friends appeared at the entrance and I crouched down. They continued to chitchat about going to Bonnie's house for a 'sleepover'. Whatever in the hell that may be…

As they left the parking area, Tony appeared beside me. "What do we have here?" I said cockily as Tony handed me red sweater, a tube of lip gloss and a silver necklace with a sun pendent incrusted with a garnet stone. I looked at the items and looked back to were Tony was standing.

"And what the hell do you think I'm suppose to do with this?" I held up the sweater and lip gloss. "Um…I don't know? You said steal something useful…"

"And exactly how are these items _useful_?" Tony took a step back. "Elena uses them everyday?"

_Ugh…So dense…I should have picked Arnold to accompany me…at least he knew how to get information…_

"Okay," I calmed myself down, "At least we have this lovely necklace…so I'll let it slip. This time…" I gave Tony a warning glare and walked back to the car.

"So what now?" Tony said as he neared the passenger side.

"Now…" I opened the door and looked at Tony and turned my gaze to the glowing sunset, "you head on back to the manor and I'll get ready for my 'sleepover'…"

Devon's POV

"In exactly four minutes it will be…midnight." Caroline said as we continued to fry…or rather burn marshmallows on the fire. Bonnie's home was small but they had a large back yard with high walls, which was in a way quite cozy.

"I guess we had better get to bed…" Elena said as her marshmallow caught flame for the sixth time tonight. I laughed at her expression and told her to hand over the burnt crust, I loved the taste. Bonnie looked up and said, "You know what? No, let's turn of the music and dance under the stars…"

"Very poetic…" I said as she stood up and plugged in the stereo under the terrace. "I'm serious. We deserve a break! Come on, Elena…" Bonnie turned on the stereo and hit play. "Caroline, your favorite song…" Bonnie said as _Last Friday night_ began to play. Caroline threw the rest of her marshmallow in the fire and started dancing. Elena just looked at me and I shrugged.

_Ding dong…_I heard the front door bell ring. Elena and Bonnie couldn't hear it since their ears weren't not as good as mine and Caroline was having too much fun to care. Elena stood up and started doing the shuffle with Bonnie and Caroline. _I never liked that dance…_

I stood up and gestured that I would be right back. I went inside and opened the door. Big mistake.

"Well, well…if it isn't my favorite vampire…"

Klaus.

"Hello, Klaus. Can I help? Are you lost?" I said trying to keep my composure.

"Well ,kitty…" _Kitty?_

"Kitty?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Klaus smiled and said smugly, "Just a little nickname, Devon. Don't get flustered…" I noticed how good my name sounded in a British accent.

"Not easily, Klaus." I kept my cool and his smile faded only a little.

"You're a hard one to crack aren't you, kitten?" Klaus said as he looked around the house over my shoulder. "Very hard. Now what do you want." I said as Klaus leaned against the doorframe. "Mmhh.. let me think…" I rolled my eyes, "A new sports car, a villa in Tuscany and to be invited into this lovely home."

"Never going to happen." I made a move to close the door, but Klaus blocked it with his foot. "Nah-ah-ha…not so quickly, kitty."

"What?" I glared at the handsome hybrid. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"Why the hell would I do that, _my dear_?" I replied in a sarcastic tone. Klaus reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a necklace…my necklace. I felt my neck. It was bare. "Where…?" I asked in astonishment.

"A friend of mine picked it up. Is it yours by any chance?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face. _Dammit! Damon is going to kill me!_

"Yes."

"Any sentimental importance?"

"It was my late mother's."

"Ahh…" Klaus said as he dangled the necklace with his two fingers.

I stared at him and he stared back. "So beautiful… you'd probably look very appealing with this on." Klaus said putting the necklace back in his pocket. "Such a shame…"

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Klaus smiled a wolfish grin and said, "First, meet me at old Clover lake in the woods tomorrow at noon." I sighed.

"Do I get the necklace now?" Klaus pulled it out of his pocket once more and held it up. "Take it."

_I'll take the necklace and just stay clear of him for the rest of the time that I'm here. No need to help him._

I carefully reached for the necklace, my eyes looking straight at his. I touched it and just as my arm went back, Klaus grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house, against him. I gasped at the sudden change, but kept a focused face. Klaus leaned down closer until our noses slightly touched. "And if you are not at the lake tomorrow at noon,… expect one of your brothers to be heartless. And I do mean literally, my kitten." He made a small growl and stroked my hair and then pushed me back inside.

I clenched the necklace in my hand and rubbed my bruised wrist. "And don't think I'm not serious, I'll go to many lengths to get what I want, Salvatore." Klaus said threateningly. He accented my surname in a more disgusted tone, as if he wished I wasn't one of them.

"I'll be there." I said loudly to make him leave.

"Superb." Klaus turned around and started to walk away, but then stopped at the end of the white porch.

"Oh, by the way, Kitten…" he turned around to face me, "When you see your brother, Stefan. Tell him I found my coffins." I gasped silently. _No…_

"Don't worry," Klaus saw my face and leaned closer, "I won't be opening them for some time. I have something else in Mystic Falls that should keep me relatively occupied." Klaus winked and walked away into the dark street.

I let out a breath of relieve and clenched the necklace even tighter. _I have a feeling it's still a long way to the end…_

Salvatore Manor…

"Oh this is just wonderful…!" Damon exclaimed as Stefan rubbed his head and I just sat and watched as my brothers slowly started to panic.

"What now? Stefan, the brilliant mastermind! What do we do now?" Stefan put his palms on the desk. "Hmmm…? Please enlighten us with some more brilliance!" Damon threw his hand in the air and Stefan couldn't take it any more. He threw off all the papers, books and items on the desk and turned to Damon. "You, Shut up! You can't complain! You haven't done a thing, except for flirt with Elena!"

Damon cracked and tried to shove Stefan into the bookrack, but Stefan pushed Damon to the other side. Damon neared Stefan ready to punch…

"That's it." I said and my brothers fell to the floor. I leaned against the desk and watched as they realized the throbbing in their heads disappeared.

"Look at you two…What the hell do you hope to accomplish from this? Sometimes I think I deserve to be the eldest." I looked at Damon and he gave Stefan a glare.

"Sorry, Dev." Stefan stood up and came towards me. He took my hand and pushed up my sleeve to see my wrist. It was still a bit blue, but it healed quickly. "I put a mend spell on it." Stefan nodded and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what he did."

"Stefan, it's not your fault. Relax, I'm fine." I smiled at my brother.

"Okay, but just promise me you won't go any where near him again…"

I gulped. _That won't be to easy…_

"Okay…" _Hey, I didn't promise…_

Stefan nodded. Damon came towards me. "I see you still have mom's necklace." He touched the jewel, as the pendent hanged around my neck.

I nodded and gave Damon a big hug. I missed how my brothers smelled. Weird thing to say, but it was true. Damon was a sort of musky smell and Stefan had more of a fresh scent. Damon pulled me closer and whispered, "You okay?"

I smiled. Always so protective… "Yes…" I let go and gave Stefan and equally big hug. He smiled and dug his face into my hair. "I missed you guys." Both of them laughed.

We continued to talk about all my adventures and every now and then Damon would say something witty and I'd laugh and Stefan held my hand, just like he did when we were young. My brothers completely forgot about the previous issue and I mentally tapped myself on the back…_you've done it again. They don't suspect a thing…I hope._

It was almost 3 o'clock when Damon decided we should go sleep. I stood up from in front of the fireplace and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night." Damon said as he retired to his room.

"Sleep well." Stefan said as he too went to his room.

I stood at the fireplace for a few more seconds and headed off to my room. Elena and the girls were probably fast asleep by now. I did leave her a message telling her why I had to leave so suddenly. I hope they weren't mad.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

1864 (before Katharine…)

"_So milady…what say you and I head on down to the woods and gather some leaves if you know what I mean…" I pulled a face and walked briskly away from Edmund, who has been trying to court me for months._

"_Wait up!" I walked faster and accidently bumped into someone. Damon._

"_Good morning, dear sister. Is this buffoon irritating you again?"_

"_Ugh, yes. As always." Just then Stefan appeared from around the corner with a sling shot and a bag of pebbles. Oh no…_

"_Well, brother." Stefan said to Damon. "I think a lesson in manners is in order…Don't you?" Damon smiled. "As always I agree brother." The two stepped closer to Edmund and put a pebble into the sling. Edmund yelped and scurried off into the bushes. "And so it shall be a race to see who can pummel him first!" Damon said and my brothers quickly shook hands and set off after the helpless young man. _

_I laughed as I hear a faint cry from Edmund. And father wonders why I don't have any suitors…_

I drifted to sleep with a smile, but that night my dreams turned to nightmares as a certain hybrid hunted me down in a dark, eerie castle from which there was no escape…

#

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Or I won't have the will to continue! Thanks!*


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Especially you, bookfreak25! And if you have any suggestions let me know…

**Chapter 5**

Devon's POV

"Devon?"

"Devon…"

My eyes shot open and landed on Elena's worried expression. The morning light hit her face and her hair was tied up into a messy bun. She was still wearing her spotted pajama pants and a yellow tank top.

"What's wrong?" I said sleepily and I bit harsh. _I don't exactly like being_ _woken up at_…I looked at my watch which lay beside me on a wooden table. _It's ten already? _

"Sorry, Stefan told me to wake you. He needs to speak with you about something." Elena got up from her seat on the bed and went to the window and opened it. "Some fresh air…this room gets really stuffy. That's why I moved to the one down the hallway." Elena peered out of the bay window as I stood up and stretched.

_Ugh.. so stiff…_My blue night dress lifted up as I threw my arms over my head. "So, how was the sleepover?"

"Uneventful, but I needed it. You have no idea how badly I needed it." Elena said more to herself than to me. I was glad she found it relaxing, I on the other hand found sleepovers a tad…boring. "Bonnie wasn't mad that I went right?" Elena gave a slight smile. "No not at all…we were more worried about you when Damon called me and told us what happened. Why didn't you call for help?" Elena stood up from the bench at the window and faced me.

"Oh please," I stepped around her and rummaged through my bag. "I can handle Klaus."

Elena scoffed, "Do you hear yourself? He's an original. He can kill you in a second."

I peered up at Elena and said "I'd like to see him try…" I grabbed some underwear and walked into the blue bathroom. Elena followed, "You're playing with fire. You will get burned." I threw my garments on the toilet's lid and turned to where Elena stood. "That sounds like a threat." I glared at her. _Who does she think she is? I've been looking out for myself far longer than she's been alive. _"Maybe it is…" Brown eyes bore into my blue orbs. _Something's wrong…_

Elena's lips creped into a devious grin. I pinched the bridge of my nose and said in a tired voice, "Of course… Welcome back Katharine…"

"Don't you think the clothes are a tad to much?" I said with my teeth clenched. Katharine smiled. "Mmhh… No. it fooled you didn't it?" she picked up my lace silver bra and I slapped her hand. "Don't toy with me Katharine." I took her by her shoulders and with lighting speed I pressed her up against the cold tile wall. "I'm in no mood for you, bitch. So whatever it is that you want, forget about it!" Katharine glared at me and in a split second I was being dangled out of the second storey window by my feet. The same bay window I thought _Elena_ opened.

"I think you forgot who you're talking to, Dev! Show some respect for your elders…" Katharine squeezed my ankles and I yelped in pain. I tried to pick my head up, but all I could see was the ground. _Focus…_"I'm so sorry, Grandmother!" I shouted at Katharine and sot an electric bolt through my body. Katharine yelled as the bolt stung her for a brief second and she let go of my ankles.

In one quick movement I spun around, doing a front flip, and landed safely on the green grass below my window. I rubbed my ankles and looked up to find Katharine gone. "Damn, wench!" I said aloud and ran around the corner and onto the porch, where Stefan was sitting with his journal. "Who the hell let _that thing_ into this house?" I shouted at Stefan as Katharine emerged from the front door.

Stefan stood up and said, "Calm down! I did. Why? What's wrong?" he looked at me and then at Katharine. "Your sister is being very uncivilized." Katharine said with a sneer. I stormed towards her, ready to slap, but Stefan went to stand in front of her. "Enough. What did you do?" Stefan turned around to face Katharine and for once she looked guilty. "I woke your sister. Just like you asked." Katharine purred into Stefan's ear and I made a move towards her. She backed away from Stefan and I couldn't help but smile. _Still afraid, Katharine…?_

Stefan held my arm and I looked up at him. His green eyes shone in the light and his button up shirt was a dark saturated blue. "She dangled me out of the window, for heaven's sake!" I said in a quiet, but dangerous tone. Stefan's eyes grew in surprise at this information and turned to Katharine. "I said wake her up, not put on a costume and prance around like Elena!"

"Calm down, Stefan." Katharine said as she glared at me. I glared back with more intensity than necessary. _One day I'll rip your head off…_

"Don't," Stefan stepped closer to Katharine and grabbed her wrist, "tell me to _calm down._ I'm warning you, Katharine. I allow you to stay in this house to help me, not to abuse my sister!" Stefan said in a menacing voice. Katharine pulled her wrist back and stepped closer to Stefan. "And I allow you to live to help me, so don't," she looked me up and down, "do something you'll regret…"

Katharine turned around and stormed off into the house. I slapped Stefan at the back of his head and he looked at me in bewilderment. "What-…"

"That, was for trusting Katharine and letting her work with us and this," I pinched him on his arm, "…is for telling her of all people to wake me up! You know I despise her!" Stefan sighed and lifted his hand to touch the back of his head where I slapped him.

"Dev, I-…"

"Never mind. I'm going to be late…" I said aloud to myself as I saw the time on Stefan's watch. 10:15…

_Old Clover lake is at least an hour and a half away from Mystic Falls. I need to hurry…_

"Late for what?" I jogged up the steps and into the house, ignoring Stefan's Question. "Devon, late for what?" He asked again, racing after me. "A get-together with a friend."

_Friend…yeah right…_

"Devon…" I turned to look at Stefan. He looked at me in a worried big brother expression. I forgot all about this morning and hugged him. No need to hold it against him. "I'll be back late tonight…"

Stefan didn't quite believe my excuse, but replied, "Okay…Be safe."

"Always…"

Stefan's POV

I stood at the open front door, my hands in my jean pockets, and watched as my baby sister raced off with her motorcycle._ North. She's heading north. _

"If you're thinking about following her, I wouldn't." Katharine appeared next to me with her arms crossed over her chest. She had changed out of her Elena disguise and was now wearing a blood red one shoulder shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her curls fell down her back. She must've washed out the straightner's effect.

I kept quiet. I was in no mood to talk to her. After her stunt a few minutes ago, I felt like dangling _her_ out of a window. A very high one…

"We're not five Stefan. Speak your heart out, I'm listening…" Katharine smirked as she teased me. I turned my face to her and said as calmly as I could, "I would, Katharine, but I'd rather not waste my breath on insignificant ears…"

I turned away and walked inside, not looking back to see Katharine's expression. Although, I wish I had. It would have been a satisfying sign that Katharine wasn't as powerful as what she thought...

Klaus's POV

I listened as My kitten parked her motorcycle in between two trees and swiftly jogged up to where I stood, patiently waiting her arrival. Tony lurked in the tree right above the entrance to this little field I had found. _Perfect for_ _privacy…_ I was sure Devon would find it seeing that my scent was very unique.

She came into view and I spotted her before she could see me. She wore a dark blue jean, dark brown boots and a grey sweater. She looked exquisite and very…delectable…

I gave Tony his ready signal and hoped that he wouldn't mess this up. "Time to start the party…" I whispered…

Devon's POV

There he stood, with his ragged jean and a sea foam shirt. His boots were covered in mud and I noticed a stone in his hand as I entered the modest pasture where the trees made a slight opening. The faded leaves on the ground cracked under my boots and I carefully walked closer. I didn't trust Klaus just yet…I touched the bark of the closest tree from the middle of the field where Klaus stood. I made myself comfortable and leaned against the grayish bark. Klaus smiled.

"You're a tad late, My dear…" Klaus said as he looked up at the sun, which was now in the middle of the sky, right above Klaus. I grinned, "I'm sure you'll let it pass, just this once." Klaus rubbed his chin and suddenly a piercing growl erupted behind me. Tony had jumped from the top of the tree I was leaning against and landed right behind me. His growl scared all the birds away, but I wasn't affected at all. And I could see that pissed off Klaus. Tony made a move to grab me, but I took his hand and threw him on his back into the muddy puddle beside me. He let out a wine and Klaus shook his head. "Idiot!"

I laughed and Klaus glared at me. "How the hell did you know he was up there?" I took my eyes of Tony and laid then on a much more appealing view. "The tree shook when he got ready to pounce." I said matter-of-factly and leaned back against the old bark. Klaus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Clever."

"I know…" I said as I watched Tony stand up and give Klaus a shrug. Klaus glare daggers at him and said in a frustrated voice, "Go to the car and wait for me to come. Don't drive off like last time or I will wring your neck." Tony gave a clumsy bow and scurried off into the woods.

I gave Klaus a sympathetic gaze and said, "How is he still alive?" Klaus laughed quietly and said in a more cheerful tone, "Mercy."

I smiled. _This isn't as bad as I thought…_

"Can I ask," Klaus looked at me intently, "why have Tony jump out of a tree and scare…sorry, _try_ to scare me?"

Klaus picked up a stick and started to toss it up in the air. "A little present for being late my kitty." I smiled at my nickname. _Stop smiling…_

My expression changed to normal. "How nice of you Klaus." Klaus catches the stick as gravity pulled it back to the ground. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh my dear," I got a small fright as Klaus suddenly appeared in front of me, "I have big plans for you." His grin grew bigger as he watched my expression. "It seems you're not as sturdy as you present yourself to be."

I gulped. _This is worse than I thought… _Klaus edged closer and I raced around him to go stand in the exact location he had stood.

Klaus laughed as he started to walk around me in a wide circle. "What plans?" I stood my ground.

"I need your help to locate a witch for me…" I froze. _Oh no…_

"You see I need this witch to help me locate an old chapel wherein I will find a missing piece of this…" Klaus held up the black stone he held in his hand. "This is a Celtic stone fragment and once it is reconnected magically to its other piece, it will show the location of a very important talisman. The Thersior."

_Oh hell no…_

"I need the Thersior so that I can find out who the infamous witch is and I need to know who the infamous witch is, so I can destroy him or her."

_What…? _Klaus grinned at my expression and continued to tell his plan to me with a swaggering tone.

"You see, Kitten. This witch has the power to stop me, and so I need to kill him or her before he or she can kill me. As simple as that."

I was so focused on listening to Klaus's plan when I was suddenly snapped out of my coma by a pair of lips whispering in my ear. "So, do I have your assistance?" I looked straight ahead and asked in a rigid voice.

"Why me?" Klaus stepped in front of me and bowed down a bit to catch my eye.

"Well, my love. You're the only smart one still living in Mystic falls and I hear from Tony that you know a lot of witches. Or that's what he's heard." I averted my eyes from his icy blue ones. "And frankly, I find you interesting."

I looked back at Klaus surprised at his sudden change of tone. His voice got low and his eyes searched mine attentively. I couldn't move…

He lifted up a slightly tanned finger and traced a circle on my soft cheek. His eyes never left mine. The leaves rustled in a calm breeze and the birds had returned after their last scare, whistling to each other. For a moment I wanted to close my eyes, but I stepped back and said confidently, "I'll help," Klaus, who at first seemed annoyed at the distance between us, said with a wide grin, "Wonderful!"

"…But," Klaus's smile faded a little. "…promise me my brothers and Elena will be safe and unharmed while I'm gone. And the others." I quickly added. No need to give him a loop hole. Klaus's smile returned. "Of course, love."

I breathed in a fresh breath of air and said, "Where are we going?"

Suddenly Tony came from behind me and shot a tranquilizer into my neck. I was so confused I tried to hit him, but he was too fast for me. Klaus watched in amusement as Tony lifted me off the ground and slung me over his shoulder. My head started to spin as Klaus said, "Careful there, mate. She's a wild one."

_Damn him! He planned this all along! Tony was faking earlier and so was Klaus…_

I struggled against Tony's strength and felt the drug work its way to my eyes. My vision faded and all I could hear in the distance was Klaus saying, "Relax. Love! Enjoy the ride..."

And it all went dark…

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review… otherwise I don't know if I should continue? Thank you =))*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

But don't stop reviewing now, tell me what you think about this chapter…***

Before I start, I would jut like to say that I'm sorry there hasn't been any real on romance but I would just like to remind you that Klaus isn't exactly a hopeless romantic, hehehe…(even if we wish he was…) so Devon and Klaus's love will grow as the chapters come, but don't suddenly expect an "I love you Devon!" so soon….I'm trying to keep the characters realistic and I hope it's worked so far?

Thanks for reading this info hahaha! (sorry if I say thank you a lot, I'm just grateful all is going so smooth, since this is my first fanfic…)

p.s. let me know what you think about Devon. She's my baby!

LET THE STORY COMENSE!

**Chapter 6**

Devon's POV

Black.

A black echo.

_Ooohh…My head hurts…_

A black echo, fading into the distance.

_What the hell happened?_

Light.

Light!

Yes light, I see sunlight! Finally!

My head throbbed as I felt the sunlight tickle my cheek. It felt like hot snow on my skin. _How long have I been out…? Wait…why was I out?_

What had happened? I couldn't remember why I was unconscious…Was it a fall? To the head. _No…._

Did I get mugged? Did they hit me over the head? _No…I would've sensed them coming…_

Then how-…_Klaus!_

And it all gave flooding back. It was like my memories where drowning in a dam and all I needed was a trigger of something familiar to open the dam's wall. Klaus's scent provided me with enough familiarity.

He was in the room with me. I tried to pinpoint where he stood, but as he lightly started to tap his foot I realized that he was sitting. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. Maybe I could get some info on where I am to escape. Maybe Tony is around. He'll let something slip and I'll-…

"I know you're awake, love." His British accent said in an amused tone and I mentally rolled my eyes. _Dammit!_ He really does spoil all my fun…

"Now be a good girl and open those pretty eyes…" I felt like slapping him for what he had done. No one drugs me and gets away with it! My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was an old rotten ceiling with cracks and paint peeling off. We were in an old mansion, but by the looks of it, it's been vacant for years. The paint peeled off from the walls and the only piece of furniture in the room I was currently in, was an old red velvet lounge chair with a faded gold frame. Guess who sat on it with his one leg on the other.

I moved my head up and winced as the pain pricked the side of my head. Klaus commented on my facial expression, "Sorry about that, Kitty. Seems that Tony dropped you on your head on the way to the car. Don't worry, I gave him something to think about…" The way in which Klaus said the last sentence made me thankful I wasn't Tony.

I lifted my upper body up so that I could sit. My back ached and for good reason. I was laying on a flat piece of stone. An altar. _Well that's reassuring…_

I lifted my feet of the altar slowly to the side and put my boots to the ground. Klaus watched me, amused at my wariness. "How long have I been out?" I said in a meek voice.

Klaus stood up from the dusty chair and moved to the open window. The sun streamed in effortlessly and I lifted my hand slowly to catch the gleaming rays. "About 2 days."

_Wait, what!_

"What!" I slid off the altar and faced Klaus. My head throbbed a bit from the sudden movement, but I ignored it. "2 days! As in, I was unconscious for 48 hours!" Klaus turned to me and laughed. "Yes, my dear. What's so hard to understand about that?" I looked around the mansion and started to walk blindly around the room. "I need to call my brothers…" I said aloud to myself, but Klaus said flatly, "You are not allowed to communicate with them as long as you are with me."

I looked at him and said, "Klaus, I need to let them know that I'm okay! They'll worry! They will come after me. Please, this is all I ask." I half begged and Klaus looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "Very well… I'll get you a paper and a pen and you can write them a letter."

I sighed, "That will take days to get to them!"

"Tony will drop it off personally."

I nodded and felt the back of my head. Klaus walked to me and took my hand away. "It's only a bruise. It will heal as time goes by." He looked at me and I felt my heart accelerate. _ Klaus is the enemy!_

I took my hand back and straightened up, so that I would look unruffled and confident. I wasn't very much shorter than Klaus only by about two inches. I noticed how his eyes were a soft blue, but at times they looked like ice cutting my gaze. His hair was a sandy blond and it looked very soft close up. His stubble on his face was not very noticeable, but made him look a bit more tough than necessary. His lips were a dark rosy color and looked very…_Enemy!_

I averted my eyes from his face and noticed that Klaus was still looking at me. I moved to the side, ready to walk to the window, but Klaus's hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, as he looked at my lips, but then he said in an amused tone,

"Let the witch hunt begin…"

Damon's POV

It's been 2day since Devon's been missing and I couldn't help, but blame myself. I am her big brother. I'm suppose to be there for her all the time. Damn Klaus! If…no, _when_ I find him, I'll rip his cocky smile off his face!

"I'm telling you she went North!" Stefan said once again as all of us stood in the living room of our house. Me, Stefan, Elena, Katharine, Bonnie and Caroline all stood in the old-fashioned room trying to think of a plan to get my sister back. Klaus's henchman, Timmy, I think his name was, left a letter on the porch wherein Devon wrote that she's fine and didn't need our help. I laughed mentally at my sister's ridiculous thought.

"Maybe she didn't write it. Maybe she's already dead." Katharine said as she poured herself another drink. In lightning speed I was next to her and plunged the letter opener on the wooden desk into her stomach. She yelled in pain and Stefan pushed me back. "This is not the time or place to fight, Damon." Stefan said as he removed the silver object from Katharine's bleeding gut.

"Well, this is not the place or time for _her!_" I walked to the other side of the room and rubbed my forehead. This is not happening!

"Maybe Katharine's right…" we all turned to Caroline, "Maybe Klaus faked the letter…" I gave her a stare. "It's Devon's handwriting. I know it anywhere." Stefan cleaned the letter opener with a cloth and put it down on the desk again. "Damon's right. That is Devon's handwriting. Now we need to know where she is."

"We need to find her. Bonnie can you help?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bonnie looked at Elena and then at me. "Of course. I can use a locator spell. Just give me a personal possession of Devon."

I quickly ran upstairs and came down with a red sweater. "Here.' I threw it towards Bonnie and she caught it in her hand.

Bonnie examined the item and said, "Alright, this is perfect."

Katharine took a sip of her scotch, as she held the glass with a bloody hand, and said,

"Let the witch hunt begin…"

Klaus's POV

I opened the car door for Devon as she came out of the aged house. "Will we be living here?" Devon asked, pointing to the house. I smiled.

"Already thinking about moving in together?" I teased her and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, this will be our primary location." She climbed into the passenger seat and I closed the door.

I walked around and opened the door to the driver's side. I climbed into the black SUV and slammed the door shut. "Where's Tony?' Devon asked as she buckled her seat belt. I gave her a grin. "Not here."

Devon gave me an irritated look and opened her window. The breeze was refreshing as we sped down the long stretching road to our destination. The corn fields mixed with the bright green pastures and every now and again I spotted a large tree. The cows grazed with not a care in the world.

I turned my attention to My kitten. I had bought her new clothes and it seems that they fit her well. She wore white jean shorts and a medium long sleeved, red, v-neck shirt. She wore sandals on her feet and she looked surprisingly…good.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" she kept her gaze on the blue mountains in the far distance.

"Where ever you lead me. You are the one who known's witches after all."

Devon looked at me with those azure eyes and I felt…weak. _Focus._

"Where are we currently?"

"On a road."

Devon slapped me lightly and I was too surprised at what she had done to say anything. Devon closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry," She was blushing. She opened her eyes. "I usually slap my brothers when they give me stupid answers."

I grinned. _Adorable…_

"We are close to two towns currently. Green hue and Westmount." I focused my eyes back on the road as Devon contemplated on our options.

She turned her head to me and said evenly, "Let's try Westmount. I think Grazie will be in Italy, but then again she does move around a lot. Though I know for sure Anthony lives in Westmount."

_How did she know them so well? She must travel quite a lot…_

"Although, he may still be on vacation…Can't we try Anortin? I'll bet you everything I have that Petra is at Starbucks having a mocha." She smiled at a memory.

_How does she know these people so well, something doesn't make sense…_

"Anortin is too far. I want to keep a close distance between us and the house."

I said as I stopped for a herd of cows to pass. "Alright, Westmount it is." Devon said once we picked up speed again.

I looked over to the fiery blond and said cheerfully,

"Come now, kitty. Put a smile on that dazzling face.

The fun has only just begun…"

Elena's POV

We all watched with curiosity as Bonnie performed the spell. It took about 10 minutes, but after saying a long sentence in Latin, Bonnie looked up at us and smiled.

"She's heading to Westmount!" Damon sighed in relieve and Stefan commanded, "Thank you Bonnie! Okay, Damon, Elena and I will go to Westmount and the rest of you stay in town, incase Devon or Klaus comes back."

Caroline nodded and Bonnie smiled proudly at her achievement. "I'm coming with." Katharine said as she put her glass down and stepped towards us. "I need you to stay and look after Bonnie and Caroline."

"We don't need a babysitter, Stefan." Bonnie said, glaring at Katharine.

"Definitely…" Caroline agreed in a harsh tone.

"Well someone needs to look out for Tom!" Damon said from across the room.

"Tony. " I corrected him.

"Whatever…" Damon said and gave me a grin.

"We can handle Tony." Bonnie said calmly. Katharine smiled. "You just really want me out of this town, don't you?"

Bonnie gave her a fake smile, "You know me so well…"

Katharine glared at her and I stepped in between them, "What are we waiting for? Let's go." I grabbed my jacket and my cell that lay on the desk. Caroline gave me a hug and said, "Be safe." We all greeted one another and wished each other well.

When the four of us got in the car, Bonnie and Caroline waved goodbye and watched us drive off. Stefan drove and Damon sat in the passenger seat, leaving me and Katharine at the back of the white Mercedes. Katharine had a new car every week. "We'll have to drive through the night. If we drive at a good tempo, we'll get there at about 5 maybe 4 tomorrow afternoon." Stefan said as we passed the sign that said, _Welcome to Mystic falls._

"In that case, let's listen to some tunes…" Damon said as he turned on the radio and switched purposely to country music just to annoy us. All of us moaned, even Katharine, as Damon started to sing along in a hillbilly accent.

_This was going to be a long drive…_

Devon's POV

I walked into the brightly lit coffee shop as Klaus held the door for me. "Such a gentleman…" I said in a sarcastic tone. Klaus laughed and said, "Well, I try…"

We walked to the end of the mostly white decorated room and stopped at a white wooden table far in the corner of the busy shop. There, in a white chair, sat a young, good-looking man. He looked up from his laptop and when he saw me, his eyes grew with surprise. "Hello, Anthony."

Anthony jumped up from his seat and hugged me full force. Klaus's face turned from a calm expression to one of annoyance. I hugged Anthony back for a few seconds and tried to let go, but he held on. Klaus cleared his throat. Some people turned to look at him, but he ignored their questioning gazes. Anthony didn't seem to notice Klaus and kept holding me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Klaus beat me to it, "That's enough now."

Anthony let go, surprised to see someone beside me_. Guess he didn't notice_ _Klaus. What a blow too his ego…_I mentally giggled.

"Sorry, man." Anthony extended his hand and Klaus scrutinized it before he eventually shook it. "Anthony." The brunette said to Klaus, introducing himself. Klaus gave a fake smile. "Klaus."

"Cool. Very retro name!" Klaus wasn't amused. "So what are you doing back in Westmount? You said you'd only come again in maybe 6 months from now? Not that I'm not glad you're here, I missed you…" Klaus scoffed loudly, but Anthony, once again, didn't notice. I replied as I sat down across from where Anthony had sat, "Same here," Klaus turned around and said, "Let me go get us some coffee, love." Klaus walked to the counter and Anthony took his seat.

"Love. You're with him?" Anthony pointed to Klaus who was ordering our drinks. I waved my hand in the air and replied, "Oh no, it's just the way he talks." Anthony nodded his head and I leaned back against the chair. Anthony looked nervous all of a sudden. His brown eyes looked at me anxiously and he leaned forward.

_Oh, damn…I know what's coming now…_

"Good, because you know, I was wondering, if me and you, could…you know…get back together?" I

"Excuse me?" Klaus said from behind me with two cups in his hands. I silently groaned.

"You," Klaus took a seat next to me and put the cups down. "…dated _him?_"

I looked at the steam rising from the mug and said, "That was a long time ago…"

Klaus's expression changed to one of anger and said aloud to himself before he took a sip of his black coffee, "Suddenly Anortin doesn't seem so far from here…"

Oh! Jealous Klaus is da best! Please review! Should I keep Anthony to annoy Klaus or kill him off? You decide….=)


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! Thanks for all the reviews! Damn I sound like a broken record=)

Oh well…This is my longest chapter soo far...yay!

Enjoy the chapter and plzzzzzz let me know what you think about Devon? And do you like her name…weird question, but I would just like to know….

Away we go….!

**Chapter 7**

Elena's POV

"Corn?"

"No."

"Cows?"

"No."

"Canoe?"

"Where do you see a canoe?"

"In my head…" Damon replied to Katharine in a frustrated tone.

I laughed at them. Even boredom makes the meanest of vampires play 'I spy'…

We've been driving non-stop through the night and from my seat at the back, I watched as the sun creped out from the blue mountains in the far distance. Stefan was mostly quiet through the whole drive and would seldom say something sarcastic to Damon and Katharine. Sometimes, when we stopped for a rest, he would go to Katharine and confide in her. I asked Damon the third time we stopped at a gas station, "I never knew they were so close. Did you?"

Damon replied as he stretched his legs, "They've been that way ever since she helped him with the coffins."

"Oh…" I had replied.

I watched as Stefan turned the volume up as a new song started to play. Adele, singing _Rumor has it._

Damon, on the other hand, was very talkative. If that's the appropriate word? He constantly sang in weird accents, annoyed the rest of us, played silly games and well…acted like himself. Which I found very, reassuring…I felt safe with him here.

I had the opposite feeling sitting next to Katharine.

In the beginning we glared at each other, but after sharing the same air for almost more than a day, we just left the hostility at the door, so to speak. Sometimes we would talk about my mother and sometimes we would try to annoy the guys sitting at the front. I actually felt…closer to her, but still not completely safe…

Time passed as the sun rose and suddenly Damon shouted, "Snap!"

"Dammit!" all of us said in union. Damon made up a stupid game wherein we had to say snap at the first town we saw in the distance. He always won.

"This is unfair! I'm playing against a bunch of vampires with super vision!" I said as I looked at my cell phone. _A message from Caroline…_

"Suck it up, Elena!" Damon replied teasingly. I read the message out loud to the others. "Listen, it's from Bonnie. _Hey Elena! How's the drive? Hope Katharine isn't too much of a pain. Anyway, we're fine and all's well here. Let me know when you guys are in Westmount! Love you! P.s. Tony hasn't shown up yet._"

Katharine said in a sarcastic tone, "Well, it's not like he's going to parade around…" I ignored her comment and texted back that we were fine and I missed them. I pressed send and put my phone back into the cup holder.

"We'll be there in about…" Stefan checked his watch, "11 more hours."

Katharine and I moaned and Damon said cheerfully, "Alright! Who wants to play Go fish?"

_Devon, you owe me big time…_

Klaus's POV

I watched Anthony from the corner of my eye. Drooling idiot…

He couldn't keep his tedious eyes of Devon. As if she could return his love. He doesn't know how to handle her, or frankly, please her…

Idiot. "Klaus?"

"What?" I turned my gaze to Devon and noticed her looking at me in a very amused manner. "Before you kill Anthony with your death stare, can I have a word with him alone…?" Devon whispered to me as Anthony leaned further down in his chair. _That's right…I will kill you if you do anything I dislike…_

"Fine." I said still glaring at Anthony. "I'll be waiting in the car. Tell him we'll be meeting him at the house." There was no way in hell that I was going to allow _that _to drive in the same car as me. He can find his own way there…

Devon nodded and I stood up from my white chair. For a moment I thought about kissing Devon on her hand, just to annoy Anthony, but then realized Devon might kill me in my sleep. Well…she'd try…

I left the building and walked to the car, which was parked in an underground parking lot. The room was quiet and I listened to my footsteps as my black boots hit the tar. It as dark, but upfront I could see movement. No normal human would've seen it or sensed that there were two muggers in the corner. They hid behind a wide granite column and I smiled to myself. _How considerate…I was starting to get ravenous…_

The first man sprang out from his spot as I walked past. He aimed a gun at me and as he pulled the trigger, I jumped on him and ripped out his aorta. The second man saw what had happened and started to scream and sprint away. It's always entertaining how they think they can run…

I grabbed him by his black sweater from the back and pulled him against me. I ripped his neck open and the screams died out. For a few minutes I fed on them and put the bodies in the back of the car. I wiped my mouth clean with a cloth that I always kept in the car and greeted an old woman as she passed with her groceries.

_Next…_I pounced…

Devon's POV

"Listen," I whispered intently to Anthony as we sat across from each other, "that was Klaus and I don't know if you've noticed, but he's bad news…"

"Well duh…! Did you see how he mentally killed me in his head! What's going on Dev? Who the hell is he?" Anthony spoke quickly and fearfully. I looked at the watch over his head on the wall.

"We don't have much time. In exactly 5minutes, he'll come fetch me. Look," I leaned closer over the table. "He's the hybrid…" Anthony shot back in his chair and his eyes grew large. "No…what? In Westmount? What the hell does he want with you?" Anthony whispered, almost shivering. "What does he want with me?"

"Long story, but basically he needed me to identify a wizard or a witch. And I'm sorry it's you, but you were the closest. He was growing impatient."

Anthony nodded and leaned in again, "It's okay, but um…hello? You're like the most powerful wit-…" I put my hand on his mouth and listened to pinpoint Klaus's exact location. Okay, he was still in the parking area.

"Shh! Klaus cannot know who I really am! He'll kill me in seconds!"

Anthony took my hand and held it in his two rough ones. "Alright. I don't completely understand yet, but I'll play along." I sighed. I knew Anthony wouldn't let me down. Manly because he's still super attached.

"Good. I'm a vampire, for now." I felt Klaus's footsteps get closer. "Shit! Okay, he's coming. Find us at this location…" I wrote the co-ordinates, that Klaus had made me remember, down on a napkin. "…tomorrow at dawn. And please, don't be late. It just makes him mad. Believe me."

Anthony composed himself and turned his eyes to the table. Klaus was behind me. "Okay." Anthony replied and took the napkin quickly.

"My, my…aren't we cozy…" I glanced at Klaus and quickly pulled my hand back that Anthony was holding. _Damn, forgot about that…_

Klaus glared at Anthony, who was avoiding his gaze, and pulled me up from my chair. He was hiding his anger well, but I could feel the heat rising in him… "I thought you were going to wait in the car?" I said as he pulled me out of the café. I glanced over my shoulder to Anthony and gave him a small reassuring smile. He smiled back meekly…

Klaus gripped my wrist in his strong hand and led me back to the car. "You were taking to long. What's so complicated about writing something down…?" _That's it! I've been pushed around enough today!_

I pulled my hand free and gave him a death glare, "Well, sorry for talking to a friend!" Klaus turned to me and I could feel my courage shrivel up, but I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him know that I feared him. "Friend? I don't think he wants to be _friends_! More like bed partners!"

I resisted the urge to slap him. "Well, he did mention a motel a couple of times…" Now, I was just having fun.

Klaus's face turned from angry to fuming.

"What!" he grabbed my hand and in and instant I was face to face with him. He whispered to me in a lethal voice, "If you even touch him without my permission or him you, I'll break off his hands and burn them to a crisp. If he even looks at you in any way that makes me mad, I'll tear out his eyes and feed them to crows. If he even thinks about mentioning motels again, I will suck him dry. Is that understood?"

I gulped at Klaus's sudden ferocity. For once in my live, I was really…scared. He looked at me for a few more seconds as I glared at him and then he let my arms go and walked to the car. He opened the door and slammed it shut. I stood there, not able to move. He started the car and I shook myself out of my stupor. I climbed in hesitantly and watched him from the corner of my eye.

Klaus was still livid and I decided that it would be best if I didn't speak for the rest of the way home. I pulled my window down as we sped down the same road home. Only now it was twilight and the sky was a bright orange-red.

_Note to self; advise Anthony to never…ever…mention any motels…ever!_

Katharine's POV

I groaned as we stopped at another gas station. Joy…

I stepped out of my car and stretched my arms over my head. Stefan watched and I gave him a playful smile. He turned his head away. _Spoil sport…_

"Okay, we still have about 4 hours to go…" Double joy…

Elena and Damon nodded and said something about getting drinks. They walked into the little shop and I turned my gaze to the brooding brother, "Watcha thinking about?" I said as I leaned against him. He looked at me and turned his gaze to the distance, "Dev…" I sighed. Is that all these people can think about! I mean seriously! I never really liked her… she was always to…knowing and boring…

"Well, that's a shocker…" Stefan sighed. "Why did you come with?" he looked at me with genuine curiosity. I pondered what to say. Eventually I decided to be honest. "You."

We looked at each other for what felt like days. "Hey! I got us some tacos!" Damon said spoiling the moment. Elena laughed at Damon's Spanish accent and I gave Stefan one last smile before I got in the car. "I know how much you love tacos Katharine!"

_Triple joy…_

Devon's POV

After we had returned 'home', I guess I could say, I found the whole house furnished and new. "Wow…" I looked around the medieval stilled house and Klaus came up behind me, "I had some hybrids fix it while we were gone." He put the car keys on a dark wooden table and dimmed the lights. "Your room is upstairs. The first one to the left. Feel free to check your closet. I hand-picked all your clothes when you were…inept." I looked at him and he turned to the study. _That was… nice of him?_

I walked up the bronze- framed stairs and into my room. "A…" was all I could say. The room was huge and was painted a dark forest green. The style reminded me of old Victorian homes and the king-sized bed was covered in a black silk duvet. I walked to the bathroom and gazed at the large golden tub and the beautiful green plants situated everywhere in the room to make it look sort of fresh. The walk in closet was bigger than the shower, which I might add was huge. "How did he get all of this done…" I whispered to myself as I looked at the flat screen television.

I decided that I needed to go thank Klaus at once, but first I picked out comfortable clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I put on long black pants, a white sweater and tied my hair up into a messy bun.

I rushed down stairs, barefoot, and walked into the study. Klaus sat with his back to me, reading an old book by the crackling fire. "Yes." Klaus asked as I approached him. I mused on how to thank him, and eventually decided on a hug. If he'd let me… "Quickly come here…" I stood behind him with my arms behind my back. Klaus turned his head to look at me and after seeing my serious expression, he stood up and put the book down. He walked closer and I swung my arms around his neck, burying my head in the creak of his collar.

At first, Klaus was too surprised to do anything. For a few minutes he stood with his arms in the air, but after the third minute he relaxed his body and held me tight against him. "Thank you…for, um…the room and everything."

_This is awkward…_ But in the same way, it was…nice.

Klaus squeezed me tighter and said, "My pleasure, kitten." I tried to let go, but Klaus held on. _Why do guys keep doing this? _

I tried to pull back again, only harder, but Klaus resisted and said, "If Anthony, of all men, can hold you like this, then I see it fit that I do as well."

I smiled. "Only longer." I frowned. " What?"

I struggled against him and Klaus replied in an amused tone, "Well, kitty. I can't have him showing me up, can I now?" I stopped struggling as it didn't help at all and stood still, letting him hold me. I pouted against his chest and waited. Not that I wasn't enjoying his arms around me, believe me…I was, but the voice in the back of my head kept screaming, "_Enemy!_"

I relaxed into the hug and ignored the voice. After a few minutes of listening to the crackling fire, Klaus let me slowly go. I watched him as he turned around and picked up the book once more. "Sooo…what are you reading?" I went to sit next to him on the black leather loveseat and he opened the book. "The history of the Thersior…" He continued to read and I turned my head, looking nervously away.

"Oh…" No more talking about books…

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked as he read the book. "I'm starving!" Klaus looked at me and pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "There are some blood bags in the fridge. Help yourself, my love." I smiled at him and walked to the kitchen. Opened the fridge's door and let out a small moan…Just blood!

_I can't drink this…ugh!_

I grabbed two blood bags and opened the cupboard. _Yes, human food! Probably for Anthony. _

I grabbed a bag of chips, packet of strawberries, a bottle of water and a microwave lasagna. Klaus would know if I use the microwave, so I have to eat upstairs. I took the food and the blood bags for cover and walked upstairs. I went inside my room and closed the door. Food!

I held my hand over the lasagna and cooked it with the small flames that appeared from my palm. Being a witch was awesome…

"Done…" I breathed in the delicious smell of melted cheese. "Mmhh…" just then I heard Klaus come up the stairs. I quickly put all the food in the bathroom, in a cupboard and closed the bathroom door so Klaus couldn't smell it. He entered the door. "Don't you knock?" I said as I opened the first blood bag. "No." Klaus looked at me as I waited for him to speak. "What?"

"You can drink. I don't mind."

"I'll eat later. What do you want?" I put the bag down on a table and Klaus stepped closer. "I just wanted to say goodnight." I smiled. _How polite…_

He grabbed me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. It happened so fast that I was speechless. He let go and turned around, "Goodnight." He said as he closed the brown door. I stood there, not knowing how to react. "Goodnight." I whispered and mentally slapped myself out of my daze. His lips were so soft. I felt them linger on my warm cheek. I touched the spot he had kissed and pushed down the growing sensation in my stomach.

_Enemy!_

I grabbed the blood bags and drained the blood into the bathtub…

Awsome! Please leave a review! I don't know if I should continue?

Let me know what you think of Devon? On her name hahaha! =) xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! I hope all of you missed me….well, I wasn't gone that long….=)

Chapter 8 is done and ready to be read!

Just a quick nibblet of information…this chapter is mainly about Klaus and Devon! Yay… so don't expect a lot of Delena or Stefirine….

Enjoy! Xoxo

Chapter 8

Devon's POV

"Where is he!" Klaus stood next to the stone altar in the old-fashioned living room.

It was ten past twelve and Anthony was still not here. Klaus got impatient at five past twelve, now, he was furious…

_Come on, Anthony…. You can't anger him already. You're not even here yet…_

Klaus shouted at one of his hybrids, "Get the car and be ready for my signal. He won't escape me that easily…" I sighed. He took this crap much too seriously.

Klaus heard my sigh and turned to me. I sat on the same red velvet couch he had sat on yesterday. The room looked so different back then. The paint was cracked and the room smelt like rotten bark, but now everything smelt new. The paint, the furniture, even the floor looked brand new. I admired as the afternoon sun streamed into the living room and covered the floor in a glorious shine of gold.

"What?" I asked casually. I sat on the lounge chair, one arm on the low back of the chair, my body pointing to the left, towards the window. My feet hung over the side of the chair and my black heeled boots dangled above the polished floor. Klaus pursed his lips like he always does when he's trying to concentrate. His eyes move across the room. He was getting nervous. If Anthony wanted to escape he'd be very far by now. I knew Anthony, he would never run. Then again this is Klaus…I sighed again, only silently.

I looked around the room. There were at least fifteen hybrids in the house. All of which were under Klaus's command. Thoughts of escaping were no more than an illusion. I watched as the hybrids scurried around the house, passing me as if I didn't even exist. They never once glanced at me or at Klaus. Only looking at their master when he gave an order.

_Puppets…_

I looked to the corner where a brunette-girl hybrid and a black haired boy hybrid were standing. They tried to gently pick up a large plate of glass from the ground. It was for the table in the kitchen. I observed as the girl looked at her nails as she lifted the heavy plate.

_3…2…1…_

**CRASH!**

Everyone, except for me, looked in shock at the two in the corner. Klaus moved to the girl and grabbed her wrist. "Stop looking at your damn nails and get the job done!" the Brunette looked at Klaus fearfully and nodded. I laughed silently.

_Pathetic…_

The rest of the hybrids went back to work. Klaus tapped his foot against the floor and looked at the door in anger. Suddenly I heard a faint rumbling of a car…Anthony's car…

I closed my eyes for a split second in relieve…_thank goodness…_

Klaus nodded his head to two buff hybrids and they walked outside to escort Anthony inside. I looked at Klaus. His thumbs were in his jean pockets and the sunlight hit his chest just at the right angle to make his muscles stand out from his white, v-neck shirt.

"Ah! The honored guest! How fashionably late…" Klaus extended his hands as Anthony walked into the room, with his two _escorts _close behind.

"Sorry, Klaus. I just ran out of gas and had to go fill-…"

"Never mind." Klaus said ruthlessly. "I don't like waiting."

Anthony nodded. Klaus turned around and spoke more eagerly, "Well, let's start the spell, my friend. Tell me, what do you need?" Klaus adjusted the painting that hung on the wall. Anthony looked at me.

"_What?_" I spoke telepathically with Anthony. It was something we always use to do when we didn't want to be heard.

"_What do I tell him? I don't know these things! You were always the intelligent one!_" I wanted to laugh. He was right, but I couldn't let Klaus know that I knew the ingredients…

"_Okay, tell him what I say…" _Anthony nodded and the one hybrid looked at him strangely. I rolled my eyes. Anthony was never good at being discrete.

"Leave us." Klaus said as he turned around. The two hybrids turned and walked away.

_Please don't send me away…_I looked at Klaus expectantly. The mind-talking thing didn't work from far distances.

I made a move to stand, but Klaus said strictly, "Stay." I looked at him as he stood in the dark corner, where the sun never reached. I leaned back down and looked at Anthony. "Well…?"

Klaus waited for him to speak.

"_An originals blood…" _

"I need an originals blood…"

"_A dozen red roses…for the thorns…"_

"…the thorns of a dozen red roses…"

"_Many candles…"_

"…Many candles…"

"_A lock of a females hair…"_

"…A lock of a women's hair…"

"_And a stone altar."_

"…and a stone altar."

Klaus listened intently and when Anthony was done, he gesture to the altar in front of him. Anthony looked at it and nodded.

_Good._

I looked at Anthony and smiled. Klaus saw this and gave me a glare. I returned the gesture.

Anthony cleared his throat and Klaus looked up at him. "Right. Let's get those shall we…"

"_Quickly say 'one more thing'!"_

"One more thing…" Anthony said to Klaus.

"_The witch performing the ritual, must meditate for at least a day. It's to build accuracy and strength. This is a difficult spell."_

Anthony repeated what I said as I spoke to him. Klaus nodded and replied in a smiling tone. "I understand and I had a feeling this would happen. So I've arranged a room for you in the east wing."

Anthony looked at Klaus guardedly. "Alright…"

_The west wing was far from my room…and there was no way I could sneak there with all these hybrids walking around. Klaus planned this…_

Klaus walked to Anthony and gripped his shoulder, he smiled. "Welcome to my lovely home…I do hope you enjoy the festivities…"

Klaus grinned, bearing his teeth. Anthony looked away in fear. I looked down to my lap.

_What have I gotten him into…_

I sighed as the boiling water rushed over me. The bubbles moved in the rhythm of the water as I leaned further down the golden tub.

I had decided to take a bath, since there was absolutely nothing else to do…

Anthony was confined to his room for the rest of the day and I was only allowed to see him tomorrow morning, at the ritual.

Klaus was too busy collecting ingredients and reviewing plans to pay attention to me. Not that I needed to be with someone, I was perfectly happy being alone.

I've been use to it for a long, long time…

I smiled and closed my eyes as the hot water soaked my tanned body. The bubbles covered the entire surface of the tub and some floated up and popped when they got to close to a candle's flame.

My mind wandered to my brothers. _I wonder if their looking for me…_

OOOOO

Damon's POV

"We've been all over this entire town! Can we just go to the hotel and relax!" Katharine moaned for the seventh time.

"I'm beginning to get fed up with you!" I looked at Katharine as we all stood in the central park of the small town, under the starry sky.

Katharine rolled her eyes and Stefan said, "Katharine's right. We've been through this whole town in one day and all of us are tired after driving for so long. Let's head back to the hotel and we'll continue tomorrow…"

I sighed. Stefan was right, but it felt like I was giving up…Stefan started to walk back to the car and Katharine followed.

Elena came to stand next to me. "Damon, we'll find her. Don't worry… she's a tough cookie…" I laughed at her attempt to make me laugh.

"Nice try…" Elena smiled and held me for a moment. "Stefan's worried too…"

"I know…" I whispered as I saw my brother in the far distance, leaning against the car. His eyes seemed wet. I blinked.

"Come on…" Elena tugged my arm. "Maybe we can still go get a drink at the hotel's bar?" I smiled.

Elena was trying hard not to show her wet cheeks. I grabbed her hand and held it tight, "We'll get her…I promise." Elena looked down and nodded.

"I promise…" I held Elena as we walked back to the car in the crisp cold night air. I blinked again, but this time I could feel the tear escape…

OOOOO

Devon's POV

I blinked again and again.

_Devon, you will not cry!_

I blinked again and looked up. Father always used to say things like that.

"_Devon, my daughter will not be a baby! She will be strong and not cry. Now stand up straight."_

Those were the exact words my father said to me at mother's funeral. I smiled. At least my posture is great…

_Knock, Knock…_ "Can I come in?"

Klaus knocked on my bathroom door and I leaned further down. "What? No!"

I heard him laugh. "You do know I can do as I please?"

"You do know that I don't give a sh-…"

"Now, now, kitten… Play nice…" Klaus said, amused at my sudden cruelty.

I rolled my eyes and Klaus said, "Hurry up, dear. There's something I need to discuss with you…"

"I'll be done when I am done…"

It was silent for a moment and then suddenly Klaus said I a sly voice, "Fine. If you are not done in 20 minutes, I will come in and fetch you."

I laughed, "The door is locked."

"Angel, I'm a hybrid and an original. Do you really think a locked door could stop me?"

I grinned, "No, but a slap in the face might…"

Klaus laughed and walked out of the room, shouting, "20 minutes…!"

_Damn egotistical, Dracula…_

OOOOOOOO

I rubbed my hair with a black towel and hung it on the railing again. It's been exactly 19 minutes and I could hear Klaus coming up the stairs. I was dressed and ready to face my _captor_.

My demanding _captor…_

"Aw…" Klaus said in a fake sad tone, "I wanted to fetch you."

I smirked, "Get on with it…"

I went to go sit on the double bed with my legs crossed. Klaus lay down next to me on the other side of the double bed. He popped his head up on his left arm and looked at me.

_I wonder if he does this with all of his slaves…_

Klaus looked me up and down. I was wearing a black short, a blue tank top, I was barefoot and my hair was wet and in messy waves. Klaus was still dressed in his clothes from this morning, but there was a small drop of blood on his shirt. I touched the stain wit my finger and Klaus pulled back slightly, "What happened here? Is someone a messy eater?"

Klaus did not smile. "I need you to do me a favor." He ignored my question and I lifted an eyebrow. "Favor? I think I've done enough for you…" I stood up from the bed and went to go stand in front of the entrance to my walk in closet.

_Who does he think he is? Favor, the nerve…_

"It involves your brothers…" I turned my head at the mention of my family. Klaus stood a few feet behind me. He was holding a pen and paper. "A letter?"

Klaus smiled. "Again, I must say you are so clever."

"Don't try to sweet talk me…" I ripped the paper out of his hand and Klaus's smile grew bigger, "So feisty…"

I frowned. _Asshole…_

"What do you need me to write?"

"Before that…" Klaus started to walk slowly around me, like a lion studying his prey, "I want to let you know that Tony has been following your brother's. And it seems that they are in Westmount. Looking for you…"

I mentally gave a cry of joy, but my expression stayed the same. "Now I would just quickly like to know, how did they know where you are…or were?"

I looked at Klaus as he circled around me, even slower than before, and closer. I felt his shoulder drag across my back. "I don't know. I can't communicate with them. But…" Klaus stopped.

"They do have Bonnie…" Klaus smiled and continued to move around me. Even closer. I felt his whole body bump against me as he observed my face. I stayed calm and looked straight ahead.

_It's nice to know there's no pressure… _I thought sarcastically.

"Well, that is a good enough explanation…for now." I gulped silently.

"Anyway," Klaus came to stand in front of me, his body pressed against mine, "I need you to write to them. You will say that you are well and a tad occupied. You will not be returning soon and they should stop searching for you, or something might happen to you…"

Klaus threatened me. Again. But then I noticed his pupils decrease in size.

He was trying to compel me. Luckily I was wearing my ankle bracelet with vervein in. Grazie, an old friend, always told me to pick a piece of jewelry for vervein that vampires would never notice or bother with. I hope it was the same with hybrids…

I nodded, pretending to be under his spell.

Klaus smiled, "Excellent…"

He held the pen out to me and I took it…

OOOOOOO

Later that night, I opened my window and watched as the wind blew the curtains back and forth. I was sitting on the large bed, looking out of the window. My room was pitch dark and the only light came from the full moon. I heard howling in the distance and closed my eyes.

_Stefan, Damon…_

I looked over to the desk in the far corner of my room and saw a faint yellow glow. The letter. Tony was going to give it to them tomorrow…

I crossed my legs and watched the stars flicker and shimmer in the dark sky. I saw movement in the far distance and saw a pack of wolves running in the direction of Westmount. Werewolves… poor people…

I heard my door creak open. I didn't bother to turn around, I could smell his cologne from the hallway. He came to sit next to me and I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting…" he looked out of the window with a sad expression. I followed his gaze and saw a young werewolf straying from the pack. "Campers are near by…" I nodded.

"Not for long…" I said, staring at the moon. He moved his legs up and crossed them as well.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked as I looked at the moonlight illuminate his face.

"Kind of…" I smirked.

"Scared?" he looked at me and laughed silently.

"Not likely, kitty." Klaus said and I put my head on his shoulder.

OOOOOO

EEEKKKK! I loved writing this chapter! It was so much fun! 

Please tell me you thought Devon was with Anthony and not Klaus! I wanted it to be a surprise! Was it?

Please review if you like or love this! 

Love Thersia33 =)


	9. Chapter 9

Heya! 

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…

Xoxo

**Chapter 9**

Klaus's POV

I looked at the sleeping girl lying next to me and wondered why I bother so much.

_She's just a girl…_

I examined Devon's face. Her golden, dirty blond hair fell lightly over her right eye. Her dark lashes looked fuller than usual and her arching eyebrows made her look as if she was always ready for a challenge. My eyes roamed her face and landed on her soft, plump lips. They were cherry colored, red from all the nibbling. She bit her lip when she got nervous…something else I've bothered to notice…

She was still dressed in her short black pajama pants and a blue tank top. During the night she had thrown her duvet off of the bed and her hands had covered her face from the few rays of light before I had taken them gently away.

She looked troubled.

Her eyes started to flicker and I could feel her heart beat accelerate as she realized that I was lying next to her. I had my arms propped up behind my head and I was leaning against the bed's back board.

Devon opened her eyes wearily and I was captivated. Her blue eyes seemed to have become brighter over night. They shone as she slowly opened them. Her pupils adjusted to the light and turned to look at me.

"What on earth do you want?" Devon mumbled in a very befuddled voice.

She didn't even seem surprised that I was here. "Good morning, Kitten." I said cheerfully, "About time you woke up…"

Devon tried to prop herself up, but gave up after the first try. I laughed. She gave me a glare. I just smiled at her innocently.

"You're in a good mood today…" Devon remarked and I grinned. "Today is the day I find what I've been looking for… I usually tend to be very exited when I get what I want."

"Like a child on Christmas morning…" Devon said sarcastically and reached for her watch on the bed-side table.

"What? It's seven! Why the hell would you wake me so soon?" I sighed.

Why do I bother…?

"Because my dear…" I moved to my side and looked at her, "I need the ritual to be done before noon, so we can still get the book."

Devon looked at me perplexed and grabbed her duvet from the ground. She put it over her face and covered her beautiful body. "Go start the ritual. Tell me when something good happens…"

I looked at the lump in front of me and rolled my eyes. I tried to pull of the duvet from her face, but she persisted.

"Let go, Devon." I said, getting annoyed. I pulled harder and she clenched onto the duvet with both her hands.

I pulled and she pulled back. This little war went on for quite a while until finally I got frustrated. I climbed on top of her and grabbed the Duvet, tearing it from her hands. Devon looked up at me and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. I looked at the torn duvet and let go of the end I was holding.

"Get off." Devon said and tried to push me off of her. I leaned down to her until my face was only a few centimeters away from hers…

"No." Devon glared and started to push me off. I resisted.

I grabbed her face in my hands and looked at her eyes as they grew in size.

"I'll let go if you stand up and get ready for the ritual." I said in an amused tone. Devon glared daggers at me and replied, "Fine."

I smiled and slowly climbed off her and went to go lay back down on my side of the bed.

_Wait. When did it become my side…?_

Suddenly, Devon was on me and her face was mere inches from mine. I could smell her vanilla scent and her eyes bore into mine. I was speechless.

"If you ever wake me up at seven again, I will make you pay…" Devon ran a hand through my hair and stood up from the bed. I lay there in shock at sudden events.

Never before has any woman done that to me. It made me angry, annoyed and strangely enough…I was very much turned on.

_She is not just a girl…_

I stood up from the bed, a bit unsteady. I looked at the blond as she winked at me and closed the bathroom door.

_Now I remember why I bother so much…_

OOOOO

Devon's POV

After being so rudely awaken… I grabbed my clothes from my closet and walked to the bathroom. I turned my head to Klaus and winked at him confidently. His eyebrows lifted up for a split second and I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I leaned my back against the door and face palmed myself.

_You idiot! Why did you do that…?_

I was getting to comfortable around him…My captor, the man who drugged me and kidnapped me, the man who threatened me! He doesn't deserve to be treated like a person, like a friend! I should not be behaving like this!

Then again…

He was kind when no one was around, he showed respect every now and again and he did comfort me last night as my heartache spread. I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to him talk about his plans for some time. I watched as his lips moved in the moonlight as he talked about going to kill the witch, killing me…His lips looked very…

_Enemy! Shut up!_

No! Not again will I go down that path… Today I will escape! Saving me from him…

I clenched my clothes in my hand and stood up from the ground that I had slid down to while leaning against the door.

I vow to myself and to my brothers that today, before the end of the ritual, I will have escaped…

OOOOO

I stood in a wide circle around the stone altar, which three hybrids had moved outside onto the grass. The fifteen sired hybrids made up the rest of the circle and from a distance I could see Klaus and Anthony walking towards the circle from the house. I looked at Anthony…something was wrong…

As he got closer I saw that his bottom lip was bruised and he had a blue eye. I broke out of the circle and rushed to him. Klaus stood next to Anthony as I approached, "What the hell happened?" I said touching Anthony's eye, he winched slightly and Klaus replied in a casual tone, "We had a disagreement. Relax, he'll live…" Klaus pulled Anthony with him to the Altar and I walked swiftly behind them in the cold murky morning air.

I glared at Klaus, but he didn't bother to notice. Anthony was given a push by one of the hybrids, towards the altar, and Klaus slapped the hybrid at the back of his head. "You do not touch him. Is that clear…?"

The hybrid nodded frightfully and Klaus turned to Anthony, "Now, let's get cracking, mate."

I rejoined the circle and watched as Klaus stood in front of the stone altar and Anthony behind the slab. The mist would've made it hard for humans to see, but my eyes scanned the field we were standing in and I noticed a light flickering in the distance. I ignored it and turned my attention to the two men in front of me.

"I need the ingredients…" Anthony said quietly and a young girl hybrid brought it from the side. She placed the basket on the altar and started to take out the candles and light them with matches. We all waited patiently as she packed the ingredients out and handed Anthony a brass bowl and a box of matches. I had explained to Anthony what he needed to do, when Klaus was not near. I just had to tell him, telepathically, what words to say.

Anthony put the bowl down and threw in the red rose's thorns first, he then lit them and close his eyes. He held out his one hand to Klaus and Klaus put the back of his hand on Anthony's palm. Anthony took a knife, which was also in the basket, and cut a large tear in Klaus's palm. Klaus did nothing.

He didn't have to cut so deep, but Anthony was not very pleased with Klaus at the moment.

We all watched in silence as Anthony turned Klaus's hand and three drops of blood fell into the bowl. Klaus took back his hand and put the cut to his mouth.

Anthony held out his hand to the hybrid girl next to him and she pulled a lock of hair out of her head. Clearly Klaus had told her to do so…

Anthony threw it into the bowl and closed his eyes once more.

Now it was my turn to make it shine, but I had to fake the spell so that I could escape.

"_Halo?"_

Anthony talked to me telepathically and I replied,

"_Okay, this is a different spell, so when you say the last line, duck and sprint into the woods." _

Anthony's eyes flickered, _"You are crazy…"_

"_Repeat after me; Lentice mea clontisica…"_

Anthony repeated everything I said for 3 minutes and as we neared the last line I noticed something in the distance, the same strange light…

"Porto lenu lecormo senta…" Klaus smiled as he could feel the spell nearing to and end.

Just as I said the last line, before Anthony could open his mouth to repeat, a body fell from the roof and onto the altar.

The hybrids hissed and edged back as they recognized who it was.

Klaus pulled the corpse's head up and said in a dangerous whisper, "Tony."

I looked up to the roof, but saw nothing. Suddenly a hand appeared onto my mouth and the person ripped me away from the crowd. Everyone was to busy looking at the body to detect my rescuers.

The person let go of my mouth and took my hand.

"Stefan, where are we going?" I whispered fiercely. Klaus will kill anyone who took the things he wanted. He would notice my disappearance by now.

Stefan said nothing and we ran full speed into the woods, where a few feet away Damon stood. I grinned at him and we all ran towards Westmount…

_I'm so sorry Anthony; I'll be back for you…_

_OOOOOO_

Klaus' POV

I threw Tony's body down and looked at my hybrids, "Find them!" I shouted and they all scattered, ready to kill anyone who posed a threat.

I turned to look for Devon, but she was gone. I growled. Anthony was missing as well. I called for four hybrids and shouted to them "Find the witch! And bring him back…alive…"

They nodded and ran in different directions.

My eyes roamed over the field and landed on something on the ground in the distance. I quickly ran there and picked up the object. A flashlight…

Just then a hybrid came to stand in front of me and handed me a piece of cloth, "We found this on the roof…"

I nodded at her and she sped away. I examined the material and put it to my nose. I smelt the cloth, "Damon."

A violent growl escaped my lips and I turned my head to the foggy woods, "Follow me!" I shouted to my small army. I will not let them get away with her! "And once we find them, kill them all, but leave the blond to me!"

I let the four hybrids look for Anthony and steered the rest to Westmount.

As I ran, the hybrids growled behind me and I sped full force to the defenseless, lazy, little town.

_They have no idea whom they've angered!_

OOOOO

Done! For now….

Let me know what you think! And please review! I would really like to know what you guys think!

Xoxo! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Important notice!

School is starting tomorrow sooo…ill be updating less frequently…=(

Which sucks…since I love this story haha!

Anyway…this will be a very short chapter but VERY important!

Hope you guys enjoy it! And pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee review!

Seriously….=)

**Chapter 10**

Devon's POV

We arrived at a large hotel just after lunch time. It had been a far run to Westmount, but being immortal and all, we made it under half an hour.

My brothers and I ran up to their room, in human speed, of course. I followed Stefan through the halls and kept glancing over my shoulder for any signs of Klaus. I could sense his hybrids getting closer by the second.

"Come on…" Stefan said and led me into their outsized hotel room. The first thing I saw was Katharine gathering all their belongings, which weren't much, and the next thing I saw was Elena lying on the double bed. Unconscious.

I ran to her and put my palm to her cheek. "What did you do to her?" I shouted at Katharine.

"Quiet!" Katharine hissed at me and Damon gripped my arm, "Calm down. It wasn't Katharine. Elena got knocked out by one of Klaus's minions when we neared his house."

I nodded and gently tucked away a few of Elena's hair behind her ear.

"Come! Let's go! We can't stay here anymore!" Katharine said as she grabbed her handbag and Elena's and walked towards the door. Damon replied, "Go ahead. We'll catch up."

Katharine didn't hesitate for one second and was out of the door before Damon could turn his head to me. "Devon grab my things on the counter there and hurry to the car. It's a white Mercedes."

Damon said swiftly as he picked Elena up off the bed and walked out of the door. Stefan grabbed his cell and I took his hand, "How did you guys find me?" Stefan gave me a quick hug and said, "I'll explain later, but basically we followed Tony back to Klaus. He's not exactly very bright…" I giggled.

"I missed you…" Stefan smiled and gestured to the door. . "And I missed you…" We hastily walked out of the cluttered room and down the marble stairs. As we entered the lobby, I could see the white sedan parked in front of the hotel. Damon sat in the drivers seat and Elena and Katharine in the back.

"I call shotgun." I mumbled to Stefan as we crossed the wide reception. I glanced up to the luxurious chandelier above us as Stefan replied in an amused tone, "Not in the mood for Katharine…?" I slapped him mischievously.

"Devon!"

"Anthony?"

I ran towards Anthony, who had just entered the hotels entrance. We hugged and I promptly said, "Damn Anthony! I was so anxious! I'm so sorry about leaving you there! How'd you find me? I didn't know-…"

"Devon! Don't worry about that! I used the location spell. My car was close by and I made a quick getaway, but that's not important! You have to get out of this town! Right now!"

"I know, I know…Klaus is coming! You have to run too!"

Stefan signaled to Damon to wait a few minutes.

"No! You don't get it!" My eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sensing Klaus's hybrids closing in.

"He knows!"

Damon whistled to us, but I ignored him, "What are you talking about?"

"He knows! He's always known, Dev!"

Stefan pulled my leather jacket. "Devon, we need to go."

"Run, Dev!" Anthony said in a weak whisper. My eyes fogged up and a lump grew in my throat.

_No…no! It can't be…._

I felt numb and weak as Stefan picked me up and ran to the car. Anthony shouted after us in a powerless voice.

"I'm so sorry, Devon! He's known all along!"

OOOOOO

Klaus! You fiend! 

Hehehe =)

Please tell me what you think and don't worry; this story is far from done. There are quite a few more twist and turns! Mwhahahaha!

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Morning! Or evening…or whatever….

Anyway, hope you guys are exited to find out what happens next! 

And don't you guys worry! Klaus isn't going to go completely soft on us just yet!

He still has quite a few issues…

**Chapter 11**

Damon's POV

"She's waking up."

I turned my head to my baby sister, who was lying on a cheaply covered bed. It's been exactly 5 hours since we freed Devon and escaped the hotel in Westmount and it's been exactly 47 minutes that I've wasted in this rat hole of a hotel.

Stefan leaned closer to Devon's face as her eye lids started to flutter. Elena sat next to Stefan on the small bed and looked anxiously at Devon.

Katharine was busy doing her nails…

"Devon?"

Elena whispered. I stepped closer to the bed.

_This isn't normal…Devon doesn't faint…Stefan is more likely to faint then her._

I looked at Stefan and he gave me a reassuring nod. He could see the worried expression written across my face. Devon was my sister, if Klaus hurt her or even thought about touching her…

I calmed myself down when I saw Devon open her eyes lightly. Elena let out a breath and I smiled faintly, "What…?"

Devon asked as she saw everyone was looking attentively at her, even Katharine.

There was silence for a few seconds and suddenly Stefan grabbed Devon into an embrace. Elena laughed whole heartedly and I raced to my sister's side.

"You're such a drama queen!" I squeezed her and watched from the corner of my eye as Katharine gave a small smile and turned back to her nails.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Devon asked, still a bit dazed.

"You were out for almost 4 hours! You definitely took your time!" Elena said amused by Devon's facial expression.

"Elena!" Devon yelled and grabbed Elena, holding her closely.

"You were unconscious! What happened? Wait…" Devon looked tensely at me and then at Stefan.

"Where's Klaus?"

Stefan stood up from the small bed and took Devon's hand, helping her up, "He's coming."

Devon jogged to the dirty window I was looking out of earlier.

"Don't be hasty. You might just collapse again…"

"Where are we?" Devon asked hurriedly, ignoring Katharine's snarky comment.

"A tiny town by the name of, Dorsum." I replied as I grabbed my keys and Devon's leather jacket from a dusty chair.

"Don't worry. It's not on any maps. Klaus will have a hard time getting here…"

Stefan said as he gestured to Katharine to gather her things.

Devon scanned the little houses and the gravel streets for any suspicious activity. She was so immersed that she didn't even notice as we all collected our things and got ready to leave. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she shot her head around to face me. "Don't do that!"

I blinked. "Since when do you scare so easily?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Devon's eyes looked down.

_What did he do to you?_

I observed my baby sister as she fiddled with a lose thread. Something was terribly wrong. Devon was never anything but calm, and she without doubt did not freak out easily. "Dev-…"

"Come on, Damon. Devon." Stefan called to us and signaled to me that it was time to leave.

I took Devon's soft hand and tugged her lightly. She lifted her head up and was surprised to see me, as if she was busy in another world. "Where are the others?" Devon looked around the small grubby room and I caressed her cheek with my thumb. "We need to keep moving. You know that."

Devon smiled unconvincingly.

"Hey, come on! Would you rather stay in this dump?" Devon giggled softly and I speedily picked her up off the ground.

"Damon! Put me down! Now!" I laughed as I carried her through the narrow hallway and down the creaky stairs. We entered the reception area and the entire staff gave us bizarre looks. "She's just being theatrical."

I nodded my head to Devon and the manager lifted a bleached eyebrow, "Damon!"

"He-he-he…stop slapping me…they'll think I'm trying to kidnap you…" I whispered to Devon as we passed the door's guard.

Devon went limp in my arms and stopped kicking. I looked at her and saw her pouting.

"Idiot."

I grinned. _There's the old Devon…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV 

(7 Days later…)

"Happy days…" Elena came to stand next to me.

"Let me guess…Gym?" Elena laughed and opened her locker.

It was Tuesday and exactly a week after the great rescue…

Things have been more quiet than usual. Klaus hasn't shown his face and we've heard absolutely nothing from the hybrid. It's like he faded into thin air. All his hybrids that were in mystic fall were gone… Damon and Stefan have been through the woods and parks, Elena and Caroline searched the entire town and Bonnie and I haven't sensed or had visions of anything for the past week…

It was too good to be true…

To make it all worse, Damon suggested…or rather, demanded, that I enroll in Mystic falls high school.

"Happy days…" I said sarcastically, agreeing with Elena. The brunette looked at me as I leaned against the white locker next to hers. "Hey," she touched my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off. "You know it's only for a short time…until we know that Klaus is gone for sure."

I looked at her.

"Do you hear yourself?" I said harshly. Some girls looked at us strangely as they passed. I glared at them.

"Devon, this is good for you. You know Damon and Stefan just want the best for you. I know Klaus is still out there, but right now we can't do anything, but wait for his first move…" Elena looked at me closely waiting for my agreement.

"Devon," Elena touched my hand lightly and I ripped it away, as if I got stung by lightning.

"…why are you so distant? You won't let any one touch you!"

"Elena," I turned my body to her fully and gave her an intimidating look, "…of course I'm tense! For heaven's sake, a psycho mad man whose been living longer than a millennium, who knows more about anything than anyone, who has connections in every damn street is after me!" my voice grew louder, but luckily the hallway was empty by now. And we were late for class.

"You and Damon, and Stefan, and the whole bloody lot of you have no clue how…_distant _I am." I slammed Elena's locker shut and walked towards the schools front door.

"Devon! Class is this way!"

I turned and shouted to Elena as I walked backwards, "You just don't get it do you! I don't give a damn!"

The sun embraced me as my foot touched the first step. I walked down the schools front steps and power walked to my motorcycle. All the way there, I kept looking over my shoulder. I've never been afraid of being found, caught or seen, but now…now I wish I was invisible.

And yet, I wish he would just face me.

Why? That's what I want to know. Why did he treat me like a queen and the next moment he lies to my face! He could've killed me right then and there! I would've never anticipated it. Not once.

I climbed onto the green bike.

Of course he made me fell special, in some strange mentally unstable way, and yes he's handsome, funny, cunning…_Ugh! Just shut up!_

_One word was all I could think of to describe Klaus right now…_I put on my sunglasses and said out loud, "Coward."

"Say that again, love…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's so good to see you again, I've missed you…"

I stood with my back to the school's brick wall. Klaus had grabbed me and moved me to a more 'discrete' location, behind the personnel's offices, away from prying eyes…

I held my mouth.

_Coward._

"Now don't be like this, kitten." Klaus said smirking at me. He was standing about five feet away, and I felt like an avalanche was heading straight towards me.

_Bastard._

"Devon…Are you there?" Klaus moved a step closer and I moved one back. My back was now pressed up against the wall.

"Ah…there you are…" Klaus said teasingly.

"You know…" Klaus began to speak again. He looked at me relaxed, "I never would've guessed that you were that type of person to hold their tongue…You always did seem a bit too…mhh…opinionated."

"Don't hurt me…" I spoke the words before I could bite my tongue. I wanted to slap my self.

_Never show fear, Devon!_

Klaus gave me an incredulous look and said in a fake compassionate voice, "Never!"

I lifted my eyebrow. My confidence returned vaguely and I stood up straighter. There's no way in hell that Klaus will ever get the better of me…twice.

"I promise, my dear." Klaus moved another step closer, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

I scoffed at his sarcasm.

_Asshole._

"You won't get it right in anyway…" I said boldly. My confidence was back. A smirk reached my lips and Klaus smiled.

"There's the Devon I know…"

"You don't know anything about _Devon_." My smirk stayed in its place.

"Mmhh…maybe not…" Klaus grinned casually at me.

_What game are you playing…_

His ice blue eyes shone while they admired my vigilance.

"Well, since were done here…" I said nonchalantly and walked past Klaus.

Abruptly, his hand grabbed mine and I felt a familiar shock shoot through my body. I looked at him. His annoying smile was still there…

"Not so fast, love…" he turned to face me.

"I need you help…"

I sensed someone walking towards us and turned around.

A young man, with broad shoulders and red hair, stood behind me. In a way he was handsome, but the sneer on his face gave me the creeps. While still looking at the man, I asked Klaus, "Who's this?"

Klaus replied and put his hand on my back, "Devon…meet Arnold. A friend."

I frowned. This was not good. He smelled like a hybrid and his eyes were an unusual shade of green. Almost yellow…

"As I was saying…I need your help." I turned my back to the opposite wall. Arnold was on my left and Klaus on my right. I didn't trust either enough to turn my back on them.

"Why? For what?" I asked, suspicious by Klaus's stillness.

"In due time. For now, all you need to know, is that I need your power to help me and that were leaving tonight."

I laughed.

Klaus glared at me and Arnold was surprised by my sudden burst.

"Me? Help you? Do you seriously think I'm going to just _let_ you kidnap me _again_! You need mental help…" I walked to the exit where Arnold was standing, but as I got closer to him, he grabbed my arm and got ready to kick my leg. Nevertheless, I was faster.

I jumped up just as his leg went underneath me and while in midair, I punched him on his temple. Arnold let go and collapsed to the floor.

"The temple is very delicate…You should really teach him that when he wakes up…" I said as I strolled away.

Klaus was next to me in an instantaneous, not caring about Arnold, who was sprawled out on the cement floor, groaning…

Klaus looked pissed, but at the same time…impressed.

"That was very unnecessary." I smiled.

"Devon, I don't think you understand." I walked to my bike and Klaus followed beside me.

"I'm not giving you a choice…We are leaving tonight and you are coming with. Understood."

I stopped in my tracks. "What gives you the right to treat me like a slave? I'll do what I want! You…" I poked him on his chest, "…Don't control my life!"

Klaus made the same move as Arnold. He grabbed my arm and I jumped up, but this time…I mistook my opponent.

Klaus pushed me down in an instant and slammed my body onto the hard pavement. I grunted as his hands gripped my neck. His grip was like steel and very agonizing. Luckily, no one was around to see my tremendous fail…

"K...laus…" I tried to pry his fingers lose, but he clenched harder.

"As I said…You don't have a choice. I have every supernatural right to make you do as I please and I can…" Klaus leaned in closer to my face and said menacingly, "…and _**will**_ control your life from now on…"

"You…are not…wo…rth…my time…" I said in a cruel tone whilst trying to breath.

Klaus picked me up by my blue shirt and my feet dangled above the ground.

_How did this day turn out so wrong….?_

"One final warning, Kitty. DO NOT…" Klaus brought my face closer to his, "…make me mad."

And that's when I did something that I would regret for the rest of my life.

I spit in Klaus's face.

He didn't let go and continued to glare at me, but then…I was on the ground again, except…Klaus wasn't above me.

I picked my head up and scanned the school parking lot.

_There-…wait what is he…_

_No…!_

Klaus put his foot on top of my green motorcycle and watched me as he squashed my baby into rubble.

"KLAUS!"

I ran to my bike and Klaus smiled at his success. I sat down next to the wreckage and picked up my dented side mirror off the ground. The mirror was broken and lay in a million pieces on the tar parking lot.

"I'll come pick you up tonight. 8 o'clock, your house." Klaus whispered into my ear and I could hear the hilarity in his voice.

"Go to hell, Nick!" I yelled at him as he strolled to his black SUV.

"Most probably. Oh, do tell Arnold to meet me at the Grill when he wakes up. Thank you, darling…"

"You promised!" I stood up and stared at the devilish original.

He lifted a perfect eyebrow.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me…"

Klaus smiled and looked to the ground. "I thought you meant physically hurt you. You never mentioned emotionally."

Klaus looked at me, "You hurt me in more ways than you could possibly imagine."

I glowered at him and his expression turned to one of amusement to one of unease.

"I'll go with you. Just leave now and get out of my sight." I turned my attention to my wrecked bike and felt like hitting a wall.

I could hear Klaus standing in the same spot for a few minutes, but when the school bell rang for fifth period, he climbed into the car and drove off.

I clenched my fist and kept my composure.

_At least this was a legitimate reason to ditch school…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katharine's POV

I was busy calling Stefan to find out where the hell he was when Devon entered the front doo of the Salvatore manor.

She looked distressed and this was a weird look for Devon. Miss super cool all the time…

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" I said in a snarky tone. I love irritating her…Just to ruffle up her feathers, which are always so smooth and faultless.

"Shut up, Katharine…" Devon raced past me, but then suddenly stopped in her tracks.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Actually…" the honey blond turned slowly around, "I need your…assistance…"

_This should be interesting…_

_OOOOOOOOO_

OOOHH! Katharine and Devon together is not good….! This one's for you **Golden globe!**

Arnold is from chapter 4, if any one wanted to know…..

Please leave a review or I don't know if I should continue….I need to know! Hahaha =)

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! 

I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

I wana know all your thoughts….!

=) xoxo

**Chapter 12**

Devon's POV

"Alright," I sat down on the brown leather couch and sank into the cushion, "…We've agreed on the plan?"

Katharine stood on the vintage red and gold rug and looked at me, "Yes."

There was silence.

It was 6 hours after my 'confrontation' with Klaus and my watch, which Damon generously lent me, indicated it was 6 o'clock. The sun was starting to set and the clouds turned a vindictive shade of red. My eyes were slated as I looked at the floor.

_When was the last time I had slept?_

Katharine stood a few feet away and gazed out of the window. The fire crackled in the distance as we stayed muted in the manor's living quarter.

"Why me?"

I looked up to where Katharine stood. Her curls were tied up into a ponytail and her cream colored cardigan flickered in the fire's light.

I sighed. "You…"

I tried to order my words correctly.

"You understand the situation I'm in…"

Katharine gave me a stare. I looked at her without wavering.

"You…know what it's like to be chased by Nicklaus."

The recognition eased over Katharine's face. And her red lips opened faintly.

"I see…"

I picked my hand up and examined my nails.

"You know…" Katharine turned her head to me as I spoke quietly, "I've never had too stoop so low for help…"

I heard a scoff and Katharine replied in a sour tone, "What a sin for such an ideal being to be condemned to such foolhardy aid…"

Those were the exact words Katharine had said in the summer of 1864 when I asked her to hand me a spoon at the dinner table. She never did like doing things for me…but, why?

"Indeed."

Katharine came to sit down across from me on the single couch. I observed her carefully. "Why me?"

I repeated what she had said earlier and Katharine looked to me. "What do you mean?"

I sat up straighter, "Why did you and why do you still pick on me? You've never liked me. Even on the first day you met me…"

Katharine sighed and swung her feet over the edge of the couch. "You're such a hypocrite."

I laughed at her idea. "Pardon me?"

"_You_…never liked me either. You looked at me as if I was filth."

I smiled. "Mmhh…maybe…"

Katharine laughed quietly. "You were always so alert around me and around all of your friends you would laugh and be vivacious…I never understood how you could tell what I was."

I smiled at a distant memory of me and Lena and Shari. We were best friend and never left each others side. They knew I was a witch and I had told them to stay away from Katharine. She was evil and not to be messed with. They had no idea how right I was in the end.

My smile faded.

"What were their names…Sara?…Luna?"

I put my arm on the armrest and said heedlessly, "Shari and Lena."

Katharine smiled. "Right." She nodded her head slowly. "They always took your concentration away from me."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I forgot how they died…"

My heart stopped and I looked Katharine in the eyes. Her devilish grin spread wider over her face and my hand ached to punch it off.

I kept quiet and, but Katharine persisted.

"Mh…Was it old age…No."

I held my trembling hands on my lap.

"Did they eat something bad…?"

My eye twitched.

"Did they drown-…"

"DAMMIT KATHARINE!" I jumped up from my seat and glared fiercely at her, "You!"

Katharine grinned.

"They died, because of you!" I kicked a small table that stood next to the couch and it flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall. It shattered and crumbled into a hundred pieces.

Katharine sat up straighter and I walked closer to her. Before she could stand up, I place both my hands on both armrests and glowered at her.

"You, killed my friends."

Katharine smiled.

"It was my pleasure."

I slapped her hard across the face.

Katharine screeched as I stood in front of her smiling.

She touched her cheek tenderly and glared at me, "You bitch!" she hissed and I looked at her with silent fury.

"You deserve a lot more…" I walked to the fireplace. The sun was almost down and the stars had started to shine. I stared at the fire and I could hear Katharine stand up and walk to the window.

"Fine!"

I listened as Katharine sighed. I did not turn to look at her.

"I'm…sorry."

My head lifted up.

"Did you just-…"

I was shocked. Katharine has never spoken those words to me. Or to anyone frankly…

"I said I'm sorry for killing your friends. Sade and Lemma."

"Shari and Lena." I turned to look at Katharine. This was unbelievable.

"Why?" I asked, astonished.

"Well I guess I should apologize eventually…" Katharine said casually as she gazed out of the window.

"Why now?" I asked suspiciously.

Katharine looked at me and said honestly, "Because you have hope in me to share a plan with you against Klaus. I think I owe you some actual trust. This arrangement won't work without it."

I blinked.

"You just want to make me like you more, because you love Stefan."

Katharine blinked.

"Could you just let me lie to you properly for once!" I laughed.

"Good effort." I said, sardonically.

Katharine looked at me and said honestly, "I was telling the truth about the trust thing. Well, sort of…"

"Katharine…" I said, "You know as well as I do that we never liked each other."

Katharine looked at me for a moment and said sincerely before she walked into the kitchen, "And you know as well as I do Devon, that I always wanted you to be my friend…"

I nodded as the brunette disappeared into the next room.

_We might…someday…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was quarter to eight and my nerves were shot.

"Damon! Can you get me one more?" Elena pointed to her empty beer bottle as she shouted to Damon, who was standing by the bustling bar.

Damon smiled and nodded. The mystic grill was packed with people.

"Damn! I've never seen it so full!" Bonnie said as she took another sip of her sider.

Caroline laughed and pointed to a gay couple in the corner, "Nice…"

I couldn't help but giggle at Stefan's disgusted expression.

We all sat at a large table in the far west corner of the bar _slash _restaurant. I sat in between Elena and Stefan and Bonnie and Caroline sat across from us.

"Jeremy!" Elena called to her brother.

Jeremy quickly finished talking to a customer and jogged over, "What?"

"Devon's thirsty…"

"I am?" I laughed at Elena's comment. I was definitely not in the mood for alcohol. I need all my senses clear for a certain…individual.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked, looking at me in a flirty manner.

I smiled, "Nothing, thanks. Your sister's just trying to be funny…" I fake glared at Elena and she smirked.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded my head, "Jip."

Tyler called Jeremy from across the room. "Jeremy! Two beers!" Tyler pointed to him and Matt, who were playing pool.

Jeremy gave him a thumbs up and looked at me one last time, "Alright, call if you need me..."

I smiled and when Jeremy was a distance away, all the girls at the table burst out laughing. I just shook my head.

"Really? You just love throwing me and Jeremy together, don't you?" I asked Elena sarcastically.

She smiled and Caroline said confidently, "You two would make the perfect couple!"

Stefan scoffed. I turned to look at him.

"Jeremy will never be able to handle, Devon!"

I smiled at Stefan, "Aww! Thank you! It's good to know I'm bad ass…" I said in bouncy voice and everyone laughed at my expression.

"What's so funny?" Damon came to sit next to Elena and handed her a full beer bottle.

"Devon thinks Jeremy is hot…" Bonnie said teasingly. I laughed at Damon's expression.

"Relax! She's just joking!"

"Let's hope…" We all turned to see Katharine standing beside the table. Her sunglasses sat on the edge of her bridge. I rolled my eyes, but no one noticed.

"Devon…Can I speak with you?"

Everyone was silent. The conversations around us swallowed the quiet air and I stood up carefully, "As long as you don't toss me out of a window again…"

Katharine smiled. "Well see…"

We walked to the bar and sat at the end in the corner.

"What? This is my last night with my friends and brothers before Klaus takes me to some bloody grotto. So talk fast…"

"You know it's time for you to leave. Klaus does not like to wait."

I looked over to the table where my brothers sat. "I know. I know. Just give me some time…"

"Me? I'm your partner in crime here, not Klaus! If you aren't at the manor in 5 minutes, he'll come fetch you."

I sighed. "I guess you're right…" I stood up, but before I could start walking to the table, Katharine grabbed my arm.

"One more thing…"

I gave her a glare as she waited for a nosey man to pass.

"The grill is full of hybrids."

"What!"

I looked around quickly. She was right. _How did I not sense them?_

"Their getting better at blending in…_" _Katharine said softly.

I nodded at her and said, "I understand."

I made a move to leave, but Katharine quickly said, "Good luck."

I turned to her and whispered, "You to…"

I neared the table and Damon asked immediately, "What did she want?"

"Katharine opened my eyes." I said quietly, "We have to leave the grill. Klaus's hybrids are everywhere…"

The realization hit Bonnie first and Stefan second. Everyone inconspicuously looked around and I kept my eyes on the clock. "Right, let's go to the manor." Stefan said as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Actually, Elena's house will be safer." I said calmly.

Elena nodded and Damon said as he looked around the room, "Okay…I'll tell Tyler and Matt. I'll meet you guy outside."

"And I need to got to the gas station quickly. My bike eats fuel like crazy…" I picked up my helmet. I had bought a new motorcycle, identical to mine. If Damon or Stefan found out about Klaus's senseless bike rampage, they would ask too many questions to why he had done it…They cannot find out about my plans…for their own safety…

"Should I come with?" Stefan asked as every one stood up from their seats.

"No! It's fine…" I hugged him and whispered, "I love you…"

Stefan took my cheek in his palm, "I love you…more."

I laughed and looked to the watch on the wall. My last seconds with my brother were painful and I just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. I had always hated goodbyes…

_2 minutes…_

"Tell Damon I love him to…" I said quickly and walked out of the grill. Once outside I gave Katharine the keys to my new baby and said evenly, "Take care…"

Katharine nodded. She looked more nervous than I felt…

I ran full speed down the street. I could feel the cold air rush over my face. Every second I neared the manor…where a narcissistic monster awaited for my arrival…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stopped in front of the front door.

I looked up to the full moon and closed my eyes briefly.

Suddenly the door opened wide and my eyes shot open.

"Ah! There you are…"

"Arnold." I said coldly and brushed past Klaus's new assistant.

"Klaus has been wondering where you are."

I looked around the manor. Nothing was moved or disturbed and everything seemed in place. "Where is Klaus?"

I turned to look at the hybrid who was still holding the door open.

"With his family."

My eyes grew wider, "What?" I stepped closer to the red-haired man.

"Their alive?" I asked harshly.

"Not yet…" Arnold gestured to the door and I gave him a glare.

"You know I could just kill you now and get done with it."

Arnold laughed. "Probably. But Klaus will realize that once we don't arrive tomorrow and he'll come get you _**personally…**_" Arnold smirked, "You wouldn't want that now, would you…?"

I shot daggers at him and walked past briskly.

_Asshole…_

Unfortunately, he was right. I'd rather not face the wrath of a livid mad Klaus…Not just yet…

Before I could climb into the black SUV, Arnold grabbed my shoulder and turned my around. In front of my nose was a single white carnation.

"Um…?"

"Klaus tells me to give you this." I took it carefully. The sweet scent filled my nose and I tried to hide my smile.

"Thank you." I said unemotionally and just as I tried to turn around, Arnold grabbed me again.

His face was mere inches from mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face. He smelled of garlic…How ironic for a half vampire…

"I think roses suit you much better, princess." Arnold said as he smirked at me and I felt nauseas.

"Whatever." I shoved him off me, but he quickly grabbed my jaw and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I growled and hit him hard where no man wants to be hit…

Arnold fell to the floor and screamed in pain, "I doubt that will recover soon…" I said, amused at the hybrids girlish yells.

"You're damn hot…but not…worth…all the trouble…" I laughed as Arnold coughed his sentence out. He tried to sound harsh, but I just laughed louder.

"I …don't know…why Klaus…is so fond of…you!"

My smile faded.

"You…are worse than…Kathar-"

I kicked Arnold in the exact same spot again and his shriek of pain rang out through the eerie night.

"Let's get one thing straight…" I picked up a quivering Arnold up by his black coat and looked straight into his yellow eyes, "I. Am. Not. Katharine."

I dropped him on the cold tar ground on climbed into the car. I rolled down the window and said menacingly,

"I'm far worse…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

WhoHO! Go Devon! 

Please leave reviews!

I reallyyyyyy need em ! They are my fuel, and without em, I can't write… ;)

HEhehe!

Thanks! Tell me what you think of Arnold? 

Love Thersia33


	13. Chapter 13

Soooo…. Chapter 13….

This ones for you Whitneytears….

=)

I advise everyone to listen to Gwen Stefani's song 4 in the Moring at Klaus's POV, it really brings out the atmosphere…

**Chapter 13**

Devon's POV

"Dammit…"

Arnold moved uncomfortably in the driver's seat and I tried not to giggle. It was almost noon and we have been driving straight through the night. Right into the horizon and into clear sunlight. The crisp evening air was gone and replaced by warm sunny winds.

"You alright over there?" I asked, amused at Arnolds display of pain.

"Just peachy…" He clenched his teeth as he replied in his Texas accent.

I sat in the back of the large car and let the wind run its fingers through my honey locks. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet country air. We passed a field of grazing cows and couldn't help but smile.

Last time I saw cows was when I was seated next to a sadistic killer. What a nice memory…

"So…Nice weather." Arnold looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Trying to start a conversation are we?"

I smiled. Even though Arnold was a creep, he was at least more intelligent than Tony, and therefore much better to talk to.

"I just don't want you to go tell Klaus that I was being ill mannered to a lady of your status." Arnold spoke in a lousy British accent and I couldn't help to giggle.

_Why do I always get along so well with the bad guys…?_

"Did Klaus say that?" I questioned him and admired a flock of crows sitting on a scarecrow.

_Ironic…_

"Humph…" Arnold scoffed and said in an amused voice, "No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did…"

I looked at Arnold. "Why?"

"He says a lot of things about you. Frankly, I've only been with him in that house for five days and I'm already sick of you."

I frowned. "Well…Then drop me right here. I'll walk to the house."

Arnold laughed and replied in a teasing tone, "Not easily...first of all; Klaus will kill me if I just leave you here and second…like I said, you're hot."

"And of course hot women get special perks? Like not being dropped out of a car…"

_Was I flirting with Klaus's assistant? So help me…_

"Maybe…" Arnold said as he gave me a wink.

_This is weird…_

"So…I'm guessing you know a lot of bad things about me."

Arnold's thick eyebrow lifted and I watched him closely, "No... What do you mean…?"

"Klaus? You said he talks a lot about me?"

"Oh!" Arnold nodded his head, a sly smile appeared on his face, "Well, yes. In the beginning of his rants it's usually, '_Bloody witch! She has no right to escape! I'll hunt her down and make her pay!_''"

I cringed. I was heading closer and closer every second to that! Damn, I am stupid…

"And then sometimes its stuff like; _Damn girl! She's too stubborn for her own good! Someone should teach her to respect her elders!'_"

What have I gotten myself into…again?

I waited for Arnold to continue, maybe Klaus mentioned torture devises. I certainly hope not…

"But then," Arnold's voice went softer, "he says thing like; '_Devon…What a beautiful name. I simply must look up the meaning'…_or '_Blond hair and blue eyes…Ironic how perfect she seems…'_"

I crease appeared over my forehead, "What does he mean by that?"

"He doesn't imply that you aren't perfect…trust me, I think he believes you are, but what he means is that you come across as calm and collected, but…"

Arnold looked over his shoulder at me, "That's all an act…"

I flinched, but Arnold didn't seem to notice. His eyes move back to the road.

_Klaus knows nothing about me. He never has and never will…_

"Act? I see it as reality." I said casually, hiding my edginess as I read the sign we had just passed.

_Westmount 40 km_

That meant we were about five kilometers away from the house.

"Right." Arnold said sarcastically. He smiled. "He really does admire you, you know?"

I sighed. "Wow, he has a wonderful way of showing it…" I said mordantly and Arnold laughed his loud contagious laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really, Devon. He…um…likes you. If that's the right word."

"Like? No, probably dislike…"

Arnold shook his head and replied, "If that's what you think, but tell me…Why aren't you dead yet if he _**dislikes**_ you?"

"He likes torturing his toys..." I said as I saw the tower of the mansion come into view. Now that I looked at it from afar, it looked more like a castle, almost a fortress.

"Well, yes. But he's different with you." Arnold said quietly. "He's more personal with you…" It sounded more like the hybrid was talking to himself than to me. I pondered our conversation in my head.

Klaus was a monster, but yet…I felt close to him…This man who threatened me more than once, who has put my brothers in danger, this man was somehow relatable to me…

Both of us are independent, not reliant on family. We walked the earth alone. Him because of the past and me because I will only hurt everyone whom I love. If it's through others who seek my power or by my own hand, I've never sticked around longer than a week to find out. I was dangerous. And only because of something I never wanted…just like Klaus. His mother had an affair with a werewolf, Klaus was the victim. Yes he could handle the situation better, but he never grew up with love from his parents, and frankly neither did I. At least not after I was ten.

After mother's death, father lost it. He became obsesses with my brothers futures and vampire theories. He had no time for his daughter, the daughter who painfully reminded him of his beloved wife.

Klaus and I are loners. Calm and preserved on the outside, but on the inside was a vast lake of emotions. Like a reservoir that contained all of our rage, anger, hurt, betrayal, and our loneliness. We were not very diverse. I thought, at first, Klaus was rude, arrogant and self-centered, but I guess that's how strangers saw me as well…

"We're here." Arnold said as we stopped in front of the large black gate. He gestured to the hybrid that stood in front of the lock and the girl nodded. The gate was unlocked in mere seconds and flew open. Arnold drove along the long marble street that lead up to the front entrance. I admired the trees and plants that Klaus must have planted while I was in Mystic falls. Two rows of giant pines stood next to the road and rose high into the sky, casting a tranquil shadow over the leave covered lane. And then something caught my eye…A shrub that bloomed white carnations. The same Klaus had given to Arnold to give me. I smiled. They were in full blossom…

Arnold stopped the car and got out. He came around and opened the door. "Thank you."

"Pleasure." Arnold said in a flirty manner, but suddenly he stood up straight and all the emotion drained out of his face. I watched as he stared ahead, not daring to look at me. He looked nervous, but at the same time intimidating.

I knew who was coming…

The front door opened and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Devon…How lovely to see you, Kitten."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

There she stood. My witch. My challenge. Mine. All mine.

"I see you've finally returned. Took you long enough." I looked at Arnold as I said the last sentence. I wasn't a very patient person and didn't like to wait. At least Arnold could be trusted; the Salvatore's actually saved me the trouble by killing Tony. I would've eventually done the same…only a bit more painful. Never the less, she's here and that's all that matters for now…

Arnold gave a small bow and walked into the house. I turned my gaze to the lovely creature in front of me. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes bore into mine. "You don't seem to look so happy." I teased.

Devon scoffed and walked passed me. I admired her dark blue jeans and white shirt. She couldn't possibly look any better…

I followed close behind, "You're clothes are still in your room, undisturbed. If you care for some food. There is a larder full of-…"

"How did you know?"

I stopped behind the blond who stood in the middle of the wide hallway. "Pardon moa?"

She turned and gave me an irritated glare. "How did you know that I'm the witch?"

I grinned at the azure-eyed blond. "So many reasons…Do you really wish for me to name them all…?" I gave her an innocent look.

"Ugh!"

Devon stormed off towards the study. "What are you doing?" I asked her, amused at her sudden move. I leaned against the study's entrance and admired how the sunlight made her face glow.

"I! I…I don't know." Devon said as she clenched her fist and unclenched them. I watched her from afar. She seemed confused and frightened.

"I don't like seeing you like this." The words escaped my mouth before I could think. I mentally hit myself and watched as Devon bit her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" I was quiet for a moment.

I watched as her lip got redder. My eyes were glue to her mouth.

_Strange…_ I thought to myself.

I moved closer to her and with my fingers, I delicately removed her plump lower lip from her white sharp teeth. Devon froze and watched me closely. I gazed into her eyes and felt myself drown.

_What did I want to tell her again…?_

I forgot my train of thought and just stared. I could feel Devon get uncomfortable, but I couldn't let my eyes leave her face.

_Was it about her being a witch?…no…_

Devon touched my hand and suddenly the trigger in me, that always repelled once someone got to close, shocked me and I averted my eyes. I stepped back. An apprehensive expression covered my face, but I quickly turned it into a normal one.

"Well…" I said slightly breathless. "Welcome back." I turned around and walked to the entrance.

"Thank you." I stopped in my tracks.

_She thanked the person who took her from her family and imprisoned her? She's even more out of the ordinary than I thought…_

"For what?" I asked, truly interested.

"I'm not sure…"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Devon…" I spoke as she was about to turn around.

"Yes?" Her voice echoed through the halls and I absorbed her honey tone into my memory.

"Welcome…**home.**"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Done! 

Please tell me what you think and thank you to all my reviewers who always leave a review, Sam0728, whitneytears, venom in your system, golden globe, heartsvampires92, bookfreak25, and a lot more!

I really appreciate every review I get, so please leave one if you can!

Love Thersia33…


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoop! (Elbow nudge)**

Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Thanks to everyone who reviews, and I'd like to know from you what your favorite part has been so far in the story (from chapter 1 to 14)!

Maybe I can add something similar just for you!

This is going to be a long chapter and when the song in the story comes on the radio, Selena Gomez; a year without rain, I suggest you listen to it in real life when you're reading!

**Chapter 14**

Devon's POV

"Rise and shine, sweetie pie!"

Arnold pulled open the white silk curtains and the sunlight shot over my face.

"Ugh..." I moaned and pulled the duvet over my head. It was a brand new duvet after Klaus had torn the previous one.

"Go away…" I mumbled.

"Can't do that… Klaus will skin me alive if you're not down in 10 minutes. Sooo…get up!" Arnold pulled my feet and I landed on my ass on the wooden floor.

"I wonder if he'll skin you once he hears that you called me sweetie pie!" I said crankily and Arnold smirked.

"He most definitely will."

I stood up sluggishly and walked to the closet. I didn't even bother to hit Arnold; he wasn't worth it right now.

"But the question is…Why are you so sure he will skin me if you tell him?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Not very mannered early in the morning are we…" I ignored is taunt and grabbed a handful of clothes from my walk in closet.

"I mean…Why do you think he'll care if I have a nickname for you? Or call you hot?"

"I don't think that." I walked past him and into the bathroom.

_Ah! There you are…_

I looked at the golden tub. _I've missed you so much…._

"Yes, you do. You admit that Klaus could have feelings for you."

I looked at Arnold as I stood on the cold tile floor. "What are you now? Some sort of supernatural match maker…"

I sneered at Arnold, ignoring his comment. I had just woken up and was not in the mood to discuss my personal feelings with a hybrid, which I could not even trust…and who dragged me out of bed!

"Do you have feelings for him?"

I slammed the bathroom door in Arnold's face.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Arnold's muffled voice spoke from outside the bathroom and I sighed.

_It's not even seven yet and I already have a headache…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked down the grand stairs with Arnold close behind. I was feeling a little strange today and the atmosphere in the house seemed…odd.

My brown gladiator sandals clapped against the polished white marble floor as I aimed for the kitchen. It was strange how I felt more…at home in this house the second time around. The first time I felt like a prisoner and a slave, I felt like my every move was being watched to see if I would escape. Now, my every move was still pretty much being watched, but not for the same reason…It felt like everyone, Klaus, Arnold and the other hybrids, were just observing me. Like they…respected me…

My white dress floated above my knees as I descended the stairs. I wore a dark brown belt with a bronze buckle and a cropped leather jacket.

I opened the double doors of the large silver and black fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and a green apple. Arnold went to go sit on a red bar stool and I put the carton on the sleek black counter.

"Klaus is coming…" Arnold whispered out of the blue and I kept quiet. Secretly I felt something bubble in my stomach…

Was it…excitement…?

I opened the glass cupboard and reached for a glass. I could hear footsteps getting closer. They slowed down once they neared the kitchen. I clandestinely peeked behind me in the glass's refection.

"Good morning."

My heart bounced.

"Hello." I turned around not looking at the figure standing at the entrance. I put the glass down and pored it full of orange juice. I could fell his gaze on me and I tried to ignore it. I gestured to Arnold with the Carton in my hand, offering him some, but he shook his head and slyly moved his eyes to where Klaus stood. I wanted to roll my eyes.

_What is his issue…?_

I looked up to where Klaus stood and just as my eyes landed on his, he looked away suddenly.

I frowned.

"What's our status?" Klaus walked to another glass cupboard and picked out a vintage whiskey glass. I couldn't help, but admire his stature as he turned to reach for the glass. He wore a pair of black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. His face was clean shaven, but his eyes looked unkempt. His ice blue orbs seemed, troubled.

I took a sip of my juice and Arnold answered in a very serious voice, "We are ready to head out. All is set for today." I wanted to laugh at his tone. It was so unlike him…

"Good." Klaus said normally.

I waited for some snarky or sarcastic comment from him, but he just put his glass down on the other side of the counter.

_Disappointing…_

I picked up the carton while Klaus asked Arnold, "Are Rory and Irena set?"

I saved the names to memory while I walked to the fridge. I was so busy thinking about who these strangers could be, as I've never heard of them before, that I had not even noticed that Klaus was reaching for the fridge's handle at the same time as me.

Our fingers touched and a bolt shot thought my arm. I dropped the carton and all its contents spilled onto the floor. Klaus, who was busy looking over his shoulder at Arnold, got such a shock; he swung his hand back and hit my glass off the counter.

Arnold stifled a snicker.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I tried to get closer to Klaus, but for every step I took, Klaus stepped two back. He looked at me with a distressed expression. I reached my hand out to grab the cloth that lay on the counter beside Klaus and he looked at my hand in alarm. He turned around as fast as lightning and was out of the kitchen in a flash.

I stood there frozen by his display of panic. Have I ever seen Klaus that…nervous?

When Klaus was a good distance away, Arnold burst out laughing. I picked up the cloth and threw it at the red-haired hybrid.

"Idiot." I mumbled and bent down to pick up the broken glass pieces.

"Leave…Haha! That! The maid can get it…Hahaha!" Arnold instructed me through his laughing fit and I stepped over the mess and stormed out of the kitchen.

_Asshole…_

I couldn't understand why Klaus was so…weird today. Usually, I would have gotten ten commands and three pick-up lines by now…

Something was amiss.

Did I make him mad? Is he appalled by me?

"Wait up!" Arnold ran after me as I stormed towards the study. Maybe reading could take my mind of things…

"We have plans today. You, me and 'the master'…" I scoffed at Arnold's choice of words and continued to walk to the study. Arnold grabbed my arm and I turned to him with a cold expression, "What plans?"

"Nah-ah-ha! You…" Arnold went around me and pushed my back from behind, "…are not entitled to know…"

"Did Klaus say that?" I asked cruelly as I was being pushed to the front door.

"Yes…" I rolled my eyes.

Arnold opened the front door and my eyes landed on two large black SUVs. Arnold walked past me and opened the door of the passenger seat of the first car. I gave Arnold a glare and walked to the car. I climbed in and he shut the door. I rolled my window down and said casually, "Normally, I wouldn't be so willing to do as you people say, but since everyone seems…bizarre today…I'll let it slide. Just this once…"

Arnold grinned, "Good to hear, 'because you're riding with Klaus."

Before I could protest, Arnold turned around and walked to the SUV behind me. He climbed in and shut the door. I groaned and rolled up my window.

Part of me was elated, for reasons I still don't know, and the rest of me was, nervous…

Klaus appeared next to the driver's side and signaled to Arnold to start his car. Klaus opened the door and climbed in. He started the car's engine and put on his seatbelt.

Not once did his eyes stir to me.

_More disappointing…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The drowning of the car's engine vibrated in my ears. The silence had become deafening about 30 minutes ago, now…it was just plain awkward.

Klaus didn't say a word. Not even a sigh escaped his lips.

My head was propped up by my hand as my elbow rested on the armrest on the door. My eyes scanned the every object we passed and sometimes I would look in the mirror to see how far behind Arnold was in his car. I would much rather be stuck in a small area with Arnold than Klaus…

Well…maybe I'm lying…or…I…Mmhh…I don't know…I don't know anything anymore…

Weird coming from a psychic.

"Soo…" I stretched out the word. Klaus kept his eyes on the road.

"Where are we heading?"

I was never good at starting conversations.

Klaus kept silent for a while and just when I was ready to give up, he replied in a soft voice, "Somewhere."

I slapped him like I had the first time I was with him in a car. I hoped it would bring back memories.

Klaus was surprised by my sudden cheeriness and looked at me with a dazed expression. I smiled at him and he quickly turned his head back to the road. His lips did not move.

_Do I…annoy you?_

I wanted to ask, but I knew better. He would say yes.

"Somewhere, huh?" I started to speak again, "Is that on a map?"

I watched his face intently for a smile. His lips twitched.

Silence.

_What am I doing wrong? Please just tell me…_

I begged for his approval in my head.

My eyes drifted back to the blue mountains in the distance. _Enough is enough._

I turned on the radio. If he won't talk to me, the radio will…

And ironically, the song that was playing, was no help at all…

Selena Gomez; A year without rain.

_Damn you, karma!_

I sighed. The words were…relatable…

_Wait, what?_

When did I, Devon Ayara Salvatore, become dependant on…on…a guy?

Is he…does he mean something to me?

**And then it hit me.**

_This is not happening…_

At that moment I knew. I knew what I've been feeling lately…The feeling I had when he was gone. When I sat alone in my room at night with only the fire to keep me company…When the school annoyed me and Elena kept telling me to cheer up…The feeling I've had since the first moment I heard his voice, saw his face, felt his touch…

Longing…a longing for Klaus…

I need him. With me.

Why?

Why now? I don't need anyone! I haven't for years! Decades! Why him!

Why me?

Mother was right. Love is complicated.

_Love?_

Was that…possible…for me? Well…love, love, not sisterly love…?

Is that what I feel?

I don't know?

I feel a lot of things…

Is he what I love?

Is he…whom I love?

Does…does he love me?

_No!_

How stupid! He's a killer and I am a means to an end. His end. His toy. His…pet.

I mean nothing. He hates me, no matter what Arnold says. Klaus does not love.

He can't love me? He doesn't even like me…

Does he?

I've never been so confused….

"Are you…okay?" I turned my head to him. He looked at me with a fretful expression.

"Yeah…" I whispered and looked at my lap.

"Devon…" Klaus started, but I said nothing else.

My heart ached.

_Say anything! I want to hear your voice. _

_At least look at me._

He didn't.

I closed my eyes.

Klaus.

_Stefan and Damon are going to freak out…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"So how was the drive?" Arnold came up behind me and stood beside my shadow.

Klaus rang the doorbell as he stood on the small veranda of the charming yellow house. It looked very country-like. I sighed.

"Fun."

"Mmhhh…" Arnold noted my sarcasm and we stood watching the door.

Klaus was silent.

Something was terribly wrong…He was never this quiet.

Suddenly the door opened.

A young man, with curly black hair and heavily tanned skin, stood at the entrance. He looked at Klaus and peered behind him to me and Arnold. His brown eyes were deep and devious.

"Rory." Klaus said and the young man smiled.

"Klaus. Come in."

Rory stepped aside and Klaus walked into the house. I moved forward, but Arnold caught my collar. "Not you. Or me." Rory gave a shifty wave and closed the white door.

I huffed.

"What's going on? You two take me half around the state and don't let me rest for a bit? Or tell me what's going on!"

"You just don't want to be away from him." Arnold turned and walked to the car.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Drop the act, Dev. I won't tell him." Arnold opened the driver's door and climbed in.

"I-…"

"Climb in." Arnold cut off my response and I tapped my foot against the ground.

"Why?" I didn't even try harder to deny his comment. I couldn't lie about it. I have no clue why.

"Klaus told me to keep you entertained while he handles a few things."

I pouted. Klaus can entertain me.

"Fine. What are we doing…" I gave up. Klaus was a busy man. I looked at the door one last time before I climbed into the passenger seat.

"We're… going shopping."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know…This is a lot more fun with Elena." I said tauntingly to the curtain, which Arnold was getting dressed behind.

We were in a large extravagant boutique in a busy city called, Chilung.

The city was large and very active, but the people seemed very happy and care-free. Although, the women dressed in high end fashion and every second person had a real diamond jewelry piece on their body. This was a rich mans playground and every man I passed in the huge 5 story mall, had a briefcase.

"Ah! You are so hard to please…you know that?" Arnold laughed from behind the deep green curtain and I smirked. I held a champagne glass in my hand and I could fell the ice starting to melt. Yes, I drank champagne with crushed ice…

"Whatever! Just hurry, I still want to go to that shop that sells pendants _before _I evaporate into dust!" I took a sip of my champagne and watched the store clerk run around the room. "NO. Not that color! Do you want me to jump off a building?" A bleach blond women said in a snarky voice and I imagine the clerk silently thinking, _yes_…

"Ready!" The curtains were pulled back and revealed a very outrageously dressed Arnold.

I burst out laughing and every one in the boutique turned to look at me and Arnold. The bleach blond women rolled her eyes and Arnold said cockily, "Yeah…Would Elena wear this?" I couldn't stop laughing!

My eyes started to water. Arnold was wearing a baby blue tracksuit with a white shirt, at least ten golden chains around his neck, gold earrings, a red bandanna, diamond sunglasses and glow in the dark lime green sneakers.

"Wha-…Hahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing and Arnold kept pretending to spin an invisible record in front of him. He made a beat box noise and I grabbed my stomach that pained from all the laughing. How can a hybrid be so…so…entertaining!

"So, be honest? Does this bandanna make my head look fat?" Arnold asked as he came to sit next to me. I had spilled the half of my champagne on the red chair and the clerk gave us both a very nasty look.

"Why!" I asked as I giggled at his over dramatic choice of footwear.

"Why not?"

"Excuse me." The Asian clerk came to stand in front of us and said in a very irritated voice, "This is an elite boutique. If you aren't going to buy anything. Please leave."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"My good lady…" Arnold said in his best Klaus accent, "This…" I took out his wallet and took out a hefty pack of hundred dollar notes. "…young lady…" Arnold pointed to me, "…is very special to my boss and deserves exceptional attention. So…" He took 200 dollars and put it into the clerks palm, "…that is to make sure she gets it. Is that clear?"

The clerk lifted up her round glasses and examined the notes. She looked at Arnold and said quickly, "Yes sir! I'm so sorry. What can I do? Would you like some tea, coffee, champagne?"

"Champagne would be nice…um…" Arnold looked at her tag on her white blouse, "…Callie."

Callie nodded and turned to me, "And you miss?"

I gestured to my empty glass and said in a fake British accent, "Champagne, my dear…"

Callie nodded and ran to the back of the store, completely ignoring all the other customers.

Arnold sat down and snickered, "Nice! You're much better at accents than me."

I smiled, "A lot of people are better at accents than you!"

"Don't be mean! I just made you a local celebrity in a town you've never even heard of."

I laughed.

Suddenly Callie stormed towards us with a bottle of their best champagne.

"Here you go..." She picked up our glasses and poured them full.

"Thank you, Callie." Arnold said in his terrible British accent. He took a sip and licked his lips.

"I do declare, this is splendid!" I tried to stop my giggle, but it was too late.

"Anything I can get you miss? We have some lovely designer jean and a wide range of jackets. We also just recently got a new collection of leather handbags from a famous designer in Holland. We also have a luxurious collection of shoes from Greece. I can give you a discount if you like…?"

I smirked at Arnold, but Callie didn't seem to notice.

"I'll have a look at those handbags! And bring me a list of all your types of shoes." Callie started to walk to the back room,"Oh! And a display of all your latest gemstone rings!" Callie nodded and turned around, "Callie!" the clerk turned to me once again, "Can you get me a scone with cream and strawberry jam? Thank you, love…" Callie gulped.

Arnold turned his head to me and nodded, impressed by my accent.

"Nice. You'd make a fine chief."

I laughed and held up my hand.

Arnold high-fived me and we continued to watch poor Callie scurry around the room while the rest of the clients crossed their arms in annoyance…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus POV

"Are your people set?"

I asked Rory, who sat across from me.

"Well of course, Klaus. We always are…"

I nodded at the vampire.

"Is there anything you want us to do to the girl?" Irena asked cheerily as she walked into the sitting room with a tray in her hand.

"Girl?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

"Danny…" Rory said confidently.

"No, Rory…" Irena put the glasses on the table and said in a superior voice, "Her name is Devon."

_Devon…_

_Shut up!_

The monster in me pushed the thoughts of De-…of the girl…away.

"No. You will stay as far away as possible from her."

Rory gave Irena a knowing look, but Irena kept staring at me.

"As you wish…" Irena said in a flirty voice.

I didn't even notice her. Rory smiled and said, "Klaus, I almost forgot…I got you a present from Monte Carlo." My old friend stood up and I replied, "You shouldn't have, mate."

Rory waved me off and said, "Nonsense, let me go fetch it…"

_Devon…_

_ARGH!_

"Are you alright, Klaus?" Irena looked at me with a worried expression. I smiled. "Fantastic."

Irena smiled. "You can pull off a faker smile than that…"

I rolled my eyes. Irena was always too smug for my taste…

I stood up from my seat and walked to the window. The sky was so blue…almost as blue as her ey-…

_STOP IT!_

"What's bothering you?"

Irena put her hand on my chest and pressed against me.

"Nothing." I gracefully shoved her off.

She pouted, but it had no effect on me in anyway. "Come now…Tell your old friend, Irena…" The vampire traced a finger along my jaw and I cringed. Her hand was so rough compared to…

_NO._

"Is it stress…? I could massage you…" Irena put her hands on my shoulders and I pressed hard.

"Stop it." I turned to look at her.

"Why?" Irena giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

I slapped her face.

Just then Rory walked in, "Klaus!"

"I must go." I walked to the front door and grabbed my jacket.

"Keep the present and don't be late tomorrow." I looked at the two siblings one more time. Rory stood beside Irena clutching my present. Irena was moaning about her cheek and felt the bruise tenderly.

"Please," I said to an astonished Rory, "Try to control your sister."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Booya! I'm done! Tell me what you think and please please please review!

I love you guys! 

p.s.- Let me know if Klaus is to off character…?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them…!

This chapter has a surprise for every one ! HEHEHE!

p.s.- a lot of you have asked why Devon has not shown or displayed her power yet, and let me tell you that it's for a reason. Be patient. There is a big shocker a head. Unfortunately not in this chapter, but soon…. 

And one more thing, the bro's and Katharine will only appear in chapter 16 again… I'm focused now on Devaus! Hahaha!

Or Kevon…or whatever…

**Chapter 15**

Devon's POV

"Okay, you've literally dragged me across the entire mall and back again, now…" I pointed a finger at my companion, "…you have to tell me who Rory and Irena are?"

"I wasn't aware that we made a deal?" Arnold smiled as he took another sip of his Coke.

We were sitting at a deli in the far west corner of the fourth floor in the mall. I got hungry and Arnold suggested we try Lento's Deli. I regret asking why…

He said that this was the place Klaus had kidnapped him from. He was a waiter at the deli, just to earn money while he studied at the local university, when the blonde hybrid ordered a whiskey and one werewolf. Cheesy I know…I'm only repeating what he said…

We had a long conversation about the town he grew up in and his family and strangely…Arnold was very normal.

"Nooo... We had no deal…" I stretched the sentence out and gave Arnold a puppy dog face…

He sighed. "Fine."

I smirked and pinched him lightly on his arm. "Is everything alright, Sir?"

The waiter came to stand next to Arnold and folded his hands behind his back. "All is peachy…"

The waiter nodded and asked, "And for your lovely girlfriend?"

The waiter gave me an approving look and I rolled my eyes once he looked away.

"She's wonderful…" Arnold said while looking at me. I felt like blushing.

The waiter left and Arnold took another sip of his fizzy drink. I looked around the mall and watched all the different kind of people walk past. It's so extraordinary how we all act, look, feel, think, and even talk differently…

"Devon?"

I turned my head to Arnold who was watching me with a grin plastered on his tanned face.

"Yes, partner?" I replied in a western accent similar to Arnold's.

He laughed and leaned forward. "Let the story commence!"

I smiled and leaned forward.

_This should be good…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus POV

I had left the Denier's house as quickly as I could.

Not only was Irena's display of affection annoying and some how…wrong, I also felt lost. Something….someone was missing. I knew precisely who it was. I've felt this exact feeling before when Dev-…the girl escaped and left me alone in that colossal mansion.

That won't happen again…

I raced down the road towards the Chilung and honked at every slow car in front of me. These people had no sense of speed…

I could feel my stomach twist and turn and my heart leapt when I arrived at Chilung Sanctum Mall. She was here…

If it was possible I would not have sent Arnold with…her. I would be with her now. Not him. But regrettably I had no choice… She cannot know about tomorrow until…well, tomorrow.

I parked the car in an open spot next to entrance 3 and ignored the shouting and cusses coming from the car behind me who also had its eye on the same spot. I stormed in and almost bumped into two red-haired women.

"Hello gorgeous…" The darker red said coyly, but I was already in the elevator.

I pressed the button for level 4 and waited impatiently for any movement. Arnold had texted me that they were at the same Deli I had met him. '_Met' _not being the correct word…

Just as the elevators doors started to close, a young man pushed his arm in and made the doors open again. I growled.

"Sorry dude…" The long-haired man said with a typical American accent and I looked straight ahead. "Nice jacket…"

The man lifted a hand, ready to touch my clothes, but I slapped his fingers away. "Thank you." I growled.

The brunette shifted slightly away from me and I mentally applauded his sense of self-preservation.

_You're not so dense after all…_

The elevator pinged.

I stormed out and headed in the direction of the Deli. I spotted her hair and my knees buckled weakly.

"Oh, Devon," I said aloud, "You don't know what you do to me…"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon POV

"Rory and Irena are brother and sister. They were…or technically still are, from the infamous Denier's family."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"The Denier's was an old witch family, but not just any kind of witches…This family was known for dabbling in the art of blood magic."

"Blood magic? I've read about that…Isn't it some form of dark magic?"

"Yeah, the most forbidden type." Arnold lowered his voice.

"I see…So what, Klaus asked for their help?"

"You're getting ahead." Arnold chuckled, "Just listen,"

I smirked.

"The twins were born in the 13th century. Irena was the next protégée in the family, receiving her powers from her mother. Rory on the other hand, never had the magical ability. Something went wrong during his birth. It was never passed on."

I nodded.

"As the story goes, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekha went to Brazil in that precise time. There they met the twins. Not that they were hard to find…Apparently Rory was a famous assassin, making up for his magical disability."

"He doesn't look like a trained killer…"

"Looks are deceiving." Arnold said silently. I agreed fully on that…

"Anyway…Rory met Klaus and they became fast friends due to their equal distaste to their parents and the need for power."

"Supernatural bonding…Sweet." I said sarcastically.

"Irena obviously fell in love with Klaus and followed him everywhere. Much to Klaus's dismay…" I smiled.

_Good…_

"Irena would not leave him alone and it was hard not to run into her, since her brother was Klaus's right-hand man. So Klaus proposed an arrangement. Rory and Irena could help him locate the Thersior to find the witch and in return Klaus would give Irena a chance and Rory his own guild."

I frowned. Chance?

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"The twins agreed and started searching through the family history. Remember the Thersior was only hidden for a 100 years at that time…It was quite easy."

"Why did Klaus not ask them to search for the doppelganger?"

"He already had half the world doing that, he needed witches to look for the one thing that could kill him before he could break the curse. Without the Thersior witch, Klaus would be unstoppable."

I cringed. I was humanity's hope…Yeah; I'm doing a fine job at it…

"But…" Arnold sighed, "Klaus never had the chance to get the information from Irena or Rory. Both of them were killed and turned into vampires by a deranged lunatic. Really bad coincident is what Klaus called it…"

I leaned back in my chair. "And then?"

"The originals had to leave. There was a sighting of a proposed doppelganger in Hungary."

"Proposed. Meaning not true."

Arnold nodded. "It was a scam to get Klaus away from the information Irena still had. She was suppose to die, but some how she was turned. Klaus thinks Rory saved his sister. Evidently, she lost her power in the transition, but she still knew almost everything about witches. So she was still useful."

I nodded as Arnold's phone buzzed. He lifted up a finger and read the text. He typed something and put the phone back in his pocket. "It's Klaus. He's on his way."

I gulped.

"Okay, what happened next?"

"Klaus met up with Irena and Rory about two years ago, before he heard about Elena. Irena provided the information he needed. The Thersior witch was alive and an immortal, witch was something that was unheard of by normal witches. Klaus is scared of you…or was."

I smirked. _Wise man…_

"But…Irena had made a mistake in the last 8 centuries and traced the wrong bloodline."

I frowned, "What do you mean…?"

"Are you aware that you had a long related cousin in Italy by the name of Alexus Salvatore?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Jip, Klaus sent about thirty vampires to go hunt her down…"

"What!" I shouted and the people around us gave me surprised looks.

"She…didn't make it. I'm sorry…" I felt tears come into my eyes.

I know that I've never heard of her, but this was…unfair. She did nothing to deserve this! And Klaus would just kill someone without mercy? Bloody asshole! That could've been me! And he would have regretted it! Bastard!

"Calm down!" Arnold tried to push me down in the chair, but I was too rattled up to care about all the strange looks I was getting.

"Alexus fought till the end. She was…brave."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked Arnold menacingly.

"Klaus told me. We…we're close." I cringed.

I can trust no one. "What am I dong…?" I said to myself and stood up from the steel chair. Arnold pulled me back and spoke quickly, "Devon, Klaus regrets killing her out of cold blood. I promise you this. Look at me." Arnold took my cheek and I gazed into his lime green eyes.

Trust was wearing thin. But…so was my willpower.

I loved Klaus. I could do nothing about it.

"Please, sit…" Arnold asked softly and I took my seat on the silver chair.

"After the incident…Irena realized her mistake and begged Klaus's forgiveness. Klaus was mad. Very mad. He threw Irena in the Girtin Lake!" Arnold laughed, but I just sat watching him.

"Anyway…Klaus said the deal was off, but Irena was persistent. She asked to redeem herself by locating the witch once and for all. This took her a year and a half. About three months ago she delivered her news to Klaus."

I nodded, not a trace of a smile on my face. I could still feel the wetness on my cheek.

"Klaus knew it was from Stefan and Damon's family line, but nowhere in the family tree does it indicate that you ever existed…"

I grinned a painful grin. "Father disowned me. I was an abomination to him. Nothing more than a bad omen."

Arnold was silent. He looked at me and I stared back. "Are you done?"

Arnold spoke normally, "Not yet, I want to explain to you why Klaus kidnapped you the first time and why he didn't just kill you."

"I don't want to hear this…" I stood up and Arnold pushed me down again. He lifted an eyebrow.

I sighed, "If you must."

"Klaus didn't want to make the same mistake with Alexus so he wanted to observe you, but after he found your pendant he knew you were the one."

I touched my heart where the pendant hung. "Why?"

"That sign, the sun with a garnet gem in the centre, is the mark of the Thersior. You never knew that?"

"No…my mother gave me this…That's all I know."

Arnold nodded. "Well, any case, Klaus kidnapped you to find out your weaknesses. One being your brothers."

I laughed, "That bastard…" Arnold was surprised at my sudden ferocity.

"Um…Yeah, he didn't really find anything else…You're a tough cookie."

I smirked, "I know…"

"Humble to. The complete package…" Arnold teased and I grinned.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of…"

"You want to tell me your life story…? Oh, wait. You did already…"

Arnold laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle along.

"**Having fun?"**

Arnold froze and my laugh died out into silence.

"Klaus." Arnold stood up from his seat and pulled out a chair for Klaus. I didn't make eye contact.

"We won't be staying…" I heard his footsteps echo across the mall and Arnold tugged my sleeve. I looked up and realized Klaus was already by the Elevator. _Damn, he's fast…_

Arnold paid the bill and I walked to where Klaus stood waiting. "How was the meeting?"

Klaus looked at the ceiling, "I'm guess Arnold told you about the twins."

I nodded, looking in a different direction. "He told me a lot…"

Klaus looked at me with a cautious expression. I didn't meet his eyes.

"All set." Arnold appeared and Klaus pressed the button. The doors opened and we stepped in. Just as the doors started to close, a hand pushed it open and a young man stepped in. Once he saw Klaus, he cringed and came to stand next to me, as far as possible from the blond hybrid. I smiled.

The doors closed and the young man looked me up and down. He turned to Arnold and said, "You're a lucky man, amigo…"

Suddenly a deep growl erupted beside Arnold. Klaus took the man by his long greasy hair and said threateningly, "I've had enough of you to last me a millennia!"

The man whimpered and Arnold stood watching with an astonished expression. I looked at Klaus and said, "Let him go, Nik."

Klaus looked at me for the first time that day and I realized how badly I had missed his eyes. Klaus let go of the man just as the elevator's doors pinged open. The man ran out into the parking lot and Klaus kept his gaze fixed on me. He looked…Angry.

I turned and walked out of the elevator. I stormed to the car and increased my distance between the two hybrids.

_Damon, Stefan…I don't know what to do…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus POV

I turned the key in the ignition and listened to the engine shudder to a stop. It was warm outside and the sun was slowly setting. Before heading to the mansion, I steered us towards the beach. I told Arnold that we still needed one more ingredient for tomorrow and gave him a glass jar. "Fill it with white sand." Arnold nodded. Just as he turned around I said, "Arnold," My hybrid looked expectantly at me, "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Arnold nodded and smiled. "It was a pleasure…"

_I'm sure it was…_

I envied him. Frankly, a tad too much…

I walked to where Devon stood watching the waves. Her shoes were off and she stood with salt water rising up to her ankles. She looked breath-taking in the red light.

"I love being barefoot." Devon said unpredictably while I silently came up from behind her.

I wanted to laugh. _Adorable…_

"It's beautiful." Devon looked at the sky and I nodded. Only I was looking at her.

"Devon…" The golden blond turned to me, "Did you enjoy today?"

The beauty lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Since when does that matter?"

I felt like she had slapped me across the face, "It matters the most!"

I watched as her expression change from defensive to utterly exposed.

"Oh…Well, yes. I loved it. Most of it." I winced.

"With Arnold." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes…?" Devon asked, looking at me, confused by my tone.

I nodded a looked at the ocean. The color of the girl…Devon's eyes.

My heart swelled. No more. I can't.

**_Fool! You're weak! Mikeal would laugh in your face! Just like he always did every time he saw you!_**

**_SHUT UP!_**

**_You can't be strong! You never had it in you!_**

**_SHUT UP! _**

**_This thing…makes you weak and moronic! Get rid of her! Kill her! Pull her throat out! Drink her blood…_**

**_ARGH!_**

**_YOU know you want to! She looks delicious…imagine what she tastes like…Sweet, tangy…like honey-…_**

**_SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

**_Just a taste…_**

**_GET AWAY FROM ME! _**

**_Hahahahaha! You fool! I AM YOU!_**

"Klaus!"

I looked up at Devon's tanned face. Her blue eyes looking anxiously at me.

"What?" I asked, gasping from my internal control struggle.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead and Devon damped her sleeve of her jacket on my hairline.

I watched her pupils dilate. She stepped forward and stumbled a bit.

"Careful…" I catched her in my arms and noticed that I was standing in the sea with my jeans and boots.

Devon looked at me and I was…lost.

Or…rather found.

"Klaus."

"Yes." I held my breath.

"I missed you today."

My heart leapt.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"I mean…I…"

I looked at her.

My beauty.

"Never mind."

And like the waves crashed onto the rocks, so did my lips onto hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah!

The first kiss! Will continue in the next chapter hehehe!

Let me know what you think and thanks you for all the reviews!

Xoxoxo! =)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!

So good to type again…aaahhh…..

Anyways, just wanted to let you all know that you better strap in your seat belts, cause there's going to be alota tension in the next couple of chapters. And I do believe you know why…. ;)

Venom in your system, awesome idea! I had thought about doing it, but not just right now! But no need to fret, your dream will be made a reality in coming chapters…=)

**Enjoy! Btw! If you want the full effect of the kiss…listen to Eclipse (All yours) by Metric.!**

**Chapter 16**

Klaus's POV

It was euphoric.

My lips fit hers perfectly and no man, or creature, could make me leave them.

She was…incredible.

_Why haven't I done this sooner…?_

Our lips moved in sync with the soft waves of the turquoise sea. The sun glowed red and played with her golden strands in the ocean breeze…

It was perfect. She is perfect.

I sighed into the kiss and Devon giggled lightly.

For the first time in a very, very, _very_ long time…I giggled.

Devon moved her mouth away and I leaned forward in protest. She took a few steps back. I admired Devon as the sun set behind her, glowing red around her breath-taking body.

Devon bent forward slyly, but I kept looking at the beautiful blond in front of me with a ridiculous smile on my face. My eyes wouldn't budge from her and my breath was no where to be found.

I didn't realize what Devon was doing until it was too late.

Suddenly I was covered in freezing-cold salt water. It dripped down my head and my clothes stuck to my body.

My smile disappeared and I looked at Devon in perplexity.

At first Devon thought I was mad, but then I sly smile appeared on my lips. "Uh-oh…" My kitten said faintly and knew I wanted revenge.

Devon laughed and ran further into the ocean and I took off racing after her, laughing at her attempt to out run me.

This was so…different. I liked it. No…

I loved it.

I grabbed her waist from behind and pressed her against me. Devon struggled to get free, but my arms were fastened tight around her vivacious frame.

Devon gave up and turned her head to look at me. We laughed at my wet, sagging hair that hung over my forehead. I twirled her around until she screamed from dizziness. All the while, we never stopped smiling.

I don't know, and I don't really mind, why we suddenly burst out laughing and playing. All I know is that if I could, I would do it all over again. And again. And again. And again…

Devon threw water over my head and I dipped my hands in the cold salty liquid, smearing the back of her white dress. Devon shrieked from the sudden cold and I laughed at her facial expression. "Asshole!" Devon said with a smile and pushed me back playfully.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. I put her soft tanned fingers to my mouth and kissed them tenderly. Devon rolled her eyes and I smiled at her red cheeks. "I highly doubt that I'm an _asshole,_…love…"

In one swift motion I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

Devon muttered something along the lines of, "Not entirely…", but the only thing I could think of was her mouth-watering lips.

_I will never let you go…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arnold's POV

At first I thought I had sand in my eyes.

Then I thought Klaus was strangling her.

I ran towards the two blondes, hoping to salvage any peace from what looked like a rough fight, but as I got closer, the two figures seemed to be…

Kissing.

My eyes shot open and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging on the floor.

Devon and…Klaus were…kissing.

Um…

This is one of those awkward moments where I'm the idiot on the side who watches the two romantic lovers embrace and declare their undying love for one another. I gagged at the thought.

Why must Klaus be soo…interested in Devon. I thought the dude was going to kill her and now all of a sudden he's sharing saliva.

Don't get me wrong…They're a cute couple, just not…good.

Then again, who am I to deliver my opinion on that subject? I do love Devon after all…

What? Surprised? You seriously haven't noticed?

Devon is…perfect, but for me. Not him.

Yes, I urged her on to go for Klaus and yes, Klaus is madly in love with her, even if he's to uptight to admit it…or realize it, but I never would have thought Devon would get it right to crawl under that hybrid skin of his so quickly.

I watched them hold each other and my blood began to boil. This had gone on long enough…

I strolled up to the happy couple and cleared my throat loudly.

Klaus turned his head to me and glared. I felt a chill go down my spine. He really defined the word scary. Devon, much to my dismay, kept her eyes keenly on Klaus. "What?" Klaus spat the word at me.

"I have the sand." I held up the jar in my hand and Klaus continued to glare at me, "Anything else?" I edged closer.

If Klaus could mentally break my neck, I would've been dead seconds ago!

"NO. Wait in the car." Klaus said evenly, hiding his annoyance. He turned his gaze back to the girl he was holding and I quickly spoke before Devon could kiss him.

"Alexus…" Devon's luminous eyes shot to me, "…She was in Italy right?"

Klaus saw the expression on Devon's face in an instant. The hybrid growled sharply and glowered at me, "YOU TOLD HER?"

"Of course he did! I have every right to know how you murdered my cousin!"

Bingo.

Klaus glared at Devon, forgetting completely about me, "I'm sorry about what happened, but that's in the past Devon. Let it go."

"Excuse me?" Devon threw Klaus's arms off her and stepped back.

"You..." She pointed to Klaus, "Do not tell me to forget about my family! I have every right to be mad at you! You bastard! You killed an innocent girl!"

Klaus raised his voice, "I said I'm sorry! You could at least be a bit more realistic! You didn't even know the girl!"

Devon scoffed, "HA! You're an insensitive pig!" Devon stormed towards the car and Klaus rushed after her.

"By the way…" Devon said as she opened the car door, "You smell like seaweed!" and with that she slammed the door in Klaus's face.

I smiled to myself.

Mission complete.

Klaus growled at me from the distance and I slowly made my way to the car.

Just as I reached for the handle, Klaus whispers in my ear, "Start praying."

I gulped.

The negative part of getting Devon on my side again, was that Klaus isn't exactly a very good enemy to have…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

The atmosphere in the car was excruciating.

No one spoke a word.

We were ten minutes from home and Devon's hand was gripped on the door handle. Her nickels had turned white a few miles back. I watched as her veins started to pop out and I knew she wanted to cry.

I stole a glance in the rearview mirror and saw Arnold watching Devon with a smug smile. I fumed.

"Dev-…"

"Shut up."

My blood boiled, but I kept my tone intact and gripped the steering wheel harder. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"Don't kill my cousins."

I clenched my teeth.

_How can any one be so unreasonable! It's in the past!_

This was just like all the previous times we were angry at one another, except for a few massive differences.

One; the passionate tension was unbearable.

Two; Arnold was acting like the cat who caught the mouse.

Three; Devon was more upset than I've ever seen her.

Four; the taste of her lips still lingered on mine.

_Damn witch…_

My ice-blue eyes moved to the furious blond next to me and I stared at her. Devon felt my eyes on the side of her face and she reluctantly faced me. "What!" Devon asked in a harsh tone.

I continued to stare.

Devon rolled her eyes and faced the front again.

After a few seconds she shook her head and turned to me again, "Klaus! Keep your damn eyes on the road!"

I watched her intently as she became uncomfortable under my gaze. Arnold observed us closely. "URGH!"

Devon growled and turned her head away from me. I turned my head to the road and smiled to myself. It was strangely…alluring when she got mad…

I watched as we neared the tower of my palace, as I like to call it, and drove up to the black gate. The blond hybrid opened the colossal entrance and I drove in steadily.

As we reached the large front door, Devon pulled at the door's handle, and while we were still going at a steady speed, jumped out and walked to the door. Arnold chuckled at her haste and I gave him a glare.

I quickly stopped the car and pulled out the keys. I threw them over my shoulder, at Arnold, and raced out of the car. "Park it!" I shouted and ran to Devon, who was already in the house.

I followed her footsteps down the hall and spotted her nearing the study. I swiftly ran in front of her and blocked her path into the room. "Talk to me…Devon, please." I practically pleaded.

Devon glared at me, a tear on her cheek. A piece of my heart broke off.

_I did that._

_**YOU did!**_

_You again! Get away from me!_

_**HA! Impossible! I can't be dismissed!**_

_What are you!_

_**I'm Klaus's dark side. I'm YOUR dark side. The part of you that you allow to rule. The part you've develop over hundredths of years. The part that would like to taste Devon-…**_

_SHUT UP!_

A hard push pumped me out of me daze. Devon had shoved past me and into the study.

I turned around and walked towards Devon.

"Why are you being so…kind? Why now!" She was definitely crying now.

I flinched.

_Am I always…cruel?_

"I…don't know…" I stepped closer. I lifted up my hand, but put it down again. It's been so long since I've been in a situation like this…

"Ugh…" Devon laughed faintly and wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

I tilted my head as a smile appeared on her face.

_Um…was this part of reconciliation?_

Devon looked down and spoke sarcastically to herself, "Dev, Dev, Dev…If Damon only saw you now…He'd laugh."

I pang of jealousy ran through me, but I rammed it back.

_It's just her brother…_

I edged closer to the puffy-eyed blond and admired how attractive she looked when she cried. I lifted my hand up again, but when Devon turned her eyes to me, I let it drop.

"Never mind what I said earlier." Devon smiled. I was…perplexed to say the least.

"Aren't you suppose to be mad?" I asked, baffled by her calm.

"Nope."

_Just like that. Nope. Nope?_

"I grew up with a sister and she never gave up a fight that easily?" I said looking at Devon for any signs of an outburst.

"I'm not giving up, I'm being…practical. I never knew her, so…" Devon folded her arms, "No need to shed well-made tears."

"Something your father use to say?" the sentence slipped out before I could think.

Devon's faint smile disappeared. _What have I done now…?_

"Yes." Devon cleared her throat and I looked to the window. It was dark outside and the moon was silver and crescent.

"Sorry." Devon looked at me and smiled.

"So.. Rebekah has a bit of a temper?" I shot my head back to the beauty next to me.

"How did you-…"

"Elena. She filled me in. And being a clairvoyant helps."

I nodded. Just another reason to make her more exceptional.

I lifted my hand for the third time, as they say, third time's the charm.

I put my hand on Devon's cheek and leaned in closer to her mesmeric lips. Devon leaned back and looked down. My heart deflated and I gave her an inquiring look.

"Not now."

And with those aching words, my love left me alone in the large, empty, remorseless study and retreated to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV

After what felt like days, I left my room. It was 2 hours since we arrived home and Arnold had passed me at least ten notes under my door during that raw time. Each one read something along the lines of; _You okay? Do you want company? You want to talk? Want something to eat?_

The last note made me realize my stomach was empty and so I quietly made my way out of my lonely room. I made my way down the stairs with extra stillness. My bare feet tread softly and I winched as I wooden board creaked as I stepped onto it. I listened for any response. All the lights were off in the house expect for the study, kitchen and the lounge. The rest of the house was lit by candles.

I had changed into black shorts and a deep jade boobtube. My hair hung loose and wild over my shoulders and down my back. My bangs covered my eyebrows slightly. I walked to the kitchen, but realized that I have to pass the study to get to the kitchen. I gulped. He was most probably in there…

_Alright. _I thought to myself. _Just…walk. Head held high. _

And so I walked. Step by step. I started counting.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven ,eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, _"Devon."

_Drat! Almost!_

I nervously turned my head to where Klaus sat. The fire crackled and the only lamp that was turned on was a tall lantern that shone over the book Klaus held in his hand. Klaus sat facing the entrance and was seated on the black leather couch, his legs crossed. His eyes shone brightly in the shadow where the lantern's light did not reach. He looked so…tempting.

I stood my ground. "Yes?" I asked politely.

Klaus gave me a grin and patted the seat next to him. I gestured to the kitchen and Klaus said, "If you come sit by me for a few minutes, I'll make you chocolate covered strawberries." My stomach growled.

"How did you know that's my favorite?" I asked, confused by his certainty.

"Arnold can't keep a secret." Klaus patted the seat again and I gradually walked to him. Before I sat I looked at his hand.

"You want to move that?" I pointed at his hand on the seat.

Klaus smirked. "Not really."

I rolled my eyes and before I could change my mind, I sat down, on top of his hand. _Happy?_

Is what I wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

Klaus was shocked for a split second and then suddenly his face was inches from mine. I felt his hot breath on my face and closed my eyes. I felt my resolve fall apart and leaned into him.

Klaus closed his eyes and pulled his hand out from under me.

The shivers shook me out of my trance.

I leaned back quickly and said feebly, "Um…What are you reading? " I grabbed the book from Klaus's hand and his eyes shot open. The hurt was evident on his face, but a silent fascination also shined through. Klaus looked at the book and then at me. A devious smile spread across his face, as if he had mentally accepted a challenge. A chase.

"A collection of poems." Klaus said evenly as I fake admired the book. I nodded. "Oh. Anything that interest you?" I asked and realized the double meaning. "Yes." Klaus replied boldly and I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Okay." I said nervously. Klaus was still very close to me and his hand lingered on my leg. "Would you like to hear my favorite?" Suddenly Klaus took the book and looked at me eagerly.

"Of course." I said honestly.

Klaus smiled and flipped through a number of pages. "Why is it your favorite?" Klaus replied while still looking at the book, "It reminds me of you."

My heart jumped. _I had to ask…_

"Oh."

Klaus leaned back into the cushion and started to read in a relaxed tone, _**"The passionate shepherd to his love."**_

I gulped. _Passionate? Love?_

"_**Come live with me and be my love,"**_ Klaus spoke carefully,

"_**And we will all the pleasures prove." **_

Klaus looked at me and I felt my face become warmer.

"_**That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
>Woods, or steepy mountain yields." <strong>_

I watched Klaus's mouth move with the rhythm of the vowels and now and then his dimples would show.

"_**And we will sit upon rocks,  
>Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks," <strong>_

Klaus glanced at me quickly.

"_**By shallow rivers to whose falls  
>Melodious birds sing madrigals."<strong>_

The way he said 'madrigals' made me want to giggle like a school girl, but obviously I didn't.

"_**And I will make thee beds of roses  
>And a thousand fragrant poises,"<strong>_

Klaus took a strand of hair from my head and twirled it around his index finger. I shivered.

"_**A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
>Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;"<strong>_

Klaus let his hand run down my hair as he spoke.

"_**A gown made of the finest wool"**_

Klaus touched my green top and looked back to the poem before he could see my goose bumps.

"_**Which from our pretty lambs we pull;"**_

Klaus smiled and I knew he was thinking about pulling something off Arnold.

"_**Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
>With buckles of the purest gold;"<strong>_

Klaus tapped my bare foot with his brown boot and I smiled at his charming motion.

Suddenly Klaus was inches from me once again.

"_**A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
>With coral clasps and amber studs;"<strong>_

I felt his fingers trace my arm.

"_**And if these pleasures may thee move,"**_

I felt myself give into his eyes and his melodic voice,

"_**Come live with me, and be my love."**_

Klaus leaned in closer as he said 'love'.

"_**The shepherd's swains shall dance and sing  
>For thy delight each May morning:"<strong>_

I put my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"_**If these delights thy mind may move,"**_

Klaus took my hand in his.

"_**Then live with me and be my love."**_

And with that, he kissed me.

At first it was sweet and delicate, but then it became rough and natural. Klaus was like venom on my lips and I could feel my strength deplete. Klaus sighed into my mouth and I smiled at his relieve. He was never this at ease before. Neither have I.

We made out for a while, but we couldn't care less about the time.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonnie POV

It's been 2 days since Devon left and Damon and Stefan were far from done with their tantrums.

Elena shook her head as the brothers blamed each other. We were at my house in the back yard. Caroline stood at the fire and was oddly quiet. Elena tried to break up the on going Salvatore blame fest and Katharine and I were watching from a distance.

"How long do you think this will continue?"

Katharine asked looking at her nails.

"Stop trying to make a conversation."

I replied rudely. Katharine wasn't exactly my favorite person.

"Catty…Look, all I'm doing is trying to be nice. So stop shutting me out of the group."

"Group? Since when are you part of this group!"

"Guys," Caroline walked up to us, "We're here to form a plan to get Devon back. Or at least stop those to from killing one another." Caroline looked to the Salvatore's and a tired Elena.

I sighed. "Caroline's right." I looked to Katharine. "Sorry."

Katharine smiled. "Ah-ha."

_Ugh…_

"Any ideas?" Caroline asked Katharine. The brunette was silent for a few seconds. "I think Devon knows what she's doing. Soo…"

"Leave her?" I asked incredulously.

Katharine nodded and I scoffed. "Selfish."

Katharine sighed. "Okay look. We all know Klaus has Devon. But unfortunately no one wants to admit it or say it. Klaus has her and she went by her own choice."

"Because he probably threatened her!" Damon said unexpectedly from behind Caroline.

"And why won't Devon just kill him? I mean she can!" Elena pitched in.

Damon looked at Stefan and the brothers shared an edgy look.

"Can't she?" Elena asked out loud.

Katharine looked down and I clicked.

_No…I knew something was wrong, but I thought it concerned Klaus as well?_

When I stood next to Devon, I was literally overpowered by her magic. Was that all…a ruse? She definitely had it, but all of it?

Katharine spoke quickly, "I say we roast marshmallows!"

Stefan glared at her, but Katharine grabbed his hand and we all stare after them. "Stefan! I'm not done with you!" Damon yells.

This was going to be a long night…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After our…session, Klaus stood up from the couch and kissed me on the cheek. "Let me get your strawberries."

"Hurry!" I shouted after the appetizing hybrid. I sighed.

I looked round the candle lit room with new eyes. Love sick eyes.

I spotted the book Klaus had read from and picked it up off the floor. I paged through the book, looking for the poem, but something wasn't right.

The book was full of war tactics.

This was a war novel. No where did I see or find any poems of any kind.

He never read it from the book.

I blushed.

I put the book down and shook my head.

Even when he was being affectionate, he could trick me with his eyes closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whooooo! Done haha!

Let me know what ya'll think! I really loved writing this chapter!

And I think Klevon is awesome!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews!

I really hope you guys still enjoy my story. There are still quite a few shocks along the way and I would really appreciate reviews because I don't know if I should continue anymore? 

**Chapter 17**

Stefan's POV

"Katharine…What are you doing?"

I stood in the archway of the living room and watched the striking brunette in front of me.

"Yoga." Katharine reached for her toes as she sat on a blue mat on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "There's never a dull moment with you around…"

"It's a pleasure." Katharine smiled and stretched her arms.

I walked to the table with the liquor and poured myself a whiskey.

"A bit early for happy juice, eh?"

I ignored her and strolled to the bookcase. My finger browsed through the endless supply of novels until it landed on a specific green velvet cover.

"You know…"I sensed Katharine stand up from her mat, "You may be able to fool all the others, but you can't fool me, Stefan."

I turned to her with the book in my hand, "What are you talking about?"

Katharine put a hand on her hip and lifted an eyebrow, "You've been looking for the Thersior."

I flinched. "The Thersior could be any where in the world. What makes you think I was blindly looking for it?"

Katharine smiled and suddenly she was in front of me. Her perfume was a mixture of musk and lavender, "Faro leaf."

Katharine touched the color of my grey jacket and removed a piece of green material. "Only found in Mystic fall woods. How convenient."

I looked to the side, away from her cocky grin, "And what makes you think that there's a connection with the Thersior." Katharine chuckled.

"Come on, Stefan! We both know the truth. Devon came to Mystic fall for the Thersior and not for the two of you…" I pushed her hand back that still lingered on my chest.

"Katharine…I'm warning you…" She was going too far to soon.

"Oh, just admit it. You know your sister never visits. The only time you and Damon cross paths with her, is by chance. Stop pretending that you three are still as close as you use to be."

My blood boiled, but I kept my calm. Something Devon had taught me to do.

"We are close, Katharine. You never liked the fact that Damon and I were so attached to our sister. You were petty and resentful. So stop pretending that you care about my sister and start looking for a new family to wreck. I've had enough of your egotistical attitude. Get out!"

I pointed to the door behind the dark haired woman and she replied bitterly, "Yes, Stefan. I was jealous. Only because I loved you so much. Damon was…a plaything. Devon would always humiliate me and she never, not once, gave me a chance to redeem myself!"

"Maybe because you never deserved one! Get out Katharine! You were never part of this town." I was mad and Katharine was clearly not very happy. Katharine grabbed her jacket that hung on the chair and walked to the door. I looked at the book in my hand and tried to block out what Katharine had said.

"One more thing…" Katharine turned around and faced me, "I had agreed to a plan with Devon to rescue her, but since you officially pissed me off. She can forget about it."

I growled at her. "Not that Devon will want to be saved." Katharine turned around and opened the door. I raced to catch her before she could leave. I stood in front of her and with a snarl asked, "What do you mean?"

Katharine clenched her teeth and said suggestively, "Oh please! Open up your eyes, Stefan! Klaus wants more than just power from your sister. Much more…"

That was the last straw. I lunched at Katharine and threw her onto the hard ground. She retaliated by pulling my arm and threw me to the side against a rock pillar. I grunted as I hit the solid stone and Katharine spoke piercingly, "You just can't take the fact that your sister is better off being a villain can't you?"

I pressed against my ribs and felt as they healed together again. Katharine picked up the green book on the floor that I had dropped when I pounced on her. She opened it up at the back and pulled out a picture. The last picture we took as a family before she came. Before she damaged Damon and me.

Katharine studied it for a few seconds and finally spoke with a careless tone, "You might as well burn this." She let the picture fall slowly to the ground, "Your family is lost. You might think Devon was always there when you and Damon fought, but you know that she was never around_. Always to busy_ _being a witch_…isn't that what your father use to say?"

I clenched my fists and said quietly, "Leave."

Katharine smiled and she knew that she had won this round. When she was gone I picked up the photo from the floor.

Father stood in the between Damon and I. Both I and my brother wore tailored suits and our father had his glasses perched on his nose. On a chair, in front, sat Devon. She was dressed in a renaissance blue gown, but of course the photo was black and white. I could remember how we all looked so well.

But for the first time, I realized how oddly dark Devon's eyes looked compared to the rest of us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV

The morning light stung like a flame.

I moved my head to the left and watched the long grass blow in the early morning breeze. The mountains were a purplish-blue today and the cows grazed a few miles away, their distinctive smell filled the country air. I sighed. Arnold had woken me up at 6a.m and said that Klaus had left to go fetch Rory and Irena for today's…activities. I couldn't help, but feel a tad envious. Klaus was in a car with a former lover. Or she tried to be his lover…Whatever the case, I don't like it.

My eyes scanned the plane and I breathed in the fresh air. I could sense Arnold come up behind me and mentally groaned. Ever since Klaus and I had kissed at the beach, Arnold has been…clingy. Hell knows why… He's the one who told me to express my feelings…

"Morning." I said out loud before he could try to sneak up on me.

"Drat! You're too good at that." Arnold came to stand next to me and looked at the cows in the distance.

"I see you have some admirers?"

I laughed. "More than a few…"

"Have I ever told you how humble you are?" Arnold said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "Thank you. I try…" I turned to the side and walked down the steps towards the large pool. Arnold followed like sheep.

"Are you ready for today?" I nodded and kept my opinions to myself. Today was going to be…out of the ordinary. I walked to the edge of the deep side and unzipped my leather black boots. I sat down and put my feet into the cool water. Arnold sat on a pool chair and said with his eyes closed, "Klaus will be back in a few minutes. He called." I nodded.

_Good to know he still cares…He is very unstable_.

I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the clouds. They were especially white today and the sun creped behind them, throwing a jagged light on the country side. "Are you and him…okay?"

I frowned up at the blue sky. "Um…yeah?"

"Oh."

_Oh?_

"Why?" I asked watching a flock of ducks fly across the blue heaven.

"No reason." I nodded. _Riiggghhttt…_

"So…What spell are we performing today?"

"You mean what spell are **you** performing…Irena's only the instruction manual." I giggled at his choice of words. "I'm taking a wild guess, but you don't seem to like her very much?"

Arnold chuckled, "Wild guesses are usually right when it comes to me."

"What did she do?" I asked, hoping to get juicy information on this…former witch.

"Nothing. She just…Irritates me. She flirts with everyone and has more tantrums than Klaus."

"Is she... potential competition?" I hopped Arnold understood what I meant. It would feel too awkward to explain to him that I was…insecure.

"Ha! Never. She irritates the hell out of Klaus." I smiled.

_Good._

"And Rory?"

"I think Klaus is straight?" I burst out laughing.

"NO! I mean…how is Rory? Do you like him? And no, not like-like him! Unless…"

Arnold laughed, "I'm not gay. And Rory is…interesting. Definitely not annoying, but very…creepy in my opinion."

I remember those shady eyes and that wicked smile that Rory gave Arnold and me and a chill ran up my spine. Creepy, unquestionably.

"Mmhh…Point taken…" I looked at Arnold over my shoulder. His jeans were dark and fit well and his black shirt was covered by a brown jacket. He looked okay. Not as good as Klaus.

"You look nice today." Arnold looked at me with an odd stare and I smiled tensely. "Only today…?" Sarcasm was my…defense mechanism.

"No. always." I nodded and looked up again. Away from his piercing lime-green eyes. I was wearing black pants, silver top and a grey leather jacket. My hair hung loose over my shoulders. Straight and wavy at the same time. On my ears hung large silver hoops, I wore a green gemmed ring and I always wore my mother's necklace around my neck. I never took it off.

"Devon, I need to tell you something…" Arnold spoke in a hushed tone and I kept my eyes on a large white cloud.

_No…Not this…Not now…_

"This should be interesting. Please continue, mate."

My eyes shot open when I heard that profound accent and Arnold inhaled sharply.

"Klaus? Back so soon…" Arnold stood up from his seat and bowed slightly to the hybrid. Klaus wore a blue button up shirt and black jeans. His leather jacket smelled of expensive cologne. "I called. You knew I was coming." Klaus gave Arnold a particular stare and I knew he wasn't too pleased with the red-haired subordinate.

I made no move to stand up. The previous night, Klaus had told me that we had to keep our distance from one another, otherwise Irena would be too jealous to lend a hand and right now we needed her. Rory would also not like his old friend going soft. Klaus will tell them _after _he got what he wanted from them, and then send them on their way. He did say he would like Rory to stay for a while, to catch up on news, but unfortunately the twins are a package deal.

Klaus looked over to me, but I just nodded my head. No trace of a smile.

Behind him, two figures emerged from the balcony leading into the house.

One was Rory, his black hair short and he was dressed in black jeans, a red button up shirt and a golden chain around his neck. Irena was behind her brother. Her black hair tied into a bun and a few curls escaped from the sides. The dress she wore was too short for my taste and it was a hot pink color. I hated pink.

"Rory, Irena…I'm sure you've met Arnold before."

Rory shook Arnold's hand firmly and Irena gave him a crafty smile, "So good to see you again, handsome." Arnold smiled back, but very unconvincingly.

"And this…" Klaus pointed to me. I was still seated next to the pool and my feet were floating in the cold water. "…Is my witch, Devon."

I smiled at the two and nodded my head. I made no move to stand up. "Very beautiful." Rory said to Klaus while looking at me with an amused grin.

Klaus nodded and Irena growled. "She's rude."

"She needs her rest, sister. Let her be." Rory spoke to his baby sister in a superior voice and Irena huffed quietly.

"You know I am here. I can speak for myself." I spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

Rory grinned at me, "Yes you can." He turned to Klaus and whispered, "Simply delightful. Is she yours? Or can I play with her for a while?"

Klaus held back a vicious growl and glared at the floor. Before he could say something he'd regret, I spoke boldly as I stood up from my seat on the ground, "I'm no toy. Amuse yourself else where."

It's okay with me if they don't like me. As long as Klaus still had _some_ friends left.

Rory laughed. I was baffled. I was so offensive now? Is he sadistic or something?

Irena fumed. "Relax, sister. You're funny. I like you." I blinked and smiled, "Same here." I replied honestly. Hey, if he can take a punch, he's not bad at all. As for his sister…

"Let's go and get started. I've had enough chit chat." Irena grabbed her brother's hand and lead him inside. "Make sure she doesn't break anything." Klaus instructed Arnold and he chased after them.

We were alone in the garden. We stood watching each other for a while. I turned to put on my shoes, but suddenly Klaus was in front of me. He grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me fiercely. I resisted at first, afraid one of the twins would see, but then gave into his hunger. We kissed for a few minutes and then I pulled back, breathless. "What are you doing?" I asked, gasping.

"Kissing you." Klaus pulled me closer, but I stepped back. "Are you…jealous?"

Klaus chuckled. "From what, love?"

"What Rory said?" Klaus twitched when I said his friend's name, "You are!"

"Shhh!" Klaus put a finger against me lips and I pecked it. "Don't let the whole world know." I laughed. "So cute when you're insecure…"

Klaus glared at me and said mockingly, "So are you, love. Irena really does rattle you up wrong, doesn't she?"

I glared. "Oh, shut up." I grabbed my boots and walked to the steps. Klaus grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. I felt sparks fly. He was so warm.

"What?" I asked, out of breath.

"You are mine."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"We'll be performing the spell by the altar." Klaus says with authority as he walks into the room.

Anthony and Irena move to the side of the altar, Rory and Klaus stand at a distance from the ritual point and I take my place at the head of the stone block. "Will you tell me now what spell I am to perform or can I just do any random enchantment?" I say sarcastically as I watch Anthony pack out all the ingredients onto the altar.

"You will perform the unlink age spell." I frown at Irena. "I have never heard of that before?"

"That is why I'm here." Irena picks up a bowl and holds it toward me, "It was made…as you say…in the 11th century by a wizard whom Klaus befriended." Irena smiled at Klaus who stood in the corner. Klaus smiled back.

I glared at the bowl.

"The spell will ensure more hybrids." I looked at Irena and asked, "How exactly?"

"The doppelganger's blood is the key, so Klaus needs a lot of it. And eventually, Ella…"

"Elena, sister." Rory pitched in.

"Whatever…Will die of old age or some sort of freak accident, no one really cares." I growled.

"And then Klaus will have no more blood to fuel his empire, right dear?"

"Right." Klaus replied and I glared at the black-haired vampire in front of me.

"So this spell will multiply Lena-…"

"Elena, sister." Rory says patiently.

"Ugh, yes, yes…It will multiply the doppelganger's blood. So Klaus will always have a dose around. Even when the girl dies, Klaus can keep a bag of her blood and you just have to say a short spell and it will double in volume. As easy as that."

"So this spell is a process to get to that point?"

"Yes." Irena picks up a blue sapphire and hands it to me. I take it carefully from her and hold it in the palm of my hand.

"Why must I do this spell?" Irena looks to me and says annoyingly, "Because, witch. You're the most powerful spell caster we can get. And this spell needs at least a hundred normal witches to break it. So let's hope you have stamina…"

I clench my fist around the gem and reply sarcastically, "Let's hope you don't go through menopause just yet, grandmother."

Anthony gulps a giggle and Rory hides a smile.

"Enough." Klaus says from the back and I glare at the altar.

_So now he picks sides…_

"I agree, dear." I wanted to slap that grin off her face, but kept my calm.

"_So dear…_" I say sarcastically to Klaus, "Can I start or do you two want to go have some tea and a scone?"

Klaus walks over to me and grips my shoulder. "Be quiet and do as you are told." I was getting mad. I knew it was just an act, but Klaus had to know by now not to push me too far. And this was too far.

"Yes, _master._"

Klaus lets go and walks back to Rory. "Arnold, you may leave."

Arnold looks up surprised and gives me a sympathetic glance before he walks out of the large room.

"Let us begin." Rory says with a grin and takes a seat on a red velvet chair. Klaus leans against the window and watches as Irena hands me the ingredients and explains the words to me.

I put the sapphire on the altar and after listening to Irena's squeaky voice, I take the bowl and fill it with water from a glass pitcher on the alter. "Portan lincos mernum."

Irena hands me the white sand Arnold had collected by the beach and I pour it into the bowl with water. "Phasmatis nortin."

I reach for the mint leaves Arnold had put on the far side of the corner and throw them into the brass bowl while Irena lights the candles on the table. "Pele nor sotymus lorum."

Irena hands me the last ingredient, a vial of Elena's blood. I take it with care and she says, "This is the hardest part." I let the liquid seep into the brew slowly and watch as it turns red.

And finally I say, "Mundos mundos, percament bedank."

Every one in the room is silent.

I stand still with my arms out stretched.

Irena is tense as if she is waiting for a storm.

We wait.

Rory looks around the room, "That's it?"

"**AARRGGHH!"**

Suddenly my body inches forward and it feels like some one had smacked me into a boulder. My body twists and turns in unusual ways and I clutch my head. My eardrums feel like they are about to explode and my eyes are wet from silent sobs of pain. My muscles retract and let go and I could feel my teeth bite my lower lip so hard, that it started to spew blood. My screams filled the halls and Anthony rushed into the room yelling. When he saw my body on the floor he ran to me, but Klaus was there before him. "DEVON! DEVON! STOP THE SPELL!"

All I could hear was the throbbing of my head and the rush of my blood through my veins. Never before have I felt such pain, not even when my mother died, not even when father chased me away and the pain of disappointing my brothers could never compare to this!

I yelped as a shock went through my body. It felt like someone had shoved a dull knife through my gut and twisted it around for sick pleasure. My cheeks were wet from tears and my lip was busted open and dry blood drained into my mouth. Irena stood on the side and watched in horror, clutching her mouth with her petite hands and Rory came to divert her eyes with his shaky palms.

Anthony stood in terror and then he was next to me on the floor. He had fainted. I wanted to scream at him. How dare he faint! But I have to endure this on my own! Why can't someone just kill me! It will be better than this PIAN!

"DEVON!" Klaus screams at me, but I only hear a faint whisper.

I try to speak, but all I can manage is, "Ah…"

Klaus lifts my head up from the ground as my entire body twitches and I can feel my energy growing dangerously thin. Klaus holds me to his chest and screams, "DON"T GIVE UP! STAY WITH ME!" I try again to reply, but my mouth is dry from all my desperate shrieks of pain. Suddenly a large pang shoots through my head and I blackout for only a few seconds. "DEVON! STAY WITH ME!" Klaus shakes me awake and for a moment I wish he hadn't. The pain felt duller when I was comatose.

I tried to say something to my love before anything, heaven forbid, worse happens, but suddenly my voice came back. But, the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "AAAHHHH!"

My nose started to bleed and I felt some blood pour down my throat. I tried to breath but it all became too much. I had no air, I had no control and I had no sanity left. Klaus tried everything in his power to keep me breathing, but all was lost.

I wanted to hold him and tell him goodbye. I wanted to tell him I love him. I wanted to call my brothers to tell them how sorry I am for everything I've done. For leaving them to figure life out on their own, for allowing my selfish resentment towards my father destroy our relationship. I wanted to hear them say they love me. One last time.

But it was too late for that.

I closed my eyes and all the rest of the world became a blur. Papers flew across the room and glass broke into hundreds of pieces. The candles flames grew ten times in size and the floor creaked and vibrated.

I said one last prayer and let go of Klaus's hand as one final pang of ache shot through me and I gave up.

I slipped into the familiar black abyss. For a period of time no one could guess.

Perhaps…forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well…Devon is dead.

OR IS SHE?

Dun dun dun dun!

Please review! I really wanna know what you all think and don't just read and not tell me your thoughts…I wanna know what you all like so I can ad more of it!

Thank you! P.s.- was the last scene dramatic enough ;) hehehe…


	18. Chapter 18

Hey !

I can't wait for this chapter, it's going to really make you all go…*gasp!*…I hope =)

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

Devon's POV

The soft, hollow trickle of water dripping into a deep pool woke me. At first the stench of the stuffy, dark cave made me want to heave, but after a few seconds of deep breathes, I got use to the stink.

My head was lain roughly onto a rock and the rest of my body lay on the dirty, damp soil of the murky cave. I opened my eyes slowly and watched as the reflection of a small pool of fresh water played pictures across the ceiling. It was magical.

My neck felt stiff and sore and when I tried to move it, I gave a small grunt, "Careful." I let my head fall back onto the rock and stared at the ceiling with a piercing glower. "You could've at least made some effort." I said sarcastically to the figure perched at the edge of the small pool. Her dark curls matted to her forehead from sweat.

"Be happy I'm here. You're brother and I had a…spat." I scoffed.

"You never get along with anyone do you, Katharine?" I stood up carefully, swatting away ants, and dusted myself off. My black jean was covered in muck and my silver top was torn at my stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?" I asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Katharine stood up from her seat and walked towards me, her heels clapped in rhythm to the drops of water that fell from the ceiling.

"My clothes look like Tarzan's. Did you drag me through a thorn bush?"

"More or less…" Katharine tilted her head and took something out of her handbag. I stepped back and she rolled her eyes, "Don't be so paranoid. Here…" Katharine handed me a black jacket and an emerald tank top. I accepted it without hesitation and pulled my torn top over my head.

"Before I leave,-" Katharine started to say, "Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously. Katharine gave me a glare, "I can't be away for too long. Your brothers will think something's up."

I pulled on the jacket and kicked my black boots clean on the cave wall. "I thought you two had a spat?" I asked smugly and Katharine replied in an irritated tone, "Yes, we did. But you know I don't give up that easily, and so do your brothers. They'll wonder what I'm up to."

I nodded and walked to the pool. "Anyway," Katharine started to say, "Be careful. This cave is right under a giant waterfall. So unless you want to flood the whole thing, be on you're tippy toes."

I splashed my face with the cool, fresh water and I cupped my hand and drank until my throat stopped itching from all that screaming earlier. "How…How is Klaus?"

Katharine was already by the exit when she replied, "Not so good. Seems you really had an effect on him. Who'd a thought, huh?" before I could reply, Katharine was already around the corner and far into the woods.

I was alone in the dark, large cavern and the water drops dripped as if they were never disturbed from their rhythm. My thoughts roamed to a certain blond hybrid and I cursed myself for falling so hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

Her body was gone. She was gone!

How do I lose an unconscious, maybe even barely alive, witch?

This was the worst mistake I've made in the last…well... ever!

"Klaus, calm down. We'll find her." Rory sat in a red chair as I paced circles into the study's ancient Roman rug. I did not reply nor speak and my head was racing with thoughts, all of which were centered on one particular blond.

_Damn it! Why did I have to fall so bloody hard!_

"Tea?" Irena walked in carrying a tray of boiling hot cups and I gave her one glance before I slapped the silver plate from her hands. Irena gave a startled cry and Rory straightened up in his seat. The cups flew against the wall and scattered into a million pieces. The hot liquid seeped into the rug and stained the wooden floor. The noise was deafening and so was my voice that followed, "Hear me now…" I glared at the wall where the cups hit and split, my eyes glowered at the dark jade paint and my chest heaved up and down, "You are in my house, and you will do as I say…" My voice was like a razor, sharp and painful. The eerie silence of my accent made Irena step back and I applauded her in my mind for her keen instinct.

"Now help me find her, or I swear I'll tear both of you apart." Rory stood up slowly and said softly, "Of course, friend." He clamped Irena's mouth shut before she could say something to fulfill my promise and pulled her out of the study.

I stood alone in the room for a few minutes and after I could sense the twins were outside, I gave a long sigh and let my fists fall to my sides in desperation. My heart ached and I let my mask fall from my face. She was gone.

My Kitten was gone. Why? I turn my back for one second and find her gone. Something was wrong, I knew it. She wouldn't just leave me. Would she? _My darling, where are you? _

"Sir…" A young jet black-haired hybrid walked into the room and I quickly put on my facade. I glared at him and he stepped back slightly, "Sorry to bother, but we've searched the entire property and she's not here." I let my glare fall to the floor and for a slit second, I winched in pain. "Gather a search party and tell Fernando I want to see him." I said softly, I had no more energy. Devon was my oomph, she kept me alive. Our bickering and flirting held me awake and attentive to this otherwise tedious world.

The boy nodded and turned around, but just before he left he lifted his head up and faced me once again, "Sorry, sir, but I forgot to add that Arnold is also missing."

I felt my insides curl up and my breathing became fast. My eyes glowed yellow and I felt my sharp fangs edge out from my gums. The young boy's eyes grew in fear and stepped back, almost tripping over the small step. I could feel my blood boil and I clenched my fists until I could feel my nails burning into my palm. My mind raced at the thought of that vile creature touching MY Devon and I gave an echoing snarl. "Tell Fernando to hurry if he wants to live and if you see Arnold, by any chance, bring him to me alive. I want to make him suffer." My voice was one long growl and the black-haired boy ran out of the room before I could finish the last word.

I felt my back bent forward and I wanted to rip apart the next thing that walked in. My mind was set; Arnold was going to die the moment I found him. A long and painful death was an understatement. I let one last snarl escape my lips and watches as the paintings on the walls vibrated in union.

Devon will be MINE. Whether she likes it, or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katharine's POV

I left the stench-ridden cave before Devon could reply to my remark.

My heels clomped against the forest floor and I wobbled uncomfortably as I walked.

_Ugh… Why did I agree to this again?_

Irritably, I pushed the branches and vines out of my face as I neared the gravel road where my white sedan was parked. I gave a sigh of ease when I saw the yellow number plate.

_Finally, some civilization. _

Suddenly a twig cracked under pressure a few yards away. My ears picked up the noise immediately and I turned my head to my right. The wide trunks blocked my way, but I could guarantee I saw a hand clasp a broad branch of an ever-green tree. I backed away slowly.

_Klaus._

But how?

He could not have seen me. I was quick and quiet. This is some kind of trap.

I cautiously made my way closer to my car and fiddled with the car keys. I watched my surroundings carefully for any signs of a wire or net or basically anything out of place. My breathing lowered to one breath a minute and I exhaled quietly. As I walked to the car, I noticed how far it actually was. Sometimes this super vision thing could be a real bitch.

I looked all around me as I got to the car, but saw nothing out of place.

_You tell Devon she's paranoid, but look at you. I need a shower and a message…_

Abruptly my one heel caught onto rock and I almost fell forward, luckily, someone caught me.

I gasped.

"Oh! It's just you." I exhaled, relieved.

Arnold lifted an eyebrow and gave me a wicked smile. Suddenly I didn't feel so relieved anymore.

"Goodnight."

Arnold spoke fast and gripped my head. With one quick motion he spun it around. I was already dead before I heard the crack of bone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

"Fernando. Took your time."

The young, Latin hybrid rushed through the door of my study and I watched him catch his breath as I took a sip of my whiskey.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I was over at the woods looking-…"

"You know I don't like excuses." I interrupted the nervous brunette and he gulped slowly. I examined him for a few moments. His clothes were various shades of red and brown and he had a slight patch of stubble on his chin. His brown eyes shone anxiously. I smiled.

"Do you remember what I asked you before I went to fetch my friends?" I leaned into the red velvet chair and watched his expression change from tense to thoughtful.

"About the tracker?" I nodded. Fernando gave a small sigh of relieve. As if I was going to kill him for answering wrong. Well…never mind.

"Yes. You did do as I instructed, correct?" I lifted an eyebrow and Fernando answered quickly, "Of course! Always! I put the tracking chip into the witch's pocket."

I smirked at the boy, "Good. Now how do I track her?"

"I have a machine in the red Prado that can track her wherever she is. It's very accurate, up to 2 meters-… "

"Yes, yes. That's all very fascinating. Just take me to her. Can you do that?"

Fernando nodded briskly and I stood up slowly from my perch, my whiskey in my hand. "Good." I gestured to the door with my hand and said cockily, "Lead the way."

Fernando hesitantly turned his back to me and speedily walked out to the driveway.

I looked at the glass in my hand and knock backed the rest of the clean liquor. My throat burned as I walked out of the study. I grabbed my leather jacket that hung on a stone hanger and swung it over my shoulder. I put on my sunglasses and greeted the late afternoon sun with a victorious smirk.

_Soon…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV

I am alone. Alone for the first time in many days. Solitude. Clarity. Sovereignty. I never did like people all that much…

People are all the same in ways. Some were boring, some tempered…Others were irritating and annoying, sometimes even too friendly and most of then were naïve.

Yes…Alone is much better. People irk me. Vampire's egos are too large. Witch's think they know everything, some do, still… no need to advertise it. Werewolves are obnoxious. Hybrids…well…I don't have a solid judgment yet, but lets just say they're…persistent. Relentless even.

My hand glazed over a rock. The texture caressed back and was hard and rough. My hand tingled with power. With the intensity of what was to come. I had a plan. I had a plan all along. Though, never did it involve him. Well, falling for him. I would just have to ignore it from now on. My survival was more important at this stage. I needed my thoughts on something else. I never got distracted; this should not be any different. He had power over me, but I could hold it back. For now.

I lifted my palm up to my eyes and held it at a distance. I examined my hand. It was tanned and slender. My nails were smooth and flawless. I always was a perfectionist. The continuous drop of water echoed against the caverns and I closed my eyes. All I had, I projected to my hand. A surge shot through my body and I bit my lip in pain. This was a risk.

A damn big one at that.

I let my hand drop and listened to the water ripple in the pool. My mind was set and my feet stood firmly on the damp dirt. Time has come.

I walked to the massive wall on the opposite of the cave and stared at it. My leather jacket folded neatly into the shadows. My boots echoed along with the constant drops of water and my hand lifted up once more.

Mentally I prepared my mind for the shock. This was going to sting, but alas…There was no other way.

My hand started to vibrate and I listened to the small rocks on the ground bounce up and down. The walls trembled and the drops became more and more and more…My fingers stretched out and I closed my eyes. It was time.

The cave quivered under pressure. The stream of drops died out and suddenly a river of water collapsed through the cave's ceiling. My cheek was covered in droplets and I listened to the water fill the ground level of the caverns. My boots soaked in the fresh aromatic water and I sighed from the coolness. I shot my eyes open.

Everything happened so fast.

From my palm shot a blinding white blaze at the speed of light. My eyes lit up from the radiance and the walls quaked in distress. A blast hit the concrete wall and my eyes blurred from rumble. My head spun out of control and it felt like the stone ceiling had dropped on my head. I staggered back, but kept my balance. My palm was completely burned.

Blood seeped out of my palm and I ripped off the burnt skin. I winced in pain and threw it on the wet ground. No time for a mend spell. I grabbed my old thorn top that floated past and bandaged my hand. The water from the waterfall filled the cave. The water couldn't exit through the entrance, because it had collapsed from the explosion. The water reached my waist, but started to level down. All of it traveled to the new open tunnel that I had created.

I stepped through the water and gazed at the spot where the cave wall had stood. It was all gone…

I was looking at a tunnel of at least 3 miles long. My hand stung.

I stepped through the entrance and into the murky, dark tunnel. It smelt sour and rotten, but the smell was familiar. I had been here before. When I was five, if I'm not mistaken.

My steps echoed through the caverns and I turned left instead of going deeper into an unknown part of the cave. My breath hitched in my throat.

"My word…"

It was beautiful. Just as I remembered it.

I stood on a straight, stone flat surface. It was larger than Klaus's property.

But that was not what made me speechless.

I walked to the edge of the plane and stared. Below was the place that had haunted my dreams and days as long as I could remember. It was here.

The entire grotto must have been as wide as Mystic Falls and high as a small skyscraper. It was huge. It was an underground labyrinth. A web of tunnels and caverns and rooms. All of it was illuminated by a split in the long ceiling. Sunlight shone through making the stone and crystals shine and glitter. The dust in the air was as clear as snow and I looked straight down. It was quite a climb down to the entrance.

I gazed at the horizon one more time. It was endless. I couldn't make out what awaited me. There was no way to know for sure what I would find and who or what would try to stop me, all I knew was that the Thersior was one step closer to my possession.

I watched as the sunlight changed to a fiery red color and I new that I was going to have to get to the end in the dark. Luckily the council of witches wasn't all that dumb. Whenever the sun passed and the moon came, something magical imploded in these caverns. And only I knew of it. Because I was the little girl of just five who sneaked away from her mother and found myself in this forbidden sanctum. Because I'm not the 33rd daughter in the Salvatore line. Because I was an imposter who got the power of my mother, because she threw it back into the talisman. I was never the one.

The pain, the agony, the indifference…It was all a curse. All of it was mine after I had said those three bloody letters when the shade had asked me if I wanted it. _Yes, _I had blindly said. _Why not? It would be fun!_

_FOOL!_

Fun left me a long time ago. The shade had smiled. I will never forget that smile. Ragged fangs as long as a finger covered in dried blood and yellow to the core. My stomach had twirled at the sight, but I held my hand up to its face and gulped.

Stupid child. Mother was wise, but did I ever listen. No.

But no need to worry mother, wherever you are, I'm sure you've been laughing for a very long time at my inanity. My craving for power did eventually run me in, dad was right. How ironic that I've been running for such a long time from the thing that killed you, mother. The thing that held me in the shadows, the thing that vowed to kill my brothers. The thing that vowed to kill me. And now I was here. Alone. In the dark. The torches flared up.

This was the wonder I had talked about. As soon as the sun had set and the moon had risen, the torches on the walls lit by themselves. Almost blazing in the air like a threat, a warning to any fool who dared to enter. Luckily, I had already established that I was such a fool.

Time had come. It was my turn to redo the wrong I had done 150 years ago.

It was time to meet my old friend the shade again for the last time. My heart cried in panic, but I pressed it down. No more will his face, his claws, his teeth, his stench of death intrude on my dreams. No more will my brothers have to keep me a secret. No more will I have to run away from them or any one I love. No more will I get crushed, cut, thrown and threatened by shadows. No more will my heart stop when I see a silly kid dressed in a grim reaper's costume whenever it's Halloween. No more will he…no _it_, haunt me. It was time, yes it was.

My feet felt as heavy as cement as I lifted one after the other towards the spiral steps down to the ground floor. To the maze that was larger than a small town. My breathing was slow and melodic. I listened to my heart beat and my steps as I inched closer. Memories flooded my mind. My small feet had crossed these steps so long ago…If only I knew back then what was waiting for me when I got to the last step. A monster. An abomination. A demon. If only…

I took one more step…

If only…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review…tell me if it's getting good…

Thersia.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! 

Let me know what you think about the caves and Devon's journey!

Enjoy….

Chapter 19

Arnold's POV

I stood up slowly as I noticed her eyes start to flicker. It had been two hours; finally some movement.

I moved to the wall of the dark cave and looked out of the entrance. It was night and the stars hung in the sky like lanterns. The pine trees and other shrubs whistled in the cool breeze and the forest sounds travelled to my ears from every direction. It was the perfect night for a hunt. Unfortunately, I was most probably being hunted down as we speak. Klaus would not be happy to know that I had fled. Oh well, at least I was close to getting Devon at this point, sooo…he can stick it…

"Wh-ugh…" Katharine moaned and lifted up her neck hesitantly. I heard a crack of bone and she winced.

"Yeah…sorry about that, but you know how it is…" I fake smiled at the brunette and leaned against the cave wall. It was rigid and coarse. Katharine frowned and looked around. She tried to move her hand up to her face, but stopped struggling when she noticed she was tied to a chair. I laughed.

"You're a lunatic…" I laughed harder.

"Coming from Miss Commonsensical of the year." I watched as she tried to break the rope, but her attempts were worthless. "Vervain rope."

Katharine looked at me under her dark lashes and hissed, "I know you asshole!"

"Then I suggest you stop struggling, sweetheart. You'll just waste required energy."

"What. Do. You. Want?" she stretched ever word out as if I was a five ear old. I glared. "Where is she?"

Katharine laughed. "Who?"

In one quick motion I was in front of her and bent down to her face, both my hands on the arm rests. My voice was like a knife, "You know damn well who."

Katharine pulled as far back as she could manage and I smiled. My teeth gleamed in the dark. "Hybrids don't have many friend do they?" I winked.

"It's a solitary life. Now answer my question or that pretty little neck of yours could experience a few malfunctions."

The brunette sighed. "She is…or _was_ in this cave. I dropped her here. Just following the witch's instructions. I'm beginning to feel like the henchman."

"Welcome to the club…" I stood up straight and walked over to the huge gap in the opposite wall. The rubble was fresh. Was this the explosion I had heard earlier? The dust wasn't even settled yet?

"Look…" Katharine struggled against the ropes to get a more comfortable position. Maybe I had tied them too tight. "Devon is after only one thing and clearly if you think you can stop her, you're an idiot."

"Who said anything about stopping her? I just want to help her."

"Why? So she can fall madly in love with her fake white knight? Yeah…good luck with that." I blinked.

"Devon will forget about Klaus. And then…I'll be there. Convenient isn't it?"

I smiled, but Katharine grimaced. "You do know Klaus is going to want to tear you apart with tweezers?"

It was my turn to frown. "Mmhhh…Yes, that could be a setback…"

"Mmhhh…" Katharine rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically. "A minor setback…"

I felt like slapping her.

"Let's get back to the point here…Where is she?"

"I told you I don't know! She must've made that huge hole and strolled right in. I'm not her keeper, you idiot!"

That time I did smack her. Katharine winced in pain and my hand tingled. Serves you right. "You said she's after something, what is that?"

I waited as the vampire adjusted her jaw and glared at me with her brown eyes. It was dark in the cave, but the moon had come up streaming light into the glum cave.

"The Thersior. Or at least that's what she told me. I think she wants something else down there."

"Down where?" Katharine looked at me and realized she had said too much.

"Damn it! Ugh! Down there! Now untie me!" she jerked her head in the direction of the big hole and I gazed at it hesitantly. It looked long and narrow. "I know what the Thersior is, but why would she want to go get the thing that she dislikes so much?"

"Hello! Did you hear me? Untie me!" Katharine bowled and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

The girl pouted and I asked casually, "So let me guess…The spell over at the house was a fake." Katharine smiled.

"Oh it was real. Devon just faked her death. She could easily handle the pain and the spell, but she needed a diversion to get out of the house as quickly as possible when she learned the location of the cave."

"She told me she found the Thersior at five, doesn't she remember the spot?"

"She was five. That was about 150 years ago; obviously she doesn't have that good of a memory. Besides, she was most probably traumatized when she got back out of these caves. Apparently there's an entire labyrinth down there."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Really. How do you know all this?"

"Before I agreed to help her carry out her plan I asked for some background info. She didn't give that much, but it was enough. She is too secretive sometimes, it annoys me."

I nodded. That was true.

"Amen." Katharine sat up straighter. "Will you untie me now?"

"Later, first…How did she learn the, location?"

The brunette sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Irena. Irena knew where the cave was, but Devon knew she would never tell her since she still loved Klaus and Devon was his new squeeze." I winced. Not for long.

"So Devon just needed one little touch." A crease formed on my forehead.

"What?"

"Devon said that with one touch witches could communicate with one another. Devon asked Irena for it, but she refused. So Devon promised that she would leave and drop Klaus for the information." I smiled. "Irena agreed to the deal and told her. That happened right before the ritual. When they were packing out the ingredients on the altar."

"How the hell do you know that? Where you there!" I moved to her instinctively.

"Of course not. Well, I was waiting outside in the woods for Devon to faint, but she had told me before hand how everything would play out. She and everything planned out. I even knew when to jump in and drag her out."

"How?"

"She would set a patch of grass on fire where I was hiding. Let me tell you, it took sometime for me to put that one out."

I couldn't believe my ears. Devon fooled us all. "She's a better villain than I thought."

Katharine chucked evilly, "Something most people don't know about her is that she's that little grey line between good and evil…" She looked at me confidently, "And she likes to dabble on the dark side more than regularly."

"She's not evil." I said more to myself than to the girl in front of me.

"Maybe not…" Katharine smiled at the gap in the wall behind her. "…but she certainly has panache that screams _**menace**_…"

I gulped. No. Not my Devon. She's pure.

I think…

"Ahh…" Katharine sighed like she was sitting on a lounge chair in the Bahamas. I glowered at the wall. "What about Klaus?"

"Well…that was the kink in the plan." I looked at her, waiting. "She was never suppose to fall for the king of darkness. Hahaha!" Katharine laughed at her own joke and I winched as the cackles traveled through the cave, echoing back into my ears. It was as if the sound was mocking me. It was like Klaus was checking my response. Like he wanted to see my reaction to what Katharine had said. I growled.

"Klaus is coming. Let's go." I moved to the brunette and untied her quickly. Katharine was too shocked to notice her hands and feet were free. "What!"

"You knew Klaus was coming and took you're time to interrogate me!"

"He has a tracker on Devon. I heard him tell one of the hybrids to pull it on her."

I ignored the worrying brunettes question and pulled her up from the chair. I directed her to stand at the gap and I crashed my boot onto the wooden chair, crushing it into splinter. Klaus would wonder why there's furniture in this smelly cave. I threw the parts and the rope to the dark side of the cave and grabbed Katharine by her waist. I pulled her into the gap.

Klaus was close. I could smell the SUVs' engine fumes. The engine purred down the gravel road and closed in on the deeper part of the woods. Katharine whimpered. "Are you that scared of him?" I whispered as I lead her deeper into the newly made tunnel. It was narrow.

"You don't know what he's capable of." I winched. "I do."

"I don't think you do. Then you wouldn't be so calm." Truth be told, I was freaking out. We turned left.

"Believe me, all I want to do now is get out of here, so let's keep quiet and-…"

I stooped. Katharine bumped into me and hissed, "What are-…"

We stood in silence.

It was beautiful.

"Wow…"

"Double wow…" I said breathless from the site before me. It was huge, fiery and magnificence. It was an underground Atlantis. My eyes blinked repeatedly. It was real.

"You see what I see?" Katharine's voice was soft and full of wonder. I nodded.

"Devon…you bitch." I lifted an eyebrow, but my eyes never left the vista before me. "You kept this all to yourself…" Katharine moved forward almost unconsciously.

I gazed at the torches down below and suddenly Katharine uttered a scream, "Arnold!" I grabbed her by the waist.

"Dammit Katharine!" I whispered into her ear fiercely and looked behind me to the entrance. "Don't walk of the damn cliff!"

"Sorry." She sounded sincere, but I wasn't sure. I let go of the girl and took one last glance at the ancient, massive maze. It was going to be a long, long night. Maybe month. But I'll get her.

I walked to the left side off the plane and stopped at the stairs and looked over my shoulder at Katharine. She stared at me frightened by the eeriness in the air. Something in this place was wrong, but I had no time to figure it out. Klaus was closing in. "Coming?" I held out a hand to the brunette and she looked at me tentatively.

Eventually we descended the stone steps, hand in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

I stopped the car in between two large trees and walked to the cave. Devon's location had gone underground about an hour ago. What was she doing?

"Were getting closer." Fernando spoke over the whistling of the cold wind and I listened to the twigs crack under my boots. It was late. The moon was almost full. I touched the bark of a tall pine and smelt something familiar.

_Arnold._

I hope he enjoyed his short life. Soon it will be nothing but a distant memory.

I smiled to myself and Fernando backed further away from me. Suddenly a high pitched scream rang out.

"Katharina?" I asked out loud. What the hell was she doing here? Was she with Devon? No, they hated one another…

I raced to the caves entrance and peered inside. It was cold and dark. The smell hit me hard; I waved my hand in front of my face. It didn't help. Fernando entered the cave cautiously. He was scared. I smiled. He should know by now not to fear anything when he was on my side.

"Lead the way." I gestured to the large crater in the opposite cave wall. It was new.

Fernando nodded and walked slowly into the tunnel, all the while looking at the small device in his hand. I followed close behind. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and I stopped at the tunnel entrance. On the floor lay a broken chair and rope that smelled of vervain.

_My, my…Haven't we been busy, Arnold…_

I picked up a wooden leg and tucked it into my jacket. Perfect weapon.

Just as I turned around the sweet smell hit me. I blinked. Devon.

She was here. I looked down to where the scent came from and crouched beside a dried clot of blood. The dry puddle was on top of a large rock. It smelt just like her. I touched the surface lightly and I could feel my fangs extract themselves from their hiding place. It smelled so sweet and…luscious.

She was MINE.

I got everything I always wanted. She will be no exception.

"Um…Sir?" Fernando appeared at the exit and stood up and turned to him. "I'm coming."

"No, sir. You have to see this…" the boy was practically speechless. Was it Devon? I raced past him.

"Just follow the tunnel and turn left sir!" Fernando struggled to keep up with me. I tuned left at the first chance and walked briskly through the warren and into a work of art. It was stunning.

My breath hitched in my throat and I gazed at the wonder in front of me.

Fernando came up behind me and whispered, "She's here. Somewhere…" he walked to the edge and looked down. I followed his gaze. It was a maze ten times the size of Mystic falls. It was enormous. It was a small city made out of stone, tunnels, passages and torches. It was amazing.

I looked to the horizon. The end of the labyrinth was nowhere to be seen. It just went on and on. My heart grew heavy. Devon was somewhere. Fernando was right. Somewhere alone. And this place…was ghostly…

It wasn't safe. There was a cold breeze in the air that sent shivers up my neck and I cold feel the goose bumps form on my arms. This was no place for living thing. Death lived here.

My gaze left the horizon and moved to Fernando. He was lifting the device into the air and craning his neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"There's no signal. I can't track her!" I sighed. Just my luck.

"Very well…" I walked to the steps on the side and walked down the firs five, but stopped once I noticed that Fernando had not moved from his spot. I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

The Latin boy shook his head and stepped back. "I've heard of this place before. My father use to tell me the stories of what happened in these webs centuries ago. " His native accent was thick. "Death takes his home here. He is the ruler and we his pawns. I will not go down there. There are things down there that no man should ever see!"

I sighed. I stepped up onto the platform again and walked to the frightened boy. I stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. His pupils dilated. "Did you're father ever tell you about me?"

The boy shook his head, confused by my question,

"No?" I asked, "Well…Let me tell you something interesting…I am DEATH." My voice shook the walls and the boy quickly pulled away from me. His face twisted into fear. I smiled and I could feel my fangs extract all the way. "Lead…" I pointed to the steps, "…the way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV

"20:13… Great." The second hand ticked on as I looked around.

It was completely dark now, but luckily the torches made it easy to see what lay in front of me. And by the looks of it, not much hope. Well, at least I know I'll be down here for a while. Everywhere I turn there's a dead end, or a thorn tree with strange black flowers blooming from it, or a cave in. It was useless. At least for now. I yawned. I was tired from casting that unconscious spell and breaking the unlink age spell or whatever it was called. My head ached.

I scanned my surroundings one last time before I took a break. On my right was a large temple ruin, it reminded me of the ancient ruins in Greece that I had visited in 1946. It was beautiful, but again, the whole scene seemed…wrong. Almost…ominous. I turned my head to the side. On my left stood two entry ways which lead further into the maze of endless network of tunnels. The stone walls were lit by burning torches, their flames moved like cobras in the hot desert sun. I could not see further than the first two torches. Beyond into the two entrances was fog covering the whole left section of the, shall I call it, the city…

Behind me was the tunnel I had emerged from, after countless turns and desperate attempts to navigate through them. Eventually I found myself in an enclosed space. A sort of resting place for the weary. How comical. The ground was soft and had streaks of white and red sand. I let the thought of where it came from elude me. I may be clairvoyant, but some things I'd rather not know. Speaking of things I don't know, navigating through these networks of passageways was more difficult than I anticipated. It's as if my physic has been shut off. I had no access to my abilities to perform magic or see visions. I was up a river with no paddle. I would have to rely on my instinct and the knife so subtly tucked away in my left laced up boot. Oh, and my cleverly hidden _sai_ blades. At least I came prepared.

I took a seat under an old, strangely aromatic, bare tree and leaned against its dark trunk. My eyes slated down and I pinched the bridge of my nose. The pain in my head was getting annoying. I sighed. It felt like the closer I got to the end of the maze, the more my head throbbed. Was that normal? Probably not…

Then again, nothing looked or felt normal here. It was verrryy…peculiar…

I shivered. The wind got colder. I pulled my jacket's collar up to hide my neck and mouth. I looked at the three entry ways in front of me and pulled my knees up to my chest. This was going to be a hard choice…

I watched as the flames flickered in the first one, to my left. The fog almost reached the stone wall, but creped away to the side. Another chill shot up my spine. The path directly in front of me was covered in ivy and crimson flowers the size of a large coin. They matched the vines and flowers that hung from the ceiling, at least 150 feet above me. The tunnel on the right was illuminated by the moon and the crystal fragments that clung to the stone wall. They shone ingenuously, streaming out reflections in a spectrum of colors. My gaze followed a small, green beam.

"Howdy!" I jumped up from my seat and pulled out my knife from my boot.

I quickly looked around me in vigilance, searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a gargoyle appeared in front of me. He jumped up onto a rock that lay about 8 yards from me and smiled a friendly smile. My eyes did not move from his.

"I said; howdy!" The grey, stone creature moved a hand up into the air and waved enthusiastically. I extended my blade.

"Whoa!" The creature moved back a bit and lifted up his hands in defense. "No need to get violent! All I did was greet you."

"Who are you? What are you?" I moved a step closer and kept my blade steadily in front of my chest. The creature extended a hand and closed his grey eyes. "Strigoi's the name, welcoming committee's ma' game…" he had a strange accent, almost Romanian. I looked at his grimy hand and glared at him. I stood my ground.

After a few seconds, Strigoi opened his right eyes and looked at me. "Okaayy…Nice to meet you to…"

I watched him closely. The same eerie coldness swirled around his small boney body. Another shiver ran up my back. "What are you?"

Strigoi pointed to himself and looked behind him confusingly. I sighed and let the dagger fall to my side. "Yes…you…"

"Oh! Hahaha!" The stony creature laughed hoarsely and said casually, "I'm a gargoyle! Duh?" I lifted an eyebrow. _Duh? Since when does a gargoyle say duh? Especially one that's been in a cave for the past 1000 years._

"Jup! Pure gargoyle! Irish on my mother's side…" I touched my forehead.

_Is this real? Did I hit my head that hard when I fell on the floor or is the fog messing with my mind? _

"Irish? Yeah, and I'm Empress Sheila…" I said dryly and Strigoi jumped off the cliff and bowed dramatically. "A pleasure you're majesty!"

I scoffed. "I'm joking."

"I know…" The gargoyle stood up straight and for the first time I noticed his small bat-like wings. "Sheila wears far more bling." I frowned.

_Oh this is wrong…I'm talking to a freaking gargoyle about a fictional queen in a creepy graveyard city that's been deserted for over a millennia. Where did I go wrong?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked defensively.

"I can ask you the same question. I don't know if you've noticed princess, but this isn't exactly the place to have a picnic…"

I glared at Strigoi. "Obviously. I'm here on a personal errand. What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. The gargoyle grinned.

"Oh, I live here." My lips parted slightly. Living-things actually survived here? In this necropolis? "Jup! Ain't it a beaut?" I looked to the side and my gaze landed on the ruined temple. "Yeah…a diamond amongst the rough."

Strigoi chuckled, "Sarcastic aren't we? I like it!"

I smiled. He was kind of…cheery…in a weird way…

I tucked my blade back into my black boot and stepped closer to the creature who leaned casually against another bare tree. "How the hell do you survive here?" I wasn't smiling; something was still a bit off about him.

"Eh…water from the rain and ever-flowing streams, hunting fish, gathering berries and fruits, you know…Stuff like that…" I nodded.

"We take only what we need."

"We?" There are more?

"Jup! Were about…eh…20..no…" The gargoyle lifted up his hand and started counting on them. "Carry the one…add four…no, three…"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I had no time for this. I needed to get to the end before any one could have a chance to stop me.

"Ah-ha! Exactly 33!" I gulped. Why did that number have to follow me everywhere…?

"Of course…" I muttered to myself.

"Not particularly good news for the Thersior witch, eh?" My head shot up and I looked at the creature in front of me. Strigori smiled innocently.

"How did you know that!" I was mad. Was he following me this whole time?

"I picked it up along the way…" Yes, yes he was…

I walked over to him and picked him up by his neck. His skin was stony and coarse. He was cold and once again that shiver made my skin crawl. "Why?"

"Relax! Relax! I was just curious! It's been a long time since I've seen a human, okay!" The gargoyle struggled in my grip and I let go. He landed on the floor and stood up straight, cracking his back in an arching motion. I winched. His bones sounded like two boulders scratching together.

"You need a breath mint…" I said dryly and walked to the tree I had sat under.

"Thank you so much for that information…" Strigoi replied sarcastically and followed close behind.

I turned around suddenly and he almost walked into me. I looked down to where he stood. "Exactly what _welcoming committee_ were you talking about?"

Strigori laughed and suddenly he was in the air, his small wings flapped slowly. "Eh…I lied."

"Why?"

"Is that all you can ask? Because I thought you'd find me less threatening…"

I laughed.

"Well, soorryyy…I thought I made a very scary gargoyle, but apparently I was wrong…" Strigori stretched out his words and turned his back to me.

"Oh, come on. I didn't mean to laugh…" I said between chuckles.

"Huff." The stony creature turned around slowly and crossed his arms.

I looked at him for a moment and he just stared back. The silence got awkward. "Um…Can I go now? Are you done '_welcoming_' me?" I smiled and Strigori blinked. "Jup! Go ahead!"

I walked to the three passage entrances and stared at them. This was a hard choice, but I finally picked one. I just hope it's the right one. I took a few steps closer to the passages and heard an annoying buzzing noise by my ear. Strigori. "Can I help you?"

The gargoyle by my ear smiled and shook his head, "No, continue…"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Okay…bye then."

"Bye? Bah-hahahahahaha!" I closed my ear with my hand as he laughed. "Princess…you need a guide…and it just so happens that I'm here…"

I frowned. "Convenient." I sarcastically commented and sighed, "Very well… but if you slow me down-…"

"Scouts honor." The gargoyle made a cross on his chest and I grinned. He was good company. And he would be able to help me get through this labyrinth quicker. It was a win-win. "Come on."

I walked to the passageway directly in front of me. The vines curled around the torches carefully and the red flowers bloomed as if it was summer. This path seemed right. The one on the left was too foggy and the one on the right was too eerie. I stopped unexpectedly.

Strigori bumped into my head from behind and said, "Could you warn me before hand? Seriously…" he rubbed his nose and I turned around to look at him.

"What? Is there a bug on my face? I hate it when that happens…"

"What are you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Um…I think we established this stage already?"

"A gargoyle, yes, I get it, but how? Aren't you suppose to be perched on a gloomy castle or something…?"

Strigori lifted a skeptic eyebrow and said lamely, "Ha-ha. Vey funny…As a matter of fact, I was part of a lovely graveyard once a few hundred years ago, but then those old farts needed guardians and all that phooey…so…"

"Wait? Old farts? You mean…wizards? The wizard council? They brought you to life? To guard this place?"

Strigori nodded, "You can be a detective, good job Sherlock!"

"What can you do? Magic?"

Strigori laughed, "I wish…no."

I sighed. No help there…

"But…I can shape shift…" I blinked. This was not what I had in mind, but it could be useful.

"Shape shift? Into what?" I asked curiously.

"Anything I want! Oh, and I have this nifty trick where I can shift into anyone's deepest desires! Pretty cool, eh, eh!"

I nodded. "Not bad."

Strigori scoffed at my expression, "Go on…admit it. You're impressed."

I smiled. Okay, it was pretty cool…

"OH!" Strigori shouted suddenly and pointed to himself, "Watch this!"

I waited for a few seconds and suddenly a bright light burst in front of me. It blinded me for a few seconds and then was gone. And so was Strigori. My mouth flew open.

In front of me stood Klaus.

I gaped at him. "Klaus? What-…"

Klaus moved his finger up to my lips and I trembled from his touch. It felt like days since I last touched him. My stomach made a cartwheel. He was so gorgeous…

"My love…" he moved closer and leaned in. He smelt exactly the same and I could feel my knees buckle under me. I couldn't resist him. He was like a magnet and I edged closer to him. His hair was rough and curly and his eyes looked almost grey…

_Grey…STRIGORI!_

I pushed Klaus back just before his lips touched mine and he stumbled over a rock and turned into the little flying gargoyle.

He had crossed a line!

"That was unnecessary!" I shouted and he hushed me.

"Shh! Do you want all the monsters to know you're here! Sorry, but I felt you missed him. Who ever the hell he was…Klaas was it?"

"None of you're business." I spun around to the passage and walked to the first torch. I picked up the torch out of its holder and kept it in front of me. I turned my head around to Stigori, "And it's Klaus."

Strigori sighed and landed on my shoulder, "Yeah, yeah…Klaus…Bad-ass name…"

We walked on in silence, but unfortunately only for a few minutes before Strigor started to sing the theme to Jaws while perched on my shoulder and acting it out dramatically. It was a long walk, but eventually we got to the place he liked to call…_ 'Morthis Diabo yok'_

Which meant death dealer's den in their language.

Naturally, I was thrilled…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Done!

Boooo yaaaaaaaa!

I loved this chapter and please please please please please please please please review if you like this story and want more!

Love you guys!

p.s- let me know what you think of STRIGORI! He's funny….I hope.


	20. Chapter 20

Heya!

Just want to say that I'm super excited for the coming chapter, because it's going to involve a lot of humor, action, love and weird characters being thrown together!

Please and I'm begging, let me know what you think of my story….

Enjoy the next chapter and be prepared for a thrill or two…or three…or four…. You get my drift….

**Chapter 20**

Devon's POV

"Stop walking so fast! I get light headed from all the speed; it's like going down a roller coaster with extremely smooth shoulders…"

"You make no sense."

"Oh yeah…sense. That's important to you! Sense! Pffft! Sense is for the sense less…Like this one dwarf I knew back in-…"

"Will you shut up."

"Weeellll soorrryyy…!"

I shook my head slightly and continued at my _**reasonable**_pace.

The air was cooler and the echoes of my boots stopped a few miles back. Or well…yards? Ugh…I don't know…and who gives a damn anyway…Time went by slower than usual and it felt like I had been walking for a week. My head-ache had died down and my hand was feeling better. Still quite burnt, but nothing I could not handle. Unfortunately, my shoulder was starting to pain from a certain gargoyle whose wings were apparently '_sore_'.

Yeah right…

His sharp claws dug into my jacket and pierced my shoulder. Every time I went around a corner he would dramatically grip onto me and it would start to sting harder.

"Could you fly the rest of the way?" I asked the stony creature, but kept my eyes on the path in front of me.

"Are you hinting that I'm fat?"

I scoffed.

"If it will make you get off of me, then yes. You're obese."

Strigori stood up straight on my shoulder and loosened his clawing grip on my leather jacket. "Well, I never!"

I rolled my eyes and stopped at a cross road.

"Okay. Which one?" I looked left and then right. Both paths looked the same; eerie and dangerously dark. The torches' flames faded as the passage got deeper. I gulped.

"Why are you asking me?"

I shot around, even though Strigori sat on my right shoulder, from the sudden jolt, he fell off and right before he hit the ground flew back up again, his tiny batty wings flapping casually.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's been living here for over 9 centuries? Which way do I go?" I half-shouted at the creature and felt guilty before the words were out of my mouth. Even though I was hungry, thirsty, tired as hell and sore in places that should definitely not be sore, it was still no reason to be bitter.

Strigori looked at me with a pout, "Seesh! Chill princess! We'll get there eventually! Be patient."

I sighed loudly and slumped against the wall behind me. It was cold and rough and I immediately regretted touching it. I let my hand fall onto my lap and looked up. The moon was almost full, but not quite. Tomorrow night it will be. Was I still going to be in this place by then? Probably…

I glared at Strigori with all the ferocity I had left.

"Look, you're tired and hungry. Let's just deal with that for now, shall we?" The gargoyle gave me an almost parental look and I nodded stubbornly. "You're far too hasty princess."

"Devon."

"Oh, I know…Princess." I lifted an eyebrow and couldn't stop the grin from creeping up to my mouth. He was infectious.

I looked down to hide my growing smile. This was no time to show him that I had gone weak. Besides, he was that type of gargoyle you just can't be sweet with…

_I really am going crazy…He-ha!_

"What do you have in mind?" I turned my head to where Strigori stood, but he was gone. I looked around nervously.

"Strigori?"

I stood up quickly and my knee cracked. I winched at the sound.

"Strigori?"

I glanced up and down and walked to the path I had come from. I peered into the dark distance. Empty. My eyes adjusted to the dark essence that seemingly ached off of the stone walls. It felt like I was being suffocated by black fog…no mist seems more appropriate. Out of the black obscurity I saw a white figure pass a few miles back. My eyes blurred.

_Did I just see what I thought I saw…?_

"Strigori…?" I whispered to myself and suddenly something tapped me on my shoulder.

The urge of screaming escaped me as quickly as it came. I shot around and speedily pulled out my sai blades. I held them threateningly in front of me and my eyes focused on…nothing. I blinked.

"Coo-ey! Over here!" I blinked, but kept my stance.

I looked down to where a small figure stood with something in its hand. Strigori…with fish?

_I am going crazy…Joy._

"Um…?"

I slid my blades back into the sides of my jacket and watched as the gargoyle walked to a rock and pulled out a sharp stone. "Here!"

He cut the fish open on the rock and I watched in revulsion as the blood flowed onto the sand beneath. The guts showed clearly and my stomach flipped upside down. I was hungry, but not that hungry…

"Um…no thanks…" I looked at Strigori appreciatively at his effort. He looked at me confused for a moment and then his eyes slated and he said sarcastically, "Oh right…You humans don't like raw meat. It has to be cooked…" he scoffed and with one swift motion he picked up the fish and threw it behind him. He looked around thoughtfully, "Where did you find the fish? I don't see any-…"

"…-Rivers? There are many rivers and streams down here with plenty of fish and other tasty morsels, but nothing you seem interested in…"

I sighed.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like having sushi tonight…but…I could fry one for us?" I lifted up my non-burnt palm and a flicker of flames erupted from the centre. Strigori looked at it in amazement for a second and then his face was pouting again, "Fine. If you think you're the better cook, go ahead. Let me go get you're fish, madam…"

And he was gone. I blinked at how fast he could actually fly and scanned the direction in which he flew and shouted, "Bring some water back, please!"

CRACK

My head shot around to the noise. There was nobody. I looked around the small area, but there was no other noise or any form of a creature. My mind raced through all the possibilities.

_Was it that thing I saw? Wait did I actually see a 'thing'? Ugh…probably not. My mind is just fooling around with me. What I saw was…fairly impractical. Then again so are vampires, talking gargoyles, werewolves, ghosts, witches, hybrids…You know what, never mind. _

Eventually I just gave up when I heard Strigori's wings flapping in a distance. Suddenly he was in front of me and landed on the rock with the dried fish blood. He put down two medium sized fish and in his other hand he held a large wooden cup with water. "A cup? Really?"

Strigori winked, "I have my secrets…"

I rolled my eyes and said softy, "Bon appetite'…" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

After eating a rather 'scrumptious' fish and watching Strigori lick the skeleton clean I was somewhat nauseous.

"Pigeon."

I said as-a-matter-of-factly while I watched as Strigori tried to get the last piece of meat from his third fish. He looked up at me with his grey eyes. I noticed that he wasn't as bony as I thought.

"Excuse me, Princess?"

"Pigeon." I repeated it like it was a command.

"You can forget about me catching you a pigeon to eat…"

"No!" I pulled my face and said amused by Strigori's irritated look, "Pigeon is your new name."

"My what?"

"You call me princess…I call you Pigeon."

I watched as the little stony creature calculated me. His eyes examined mine while his index finger lightly tapped his chin. Finally he came to his own conclusion, "Okay. _Princess_…Have it you're way…"

I smiled. What's fair is fair.

CRACK

That noise again.

I stood up from my seat on the red streaked sand and glared into the dark tunnel behind me. Strigori edged back. He was also staring into the passage, but with worried eyes. I observed him. His hands moved to his sides and his back curled up, almost like a scared cat. His eyes looked at into the distance more alert than usual and his wings arched, ready to shoot up for a fast get away.

"What is it?" I whispered. If anything was there, I'd rather not let it know I'm here. Not all of the guardians can be as friendly as Strigori. Wait, why is he-…

"Shh…" Strigori watched the darkness. His eyes shook in their sockets. I turned my back to the passage. Possibly not a wise thing to do…

"I said… What is it?"

"Shush! Do you want to kill us?" Strigori reached for my hand, but before I could feel his familiar stony grip, I felt something completely different. Something cold and sickening.

This time I screamed.

"DEVON!"

Strigori's voice faded out as the grip around my neck tightened and my oxygen level reached dangerously low levels. My struggled against the two rough hands and as I stretched down, I saw two feet. But not the kind of feet humans had. No, these feet belonged to a real, ancient white werewolf. The kind that had razor sharp teeth, stood on their hind legs, were bony and skinny, had snouts the length of two normal human feet and eyes the color of blood. These feet belonged to the horror tales Damon and Stefan use to tell me to get me to go to bed before midnight. Another scream rippled through the city.

Strigori watched in horror as the wolf thing ripped two large cuts in my back and left my jacket in two pieces. I turned my head and kicked the thing as hard as I could and sent it flying. I ran.

I don't remember where I was going, but I ran. And I would've ran straight out of the damn city if the damn thing hadn't caught my leg and snatched me back. I screamed and Strigori shouted from a few yards away, his whole body shook. "DEVON! LOOK INTO IT'S EYES!"

I kept my face focused on its sharp teeth that were closing in, fast! The wolfs snout snapped at me and I backed away, into a rock. "What! WHY!"

I shouted, fear dripping from my voice. "JUST DO IT!"

Strigori shouted back, his anger shinning through. The wolf gripped my hair and pulled my head to his mouth. I stood bending forward and before it could take a big bite out of me, I kicked its chest. A growl erupted from its long throat and I ripped my hair out from its paw. "WHY! TELL ME WHY!"

I ran towards Strigori and he flew up into the sky, "DAMN DEVON! Because he'll kill you if you don't! TRUST ME!"

I did.

As the wolf howled up at the sky I turned around and clenched my fists. The thing bended down and like an angry bull, it scraped its claws on the ground and watched me. I stood my ground and sucked in a breath. The sweat on my forehead dripped off and landed squarely on the red colored earth. The color of blood.

_This better work, pigeon…_

It charged.

It was almost too fast for me to trail, but luckily before it crashed into me, I looked up into its eyes. Those eyes that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

And which, incidentally, saved my life.

I waited for the cracking of all my bones, but the red eyes disappeared and were replaced by a pure dark void. So dark that I could not see my own hand. It was empty and cold, but most of all it felt good. Good, because the light that suddenly struck me from the center of the abyss hit me hard and hit me with force. Good, because it wasn't that thing that had the privilege of killing me. I chocked on light and put my hand before my mouth. My eyes went blind. I could feel all my senses switch off…One, by, one…

Before I hit the ground, I realized that I had blood on my palm. I was coughing up blood.

I smacked against the floor, my back first, and felt my neck knock back.

Before I opened my eyes in pure shock, I though with sheer twinge…;

_**Damn you, pigeon…**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Klaus POV

_I swear, if he gives another yelp, I'll pull something of importance OFF!_

Fernando bumped against me once again, for old time's sake.

_Damn fool… I should really create more un-pissed-scared-at-everything hybrids! Moron…_

The fog and the desperation was getting to me quick. I had no idea where the hell MY Devon was and I had no idea in hell where to find her. Frankly, I was just following the path that smelt the most like her. The smell went away fast and in some place and then I had to guess my way through, but eventually I…or we…came to a small round circle in the passage we were following.

I turned around to Fernando, who was looking around the place like a crazed vampire who hasn't had blood for five months… His fear was becoming a pain in the ass.

"What?" I snapped at the boy. His eyes shot to me and he stared at me as if it were the first time that he's ever seen my face. I lifted an eyebrow. If this continued, I would have to put him out of his misery myself…

"Si-Sir…?" Fernando stammered. Sweat trickled down his face and in the light of the torches his eyes looked disturbed. Almost traumatized. I sighed.

"What is the hold up?" I asked, keeping my voice in check.

"I-…" Fernando glanced around the room with a jittery tremble. A noise echoed through the cave. Something similar to a big boulder being moved?

_Devon, are you doing that? Why would you need to? Are you safe? Why are you running from me! Dammit! I knew from the first moment I saw you, you were special…and hell complicated. Devon…Let me help you…_

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of the boy's face and he shot back like a viper. I glared at him.

"Pull yourself together. Or I will do it for you…"

Fernando was seemingly more scared of me than whatever lurked around these bends and so straightened up and took a ragged breath in. He looked ahead and said with difficulty, his voice cracking at the end, "We are not meant to be here, Sir. This place has _power. _We will be sorry…"

"I, have power." I nodded my head to the boy and turned my head to the front, "Now let's keep going and if I hear another shriek, I'll show you my power."

I walked forward, not caring if Fernando heard me, even though he had. I could feel his presence behind me, I kept my eyes fixed on the road up ahead and my lips formed a threatening grin.

Abruptly, a shadow passes the path up head and ran to the right turn.

My eyes lock onto the target and I shot forward like a bullet. Fernando's cries of extreme anxiety flowed over my ears and vanish like the air as I brush past the mist effortlessly.

I exploded around every corner I passed and simultaneously hit the opposite walls with so much force that I knocked them down with no exertion on my part.

A crumbling sound traveled to my ears first and then the thunder of the stone breaking into halves bit at my ear. The noise moved through the entire cavern and the torches attached to the walls tumbled to the floor and died out rapidly into ash. But none of that mattered. My mind was only after one thing.

That thing.

I ran left then right, then right again. The thing ran like hell. Actually, it didn't run. Before I could catch it by its hood, I tripped over a pile of white rocks that lay neatly right beyond a sharp turn and I rolled on the floor and sprang up with full power. Nothing could stop me now. Although I missed my chance to grab it, I did see it up close. It wore an ash black cloak, its hands were hidden under its sleeves and it floated. In mid-air. Like a ghost.

_Right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left…_

I turned without any sweat. I could feel my breathing get shallow. My chest ached. It was a long time since I had such a rush.

_Left, right, left, left, left, right…_

I stopped at the last corner, just before a large clearing.

It was gone.

I swore loudly.

I stamped my foot on the floor like an angry adolescent and scolded my self.

_You idiot! Who loses a frikken ghost, asshole! Damn, I sound like Devon…_

I looked to my right and gave a mute gasp. A white collapsed temple stood beautifully encircled in an ominous glow and I edged closer. It was stunning. Almost similar to ancient Greek ruins.

I looked to my left and my eyes met fog. So much fog…The two passages were covered in the eerie vapor and I immediately pushed the thought of going through that tunnel far away.

I looked ahead. Three passages. Devon passed here. Her scent was all over the place. I could practically feel her. My blood boiled, so close…

_Wait, Fernando! Damn! He got left behind! _

Oh well…

I grinned and wondered how that poor deluded boy was going to get anywhere in his…condition.

At least he was no longer part of my worries. Good riddance.

I moved forward. I examined the area closer and I could smell a strange scent in the air. It smelled like sour, rotten meat. Meat that was left in the sun too long to decay. I listened to any kind of noise or sound. Nothing. This new region was very…hushed. I looked to the ground and picked up a pile of red sand that had some white streaks interlaced into it. It formed an almost zigzag pattern and I let the sand run slowly out of my palm and onto the ground while I calmly inspected the three passages.

The one on my right was illuminated by the moon and gems shot unnatural and inviting lights in the direction of an old cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

The left hand side was covered in fog, just like the other two tunnels to my direct left. I canceled the left one out. Fog was never a good thing.

The passageway directly in front of me was covered in vines and ruby flowers. I walked closer and smelt the strangely small blossoms. I retracted as soon as one of them moved as I moved my face closer. No-way I was going in there. The flowers smelt of death and sour flesh. Pretty, but vicious…

_Like Devon. _

_Which one did she pick? The one with the fog? No, she hates things she has no control of or can't reveal. _

_The vines and flowers? Could be…She does love nature?_

But something was pulling me to the third path. Something somewhere wanted me there. I stepped closer to the moonlit path. It was dark and sort of calming. I felt my fist unclenched and my mind seemed more at ease. This was the right path. Devon went into this one. I think…

_No, don't think…thinking is too much work, Klaus…_

My inner voice spoke huskily and I felt my feet move to the path. I passed the first torch, but my feet would not stop. My senses lessened and after the second torch I forgot why I was here.

_DEVON! Fool! Concentrate…!_

I shook myself out of my stupor and turned quickly. I needed to get out of this path; it was corrupting me…I think…Wait, was it?

"_Klaus…Klaus, honey?_"

Devon?

"Devon!" I raced back into the path and peered into the darkness, "Devon! Are you there! Speak to me! Devon!"

My feet sprinted down the path and I flew past every bend. The corners here were far more rounded and not so sharp. Everything here was sooo calm…Soo peaceful…

What was I screaming for?

Where am I going?

I let my steps lead me further down the path and along the gloomy and multihued lit pathway,

I forgot her face… 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Katharine's POV

I dusted of myself off as the remaining clouds of dust floated gently down and settled themselves on my white, or former white, jacket. Now it was ruined and covered in muck and dirt. Thanks to my good old friend, Arnold.

"You're paying for my dry cleaning; I hope you know that…" I hissed sarcastically at the red head that stood next to me. He was covered in dust from head to toe. I guess I was the luckier one of the two of us.

"Yeah, yeah…A giant boulder almost flattened us and all you care about is you're damn clothes. Get real, Katharine."

"Oh, please! If you hadn't pulled that frikken gem out of the wall, it wouldn't have triggered the boulder. Don't you watch Indiana Jones?"

I smirked as he gave me a glower. "No. Now stop complaining…The whole city can hear you…"

"As if…"

I winched as I removed a shard of rock from my arm that had cut into my flesh. It healed quickly and I threw the rock behind me, but I did not hear it land.

"OUCH!"

I turned around at the sound of his voice.

It couldn't be?

"Katharine!"

It was.

Oh damn.

"What the hell are you two doing here!"

I observed as both figures walked to us with steadiness. The dark-haired one rubbed his head tenderly.

"We can ask the same question, my dear." The younger one spoke with a hint of amusement that did not at all fit with his serious expression.

"None of you're business." Arnold chipped in and I gave him a glare. This was no time to be defensive. No time at all. Truth was I was thrilled that they were here. Hell knows how they got here, but I didn't care one bit.

"How did you get here?" Arnold really just spoils everything doesn't he?

The younger looked at me with his moss green eyes and I froze. Okay, maybe I did want to know how they got here.

"Throw a map, a witch and a nagging conscience together and you get this place. Honestly, it wasn't hard. Well, not that hard…"

"The witch did most of the work?" I asked, amused by the elder one's laid-back approach to the matter. This was serious business. Even I knew that.

"Maybe…" I smirked.

"Look we need to keep moving and since I'm guessing both of you are after the same thing I am, follow me."

"Whoa! Hold up. How do we know you're the good guy? And how do we know you aren't going to lead us back to that giant plant thing that nearly ate us a few minutes ago?"

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah! It was huge and had thorns the size of bananas!"

I laughed as his comparison, but the younger one just grimaced and then I knew he wasn't exaggerating. What did this city keep festered in its hidden corners and darkened passages? Monsters and deadly plant life? I had a feeling this was going to be an extensive and painful expedition.

"Frankly," Arnold started to say, "I have no idea were to go, but I have a feeling we'll be stronger in numbers. And…as for the good guy part…Well," he looked from the one to the other, "Would you rather trust me or Klaus? Who, by the way, is prowling somewhere looking for exactly the same thing. Devon."

The light-haired one considered this for a moment and then said, "Alright. Lead the way."

We were quiet as we walked and now and again blue-eyes would ask me something random and I'd giggle. Then that would earn a glare to the both of us from his companion. I loved his attention, the younger one.

"So why are you here and with him…?" Green-eyes came up to me and asked with curiosity. I smiled. "I have no idea. It was either this or let Klaus get hold of me and well, I really don't want to die so soon…"

"You're 500 years old?"

"You're point?"

And the silence continued.

Eventually we reached an open space with a rather strange wind and smell. Almost like salted, rotten meat. I wiggled my nose in disgust.

"Hey…Look." Arnold pointed to an old collapsed ruin and I let my eyes wander over the gorgeous structure while the rest of them moved to the front and discussed our next move.

"Look, I think we should go to the right one. It looks…more appealing." The elder one said and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"No. It just seems wrong. Let's go forward and keep going that way. It seems more rational." The younger companion said firmly and Arnold shook his head.

"No, no. I think-…"

CRACK

"What was that?" I whispered to my three allies and looked around defensively. Something smelt really bad now.

Arnold spoke quickly, "Something wrong…I think we should just choose one quickly and get out of here. I have a feeling there's some _thing_ coming from there." He pointed to the left, where two tunnels covered in mist positioned.

"Good idea." I said sarcastically and felt the younger one grab my hand and lead me into the third passage. The one completely covered in fog.

"Is this fog normal?" I asked as we hurried blindly through the thick mist. I could barely breathe from all the haze.

"When do you ever think thick, eerie fog in an abandoned necropolis is good or normal?" The dark-headed one spoke sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him, but he did not see it. Hell, I couldn't even see him. I just felt my hand being pulled along by a strong grip.

The torches were dying out and my eyes started to water. A human would be instantly blind in this vapor, but luckily I could still see my feet and the hand that gripped mine.

"Stefan, Damon…"

I spoke sincerely for the fist time that night,

"I'm really relieved that you're here…" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Nobody's POV

Rory and Irena stood gazing from atop the large, high platform. It was night, but their dark eyes shone from the torches reflection.

"Clever of you to lead Devon here…" Rory smiled proudly at his little sister who stood next to him, a grimace upon her lovely face.

"Conniving is more like it…"

"What's the matter, sister?" Rory lifted a casual eyebrow at his sister and waited for a snarky, defensive remark, but was silently surprised to receive a quiet plea…

"Must we go in there? I…I don't like the air here…It's-…"

"Irena."

The curly black-haired girl looked up to her brother and watched his dark eyes narrow.

"Are you scared?"

"NO! Hell no!"

Rory smiled, "You know I'm here to help my baby sister get her powers back, so if my baby sister is too frightened to even find it, well…then…She doesn't deserve it."

Irena bowed her head in shame, "Yes, brother."

Rory smiled to himself. All was going according to plan.

Suddenly, both siblings were bombarded by a spectrum of white and blue lights from behind them. Irena covered her eyes as she turned around and Rory covered his ears from the strange, almost heavenly, hum. A few seconds passed and the lights faded to a low glow. The humming sound dimmed and disappeared as quickly as it came.

Iren opened her eyes and moved her hands to her mouth. "What!"

Rory turned around to were the light was and gazed in amazement at the body that lay on the stone floor.

"Devon?"

The blond moved her head to the left and fluttered her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. Rory approached her slowly, but Irena stood aside, watching carefully. This was not meant to happen.

"Wh-…Rory?" Devon's eyes shot open and all Rory could see was blue.

"Devon? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Careful…" Irena spoke sternly. Her eyes narrowed.

Devon looked around surprised by her surroundings and then it hit her. She was in the entrance section of the city.

Rory watched as Devon slowly stood up, not bothering to dust off her clothes, clenched her fist and let out an earsplitting shout.

"AAAHHHH! YOU ARE KIDDING ME!"

Irena covered her ears and distrustfully looked at the girl in front of her.

Rory tried to hide a smile as the cave walls trembled. It's going to be hard for the others in the city not to hear that one.

"Um…? Dev-…"

"SHUT UP! I'm not in the mood."

The blond fixed her eyes on the path ahead and rigidly walked down the stairs, not looking down. As if she had walked them to many times already. This was most probably the case.

Rory followed close behind, not offended in anyway. To him, it was entertaining to have a fiery companion on, an otherwise, boring trip.

Irena was more cautious and grabbed her brother's sleeve before he could descend the spiral, stone steps.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily, "She's the enemy!"

"Irena," Rory pulled his arm away from his twin sister's grip, "Devon is the enemy, but she is also the person you need to get your magic back from. If she doesn't get to the end and give it back, you can't claim it as your own. We must make sure she gets to the end safe and sound."

Irena folded her arms across her chest.

"Besides," Rory continued in an amused tone, "This might be a compelling experience…"

"Well, then you better hurry and catch up to your new friend before she vanishes…"

Irena eyed the fast moving blond.

Rory looked up to where Devon stormed forward furiously. She was almost out of sight.

"For a witch she moves fast…"

Irena scoffed as Rory chased after the annoyed girl.

"Idiot…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Special thanks to Dragonrain618, honeygee08, AmyLNelson and belladu57!

You guys rock!

Please review and tell me all, and I do mean everything, you think!

Love you!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! ! 

Hope you guys are still reading, because I have some great ides for the coming chapters! 

Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock! 

Let me know what you think and enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

Devon's POV 

I zipped through the maze as my photographic memory worked overtime to catch up with my fast feet.

The twins were close behind me and I could sense their eyes on my back. I tried not to let it bother me, but as the time went on and we got closer to the three passages, that I remember so very clearly, my mind was sore from all the thinking.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I turned around. "What are you doing here?"

My words were soft, but full of menace. My mood was not particularly good at the moment. I had lost a lot of time and I was afraid I would run into more familiar faces at this pace. I hoped that Klaus was not even in this cave, but like I had said, hybrids tend to be relentless.

Rory stopped a few feet away from me and Irena stopped at his side, glaring at me with her dark eyes. "Klaus asked us to come…"

I paused; his reply was too smooth, like he had practiced what to say. I did not believe him.

"I see. Why?"

"He was worried about you? He had no idea where you were and asked us to find you." I did not reply, "We're just doing our job, Devon."

Rory moved an inched closer and I stepped carefully back as Irena gripped her brother's sleeve.

"We're all from a long and powerful line of witches here, lets not be so mistrustful, Devon." He held out his hand, but something about what he had just said made no sense at all. Was he lying again?

I looked at his hand and then my eyes roamed over to him. He was looking at me with a small smile. I turned around without a word and walked away. I could hear his soft sigh.

I walked on.

_So, he didn't even come…He just sent two random people to come find me…_

_No. Devon, it's a lie…Klaus would never do that…Then again…I don't know what he's capable of. He could not even love me. _

_Ah! Look at me! Talking about love! What happened to you my darling!_

_He's a mass murderer. Love is nothing but a white little lie to him._

_**Get a grip.**_

"How did you get to where we were?"

Irena's serious voice cut through my thoughts and I paused. I looked over my shoulder. Irena stopped when I stopped, but Rory walked on until he was next to me. I glared at him. He smiled innocently, like a friend.

"I..um…I was attacked by this thing…"

"A Carmine wolf?"

I blinked at the girl. She had no trace of a smile upon her face and her eyes were fixed on something behind me. Her brother.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it or seen something quite like it."

"A carmine wolf has red eyes…Does that help?"

I winced when she spoke. _Those eyes…_

I shivered internally, but kept my eyes focused on the girl. We were having a staring contest in the middle of a deserted city, genius…

"Yes. It had red eyes…"

Irena nodded.

"How do you know it?"

Irena smiled and looked down, "The light that surrounded you when you appeared gave it away…There were thousands of them in the 11th century…but eventually man started killing them for their eyes."

I lifted an eyebrow, "They're eyes are magical…right?"

Irena nodded, "Some say that a witch put a spell on them to keep it's victim safe and some say that they were born that way and gifted, all I know is that they're eyes have the ability to teleport you to the place you think of before you look into they're eyes."

"That's a lie." I spoke confidently, "I thought of mystic falls, NOT the entrance of this place…"

Irena smirked, "Then that means they've been altered to work in as specific way."

"Excuse me?"

I sensed Rory move behind me. I stiffened my body and waited.

"We can safely assume that these Carmine wolves are being used as guardians of the…well, as guardians."

Rory spoke from behind me and I listened to his voice. He had a particularly strange accent, almost British, but not quiet.

Irena interrupted her brother, "You are right, brother, but what I meant to say was…These wolves are designed to perhaps teleport you to far corners of the city. Not to the place you desire. It makes it harder for anyone to get to the end, which is what these guardians are protecting…"

"So, get eaten or get sent to a dark corner…Interesting slogan…"

I turned around and continued to walk. Rory was now next to me and Irena was next to him. I itched to get to the end, but before I could even think of that…I needed to do something else first.

Eventually, after an hour of storming around for the right passageways, we ended up in the small are where the ruins and the two misty tunnels were. In front of us stood the three passages and I was determined to go the way I had gone the first time.

I walked directly to the vine covered tunnel, "Are you sure?"

Rory spoke hesitantly.

Irena kept quiet and for once she was the one who followed me into the passage. I kept quiet.

Rory looked around the area and after a few seconds of consideration, he jogged after us.

All was going in the way it should. There was just one small thing I had to get rid of and if I didn't, it could be the death of me, and of that I was sure…

_How do you get rid of the damn twins…?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Katharine's POV 

"Slow down!"

We sped through the mist and thick fog without any pause. Stefan's hand was hard and his feet moved forward with purpose. The echoing growls had gotten louder, but we had no idea if they were closer.

Damon's shoes thudded against the damp, stone floor. His breathing was shallow and he kept looking back to where his brother was tugging me along. It had gotten easier to see in the tick fog as our eyes adjusted to the strangely salty smoke.

Arnold screamed from the front, "Keep moving!"

I wanted to shout back at him, but the intimidating growl made my voice hide in my throat.

Stefan's hand got sweatier and I quickly turned around to search behind me for any sign of a running figure, but just as my head turned, Stefan, Damon and Arnold shot sharply to the left.

My sweaty hand shot out from Stefan's and I tripped forward from the side-ways jerk. In one swift motion, I slammed against the stone wall because of the momentum. I wailed in pain as my shoulder unhinged itself from its socket.

"Katharine!"

Stefan's frightened voice ripped through the fog along with the most menacing growl that I have ever heard.

Roughly, I grabbed my arm a popped the bone into its place. The crack was faint, but the pain was deafening. I muffled a cry and wailed for Stefan's figure to pass the corner and pick me up from my pathetic haze.

He never came.

Instead, as I looked up, my dark wet eyes met with two crimson orbs.

"Hell no…" 

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Strigori's POV 

Now I'm not expert on such matters, but a hybrid was never even suppose to exist in this world, let alone be sulking in a corner in the far end of the calling cave.

I gazed at the blonde man. His eyes were cast down to the crystallized rock on which he sat. His shoulders were slumped and in his hand he held a rock.

I instantly took pity on the sad figure, and instantly realized that this person hated any form of sympathy. This man is a force to be dealt with, even though he now looks so lost.

Thanks to my fellow gargoyle, Aurum, I knew exactly where to find the so named Klaus…Aurum was 'assigned' to check out and follow Klaus, I was ordered to follow the pretty one with the control issues, lucky me, and Chesin was to follow a red-haired boy and a brunette girl, who looked strangely familiar.

And so I sit here, on this perfectly positioned pillar that overlooks the right corner of Calling cavern, where a hybrid sat staring at the ground…

Wunderbar…

Well, it's not like we get many visitors. So might as well have fun with it…

"Well, well, well…"

Klaus looks up to me in irritation.

Hhmmm…Strange, thought I would surprise him.

"What is a muscular hybrid like yourself doing in a cursed place like this?"

I put on my best southern diva accent, but Klaus kept his death glare quite steady.

"Who are you?"

His voice was deep and hoarse, but it lacked force. He was exhausted. I'm not so sure if it's physically or emotionally…

Well, the calling cave does that to people…ahem…I mean, creature outside of the city.

"I am Strigori, your future guide through this wonderful world of magic!"

"This is not Disney land, what do you want?"

"Mean…I like it!" I spoke with vigor and popped my elbow out and swung it back.

Klaus looked down again.

"Come on, Sir gloomy! Let's go find Devon!"

After all, that is why he's here.

"Who?"

Klaus looked up to me with a deadly serious expression.

Ahh…right.

Calling cavern makes you forget why you're here in the first place. Why else would there be so many skeletons, bones and skulls on the floor? Anybody or thing who comes to this part of the city forgets how to get out and how to, eventually, even breath. If you stay long enough, that is. Poor idiots…

"Right…ahem…" I put my stony finger against my chin and thought.

What I was doing, helping '_trespassers_', is completely against the commandment in this place and if anyone found out, I'd be more dead than I already am.

"Devon, you know? The blonde?"

I knew that if I kept trying to jog his memory, Klaus would remember. He had only been here for about two hours, so all his recent memories, recent meaning in a period of about a month, are gone. Those of, apparently, Devon.

"I don't know who you're talking about?"

Klaus stood up slowly and turned away from me, signaling that the conversation was over, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"The blonde with the blue eyes…Those eyes that look like Mediterranean lakes?"

Klaus loosened his grip on the rock in his right fist.

It's working…

"With the smile that lights up her whole face? Her stubborn attitude that makes you want to break the doors down? Ring any bells…?"

Klaus turned around slightly, his eyes looking at the ground intently, like he was tying to catch a glimpse of her in his mind.

"Her favorite color is green? Don't ask how I know that…It was a long walk."

Klaus looked up to me, "I think…I know her…"

He spoke as if he was in awe.

Hmm…let me help him with one more tidbit of information…

"She has long tanned legs and very sexy ass-…AAHHH!"

I ducked before the stone could hit my head. I looked behind me, there was a hole straight through the stone wall.

Damn!

Klaus looked at me with a glare that could kill a whole army.

I laughed nervously and said quickly, "Hey, take a joke man…"

There was no trace of a smile on his face. I gulped.

"Hehehehe…"

Klaus stepped forward to the pillar and I quickly said, "Before you kill me in a dramatic fashion…I know where she is!"

And with that Klaus's glower faded away.

"What? Where?"

"Hang on, before I tell you anything, let's get out of this place before you forget everything. I do not like to repeat myself."

I spoke with my head in the air as I walked of the pillar and landed quietly on the ground. Klaus looked at me strangely.

"What are you?"

"A gargoyle, duh! Pfft!"

Klaus lifted an eyebrow and a small smile itched at the edges of his lips.

"Right…Well…" he nervously cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"Plaisir! Now…Let's get kraken!"

"Which way?"

"Just keep going straight. I'll fly over you."

Klaus nodded and off he went.

I wish I could run that fast…

Pfft! Bitch please…

I can fly double his top speed.

Away we go!

I sped through the air to the entrance of the third passage.

Klaus stood waiting for me and I greeted him with a tip of my imaginary hat.

"Well…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"What are you?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean…"

"Touchy…" I said under my breath and spoke confidently, "I'm one of the guardians for this…out of the ordinary place." I bowed and Klaus looked around.

"Alright, are there more?"

"32 more of my kind, about 3 ash werewolves, deadly plants, ghostly lights and a few goblins. The rest of us have decayed over time and or died…luckily not us gargoyles…being made of stone helps in that area…"

"Ash werewolves?"

"Jip…There just like any other werewolf only they stand on their hand legs and have sharper teeth…oh, and they can teleport you to different parts of the city when you look into their eyes."

Klaus nodded. It was going was definitely not going to take him as long as Devon to process everything new that this place has to offer, but it will take some time…

"Okay…What about those ghostly lights?"

"Oh, those are sneaky wise-guys…I'd advise you to keep your distance. They erase you're memory. Yep, you guessed it, they belong to the calling cavern, but they like to travel around, the little buggers…"

"You don't like them very much do you?"

"Well obviously! They erased my sister's whole memory of the 16th century and never apologized! Damn pansies! "

Klaus stifled a laugh at my rage and I gave him a look.

"So, where is Devon?"

"Huh?"

"Devon…You said you knew where she was?"

"Oh, yeah…about that…I lied."

I quickly jumped up and remained in the air, out of the hybrids reach.

"WHAT! Why!"

Klaus gave me a glare and growled loudly.

"I didn't want you to kill me! I have our children! Okay that's a lie…Sorry…it's a habit."

"Grrrr..."

"Don't get cranky with me! I saved you're life!"

Klaus folded his arms over his chest and waited for me to come down, "I'll come down if you promise not to kill me."

Klaus sighed. "Fine."

I smiled and gently floated down. As my foot touched the ground, I suddenly felt a sharp pang from all my breath being punched out.

"Damn you…" I gasped at the smiling figure that stood in front of me…

"You said kill, nothing about hurt."

I mentally slapped my lose choice of words.

"Good one…" I said breathlessly and stood up straight.

Klaus was busy looking at the three passages in deep thought.

"Which one lead where?"

"That's classified information."

"Do you want your head stuffed up into your ass?"

"That sound like a threat…"

Klaus glared at me with silent ease.

"Which. One?"

I sighed.

"So bossy…How do you and Devon live with one another…Control freaks…"

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

"The right one. With the fog."

Klaus looked over to his right and asked defensively, "Are you sure?"

"I'm doubtful Devon will be there, but from what I've heard, something else you want is undeniably in that passage…"

Klaus looked at me and instantly I knew he knew what I was talking about.

An evil smile creped onto his face and a wicked spark flickered in his eyes.

"Well…

Shall we go then?" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Arnold's POV 

As soon as we got to a clear location, without any fog, Stefan grabbed my arm and shouted, "Are you mad?"

Now normally I would've punched any guy who did hat right in the face, but since I was this close to getting Devon before Klaus, I had no interest to even reply.

I shook his grip off and walked on, "Arnold! Katharine is still back there!"

"Maybe she is, but that's not our problem…"

Damon gave me a weird look, as if to say, _"Damn man, you're desperate…"_

_Damn straight I am!_

"She is my problem! We're going back for her right now! Come on Damon!"

"Fine leave! I'll go ahead on my own!"

"Do you hear yourself? This place is crawling with nasty stuff!"

"Like that scares me! Go on! Go find your girl, you have my blessings!"

Damon looked from me to Stefan and back to me.

"This is ridiculous…"

"Shut up, Damon! Katharine helped us a lot trough this whole ordeal, so suck it up and let go!"

I gave Stefan a glare and spoke with pure rage, "Who's more important…"

The brothers gave me a glare, "Katharine or your baby sister? Mmhh…?"

Damon stormed to me, ready to kill, but Stefan stopped him and pushed him back to the opposite wall.

"Not now, Da-…"

Suddenly the torches lights went out and the pitch black darkness descended on us quickly. I couldn't see the outline of my hand as I put it in front of my face.

"What the hell?"

Damon's voice sounded so far in the eerie darkness.

"Everyone stay call…"

Stefan commented and I could hear him trying to get to the wall to find his way…

_Maybe it was dawn? That's why the torches went out?_

Out of the blue a hand gripped mine. It was soft and tough at the same time.

"Follow me…"

DEVON!

"Dev-…"

"Shhh! Keep quiet."

I let her lead me to a place not so far from the small enclosure where her brothers were still trying to make sense of the sudden _lights out_.

As we neared another small open area, I saw torches flickering. Devon led me up to the first one and let go of me hand. She turned around.

"Hello Arnold."

"Devon!" I hugged her tightly, but she just stood still, not moving an inch. A small smile played on her lips.

"Miss me?"

She said as I let go.

"Of course! Oh, Dev…I missed you so much! Where have you been! I have to tell you, Klaus is here and he wants to kill you because you betrayed him! Come on…" I grabbed her hand, "…we have to leave this place, now!"

But when I pulled her, she stood still like a rock. I pulled harder, but nothing budged. "Damn! When did you get so strong?"

"Okay, you've had your fun…My heads getting sore."

Suddenly a strange gargoyle like creature stood behind Devon. It yawned exaggeratedly and I looked at Devon, "What's going on?"

"Alachasam!" the stony thing moved its hands overdramatically around and suddenly a white glow overtook Devon's whole body.

"What are you doing to her!"

"You mean…him."

I looked from the gargoyle to Dev-…

_OH shit!  
><em>

"Hello, old friend."

Klaus gave me a smirk and I said a small prayer. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Yeah! Sorry it took so long, but its exams sooo….

Anyways…please review and tell me what you thinks gonna happen with Arnold!

Shame…poor man…

Mwhahahaha!

Oh! And Kat and DEV!

Laf ya! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

HEyyya!

Soooooooo… it's been a long time…

I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, so I'm wondering if I should continue….

Doubtful hehe…..

Enjoy this chapter and p.s.- there is a quiz on **quizzaz, **to check which character you are from this story…Check it out and just look for my profile…Thersia33

**Chapter 22**

Strigori's POV

I watched in amusement as Klaus picked up the fellow hybrid off the ground by his collar.

"You piece of-…"

"I can explain!"

"No need…"

Klaus tightened his grip around the redhead's neck and with his other hand he punched right through the man's stomach. Missing his heart by a few inches.

"AAAHHHH!"

Blood seeped out and I turned away from the sight.

"Ewww…."

My girlish response had no effect on the two hybrids.

"KLAUS! I SWEAR I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Not good enough."

And with that Klaus wrung Arnold's wrist.

The bone cracked and Arnold let out the most painful cry I've heard in…hmmm…400 years?

"AH! AH! KL…AH!"

Arnold sobbed as Klaus dropped him onto the floor.

Dust swirled around his body and around Klaus's feet.

"Farewell, old friend."

Klaus lifted up his hand and just before he made any move to kill the hybrid on the dirty, cod floor, I chipped in…

"HALT!"

Klaus turned around from my sudden shout and lifted his eyebrow, "What do you want now?"

I gave him an innocent grin and said, "Well, think about what you're about to do here?"

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "This better be good, otherwise you'll be dead to."

"You and your death threats…geez…Anyway…Think about this. If you kill that dude…-"

I pointed to Arnold who was trying to re-adjust his wrist into its socket.

"…-then Devon will hate you. She is good friends with that dude so technically woman don't like it when you kill their friend. Not very romantic."

"How do you know so was friends with him?"

"She told me right before she vanished. Duh…"

"Look…Devon will thank me for it later. This idiot-…"

"HEY!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE DEAD!"

Klaus shouted at the hybrid and I stifled a laugh.

Arnold edged closer to the wall and glared at Klaus.

"As I was saying…This…Thing…was lying to Devon and will feed her lies about me if I allow him to live. He needs to die."

"Just cause you're jealous?"

"Yes. And for Devon's sake."

"Mainly cause you're jealous."

Klaus sighed.

"Yes."

"So you admit you're jealous?"

"Can I just kill him already?"

"Are you sure that's wise? Think of Devon…"

"I am…"

"No you're not."

"I am…"

"Nope."

"Um…yes."

"Nope."

"YES!"

"Nope."

"I am going to kill you!"

I held my hands in the air and flew up in the air.

"Relax…Look, don't kill him. Wait until we get Devon, alright?"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Trust me."

"I agree with him…" Arnold spoke as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Klaus looked at him and with one swift motion, punched Arnold on his nose.

The hybrid let out a wail and clenches his nose in his hands. He stumbled back and almost tripped over a big stone in the middle of the path. This time I had to laugh!

Blood flowed out from his cupped hands and Klaus smiled and stuck out his hand.

I lifted a stone eyebrow.

_What is he doing?_

Arnold looked at Klaus in pure fear and hatred.

He eyed the blonde's hand and searched his movement for anything out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing?"

Arnold asked suspiciously, still cupping his broken nose.

Klaus gave him a split-second glower and then replaced it with a smooth smile.

He was what my mother use to call a _"Cheeky little bastard!"_

"Well, since I'm going to have to let you live, let's do this the gentlemen's way, shall we?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes and let go of his nose.

The bleeding had stopped, but the swelling had only begun.

"I…I don't understand."

"We shake on it. Whom ever Devon chooses, is the one she wants and the other will leave her alone."

Arnold looked at Klaus's hand and quickly, without consideration, gripped it in his.

The two men shook on the terms, glaring at each other.

"Hmm…I can feel the love from here."

I said sarcastically as the two men looked around and before Klaus could ask where to go, I said with overdramatic cheer, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our princes, let's go get our princess!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damon's POV

After losing Arnold back in the blackout, Stefan and I had decided to move forward.

It was hard to convince Stefan of the fact that Katharine would be fine, considering she is quite an old vamp, and that she rarely took any crap from anyone…

Eventually he agreed and we set off in search of our baby sister.

We ran through the mazes as the tunnels started to even out more and straighten. The paths were more illuminated and the ground was more even and stable.

Our boots clamped against the cold stone and we rushed passed columns so fast that dust swirled around the tunnels in small tornados.

"We're getting closer to the end."

Stefan said over the rush of our clothes flapping in the strong air forcing against us.

I replied with a cocky tone, "Thank the heavens! I thought we'd be here till Christmas!"

Stefan shook his head at me as he ran and I grinned back. Just as opened my mouth to respond, something soft crashed against me and I landed on the ground, face first in a pile of dirt.

"OH! Man!"

I wailed and clenched my rib. It was definitely cracked…

I grabbed Stefan's outstretched hand and pulled myself up in one quick motion.

"Are you alright?"

Before I could reply, a feminine voice spoke up from the ground, "Hello! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

We both looked down to were a pretty young brunette lay on her back. She looked up at us with a glare and stretched out her dainty hand.

I sighed and picked her up off the ground.

"Sorry, um who are you?" Stefan asked as the girl as she fixed her curly hair.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well?"

I asked the girl who was trying to adjust the belt she wore around her waist.

"Patience! Geez…Chill."

Stefan and I looked at one another and then at the vampire in front of us. She was definitely a vampire, if she wasn't that crash we had would've cracked every bone in her body.

I touched my rib delicately and felt that it had healed.

_Hurrah…_

Finally the girl looked up to us and gasped, "The Salvatore brothers! OH! No way!"

Stefan gave me a shrug and I smiled at the girl, "Excuse me for asking, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Touchy…"

"You broke my rib and ruined a glib and witty remark, so naturally I'm kinda pissed. Who are you?"

I grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her head back.

She clenched her teeth and glared, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, pretty boy…"

"And what will you do girly?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Grrr..."

The girl growled and suddenly, without warning, I was pressed up against the wall by a fierce grip.

The girl was a very old vampire! And I had just made her mad.

_Bravo, Damon. You do make friends quick, don't cha?_

I smiled at the girl and spoke carefully, "You know, I was only joking…hehehe…Stefan…A little help, brother…"

Stefan sighed and asked the brunette, "How do you know who we are?"

"I've heard stories…" the girl spoke as she smiled at me in a flirty manner while holding my neck.

I tried not to gag…

"You work for Klaus?"

The girl smiled and turned her head to Stefan, "My, aren't you smart. Yes…" She let go of my neck and I fell to the ground with a loud bump. "My brother and I are old friends."

I rubbed my neck and spoke with a raspy voice, "Where's Devon?"

The girl looked at me as I stood up and said carelessly, "Eh, somewhere in these caves with my Rory."

She waved her hand in the air and looked at her nails.

"Who the hell is RORY?"

I asked with an angry voice.

_Devon is alone in a dark desolate place with a guy! _

_GRRRR…_

"Relax…It's my brother. He's a real gentleman. When he wants to be…"

The girl spoke the last part in whisper and I growled. Stefan glared at the both of us and asked in a steady voice, "So you have no idea where they are?"

"No. we got separated by a cave in. How the hell should I know?"

Stefan and I sighed, but then, "Although…"

The girl moved her chocolate eyes from mine to Stefan's, "I know where they're heading…"

I looked at Stefan, but he kept his eyes on the vampire, "Alright, you can show us the way, BUT…"

I smiled as the girls smile disappeared.

"You do not try to kill me or my bother…"

"Or else what?"

The girl asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Or else we dump this pile of vervain on you're sorry ass."

I took out a plastic bag from my pocket full of vervain and Stefan took out a bottle of liquid vervain from his coat jacket.

"Always come prepared…Boy scouts…" I said as the girl edged back a bit and sighed.

"Fine. Have it you're way."

"So where are they heading?"

Stefan asked as he put the bottle away.

"To the end."

"And I'm guessing you know where that is?"

I asked looking at the girl bat her eyelashes.

"Of course. Just follow me, we're almost there. The air is a lot thinner and has a sort of…sourly taste…"

I inhaled. Hmm…She was right…

"Not long now…"

Stefan said to me as we followed behind the girl.

"Oh, and by the way…My name is Irena."

The girl spoke as she walked forward into a dark tunnel.

Before Stefan and I entered it, I gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Time to get Dev…"

Stefan gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I walked into the pitch dark cave and the only sound I heard was my heart and our shoes clamping against the damp floor.

_Devon, I promise once we find you, all hell is going to break lose…!_

I had no idea how right I was…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devon's POV

We had lost Irena in a cave in, and much to my dismay, Rory was still walking alongside me, untouched by the waterfall of rocks.

He whistled a happy tune and kept his hands in his jean pockets.

_Great…I lost the one, but now the other is even more annoying than before…_

"Rory…" I asked quietly. The area we were in was quite echoic… if anything…and I emphasize thing…heard us or our echoes we might not survive for a second time. My luck had to run out some time…

"Yes?" The Latin boy replied with a charming smile.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked carefully as we approached another bend in the passage.

"To the end, obviously."

I sighed.

"Funny. You know what I mean…"

Rory snickered and answered with a slightly louder voice, "Yes, Devon. I know where to lead you to…Relax…"

I rolled my eyes and kept them on the path ahead.

"Not that you need my help, surely you can get through a few mazes on your own?"

Rory spoke as if it were more of a question than a statement.

"Well, yes, but I do not wish to use my powers here."

Rory lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Afraid the Shade might sense you're…whatever you want to call it…Aura? Soul?"

I stopped in my tracks.

I slowly turned to look at the vampire beside me, "How do you know of him?"

I was truly curious.

This…Shade has haunted my entire life like a plague and I thought I was the only one that could see, hear and sense it. Now a random stranger, that I have only known for…what…3 days, knows this…thing? Does it…does it…haunt others?

"I…"

Rory hesitated. He was going to answer, that I could see, but his mouth would not form the words as quickly as he rearranged them.

"I…well…I should've told you this before."

_Oh hell. What now?_

"I tried to make a deal with the Shade before, but he refused my offer."

I could not believe my ears. Someone stupid enough wanted to make a deal with that…thing. Is he …clinically ill?

"Um..."

"Why? Well, I wanted magic. My sister had hers, I thought it only fit I have mine."

_Magic? You want magic?_

I thought it over in my head and bit back the words- "_Here! Take mine, you fool! _"

"Oh, but how did…how did you…find him…um…it?"

We had continued to walk and Rory had his arms swinging back and fort like a bored child while I kept mine by my sides.

"It was the 14th century. Eh…You hear about a lot of strange things from some even stranger people. I was in Istanbul at the time when a young man had spoke of it first. A few years later I heard the exact same rumor while in Argentina. I did not believe it at first, but on my last day of visiting Austria, an old man with grey hair and a striking pair of blue eyes told the same story in excruciating detail. As if he was there…I…I had to go see it for myself."

Rory spoke in a soft voice.

His eyes cast down.

"What did you do?"

"I came here, like the old geyser said. I travelled through the maze for 4 days…"

"4 days?" I asked. We had only been in here for about half a day. Our progress was staggering.

"Yes, at the time I had not known this place at all, but I am a fast learner when it comes to directions."

"I trust you are…"

Rory rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, don't fret… I know what I'm doing…" The vampire touched my nose with his finger and I was shocked by his sudden closeness.

"Let's hope…" I smiled, "What happened next?"

"I met him, or as you so comically put…it. It refused my offer and I set on my way back home where my loving sister waited for my arrival with a hot meal in hand. Fin."

"Irena in the same sentence as 'loving', that's comical…What was the offer?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"Story for another day, dear."

I narrowed my eyes.

_Interesting._

_Offer must've been bad to not avoid it…_

_Well at least I know I'm no lunatic…someone else sees the damn thing as well…_

"DEVON?"

I looked up to the familiar voice.

In front of me stood Katharine in the same clothes as the day before.

"KAT!"

I ran to her and before I could do something stupid…like hug her, Kat slapped me across the face.

I clenched my jaw and winched.

Katharine, who was even more shocked by her sudden anger than me, gaped at my red bruise and began apologizing, "Devon! Oh my word! I'm so sorry! Why did I do that!"

Rory snickered in the background and my angered flared, but I cooled down before my erratic side could retaliate.

I touched my cheek and jaw line tenderly. "Nice to see you too…Kat."

"I'm so sorry! I had to do something? And a slap seemed appropriate?"

I looked at her in bewilderment, "How is a slap _appropriate_?"

"Before you two kill each other, I'd like to introduce myself to this lovely lady."

Rory took Katharine's hand and kissed it boldly.

Katharine looked at me with an annoyed expression and I just shrugged…

"He's a flirt…"

"Actually, I'm a vampire…Rory Denier. Please to meet you…"

"Katharine…"

Rory smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"How'd you get here?"

"Long story, but basically it's all your fault."

I laughed cruelly, "Indulge me…"

"If you hadn't asked me to help you, I would not have been kidnapped and tied up by your pal, Arnold."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"He's a puppy. You should really tell him to buzz off."

_She had a point…_

"Ugh…just continue…"

"Klaus was nearby so naturally Arnold and I had to run and hide. The only way to go was in this place. I've been everywhere and seen things I prefer not to remember, so you had better get me out of here…"

"Not until we get to the end."

Rory spoke up from behind us as we walked.

"I have to agree. We need to keep moving. We're so close, Kat. Please…"

Katharine sighed and folded her arms. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes; "Fine. Guess we can't leave Damon and Stefan here…"

"WHAT? They're here? My brothers are HERE?"

I was so shocked, relieved, worried and angry!

_Yes! They came for me!_

_Damn them! I don't need their help!_

_What if they get hurt? Then it'll be all my fault…_

"Yeah! Stop shaking me!"

I let go of Katharine.

"I lost them a while back. They're somewhere on the far misty side of this place with Arnold."

"Ah…not a good place to be, but it's a shorter route."

Rory spoke as he admired Katharine from the back.

"Really? So they could be at the end by now?"

"Mmh…possible." Kat lifted an eyebrow at Rory.

"Come on then! Let's go!"

I pulled both of them by their wrists and ran in the direction of the lit tunnel.

_So close…_

I couldn't wait to see them! Tell them that I love them! I had to tell them how sorry I was! I had to see my older brothers! Even just one last time!

Then again…I also dreaded the "_What is Klaus to you? " _conversation…

I would surely not give them the answer they want or expect.

Speaking of Klaus…where is he? Is he still hiding inside his mansion…? Waiting for me to return? Does he even miss me at least while he's in a damn hot, dry, well-lit room?

How I envy him now…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus's POV

I controlled my anger as Strigori laughed from the sand bed.

Arnold and I had fallen into a pool of perfectly-camouflaged mud…

"Hilarious, really…"

Arnold spoke as he spit mud from his mouth. He reminded me of my youngest brother, Kol. Probably why I don't particularly like him…

"Continue laughing and I'll throw you in…"

I threatened the little stony creature as he flew around in circles in a hysterical laughing fit.

Arnold eyed me from the other side of the pool. We exchanged a shifty grin and launched forward, both of us gripping one of Strigori's wings.

"HAHAH_WHAT THE...!"

In one swift motion, the gargoyle was covered in dark, damp mud…

I laughed at his facial expression and Arnold chuckled next to me.

Strigori flopped out of the pool like a fish out of water and landed face first on the dry bed.

"You people are pure evil…"

I laughed louder…

"Nice…You only realize it now?" Arnold held out a hand to the small gargoyle and he grabbed with overdramatic weariness.

"Let's keep moving."

I spoke and turned my back to them. Just like Kol, Arnold and I had our…moments. Even if they only lasted two seconds.

Though, I still want to drive a steamroller over his body…

"Ugh…How will I get my wings to the same polished style they were before? You, sirs, have ruined my reputation…"

"For what? Annoyance?" Arnold laughed at Strigori's expression…

"Yeah and you have such a good reputation…"

Strigori replied sarcastically while he tried to pry all the mud from his left wing.

Arnold rolled his eyes and smiled, "As a matter of fact…I do. In my home town, I had the reputation to get any girl to kiss me…"

I rolled my eyes.

_Who would kiss him…?_

"Really…well, I'm doubtful that's true…" Strigori said with an amused tone.

"Oh it is…" Arnold smiled to himself, but then his expression changed, "Well…"

"Knew it…so who was this wild horse you couldn't tame?"

"That just sounds wrong Strigori…"

Thought the little gargoyle found nothing odd.

_At least there's one intelligent girl on this planet not to kiss that…_

"Well…" Strigori persuaded the young hybrid…

Arnold hesitated, but after he looked at me in a sly way, he spoke, "Well…technically, I did kiss her. Only it was on the cheek. That counts as a kiss, no? Klaus?"

I hesitated, "I suppose…"

Arnold nodded, satisfied by my answer.

"Who was it?" Strigori asked.

Arnold smiled, "I believe you call her princess?"

My growl erupted through the many tunnels and paths. I turned my eyes to Arnold and grabbed him by his shirt.

Strigori flew up, with difficulty because of his wet wings, and tried to pull us apart.

Arnold jabbed my jaw and I retaliated by hitting his shin. He growled and kicked me in the crotch. I fell to the floor and held my legs against my chest. Arnold smiled. He stepped forward and lifted his foot to tramp on my face.

Suddenly I ripped his other leg out from under him and he fell on his back. He was so surprised by my sudden recovery. I clenched his throat and pushed his legs to the floor. Before I could rip his scalp off, Strigori screamed,

"**STOP!"**

I looked up to the gargoyle.

"What?"

"What did I say about killing him?"

"He was asking for it! I'll gladly give it to him!"

I lifted my fist to Arnolds face. The young hybrid clenched his eyes shut and Strigori sighed.

"You boys are so hard to raise…tsk, tsk, tsk…"

I aimed for Arnolds forehead, but before I could deliver the crippling hit, Strigori slapped my on the head.

"OW!"

I glanced up at the small creature and growled.

"Think of Devon…"

"Oh come now! No one will miss him!"

Strigori lifted an eyebrow at me…

Arnold growled from beneath me.

"Can I at least tear off his face? She won't miss that…"

"Mmhh…" Strigori rubbed his chin and thought deeply.

Arnold's eyes grew large, "You're not seriously considering this are you…?"

Strigori held up his index finger.

"I've come to a conclusion…"

Arnold and I looked at the small stony gargoyle.

"No one's face is getting ripped off today…"

I sighed.

Arnold smiled at me in a victorious manner.

"Can I slap that grin off his face?"

I asked while looking at the young hybrid.

Strigori sighed, "Fine…"

"Wait - What?"

SMACK!

"Ah-Oh-Ahh…"

Arnold held his mouth with both hands as I stood up and shook my hand. A smile upon my face.

"Now that everyone has had their fun…"

"Fun!" Arnold asked incredulously…

"Do you want another one?"

I asked menacingly.

Arnold glared at me.

Strigori sighed dramatically, "Can we just keep moving…"

I nodded, still looking at Arnold.

Strigori flew in between the two of us for the rest of the way. Every now and then I would shoot Arnold a glare and he'd glower right back.

Eventually the tunnel ended and the ceiling opened up above us.

Arnold as I stood in awe as we examined our surroundings. It was so beautiful, yet completely eerie and dark.

It was an abandoned area. With stone columns, altars and vines growing out of everything corner. It was…supernaturally cold and smelled of scorched coals.

"Damn…" Arnold said as his eyes traveled across the engraved walls to the sinning blue orb in the centre of the room.

It emitted a dim blue light and from afar it looked like lightning that charged through it every three seconds.

"Welcome boys…" Strigori spoke evenly, "…to the Shade's territory."

And that's when my eyes landed on a mangled body on the floor.

"Fernando…?"

I whispered as I walked to the corpse.

I touched the boy's shoulder and retracted my hand immediately. It was stone cold.

I shivered.

Gently I turned the boy around and silently cussed.

His entire face was clawed to an unrecognizable end. His eye sockets were empty and bloody and his lips ripped apart. His tongue was cut in half, or bitten in half…I pulled down his collar and cringed. His neck was slit repeatedly with a clearly blunt object, maybe a rock, and his chest was cut open.

"What did this…?"

I asked, trying to keep my voice controlled.

_What if this was Devon? NO! Don't even think that way, Klaus…_

"He did…"

And as I turned to look at Strigori, a shadow fell over my crotched body.

I instantly felt cold to my bones and before I looked up, I saw Arnold's horrified face…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOHHHH!

Finally the shade ladies and gentlemen…

Till next time!

And please review! 

Or I will not continue…

Thersia33


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry but it's going to be a shorter chapter…**

**This one's for you **DreamsForTheDead.

**Stefan's POV  
><strong>

It had been a longer run than we hoped; eventually we had ended up at the very last tunnel. Damon, who couldn't stop insulting Irena, was now walking, or rather storming ahead to the end.

"Your brother has no patience." The curly brunette spoke as she admired the high ceiling. Sunlight was starting to shine through the large crack in the earth, but the city kept its cold, desolate and eerie vibe.

_We survived the night…That's one for the journal…_

I thought to myself as I nodded at Irena's comment. She had been of great help to us, even though Damon kept slamming her with insults around every corner.

I admit she was sort of annoying…

_Well, that's putting it lightly – _Would be Damon's reply…

"Hey!" Speaking of him; "Up ahead! Come on!"

Irena and I shared a quick, mistrustful glance before I lifted my hand to the remaining path ahead…

"Ladies first…"

Irena smiled warily and continued walking in a faster, more eager pace. Damon was already around the corner.

As I turned the bend, Damon's eyes were the first thing I saw…and then it was his open mouth…

Irena stood next to me looking up at the huge columns and green and blue lights that appeared to come out from every corner. They were not shockingly bright, only very gloomy. She was speechless and so as I. the sight was magnificent. I wish I could show everyone back in Mystic Falls this…it would blow their minds…

_Or most likely scare them to death…_The thought invaded my mind as I saw hundreds of skulls on pikes around the columns and the eerie, haunting mist being illuminated by fresh crisp sunlight…

"Oh!" Irena groaned as the awful smell hit her; "It smells like…like…rotten flesh! Disgusting!"

I wiggled my nose and realized Damon was still looking at me with a surprised expression. No…not surprised, Nervous…

"Are you-…"

Damon cleared his throat, cutting of my words, and stepped aside, revealing two stone chairs in the center of the room. Seated on them was a glaring Klaus and a very annoyed Arnold. Both tied to the spot with a fine woven rope…

"Took you long enough…"

Klaus commented as he glared at Irena.

"Klaus!"

Irena shot to his side and just before she could touch the rope, Arnold spoke with an impatient snarl, "Stop! That's a very bad idea…"

"Let me guess…" Damon approached the two tied up hybrids, "Vervain rope?"

Klaus smiled devilishly and replied with his usual suave accent; "No, Damon. Actually its cotton candy rope made from strawberry lumps and sugar…NOW GET US OUT OF THIS…"

Damon stepped back instinctively. Klaus was rather…um…scary when he was upset…

I walked up to Klaus and lifted an eyebrow. "And how are we suppose to do that?"

Arnold sighed; "Oh, you'll think of something! Just do it quickly…"

"A please and thank you would speed up the process along…just saying…"

Damon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled cockily.

"How about an '_I'll rip Elena in half'_ ,or a _'Don't make me tear out you're_ _favorite appendage'_ instead?"

Klaus said with a smile.

Damon pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes; "That'll do."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is not affecting either of you?"

Irena spoke from beside Klaus.

"Strigori did some freaky black magic crap to make us immune. He says he needs us alive…Hell knows what for…" Arnold spoke as he eyed the entrance.

"Who's Strigori? Sounds like a pasta dish?"

Damon asked as he surveyed the ropes.

"A pile of rocks." Klaus responded in a dangerous voice. "He tried to lead Devon here, but sadly he failed. So now we are bait…How ironic…"

Klaus was really not enjoying being tied up…

I muffled a chuckle at his pout.

"He'll be back soon, so could you by any chance hurry up this pathetic rescue mission?"

Arnold said as he struggled in his tight grip.

"Yes, damsel in distress…"

Damon rolled his eyes and touched the rope.

"AHHH!"

He pulled back so fast that the air around him blew straight into my face with a gush.

"Damn! Stings like a viper!" Damon spoke while trying to find something cool to press his fingers against.

"Well, that was useful…" Klaus eyed the entrance as well.

"Sarcasm never suited you…" Arnold looked at the entrance again in anticipation.

Klaus glared over at him, "Oh shut up."

His voice dripped hate…

"Hmm…what happened here?" I pointed to the two hybrids who currently were currently engaged in a growling contest. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Maybe for you and Devon…" Arnold spoke as he let anther growl rip through the air.

Damon and I turned to the hybrids at the mention of our baby sister name.

"Excuse me? You…"Damon pointed to Arnold, "…Like my sister? And you…" He turned his index finger to Klaus, "…Have a thing for her?"

I growled and Damon bared his teeth.

"She has lost her mind…" I crossed my arms over my chest and watches as Damon rubbed his sore hand.

Klaus growled at me. It sounded similar to an alpha lion's deep trembling snare and I eased back a bit, "Watch your tongue, Rippah…"

"Enough!" Irena spoke as she continued passing up and down. "All this growling makes me want to smack you all with a shovel."

Damon rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the brunette stopped and stood in her tracks, "Ah!"

She smiled brightly and Arnold sighed, "What now?"

"I know how to get you out!"

Klaus and Arnold's eyes lit up and Damon and I edged back from Klaus.

"Stefan, bring me that spear…"

"Um...the one with the human skull on it?" I asked eyeing the decoration.

"Yes…"

I carefully touched the clean, white skull and glided it off the spear with heed. I let the skull drop to the floor and watched as I broke into white powder. The dust blew away in the light breeze. It must have been a really old skull to break so easily…

I pulled up the spear from the ground and handed it to Irena.

We all watched as she cleaned the edge of it with her sleeve and gently placed it at the top of the ropes that connected Klaus to the chair. With one quick motion the ropes were lose and Klaus stood up, stretching his legs and arms.

Irena did the same with Arnold and let the spear drop to the ground.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Damon was the first to speak up.

I shrugged and suddenly realized Klaus was free.

_Please, please don't let Damon say something stupid, please…_

I begged as I thanked Irena. She nodded absent mindedly. I could tell she missed her brother.

"Where is she?"

Arnold spoke eagerly as he watched the entrance.

"None of your business…"

Klaus said rubbing his wrist, where the rope cut the deepest.

Arnold ignored him, but Damon unfortunately could not.

"None of _**your **_concern, Klaus…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at my brother and spoke with a menacing glower.

"I've had enough of you, Damon."

"Good," Damon replied in an angry tone, "I'm glad the feeling is mutual."

With a quick strike, Klaus grabbed Damon's neck and held him up high.

"I will never let my sister close to you…ever…again…" Damon rasped while Klaus closed his throat up tighter.

I watched with nervous eyes, "Damon. Just shut up and stop angering Klaus…"

"You should listen to your brother more often…" Klaus said sarcastically and threw Damon a few yards into the distance. His body landed with a thump and Damon moaned. "He is the clever one after all…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few hours, we were all very quiet…

Arnold sat on his stone chair while Irena sat on Klaus's.

They were both waiting for the others to arrive, same as the rest of us…

Damon sat at the entrance against the stone wall and every now and then he would try to throw a pebble at my head to keep himself entertained.

I sighed.

Klaus and I were passing up and down the large room. I was the first to break the silence, "Do you…"

Klaus looked up at me, "…Have feelings for my sister?"

I watched from a few feet away as he observed my face.

Arnold rolled his eyes and Irena crossed her arms.

"I mean…real, actual feelings?"

I waited.

Klaus made no move and kept his eyes trained directly on mine…

"You think I'm incapable of such things?"

Klaus asked with a smile.

I smiled to myself and looked down.

"No," I looked back up at Klaus, "You love Rebekah, that's clear enough…So you must have some heart somewhere…"

I spoke with a stead voice and realized that everyone in the room was staring at the two of us in anticipation. All of them hoping Klaus would say no…

"Yes…"

Klaus replied, but his eyes were hollow. Intense, but hollow and empty, as if he wasn't fully present.

The room went deadly quiet and all you could hear was the lights from the crystal in the centre of the room radiate and vibrate off in tiny lightning bolts.

"Do you…" My voice broke the awkward hollow atmosphere. "…Love her?"

Damon made no snappy remark. He was actually listening intently. Curious even.

Irena and Arnold turned their heads to us slightly and waited in expectancy for a response.

Klaus looked at me with a deep intensity. His eyes bore into mine. Strange, but in this light, they looked gold…

His expression was deadly serious.

Klaus opened his mouth, but before he could answer,

"What are you doing on the floor?"

**That voice.**

Klaus's eyes left mine instantly and he looked up to the entrance.

I turned around quickly.

Both our breaths hitched.

Damon looked up to his sister,

"Waiting for you…!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review!**

**And when you do…don't write UPDATE!**

**Hahaha…Cuz I know that already!**

**Xoxoxo Thersia**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

No ones POV

"What are you doing on the floor?"

As Damon looked up to the voice of his younger sister, he noticed that it sounded very similar to their mothers.

Blue...

Was his initial thought as his eyes landed on hers.

_Mother's eyes were green...like Stefan's..._

"Waiting for you!"

Damon's voice came out as a joyful chuckle and he sprang up from his seat on the cold dirty floor to hug his baby sister after thinking that the chance of seeing her ever again...was slim...

"Damon!"

Devon laughed brightly as her eldest brother picked her up off the ground and held her tightly against him.

The blonde didn't even notice all the other staring pairs of eyes...

From behind Devon, Katharine stepped forward to touch Damon's shoulder...happy that he was indeed still breathing...

Damon nodded to Katharine while he crushed Devon in a loving, overprotective grip. For the first time in a long while he was, in fact happy, to see the curly brunette doppelganger...

Rory stepped out of Devon's shadow and edged closer into the centre of the room as Stefan ran to Katharine, who welcomed him with open arms.

Upon seeing her brother, Irena sprinted to Rory and held him tight for a few seconds...The Latin bombshell let go quickly and searched her brother's milky brown eyes…

"Where have you been? I was worried brother!"

Rory shushed his sister gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead...

"I'm fine, Rena...How did you get here?"

The twins continued their conversation in the near centre of the large room while Klaus and Arnold stood off to the side...Either hybrid not really sure what to do…Or how to do it…

Arnold eyed Klaus, but the alpha hybrid was not in the least bit worried about his companion.

All he could see was the blonde a few feet away.

Klaus wanted to race towards his love, but was afraid she would slap him across the face for a reason only she knew...  
>She was like that...feisty...and so impulsive around him...but around other people she was calm and practical.<p>

_Do I make her feel different?_

Klaus examined the beauty from head to toe as she greeted her brothers and even waved at Irena with a pleasant smile.

She appeared to be scratch free...no marks or scars...but then Klaus saw her wrapped up and bloody palm and his stomach churned.

_She had gotten hurt and I was not there to protect her. _

He admired the rest of her as she hugged and greeted Arnold. Her blonde wavy hair was long and reached her waist. It was a golden tone of bronze with streaks of honey...

Her body was curved in every right place and her long legs were sporty and muscled. Her nose was straight and a potent feature to her face and her lips were full and an abnormal shade of dark pink...

And those eyes... Those blue orbs were ocean blue with a hint of leaf green specks surrounding the pupil.

Those beautiful blue eyes...that were staring straight at him in disbelieve...

Devon...realizing there was one more pair of eyes staring fixedly at her from the centre of the room...turned and with a mute gasp...met those ice blue orbs.

Those ice blue orbs that sometimes changed color…

She stared at him for a few seconds before she realized that everyone in the room was looking at the both of them. But she did not mind.

All she cared for was him.

Klaus looked oblivious to the other people in the room and Devon took a few steps closer to him.

It was deadly quiet.

Damon made a move to reach for his sister but Stefan pulled his wrist back. The middle sibling shook his head and Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus, who did not even notice anything but the woman in front of him.

Devon stopped a foot away from Klaus.

Arnold stepped closer to the two of them but kept his distance...hoping that Devon would still be mad at his master.

But that was not the case...

"You look like hell..."

Devon spoke softly...her eyes never leaving his icy blue ones.

Irena tensed for Devon's part, expecting Klaus to lash out…

Both of the Denier siblings looked at the couple discretely in the centre trying to figure each one out, though it was useless…

Klaus grinned absentmindedly as his eyes stayed fixed on her royal blue gems.

"You are one to talk…"

Klaus whispered at Devon...his voice hoarse...making it instantly even more attractive.

The two stared at each other with a fierce intensity and Katharine coughed awkwardly...Stefan eyed the two and just before he decided that it was alright to go fetch his sister...something very unexpected happened...

Klaus grabbed Devon by the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers.

Audible gasps echoed through the room while Devon ran her fingers threw Klaus's sandy hair and pressed herself tighter against the hybrid king.

Klaus moaned faintly as his lips parted.

Damon burst out from Stefan's grip on his arm and raced towards the passion-filled pair…

With one swift motion...Damon pulled Devon back by her waist and kept her tightly pressed against his stomach...all the while shooting daggers towards Klaus.

The hybrid growled...but before he could take back what was right fully his...Stefan stepped in between the two angry snaring men.

Devon made no move to struggle against her eldest brother; she knew he was much stronger and more forceful…

"Stop it...!"

Stefan looked to Damon and then at Klaus, "You both are being childish. Damon..."

Stefan warned his brother,  
>"Let Devon go."<p>

Devon thanked her elder brother with a wary smile and felt her eldest brother realize her from his vice grip.

Klaus tried to grab Devon, but Stefan stepped in front of him with a deadly serious expression.

"Let's get out of here first AND then we'll settle this...Agreed...?"

Stefan looked Klaus directly in the eyes and waited for a response...

Klaus glared at Damon over Stefan's shoulder and nodded in agreement with the younger brother.

At least Stefan was more rational.

Damon reluctantly diverted his eyes from the hybrid in front of him and glared at his brother with a roll of his eyes…Stefan ignored them both and continued towards the rest of the group, who had absorbed every moment of the dysfunctional romance…Not saying a word to anyone.

"You cheated" Arnold spoke up as Klaus licked his lips.

They tasted like honey...

The older hybrid glared at Arnold and spoke in a hushed tone...

"Come now, Arnold...You knew there was no real competition for her heart."

Arnold growled softly as the rest of the clan discussed in groups on how to get out of this place.

"Excuse me? What now?"

Devon asked the two hybrids, who hadn't realized that she was listening in on their private conversation.

Klaus made a move to grab Devon's hand, but she moved back calmly…

"I asked you both a question…"

Devon looked from Klaus to Arnold with an icy stare. Her eyes did not falter or her will.

The large room had suddenly gotten very colder…

Arnold was at a loss for words as he thought of a reasonable, and yet believable, excuse, but Klaus replied, not skipping a beat.

"Arnold and I we're just discussing the fact that I have won your heart…"

Devon shot him a tentative look, "Is that so… And why would Arnold care?"

Devon moved her eyes from Klaus's icy blue ones to Arnold's lime green orbs with deliberate slowness…

Arnold, who stood with his hands by his sides, looked down quickly avoiding her piercing eyes, "I thought…we…had something."

With his last word, Arnold looked up into a pool of fresh water and he could see the pity swimming blindly around in her eyes…

Devon's arching eyebrows lifted up and the frown from her face evaporated slightly.

She opened her mouth slightly and Klaus admired how her lips parted.

No words came from her, but Arnold didn't need them. Her response was clear in her face.

She had no feelings for him.

At least not in such a way.

Devon closed her mouth with a thump and her eyes went clear…

At first Klaus thought it was her way of showing that she was shocked by Arnold sudden confession, but soon after Devon's burnt and wrapped hand started to twitch erratically, Klaus knew something was seriously wrong.

"Dev-…"

"OH my!"

Klaus's words were cut off by Irena as she ran to Devon, who was now staring blankly at the wall behind Arnold.

Stefan tensed and rushed to Devon's side.

Arnold, not sure what to do, stepped back and tried to get Devon's attention by catching her eye, but she did not register.

Klaus felt Devon's cheek and sorrowfully whispered; "Hey, come back…"

Damon gripped his sister's shoulder and shook her lightly, but nothing happened.

No response…

He shook harder.

"Stop it!" Irena said slapping Damon's hand away.

The former witch caressed the stray hair from Devon's face and felt her forehead with the back of her hand.

She frowned.

"Is she…?" Klaus asked Irena as he watched his Kitty with worried eyes.

"Yes."

"Hello! I don't speak evil!" Damon said waving his arms in the air.

"I'm sure you do…" Katharine said as she touched Devon's shoulder.

It was ice cold.

A chill ran across her neck and Stefan gave her hand a squeeze.

"Relax." Irena spoke as she examined Devon, "She's just having an apparition…"

"How long?"

Klaus's voice was full of controlled fear.

Irena shook her head, "You know it doesn't work that way…I don't know."

Klaus gently touched Devon's bottom lip.

Rory, who had been watching from a few feet away, came closer as he saw Devon's Fingers twitch.

His brown eyes fixed on her face.

His worried expression, oblivious to everyone else.

Devon jerked back and into Stefan's arms.

Damon sighed from relieve. Neither he nor Stefan has ever experiencing their sister going through a vision. This was new on so many levels…

Klaus stepped in front of Devon and held her face up to him.

Suddenly her eyes burst open and a heavy pant escaped her mouth.

She had been holing her breath the entire time…

"Devon?" Klaus asked as he rubbed her back.

"You ok?" Arnold spoke from her side.

Devon looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"YOU."

Her voice cut like ice.

Her eyes were bloodshot and blue.

Her mouth set into a grim line.

And her hands clenched into fists.

"What about me…?"

Rory asked calmly, ignoring all the eyes.

Devon disregarded his question and walked straight up to the assassin. His breath smelled of brown sugar and coffee. His eyes were deeper from up close and much more cruel.

"I…" Devon's face was inches away, "…will wring…" Her face edged even closer, "…You're neck."

"Good luck with that." It was a hiss, a menacing and demonic hiss from a complete stranger.

She knew he was bad news, but this bad…Hell knows how he ever had a heart.

"I suggest you start running…NOW."

Devon spit her words like flames.

Rory smiled evilly.

"Not a chance."

The two glared at one another, each judging the others chance of winning…

"What's going on?"

Irena's voice cut through the hatred being passed from one pair of eyes to the next…

The assassin and witch ignored her.

"Devon, what did you see?" Klaus asked carefully…

No answer.

"Devon." Stefan tried.

Devon spoke, but it was directed at Rory, "I swear, if you do not disappear right now, I will make you regret living…"

Rory stood his ground, "Prepare to eat your words…"

And with that, Rory flicked out a hidden dagger from his jeans and struck so hard and so fast that no one could stop it.

Except Devon.

The dagger reversed back straight into Rory's stomach.

Devon smiled maliciously.

A gasp echoed through the cave as Rory realized the dagger was square in his gut.

The rest of the group could not fathom what as happening and Irena made a move towards her brother.

"Irena. Stay back. He's not the person you know."

"Devon, what do you mean! Rory…?"

Devon picked Rory up by his neck and fixed her eyes on his intently.

"Stop! What are you doing!"

Suddenly a black mist illuminated across the cave and engulfed the entire room. Just as quickly as it came, it left, leaving a strange cloaked figure in its place. The figure was small and oddly shaped…But smelt off decay and something familiar.

Devon threw Rory straight into the opposite wall, the stone cracking from the hard force.

Rory stood up quickly, but his attention was set on the short creature.

Kat moved closer to Stefan and Damon watched the scene unfold with pure curiosity.

Klaus frowned.

This thing was familiar.

"Howdy…!"

_STRIGORI!_

The name echoed through Arnold, Klaus and Devon's minds as the stony gargoyle removed his black cloak and flew up into the air, suspending from the middle of the room.

Klaus and Arnold growled, but Devon stepped closer to the small creature, "Fashionably late?"

"Devon…" Klaus warned his love.

Devon gave him a knowing look and turned her head back to the gargoyle.

"Let us leave."

"What ever do you mean Dev?"

"Only friends are allowed to call me that…"

"But I am you're friend…?"

Devon glared at the small creature in disgust, "No. You're everything I HATE."

"Drat!" Strigori snapped his fingers, "You witches and you're apparitions…Oh well…Guess we'll do this the non-fun way."

Klaus raced to Devon's side, sensing something about to happen.

Devon grabbed Klaus by his waist and leaned against him, blocking her eyes. Klaus pulled her close and pushed her head behind his, blocking her view…

Her hair tangled in is face and the scent was overpowering…

Katharine ducked her head under Stefan's neck and he held on tightly.

Damon and Arnold looked at each other, "You're on your own dude."

Arnold chuckled, "Same to you!"

But they both knew this was no laughing matter.

Irena moved away from her brother and gripped Arnold's hand tightly…Arnold surprised by her sudden scared appearance hugged her tightly against his side.

Rory stood in silent determination.

The black mist came again.

But not as thick…Devon could easily see as her trusty travel buddy grow longer limbs with long sharp bloodstained claws, she could she his teeth grow into fangs with the color of yellow chalk and the smell of death, She'd see his eyes turn yellow and his stony body turn to scorched skin and she would she his nose elongate to a feet to hold all those rows of wicked teeth…That is, if she had not hidden her face behind her hybrid.

A scream erupted from Irena's mouth, and Devon knew it was done.

He was there. For real this time.

This time he was no nightmare to haunt her, no day dream chasing her, no fantasy holding her loved ones hostage and not her imagination playing tricks on her in the dark.

He was there, and he was real.

He was there, and he wanted her.

He was there, and she would kill him.

Kill him for making her trust him, kill him for betraying her, kill him for putting her family, friends, Klaus in danger, and she will kill him because she wants to know how it is to be free again after a century and a half of running, hiding, melting into shadows and not being able to look over her shoulder….

Today she was going to be a free woman, either in life or death…

Today…today she will be done running.

"Devon, sweetheart…"

Its voice dripped death and despair and echoed like rough silk through everyone's ears…it was creepy to a point of being the ridiculously unreal.

Klaus held tighter, not planning on letting go…

"I have a new deal…"

Rory spoke up from the entrance. His eyes dark and not his anymore.

The shade smiled.

"Devon, for my family's power…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HOW SHALL THIS END!**

**I know… ;) hehehe…**

**Please review and please tell me what you think in excruciating detail! I must hear your thoughts! Please… with sugar on top?**

**Thersia xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

**Please review and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**This is the last chapter concerning the cave…**

**Let's hope everyone survives…**

**Enjoy!**

No one's POV

Everybody's eyes shot to Rory.

Klaus let a thundering growl rip as he squeezed Devon to his chest.

Stefan and Damon glared at the young Latina and clenched their fists, Damon trying hard not to cuss at him…

Irena, shocked by her brother's betrayal, shook her head in disbelieve and stepped closer…

"What are you doing?"

Rory ignored his sister and swatted her hand away like a fly before she could touch his arm.

The shade laughed…

It was a chilling sound and echoed off the stone walls in ripples. Klaus covered Devon's ears, but he knew she could still hear its maniacal laugh. Goosebumps rose on her arms and back and Devon hugged Klaus so close there was no room left in between them. Her knuckled turned white from clutching his shirt at the back and for the first time Klaus saw the little girl of five who had her first nightmare…

"How generous…"

The thing spoke, its teeth shined in the fading torch light.

Dawn approached, but none felt relieve.

Only despair.

"But I decline."

Rory's eyes grew with fear. He had not planned for this…

Klaus relaxed a bit and so did everyone in the room, but Devon knew what was coming…

"WHY?"

Came the shout from the entrance…Rory was breathing hard now, controlling his anger…

He stared straight at the shade, not moving a muscle…

The thing smiled and Devon hid her eyes behind Klaus's cheek.

Katharine never lifted hers from Stefan's neck.

"Why?" The shade mimicked Rory's voice, "I don't need a reason…"

Rory looked like he was about to explode, and that he did, "I MADE YOU TWO DEALS! I searched for you everywhere, I did everything I was told and I never gave you any reason to doubt me! Why? Why can't you just accept my offer?"

The shade smiled at the enraged vampire.

Devon glared at Rory from her spot in the centre of the room...

The young man who had helped her a few seconds a go was gone and replaced with a selfish, power-hungry child…

Irena felt like her heart was being slowly cut in half...Her twin was a stranger.

"You're a fool..." The shade chuckled...

The sound made Katharine's ears cringe and Damon narrowed his eyes...

"It's very simple really... I just don't WANT to accept your offer..."

"WHY!" Rory roared...

He was slowly losing it...

"I don't have time for this..." The shade spoke irritably to himself and turned his attention to Devon...

"Ah... My dear..."

Devon growled and Klaus turned Devon away from the floating figure...

Devon tried to tell Klaus that she can handle herself, but from the look on his face, he wasn't going to be easy to convince...

Suddenly out of nowhere...a dagger whooshed past Klaus face and ended straight in the shades stomach.

The thing made no sound.

Rory spoke menacingly, "Why...?" he said each word carefully; "Won't..." The shade looked up to him, "You. Give. Me. My. Magic?"

Irena shouted "You're magic! You low life, son of a-..."

Arnold clamped her mouth shut with his palm and eyed the shade. If anything bad was about to happen, he'd prefer it not to happen next to him. Meaning the little spit fire would need to be calmed down. Though, putting a hand on Irena's mouth is probably the least effective way to do just that.

Irena bit Arnolds hand and he let go with a rip. He retained his growl and grabbed her waist, preventing her from running off.

The shade, amused by the twin's sudden performance, made no move to take out the dagger. Instead he edged closer to the Latin boy and laughed in his face. All the while floating slightly in the air…

Devon stepped back and grabbed Klaus's hand. They retreated slowly to the entrance along with Damon and Stefan, who held a shivering Katharine...

Arnold tried to pull Irena back while the shade was occupied, but the petite vampire ripped her hand free and whispered to him. "Leave me here."

Arnold gave her a worried look and shook his head, but before he could reply, the shade spoke with an amused tone...

"You're grandfather who worked in the cult was a dear old friend of mine..."

Devon narrowed her eyes...

So her suspicions were correct. The twins were the same as her... Only not nearly as powerful.

They're grandfather was part of the cult just like hers…Maybe they were friends?

"Did you know they were decedents from the old cult?" Devon whispered to Klaus, who was listening intently to the shade...

"I had a feeling..."

Devon nodded. Of course Klaus would know. He knew everything.

"But one fine day your grandfather betrayed me...and I never trusted a Denier again."

Rory shouted, "That's it!"

He was mad now...madder than Devon ever thought possible from such an otherwise friendly and level headed young man.

"You humiliate me because of that?"

The shade laughed in Rory's face.

"Do you ever wonder how I became **this?"**

The shade said as he gripped the dagger in his stomach with a scorched bony hand and its claws made a strange chalk like sound as he ripped it out.

Stefan cringed.

The others were almost to the entrance and each person moved slowly... Trying hard not to make a sound.

"You're ancestors cursed me to things worse than death! I will never give sympathy to any Denier... I will however..."

The shade licked the dagger with its reptile like tongue. "Give you exactly what you deserve."

And with that snide notion the monster struck the dagger between Rory's eyes and watched as the vampire fell onto his knees and limped into a pathetic bloody pile.

Irena ran towards her brother. All the while shouting his name through echoing sobs and gut wrenching words of hate...She didn't care that the Shade was a few feet away from her, all she cared for was her bleeding brother.

The others ran towards the entrance, Damon leading in front., but before anyone could move through the stone arch, Damon hit an invisible force with such vigor he bounced back and landed on everyone behind him, throwing and knocking all the others to the ground under him.

The shade turned away from the pitiable sight on the ground and chuckled at the group of creatures lying on the damp floor.

It folded its hands behind its back, locking in its claws… and waited.

Damon and everyone under him groaned and moaned from the hard impact.

On top of the dog pile lay Damon with his limbs sprawled out. He quickly grabbed his head and felt the huge bump on his forehead. It ached before he even touched.

Under him lay Devon, her back facing her brothers. She growled slightly at her eldest brother, not knowing she had landed on Klaus, who was looking up at her with very hungry eyes...

Devon tried to get her hands free, but one was being held by Klaus and the bandaged one was pinned under Katharine's back. It pained more than anything she's ever experienced and tried to wiggle it out... Causing Katharine to snarl.

"Just lift up your back!" Devon shouted at Katharine and the brunette unwillingly arched up her back, causing everyone under her to groan from the extra pressure.

Finally Devon's hand was free...

"You know..." Klaus spoke as his hand traveled up Devon's leg...

A shiver raced up her spine and she quickly pushed down a new feeling in her gut.

"I could get use to this..."

Devon glared at him, signaling that this was not the appropriate time, and Damon answered for her in a disgusted voice "Oh, shut up, perv..."

Klaus growled at he eldest brother and spoke with an annoyed voice...

"Was I taking to you?"

Damon jumped off of the pile of bodies and Devon mentally wanted to ask him why he couldn't have done that any sooner.

With a snare on his lips Damon was ready to slash back at Klaus, but Devon interrupted before anything could happen,

"Shut up...Both of you."

She eyed Klaus with a glare and turned slightly around to grab Damon's outstretched hand.

Damon helped her up and Klaus frowned from the loss of heat on his body.

"This is not the time or place…"

Devon whispered and helped Klaus up, knowing that the Shade's eyes were fixed on her...

Under Klaus lay Katharine, who was now lying on top...

She glared at the three companions who stood above her, "You people need to lose some weight..."

"It was Damon's ego pushing us down..." Klaus replied, not caring to look at Damon's reaction and instead kept his eyes steadily on the Shade.

However, Damon quickly responded, "That, or Klaus's black hole for a heart sucking us down..."

Klaus glared at Damon and Devon quickly pushed them both back making room for her to pull Katharine up.

Once Kat was up... Stefan pushed himself up with his hands and dusted himself off.

Klaus wanted to laugh. Of course Arnold would he last.

The young hybrid groaned and spoke with a lazy voice "I hate dog piles..."

Stefan helped him up while Devon glared at the shade.

"What was that?"

The shade smiled, exposing a row of teeth and pointed to the entrance where Damon stood touching an invisible layer.

A force field.

Damon's finger touched the glassy substance and watched as it made a mirror-like effect on the air.

Arnold whistled softly... "Damon, you just ran into a glass door."

Damon turned around and touched his forehead...

"Ok grim reaper,"  
>He addressed the Shade and spoke in an angry tone, "What do you want?"<p>

The shade shook his head as if he was talking to a bunch of pre-schoolers...

"Isn't it obvious?" Its voice floated of the walls in a ghostly chill...

"You all can leave unharmed...except for Devon."

A domino effect of growls rang out and Klaus clenched Devon's shoulder closer to him...but suddenly a strong push sent Klaus and the rest of the group into the far west corner of the room...

Another dog pile formed, except Devon wasn't among them...

The blonde watched as her friends adjusted themselves and turned her head to the wicked evil. It smiled brightly.

"Ready to go my dear..."

Devon looked at the monster who had kept her isolated for decades and growled...

Irena was still lying next to her dead brother...sobbing...

A strange urge to hold the crying girl and to cradle her came over Devon, but there was no way she would actually do just that.

The shade stuck out its devil like hand and waited for Devon's tanned soft one to take his.

Klaus jumped up and along with Stefan and Damon tried to race towards the witch, but were stopped once they bashed against a large invisible door.

Another force field, but this time it was all around them.

While the rest of the faction tried to find a way out, Devon glared at the thing that she'd been running from for as long as she could remember.

The shade smirked.

"Come now...There must be reason you came here?"

Devon inhaled slow breaths.

"There is or, was..."

"Tell me...What do you want?"

Devon felt like crying. Not from fear, or grief, or for herself. She felt like crying out all her anger and hate, but that would have to wait.

"I want you dead."

The things smile widened.

"That's not what you came here to do..."

"No..."

Devon spoke with ease...surprising herself with her calmness. Inside she was boiling, but none of that hate shined through. She was tough. She knew that. But just exactly where was her limit?

Today was the day to find out...

"I came here to give back what isn't mine..."

The shades smile disappeared completely and was left with a hollow expression.

Devon instantly felt the room get colder even though the first few rays of life shone through moldy cracks in the high ceiling...

"I gave u that as a gift..." The thing spoke softly, as if it tried to retain itself from lashing out.

Devon knew what she had to do now.

Make it lose control.

That was her best bet to win.

"Gift? I was five... A damn pebble would've been enough..."

The shade stretched its claws...

"I gave you the gift because I thought you'd be thankful...Dear."

Devon tried harder.

"Thankful? You haunted and stalked me like a serial killer... I hate this _gift_..."

Devon spat the last word like it was poison in her mouth.

The shade growled.

It sounded similar to a huge drowning rat and made Devon step back slowly.

"You're just like your mother! So predictable! So stupid!"

"Ah, yes, I got her curse...At least something good did come from trusting you; my mother died happily."

Devon smirked.

"After I ripped open her stomach...? Yes, she died rather peacefully."

The shade said, trying to stir Devon

Devon's smirk stayed put.

She'd over come her mother's death a long, long time ago. It was just grabbling at short ends now...

"Don't worry..." Devon edged closer..."I don't want to give my power back anymore."

That made the shade pause.

He glanced at her cautiously. What was she playing at...?

Over in the corner, Arnold and Katharine were listening intently while the Salvatore brothers and Klaus tried to break through the barrier...

It was fairly useless...

Arnold glanced to where Irena lay on the floor. He cringed.

"Irena..."

The young girl didn't respond and continued to look at her brother, who was now long dead and serenely slipping away...

Arnold tried again...

No response.

The poor girl was all alone. She had nothing left. Arnold couldn't help but feel very deeply for her. Her eyes were stained red and her cheeks were wet from running tears. She was a feeble and weak mirage of the girl Arnold knew.

He couldn't understand how the boy had died so quickly? Was he not a very old vampire? When the shade licked the blade it must've poisoned the end… Is that even possible?

"Then what do you want...?"

The shade asked.

Devon waited until she saw the perfect opportunity...

"I want you to free my friends..."

She nodded her head to the trapped vampires and hybrids. If she could just keep him busy a while longer...

She felt the strain of what she was trying to do creep up on her like a predator to its prey... Why was it so hard here?

The shade eyed her lost looking friends and spoke with an amused grin... "Oh, they'll leave this place...unharmed. Eventually."

The shade turned to Devon once more and extended the same burnt rotten hand...

"When you decide to stop making a fool of yourself and just accept your faith..."

Could he tell what she was doing?

Devon eyed its hand and those yellow piercing eyes...  
>No...Not yet...<p>

"And what is my faith exactly...?"

"Stalling?"

Devon tensed.

_No. Too soon... It hasn't even surged yet..._

The shade smiled.

"You're just too weak to accept defeat. Come now, Devon. We both know how this will end..."

Devon relaxed.

_No suspicion..._

She could feel her power begin to surge and rush through her blood and bones. It was a strange feeling. This feeling of her magic taking so painfully long to properly edge out. Usually it was all over for her enemy in the blink of an eye, but now with in these walls, things were not what they seemed. She'd experienced this phenomenon the first time she was in the cave in 1852... Right after waking up in the dark cave where she got her powers. She stood up...more wobbly than an average five year old would after being drugged and made her way up the same set of stairs she came down with as pure little girl. Now she was defiled, with magic. At that time she was to young to know it, but later in life her blessing became a curse and drove away so many of her friends... Including Shari and Lena... Though that was a memory for another time.

When first Devon tried to clear away the stone and rubble from the real entrance to the maze, it had also taken an agonizing long time for the power to reach her palm. And the effect of the small display of power left her hand in a complete mess... She was half to scared to look at the bloody wound and was frightened at first when she realized she had lost all feeling in her right hand.

Luckily she was left handed.

"How will this end?"

The blonde asked as the shade floated a few millimeters above the ground.

"My dear..." It barred its teeth, "the way it should..."

"I still don't understand..."

Her power was all around her body now...It was painful to contain, but better that than let it explode at the wrong moment. That could cost her a new body, seeing as her hand suffered more from it than the broken down hole.

"Why give me this power and then haunt me everywhere I go? It makes no sense..."

"You know the answer..." The shade whispered.

Devon glowered at the being.

"You gave me this power so you wouldn't have to deal with it... So you wouldn't have too feel the hurt..."

The shade burst out laughing... The sound carrying across the room and catching everyone's attention...

"Well of course! Do you honestly think I want to life with that hanging over my head each and every living day? No! I gave it to you because you were easy bait... You were so easy to manipulate into fear...I had to keep you from other people. What if one day you fell in love or decided to die as normal boring human? What then? Then I'd have to take back the power and wait for a new stupid idiot to fool! Your mother rejected me, because her grandfather told her about it! The cult of witches didn't pass on their powers! They didn't pass on the magic! They passed on the pain! Because you family was black and dark and evil! They planned to wipe out you entire blood line, but of course I had to be chosen for your damn reaper!"

Devon glared at the shade as it ranted on.

Everyone else in the room was shocked, even Irena lifted up her head to listen.

"You grandfather tricked me into helping his cause! He said his daughter and son were killers and malevolent, but it was he who was deranged! He turned me into this thing and placed the burden on my shoulders to wait for your mother to finally be born and then she just rejected it as if I hadn't been waiting for centuries!"

The shade breathed deeply.

It sighed...

"But then you came along, my dear. The sweet naive girl who wants to help everyone."

Devon spat "I'm not like that anymore, thanks to you..."

Now everyone was deeply intrigued with the conversation, especially Irena.

"I taught you how hard life can be. You should be thanking me."

Devon frowned, but said nothing.

"Alas, you have finally fallen for someone and gathered up all he courage to face me, but it's always just lip with you..."

Devon kept her frown even though she wanted to smile.

"Tell me... How's your hand?"

Devon looked down to her burning and bandaged hand. It was dirty and needed to be cleaned and sanitized, but that was the least of her concerns for now.

"Nothing I can't handle…"

The thing nodded.

Devon waited for his remark, but nothing came.

Instead she was left with the over-heating hum of her powers at the back of her mind, reminding her that they needed to be used, or they might just escape her body at free will…

It was so different here. Her magic had a mind of its own, and when it did come out of her, it caused immense pain.

She looked at the scorched and rotten creature.

It was all so much clearer now that she's seen the Shade again.

She waited for it to speak…

It smiled, "Dear…"

It stretched the word and Klaus growled like a possessed animal.

The shade chuckled, "You think its fine?"

It pointed to Devon's hand.

She refused to look down and said confidently, "Yes."

The shade shook his head, as if he was watching a horrible, amateur making the same mistake again and again…

Devon felt a swirl in her stomach and realized for the first time since she blew up the gateway, that she might not be able to handle the consequences of her magic.

"Dev…"

Stefan's voice broke through Devon's internal nerves and she turned her head to her brother…

"What is he talking about?"

Devon gulped.

"You're dear sister is trying to keep yet another secret from you both, how sad…"

The shade sneered and Devon glared at the being, her magic aching for some release…

"Devon?" Damon spoke up and gazed at his sister expectantly.

Devon steadied herself.

"The thing is…I needed to blow open the archway to find the maze, and my magic here, well…it works differently."

Damon eyed Stefan and Klaus stood still, waiting or the catch.

Devon continue, her mouth dry,

"It takes a long time for it to…surge…And then when I use it, well, then it has a lasting effect."

Klaus gulped, understanding Devon's words better than her brothers.

Devon lifted up her bandaged hand and slowly untied it.

What she found shocked everyone, including and especially herself.

There was a hole in the middle of her palm.

Never mind, there was no _'palm'_…

Just a large hole encircled with dry blood and burnt lose pieces of flesh.

Devon felt herself internally gag.

Klaus count take is eyes of the ruined hand and Damon collided with the force field, "Devon! You run, you hear me! RUN!"

Stefan tried to calm his brother, but it was useless.

Arnold averted his eyes.

"Very nice…"

The shade chuckled as he observed Devon's hand.

Devon felt tears prick at her eyes, it was too late to stop it now…

She wanted to punch and kick and scream, but all she managed was,

"Die."

**And a boom of power overthrew everything…**

The sound was like no other, it was hollow and deafening and left nothing in its wake.

It cobbled up the columns and it erased everything in its way, it cracked every old vase and every old skull hanging from a spear or a pike, it collided with the force field and retaliated back to it, again and again. Till finally it shattered into billions and billions of shiny and feather light pieces and vanished before your eyes. Replacing it, was a new green shimmering light right around Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Arnold, Irena and the earthly body of Rory.

The BOOM that echoed across the whole city shook the foundations and erupted like fireworks over the high sky, forming puffs of abnormally green clouds of dust and pure power over the whole underground world.

For minutes and minutes, that went on for far longer than necessary, there was no other sound, but the collapsing of columns right around the city. The tall pillars crumbled to the ground, leaving no support for the above ground that pressured to crumble in at any moment.

The vines and flowers wilted from the unnatural explosion of power and all life that had once been in these now hollow caverns and paths were either dead or fleeing for sunlight or shelter…

Slowly the dust started to settle and the green light became less and less prominent in the air. Later small objects took shape and a few colors returned to the scene.

No noise ever made its way to Klaus's ears, and for a moment he thought that he was deaf due to the sonic boom.

But no…

Slowly, very slowly, some shapes took the form in his right eyes…then suddenly the green in his left eyes faded away like it was never there…

A small noise tugged at his ear, like a child looking for attention.

His eyes stayed fixed on the shapes moving about in the distance. It was dusty and there was a tint of red.

Klaus tried to inhale, but the dust cogged his lungs and he chocked, that was his first sound.

His own cough.

At first it was as if someone was muffling the sound of his own coughing with a pillow, but then the noise got louder and louder, until suddenly everything happened to quickly.

You know that feeling of watching things in slow-motion?

That's how it was at first, but then someone by accident hit fast-forward.

And the screen exploded.

Damon zipped past with vampire speed and crouched next to the bloody figure on the floor a few feet from Klaus.

A few rocks fell from the sky and hit the spot where Klaus had laid.

The hybrid was already on the other side of the body on the ground.

Katharine pulled Stefan up by his arms and slapped him once to get him out of his trance. He quickly grabbed her hand and raced to where the others were positioned before a large boulder could batter Katharine.

Irena lifted her head up from her brother's cold face and looked up into the dusty and fog covered room. The air was filled with brown dust and it looked like a scene from an old western movie, except this movie was real. And there was a real mountain of rocks falling from the sky on the direct spot where she was clutching Rory's body.

Irena acted fast, grabbing her brother's lifeless body and throwing it side ways, missing the debris by a few millimeters. When the danger was averted, the young girl sighed, but before she could stand up, another sight made her clutch her stomach.

It was Devon.

Klaus was clutching the young girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth…

Her body was covered in blisters and open wounds, almost the same as The Shades.

Stefan held his head down, hoping no one saw his tears and not giving a bloody damn if any one did.

Damon threw a tantrum like a little girl, rocking his head back and forth screaming cusses and incoherent sentences at the ghosts in front of him.

Katharine cried softly next to Stefan and every now and then she would try to touch the blonde's cheek ever so lightly and Klaus would snare at her and pull the body back and closer to him.

The girl was dead.

She had come here to do what she wanted, and now she was dead.

The brave fiery blonde who irritated Irena like no other could was sprawled out on the floor.

Blood seeping into the floor and dampening every mourner's knees.

Anthony was the last figure Irena saw…

He was facing the other way, his body shook form violent sobs as he tried to hide his grief.

Klaus had tears streaming down his face, but if Irena ever saw denial in any mans face, that was it right there, in those ice blue eyes.

The scene was a sad one.

No…

Irena thought, the scene was a tragic one.

She looked down to her brother and refused to cry once more, but she had no choice.

If she did not cry, who will?

And so the time passed, that all you could hear was sobs and cusses and pathetic voices asking ludicrous questions like; "Is she alive?", "There has to be something?"

And then came the fights…

"You son of a bitch! You did nothing! You worthless piece of crap!"

Damon shouted at Klaus and turned on his brother…

"And YOU!"

Stefan had no need for words.

With a swift punch in the jaw, Damon thumped back and stayed on the ground in a pathetic heap, and cried.

Stefan cried as well, only now he cried while sitting in a feeble position on the damp floor in Devon's blood trying to think how he could fix all of this…

Klaus just kept rocking Devon's body back and forth…

Katharine wanted to scream, but kept it in. This was not her place.

Arnold pulled at his hair and looked over to the dusty black ash that lay spread out over the far corner of the room

The shade.

It was dead.

At least Devon's life was given for a good cause.

But the comforting thought did nothing to his tears.

So he started to cry again, only softer.

Irena couldn't tell how much time went past just watching the scene in front of her, but some how she knew the sign when she saw it.

Even after letting her mind slip to a far off place.

Thinking of how the funeral would end up as…

How everyone would look.

Act.

Behave.

How everyone would swear not to tell any of the others what Devon really was. A black magic witch by force. An apostate in the magic domain. A demon amongst her own people. And yes, her success from killing a true evil in this world would have to go unnoticed, keeping it amongst friends and family who witnessed it all happen. No one knowing her true heroic sacrifice.

The funeral would be a big affair; after all, she did know many, many people and touched twice as many hearts.

Irena would stand to the side of the open coffin and wait her turn to say a prober goodbye.

The large lawn would be decorated with beautiful shades of black and coal and roses would be piled up under the high perched coffin. All of their thorns clearly visible.

Stefan and Damon would stand next to the open casket. Stefan dressed in a dark coal suit with a white tie and combed back hair.

Damon would be dressed in a black suit with a silver shine and a dark blue tie, both ties exploiting what each brother saw Devon as.

Stefan's little sister, the good-hearted, witty, calm lady.

Damon's little sister, the tough, sarcastic, mysterious young woman.

Stefan would greet the well-wishers and mourners with a tight smile and a tighter hand shake.

Damon would ignore all condolences and pity and keep his eyes tightly focused on the bar. If some one would ask him if he were alright, he'd slur and nod and Stefan would sigh and drop his bloodshot eyes.

Arnold would be there.

Keeping a fine eye on his glass, making sure the waiter knew to fill it up.

He'd be dressed in a silver tux with a blood red tie…

Blood red, like he saw Devon…

Arnold's only true friend, the passionate, introverted and fiery princess…

He'd take another shot and wait for the familiar throb to take its place.

Then there would be the lonely figure sitting on the stone bench, overlooking the lawn, but only really seeing the casket.

Klaus would be dressed in a pitch black suit and a dark green tie.

Klaus's love, the beautiful, intelligent woman who touched his heart in ways he thought never existed. The girl who was cultured and mature and bound down like an anchor, but finally free, after giving her life…of course…

Klaus would be there.

And then he wouldn't really be there.

His mind would be far away, in a time where Devon was still here, her cheeks still rosy and her lips still coral.

In a time where her eyes where full of life and her hair flipped from side to side as she skipped away from memory…

In a time where all was as it should be…

Then there would be Irena.

The last on-looker.

She would walk up slowly to the casket, with her medium-length, black, lace dress and her school-styled, black heels and her mosquito netted, royal hat and she would wish Devon a farewell.

A peaceful rest for a job well done.

She would make her way up to the dark brown, newly polished open coffin.

Her heels would tramp against the ground, one by one making as little noise as possible on the long black carpet on the dew-covered green grass on an early crisp Sunday morning.

She would avoid the Salvatore's eyes and keep her head fixed on the photo of Devon taken by Damon a few days before she mysteriously died.

Only when she reached the end of the carpet and her hands touched the cold of the casket, would she look down onto the young girls face.

And gasp.

She was as beautiful as she was on that day she died.

Her blonde hair would be combed perfectly in place behind her head. Her lips would be coral, yes, but not the natural coral they always were. No, they would be red from lipstick and her cheeks peachy from blush. Her tan would be gone and replaced with an angelic shade of pale skin. Her eyebrows would be perfectly plucked and her lashes perfectly blackened. She would wear a tight-fitting long silk black dress with no sleeves and dainty diamond earrings on her pale ears.

All the blisters would be gone and all the skin would be new.

As for her palm… The burnt hand would be at the bottom and the left-hand on top of it, both neatly placed on her stomach.

And then her eyes…

Those brilliant blue eyes would be closed; they would be closed and dark around the edges.

As if troubled.

Irena would realize that she would never see those blue eyes again. And that hurt her. For some reason.

She would never hear that echoing voice of-…

Wait…

Irena adjusted her view.

Had she fallen asleep?

No…She was daydreaming…

There was movement in the distance…

Devon was…moving?

Where is the funeral?

Where are the white bouquets?

Where are the darkly-dressed people?

Where was she?

A few more rocks fell from the ceiling as Arnold looked at Irena.

He had moved next to her a few minutes ago when he saw the large gap in her forehead. A rock had sliced her head.

She was losing a lot of blood and her conscious was slipping in and out.

She clutched her brothers arms in her hand and tears made their way down her cheeks without her knowing.

"Arnold…" The vampire croaked…

Arnold edged closer and held her tight.

"I feel so weak…"

She whispered and Arnold nodded. He felt it to.

It was this place. It made all creatures weak. Maybe even mortal?

No… Arnold thought, then Irena had no chance of living…

He felt a hand touch his and he realized the small vampire wanted to stand up.

He pushed her down and said, "You're not well, stay…"

The girl ignored his complaint and realized she wasn't trying to stand up, she was pointing to something…

And then the shout came,

"SHE'S BREATHING!"

Klaus screamed as he felt Devon's chest move slightly up.

Stefan's eyes looked rabid as he examined his once dead sister….

Damon made no move to his sister's side, not wanting to believe in false hope. He wouldn't survive a second heart break.

Katharine stayed put, looking at Devon's eyes anxiously,

They twitched.

"OH MY…!"

Katharine was at Devon's side instantaneously and shouted,

"She is! She's alive!"

Damon sat up straighter, not wanting to believe, but his curiosity and hope won and he rushed to the other side of the body.

Arnold, who couldn't phantom what was happening, just burst out laughing and crying at the same time… he turned his gaze to Irena to smile at her, but when he saw her, he cried more than he laughed.

She was nearly dead.

He cradled her up in his arms and waited for a sign what to do next.

Klaus was busy trying to get Devon to open her eyes, but his efforts were useless. She was at the point of death.

Katharine looked to Damon and then to Stefan and then to Klaus. Each of them with fresh tears in their eyes.

"That's it…"

Katharine said softly to herself and bit open her wrist just as a rock fell from the ceiling next to her.

She grabbed Devon by the jaw and pushed her bleeding wrist into the girl's mouth.

Before Klaus or either of the brothers could o anything…Devon swallowed the blood.

Katharine took her wrist back and banged it by ripping of a piece of her shirt, since it wouldn't stop bleeding in the collapsing place.

Damon looked at Stefan with wide eyes as if thinking, "Can we do this?"

Stefan nodded.

Klaus looked from one brother to the next, but not one returned his gaze.

Katharine spoke up, "I'll do it if none of you can…but someone has to do it soon. This place is coming down fast!"

She spoke calmly, but her hands shook.

A few rocks plummeted and fell behind Stefan as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll do it."

Klaus spoke up. His voice broken and hoarse.

Damon couldn't bring himself to look as the hybrid gently took his little sister into his arms, kissed her bloody lips and wrung her neck.

Stefan cringed at the crack of bone.

Katharine slowly stood up and stretched out her hand for Stefan.

"Come on."

Stefan looked around him.

The place was crumbling down now. Not long before they were buried in rubble and rocks.

He grabbed her hand and stood up, helping his brother up from the bloodstained floor.

Klaus used all the energy he had left to lift Devon over his shoulder and pull himself up from the ground.

Klaus looked over to where Arnold stood.

The young man had taken Irena in his arms, bridal style, and was now looking at Klaus with a sad expression.

She was dead.

Klaus bowed his head in remembrance of his old friend and looked to the entrance, which now served as the exit.

As the remaining companions rushed their way out of the collapsing city, Irena's thoughts lifted up higher into the air and she couldn't help but smile when she walked down that same black, long carpet, touched that same dark brown open coffin and peered into that same pastel pink velvet lined casket and saw herself.

A peaceful smile upon her pale face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I've never made myself cry…**

**Wow.**

**Please review and tell me if you felt a tear or two?**

**Thersia xoxo**


	26. IMPORTANT

Hey! 

IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER…

The next chapters concerning the uninvited guest will follow as the episodes go by, meaning the story started after 3x09 and the next chapter is basically my version of 3x10.

So Devon Was introduced in episode 9 and after some explaining what has happened, the story of Devon and Klaus will pick up in episode 10.

Please review and thank you so much for all my reviews guys! YOU ARE AWESOME!

**AND **

if there is a scene you want Devon to be in for the coming chapters (Since they'll all flow till the finale) then write to me and tell me your ideas!

Love Thersia xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

Please review, it means a lot to me and I would love to know what you think…

Good and bad…

BTW just realized tony is alive in episode ten, so lets just say Klaus got a new friend to play with who also happens to be named Tony! Dammit! Sorry guys… one flaw…

Chapter 26

Episode 10 scene 1- (Scene in show, 3)

Devon's POV

_Ugh, this coffee tastes like Damon's chest hair…_

I thought as I put the porcelain cup back on the dark coffee table.

And don't ask me how I know what his chest hair tastes like, we wrestled a lot when I was little… and defenseless…

It had been a week since the events in the cave, and strangely enough, I thought it couldn't possibly get worse than meeting Sir Shade.

I was wrong.

Naturally.

Damon reminds me of it each day…

After I was turned, which I might add I'm not very pleased with, they all raced back to Mystic Falls to the manor where apparently Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katharine and Arnold waited for my revival.

I remember when I woke up.

The light was so irritating and I couldn't get this incessant murmur out of my ear!

But eventually I realized that was Damon panicking like a little girl.

I also remember all the happy faces and hugs I got when I stood up, including the lingering embrace Klaus tenderly gave, and once the smiles were done, Damon handed me a red sack.

Blood.

At first I cringed and I hit Damon hard on the chest.

He backed away with wide eyes.

"What Dev-…?"

He started saying, but I cut him off,

"You had no permission to do this to me!"

I pointed to my heart and ignored all the startled glances.

I ripped the bag from his hand and threw it against the wall.

It did not break open but the sound it made gave me chills.

"Devon, you were going to die…"

Stefan spoke softly, his voice echoed through me.

I growled,

"I still don't like it…AT ALL. And I will not drink THAT!"

I turned my back to the bag.

Damon stepped swiftly past me and picked up the bag as I glared at the wall.

He opened the cap and put it in front of my nose. At first I turned my head away, but then the smell hit me and I couldn't resist a sip, then two…and before I knew it, the bag was empty…

I gave them all a flustered look and dropped my eyes. Stefan was the only one who frowned.

Then he left.

Without a word.

Katharine lingered, but didn't stay long after he left. She said her goodbye and for the first time I hugged her.

She called me 'friend' and we shared an awkward smile in front of basically everyone.

I can still remember Elena's shocked face…

After Elena left, which was quite early, Arnold asked if he could take the spare room. I gladly inclined my head to the door and he gave me another hug before he departed to his temporary room…

All of us exhausted from the previous days events…

Hard to think it was only a day…

Damon, Klaus and I stood in the parlor by the crackling fire.

Klaus and Damon each waiting for the other to leave.

"How's your hand…?"

Klaus asked uncomfortably, trying to avoid my brothers piercing gaze.

Before Klaus had mentioned it, I had not thought about my hand at all, frankly, the thought never occurred to me.

I lifted my right palm to my face and saw that there was a long, peach-colored scare across it.

_Well at least I had a palm…_

Internally I yelled out of joy, but replied to Klaus with a fatigued voice,

"It's…there…"

Klaus lifted his hand to grab mine to look at the scar more closely, but resisted when he saw Damon do the same.

Both men cleared their throats awkwardly.

I gestured my head to the door and Damon sighed.

"Fine. Just because you were dead for five seconds I'll leave, but if you touch her…"

Klaus growled.

"I'll be fine, thank you…"

I spoke louder than necessary, trying to make them both shut up.

Klaus gave me a look, almost similar to the same hungry gaze he fixed on me in the cave, and Damon just rolled his eyes and departed to his room.

I glanced at Klaus.

He was walking towards me now, with a strange look on his face.

I clenched my jaw, ready for a strict lecture on how not to fake being dead and running off to bloody well no-where, but it never came.

All I felt were his soft, soft lips.

And I moaned into his mouth as we shared that night for the first time.

"I feel like I'm going crazy…"

Elena's voice snapped me out of my day dream and I zoned back into the Mystic Grill.

_How much of this conversation did I miss?_

"I'm totally paranoid all the time…"

_Not much…_

I applauded myself in my head for my great timing and listened intently to the conversation unfold.

"You have every right to be,"

Bonnie spoke shrugging her shoulders, "Klaus is still out there. He knows you tried to kill him."

I should probably explain why everyone is…on bad terms with one another once again…

After our night together, Klaus had to go to finish up some business.

It was sad to have him leave, but I had a job to do myself, and so we parted ways for a time.

To be exact, two days…

And in those two days, the worst case scenario happened.

Stefan stole back the coffins.

Apparently, when I was in Klaus's captivating the day before I faked the spell at Klaus's mansion, Stefan had gone out and stolen back the coffins.

He thought that this would make Klaus return me to them, but luckily before he could do anything rash, news came from Bonnie that I was going to be in great danger. She was right as rain.

So after we came back from the crumbled and destroyed city, Stefan left to go hide the coffins in a more appropriate place.

This I all gathered from Katharine, who refused to help Stefan as long as he was angering Klaus.

Kat fled the country, and I haven't hard from her since.

I first wondered why Stefan would go through with this plan, once again, but I later caught on when Damon told me what Klaus had done to my brother. Turning him into the ripper and making him turn dark once more…

I was not very pleased.

After Klaus returned, he was furious.

And so was I.

We had a screaming match and we both got livid

We fought and we yelled and after an hour of threatening each other, we made love.

I must admit, the best I've ever had.

Though, in the end it was spoiled by Damon, who was enraged when he learned that Klaus and I were together while Klaus wanted to kill Stefan.

In the end Damon made me chose between them, my brothers, or Klaus, my love.

It wasn't easy.

I spend three days trying to focus and decide.

But in the end, I made adecision.

After all, blood is thicker than water.

And Klaus was not what I had to face right now.

My main priority was to get Stefan back on track.

I've left them both estranged for 160 years; I think I owe it to them to help out a bit.

Klaus was livid when I told him, but the blow was softened when I told him,

"I love you."

At first he thought I was teasing him, making him angrier.

But later he realized that I had meant it. But that was too late as well…

It hurt.

Not hearing him say that he loved me too.

I knew he did, but I also knew he was not ready to admit it.

So I let it slip…

I had let him slip, through my fingers…

I had no idea if he was right for me right now, never mind how badly I wanted him right now at this moment. It was painful to admit, I was lost and broken, but for once I was free… I could go where I wanted, see the people I left all over the place, do what I want, talk to whomever I felt like, it was…amazing… I couldn't get enough of it.

The week flew by to fast.

At day, I was similar to a hyperactive rabbit, I bounced around, uncontrolled and unleashed. Damon tried to keep my in rein, but every time her turned his back I was somewhere buying something, or talking to a random stranger and asking how their day was, or I was simply looking up at the clouds with a smile.

And then at night the hurt kicked in like a tractors engine; it bellowed and tugged at every fiber. I cried, silently of course, making sure Damon never heard my sobs and I changed the pillow case every morning around six before he woke. It was an ache that kept on multiplying. Klaus was no longer part of me. And my brother was slowly slipping further away from us…

And I had no idea what to do.

For once in my life, I felt so very weak.

I was a vampire.

Yes, and what the hell does that help me!

I'm a giant mosquito.

I want my old self back. That girl, no…that WOMAN that knew every thing before it took place, that person that felt the earth beneath her feet and that soul that was as hard as steel.

Where was she right now?

With Irena and Rory?

I missed her dearly, but I knew that a part of her would always be with me no matter what. I would make sure of that.

Klaus was another matter. He was lost to me.

He was livid and glared at me with every ounce of his being every time I saw him in my dreams. He would chase me, and unlike all my other fantasies, he would not embrace me and smooch me roughly, no….He would scream at me and tug at my arm, leaving blue and black bruises the size of fists.

His eyes red with anger.

I felt regret.

But I had felt it before and I knew the feeling would pass…

I will keep my distance.

Make sure not to stand in his way, but I will NOT become his follower, lover nor pet ever again. I was free. I could be anything I wanted. I had no interest to be tied down right now, and if I chose to keep Klaus, my freedom will be thrown out the window.

He was jealous, possessive, over-protective, manipulative and territorial.

Not something a post-prisoner is looking for.

Although, that does not mean I have no feelings for him.

That will never be the case.

Even though Damon and Everyone else still wants to kill Klaus…

I could never let that happen.

And if it had to come to that…

I would sabotage every plan they come up with.

"Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him. Nothing?"

Elena asked, half whispering.

I could see she was tense and no wonder.

Klaus was a dangerous enemy to have.

Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her brown locks.

"Just my slow spiral into insanity…"

I nodded at her statement, but said nothing.

I took another sip from my coffee a resisted the urge to pull a face.

"Join the club!"

Bonnie spoke with a tired voice.

"Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare…On repeat."

Elena frowns and I crease my eyebrows.

_Well then we can trade dreams!_

_I get the freaky dream of four polished coffins and you get a maniac Klaus who grabs your hair around every corner you try to escape._

_Excellent._

"Same dream?"

I ask as I lean in,

"Yeah…Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."

I internally cringe at thinking of seeing Klaus in a coffin. That's exactly what I need to stop from happening.

I subtly touch my upper arm with a finger. There was no bruise, but the feeling of his claws on me was too vivid.

"What if it not just a dream…"

Elena starts speaking in a low voice,

"What if it's, you know…"

She looks at me and I listen fixedly,

"A witch dream?"

"It's just stress." Bonnie says before I can say anything.

"I'll figure it out."

The brunette next to me says in a calm voice, like it's no big deal.

I lift an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that."

Bonnie looks at me, a hidden respect showing.

She looked up to me when I was a witch, and perhaps she still does.

Though, I'd hate it if the hidden emotion was more along the lines of pity.

That would just tick me off.

"Devon,"

Bonnie starts saying, but I cut her off,

"Just hear me out. I know what a witch dream is and this sounds like one. So, if I can give some advice. Don't turn a blind eye on this."

It hurt thinking I'd never be able to have dreams like that. Or feel the beautiful earth under my finger tips, but I had to get over it some time.

And helping bonnie seemed like the perfect way to help myself as well.

Think of it as a master training his pupil.

Except the master has no power and is underhandedly preventing the pupil's plans from actually being a success…

Bonnie nodded, that same look in her eyes returning.

She gives Elena a slight glance and asks me, "What about Stefan, has there been any sign of him?"

I look down to my empty white cup.

Elena slightly shook her head and avoided my eyes as she spoke,

"He betrayed us bonnie…"

I try not to look up.

"The Stefan that we know is gone…"

Bonnie frowns at Elena's strict words and I can't help myself to disapprove of her choice of…words.

_He's not gone…Just…vacant._

Bonnie looks at me, "How's Damon handling it?"

I smile and nod to the waiter to take my cup,

"Damon's being Damon…"

And I turn my head slightly to the left to see my eldest brother take a shot of hell knows how many mixed drinks.

Brunch in a bottle he calls it…

Depression is what I call it…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 Scene 2- (Scene in show, 6)

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me."

Elena ordered into the phone, her voice giving away to her nervousness.

Damon and I stood across from the dart board, darts in hand.

I smirked as he missed his target.

"At least when you're drunk, I win at this…"

I said bumping him out of the way with my hip.

"Unbelievable…"

Elena sighs and paces, her phone in hand.

Damon stumbled slightly and turned to Elena,

"So feisty when you're mad…"

I roll my eyes as I shoot a bull's-eye.

"It's not that I'm mad, I'm just worried."

Elena crosses her arms over her chest and fixes Damon with a look similar to a lost Labrador.

"Why? He lost his job at the grill? I think he'll survive, Elena."

"Don't be insensitive…"

I say and smile as I pull out the darts from the board.

Elena gives me a grateful glance, but Damon ignores my comment.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him he's been moody and he's not really talking to anyone…"

"Typical teenager…"

Damon says as he pulls my high ponytail.

"Who's seeing ghosts…?"

I reply and I playfully crack his finger,

"And who's lost everyone he's cared about…"

Elena counters as well.

Her face full of worry.

"Not everyone,"

Damon aims at the red dot in the centre,

"He still has you…"

He shoots and the dart goes slightly skew,

"Aaannndd…he _misses epically_…!"

I clap my hands together and smile at Damon innocently.

He glares back and turns his attention to Elena.

Elena scrutinizes him for second and steps closer,

"You okay?"

Damon shrugs,

"What makes you think I'm not okay…?"

Elena lifts a brown eyebrow and replies,

"Well, you're day drunk, it's not exactly you're most attractive look."

I grab the darts from the board and pick up the chalk.

_Here it comes…Damon's flirty remark…_

"Hmm…What is my most attractive look?"

Damon says as he walks up to Elena, she slightly pushes him forward and smiles.

"Ah! I'm not saying you have any attractive look…"

_Slam dunk, Elena…High-five!_

I mentally gave the girl a pat on the back for doing my job of bringing Damon's ego back to a reasonable size and continued to write our scores on the small, black board.

"I'm just saying this is my least favorite one…"

I smirk.

_And his ego's back to its usual size…_

_Great…_

"Noted. I'll see if I can make any improvements."

Damon says as he looks into Elena's eyes.

I can only imagine the gushy scene behind me.

"Don't mind me…"

_No._

_Not now!_

_I was winning!_

_I never win Damon in darts!_

_Dammit, Klaus!_

I take my sweet time to finish Damon's score and slowly put the chalk back down.

I leisurely turn around to find the handsome hybrid leaning against the railing.

His eyes flashed with ager as he saw mine.

I subconsciously rubbed my upper arm.

Damon and Elena's faces are turned in shock. After hearing nothing from him for two days, you can only imagine what kind of plan and devious tactics he's come up with.

Damon steps to stand slightly in front of my view.

He still doesn't fully believe that Klaus is over me.

Fact is…

Neither of us is even close to 'over' the other.

"Klaus."

Elena whispers and Damon struggles to decide if he should defend Elena or me.

Klaus smiles brightly at me, his smile fake, and I feel my stomach lurch.

_Nope, not over him at all…_

In fact, the sexual tension was unbearable, and all he said was; _'Don't mind me…'_

"You're gonna do this in the grill? In front of everyone…"

Damon counters before Klaus can speak another word.

Knowing my brother, his OVERPROTECT senses are tingling, along with his, _'please hit me, I'm an asshole…_'- Face.

"It's a little beneath you, don't you think…?"

Damon pulls his face and I want to slap him at the back of his head.

_When did daddy ever approve of snarky remarks, Damon?_

"I don't know what you're taking about…"

The hybrids angelic accent sweeps across the floor and back-hands Damon's cheek, making my brother frown.

Klaus moves a bit forward, his eyes now fixed on me, his resentment very evident,

"…I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate."

I glance behind him.

Standing there is a young looking hybrid with a leather jacket and cocky written squarely across his perceptive face.

Next to me Elena tensed.

Klaus smiles and turns his head to his companion.

"Get a round in would you Tony?"

The younger man nods and eyes Elena, his lips tugging at the corners.

He turns away and walks to the bar.

I cross my arms over my red, cropped blazer.

"Tony? Wasn't you're previous minion called 'Tony'?"

Klaus, who was examining Elena's reaction to seeing Tony, glanced to me for a split second and replied with an irritated tone,

"Arnold was my last…comrade."

Klaus tried not to get into a conversation with me, the idea of revenge still clearly stabled to his forehead.

I narrow my eyes,

"You know exactly what I mean."

Klaus's eyes twitch, not leaving Damon's.

"Well, if you must know…"

Klaus wanted to continue talking, but held back what he was going to say.

Which was most probably a pet name, those that he uses so very often?

"His real name is Anthony. Though, I prefer Tony…"

"And why would you dislike the name _Anthony_ so much, _love_…?"

Alright, so maybe I was the one who was really guilty of performing snarky remarks and replies, but he deserves it.

Klaus's eyes shoot to me and he frowns, making him look angrier than he was.

"I'm surprised you suck around town long enough for happy hour…"

Damon says with a sarcastic voice, his defensive nature shinning through.

Klaus and I continue to have a brutally competitive staring contest as he replies,

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho…Shouldn't be hard to find."

Damon says as he steps in front of Klaus's view of me.

I let my eyes drop and lift them back up to glare at Klaus.

The alpha hybrid takes a few steps towards my brother and fixes him with a deadly stare,

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town…"

A small smile playing at his lips…

"I think I might fancy a home here…"

Klaus confidently takes the remaining darts from Damon's cupped hands and pushes past him to the dart board.

"Now I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you."

As he approaches me, I'm standing directly on the line from where you are allowed to take a shot, he whispers into my ear,

"The answer is; not in the slightest…"

And he ruthlessly pushes me to the side.

Damon glares at the back of Klaus's head and I scoff quietly.

_Did he just shove me?_

"As long I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you chose…"

Klaus twirls the small dart in his hand and suddenly turns his head to me,

"You have my word…"

His voice is staged and almost comical, as if he's reciting a well-devised lie he's been preparing for weeks…

I glare.

"What more could you possibly want…?"

Elena asks, the desperation clear in her voice.

She was drained and losing control, the bags under her eyes were a patent sign of her recent paranoia.

Klaus wastes no time to reply.

"Well, for starters…"

He edges up to Elena, the sharp end of the dart pointing threateningly at the fear-filled girl.

"…You could tell me where I might find Stefan."

Damon instantly walks in next to Elena and answers for her,

"Stefan skipped town the minute Devon woke up."

Klaus turned away from my brother and faced the dart-board,

"Well you see that is a shame…"

And with a meticulousness flick of his hand, the dart shot straight into the red dot.

Bull's-eye.

I rolled my eyes.

Show off.

"Your brother stole from me…"

Klaus turned to look at me and then at Damon, his eyes equivalent to a hawk.

Alert and lethal.

"I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

Elena, who had built up more confidence, voiced her opinion,

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem…"

Klaus, who had been staring at Damon intently, turned his head slightly to look at the doppelganger.

Anger flashed in his eyes and he moved closer to Elena, so their faces were inches apart.

His death glare practiced to perfection.

Before he could do anything, I moved in between the hybrid and the recoiling girl before Damon could respond.

Klaus gave me a look and his face twisted to one of detestation.

My death glare was not too shabby.

Klaus gave a small chuckle and whispered to Elena over my shoulder, his hot breath tickling my neck.

I pushed the feeling in my stomach down.

"Well this is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart."

I avoid his eyes as he leans back again and cross my arms over my chest.

Damon nods to Elena to leave and she gives me one more glance before she retreats home.

I keep my eyes glued on Klaus as Elena exits the Grill. His murderous eyes don't leave mine and I find myself lost for a few seconds.

Damon evenly grabs my upper arm while he glowers at Klaus and pulls me with him to the door.

Klaus's eyes never leaving my retreating figure.

A coy smile playing on his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 3- (Scene In show, 9 and 11)

I cross my one leg over the other as I hold my scotch with the one hand and my head with the other.

After the incident at the Grill, I was really not in the mood for more surprises and Damon decided that being day drunk is my solution.

I did not agree.

Neither did I frankly approve.

But hey, I never turn down free 20 year old scotch which my brother keeps locked away in a secret liquor compartment.

That would just be rude.

"Thank you, for this."

I looked up to where Damon stood. He took out a glass from the bottom of the desk and opened the flask.

Before he poured, he gave me a concerned look.

"What?"

I asked, playing dumb.

"You alright?"

I nodded and smiled.

Damon lifted an eyebrow and I lifted mine.

Sometimes it was scary how much we were alike.

I rolled my eyes as Damon rolled his to the back of his head, trying to male me laugh.

After failing to do so, he gave me a glance and pulled the funniest face.

I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my mouth and quickly recovered when

I noticed him staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

"And what now?"

Damon sighed dramatically.

"Can't a brother just be proud of his sister for once? Hmm…"

_No. Not when the sister is a conniving bitch._

I smiled.

"I suppose."

Out of the blue I felt a chill of cold air.

I stretched my neck a bit to peer at the front door and noticed it was slightly open,

I turned my head to Damon as he poured himself a drink,

"Did you-…"

And stopped when I realized who was standing behind him, looking expectantly at me.

I did not speak a word and only glared.

Damon looked up and felt the presence of someone behind him.

He picked up his drink and turned his body to the entrance of the parlor.

There stood Klaus, in all his glory.

A smirk firmly in place.

"I think it's about time we had a drink."

His eyes swiftly slipped to me,

"Don't you…?"

I did not bother to reply as he mocked me.

I ignored him and took a sip of my scotch.

_Mmh…Much better than Grill coffee…_

Damon smiled.

"I'd say we're over due."

I wanted to choke on my drink

Did my brother just agree to a chat with the man he forbade me to ever be with again?

The ass…

Must he lead me into temptation? Doesn't he know I can find my own way there?

"Well you've been so busy with all you're plotting and scheming and what not…"

"You know my brother…"

I said sarcastically as I placed my drink down on the table next to me,

"Never misses a chance to plan epic failure…"

Damon turns his head to glare.

"Well, somebody's never going to get my scotch again…"

Klaus only smiles and walks slowly towards Damon, his voice comical,

"Don't be so hard on him, Darling…"

_Darling? So we're back to that are we…?_

"How could he have guesses you're own brother would betray him…"

Damon countered back quickly,

"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you…"

Klaus's face darkened.

"Yeah, well she's fickle that one…"

I chuckled and Klaus gave me a deadly glare.

Damon nodded, agreeing with Klaus.

It appears that he had first-hand experience.

"And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts'?"

_Of course we do, she's in the cell down the corridor on your left._

"No."

I said with poise.

"That's just the thing with younger siblings…"

Damon started, trying to steer the conversation into a different direction.

I perked my ears.

"You just…never know what they're gonna do…"

Damon chuckled nervously.

I loudly cleared my throat.

"Of course, Devon is a total different case. She's so obedient and responsible…"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Damon…"

I said, warningly.

He smiled innocently at me and Klaus, amused by our sibling-banter, chuckled lightly, but no smile reached his lips.

Damon sipped his drink and indicated to Klaus with his glass.

"Drink?"

Damon turned around, not even waiting for a reply from Klaus and began to pour him a double whiskey.

Klaus took the glass with care and lifted it up to Damon,

"Cheers mate."

Damon did the same.

"Down the hatch."

And they both lifted their drinks to their lips.

Klaus took a savoring sip and Damon shot the whole drink back in one swallow.

I took a small sip of my scotch; since it was probably the last time I'd have it, and listened to the conversation unfold.

"You know we've actually got a lot in common, you and I."

Now I was interested.

What the hell was he playing at?

"Really?"

Damon replies. Pulling the same face that made me laugh a few minutes ago as Klaus walked past him and around the couch.

I tried not to laugh.

But a smile cracked free.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, his loathing for me clear in his icy eyes..

"Well yeah… Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother…"

I tried to keep my face serious as Klaus came to sit next to me on the couch.

Immediately Damon's facial expression changed from at ease to edgy.

I smiled internally.

_Is what cha get for insulting me…?_

"So…He stole your family? Again?"

I asked looked at him, my head slightly turned.

Klaus sat on the other end of the couch, a seat away from me and a seat too far.

I ached for him to scoot up, but those days were done.

It's not life he's going to flip out a war novel and recite me a love poem.

No…

That was done. I had to accept it and protect my family.

It's all I had left.

Klaus's expression changed to one that said, "Don't get cocky…"

_Too late…_

"Yes, again. Unfortunately."

He took another sip of his drink and I watched as his eyes went from the bottom of the glass to my leg.

He dropped his eyes quickly.

I tensed.

_What was that?_

"The originals, I had them daggered, boxed-up, awaiting the day I see fit to wake them, and he went in for a second time and pinched the bloody lot."

Klaus continued with a smile. His eyes looking at the window.

My eyes traveled down his chest and I admired his leather jacket and how oddly buff it made him look.

Damon, who was now moving to the sunlight that streamed out of the window, replied in a steady voice…

"Of course he did…Aah, Such a buzz kill my baby bro…"

"Well, we'd love to find him…"

I spoke while taking another sip of my drink.

"Problem is…"

I turned my body to the side so that I could face Klaus, swung my arm over the couches back and lifted my knees onto the empty seat,

"We sure as hell don't work for you…"

Klaus gazed at me with a mix of abhorrence and hilarity.

And I glimpse of…- was it lust?

"You know your drink stinks of vervain?"

He turned his head slightly to Damon, who stood a few feet from the couch, and his eyes slowly, almost unwillingly moved from mine to Damon's.

"So I can't compel you and there would be no point in killing you, since you both are actually the ones with the most hope of getting me what I need, and yet… It would seem a demonstration is in order."

At the sound of a 'demonstration' I tense up immediately and get ready to run to Damon, but luckily we were not the targets of this, _demonstration_…

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan…"

Damon cupped his drink harder,

"Oh well,"

Klaus stood up with his drink in hand,

"It seems you people respond best to displays of violence…"

He switched his drink to his left hand and with his right, pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket,

"Why don't you both take this as an example of my reach…?"

He began too type a number on the key pad. I stayed put on the couch, giving Damon a wary look. He returned it with a guarded expression.

Klaus lifted the device to his ear and it had not even wrung once before someone on the other end responded.

"There he is…"

Klaus smiled brightly,

"So that thing I told you to do…Why don't you go ahead and…get on with it…?"

Klaus smirks as he puts the phone down.

Damon's eyes travel to mine and I clench my jaw in an uncertain haze.

_This wasn't going to go down well…_

Before I could respond to anything, someone entered the front door,

"Hey! I finally found that beer you like Damon and-…"

Arnold stopped at the first step to the parlor.

Oh damn…

Klaus's expression was deadly and I quickly stood up and moved to where Arnold stood, my back to Klaus and my brother.

"Arnold, how nice…"

I said with a hint of _'what the hell are you doing here now!'_

I pulled a face to indicate to Arnold that this was not the best time; in fact, it was most probably the worst.

Klaus was suppose to think Arnold was out of town somewhere, but actually, he was still sleeping in the guest bedroom and had become best pals with Damon.

I cringed as Arnold timidly smiled at Klaus.

Klaus's expression did not ease up.

In fact, it turned to pure hatred.

"Arnold…"

He spoke with a sarcastic ring in his voice.

"How very good to see you, _friend_…"

Arnold tensed at Klaus's tone of voice and knew that he was in deep crap.

"Right, same to you. Well…um…"

Arnold looked to Damon and then to me for any help.

Nothing.

"I'll just go…"

Suddenly he remembered the case of beers in his hand,

"…Pack these away…"

He nodded to Klaus before he departed into the kitchen.

I awkwardly turned to the man who I said 'I love you' to after he had just seen the guy who tried to take me way from him in my house, acting very…homey.

I grinned.

It was fake.

Damon made a scrunched up face behind Klaus and let out a quiet, tense breath.

I held mine in.

"I think I'll depart to my room…"

I turned to leave just as Damon gave me a _'don't leave me!'- _Puppy face and made my way up the stairs.

Before I could round the corner, Klaus's voice called me back. Urging my body to sprint to him.

"Devon…"

I turned my head

"Klaus?"

His name on my lips felt like syrup…

The alpha gave me a glower and said with a phony joking voice,

"Do try not to pick up any more stray dogs, will you?"

I smiled sarcastically and replied in the same tone,

"I'll try not to, love. But you know I can't resist a mangy mutt."

And I left the parlor with the amazing pleasure off seeing Klaus's pure, untainted irritation as he caught the meaning in my words.

I just had to smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 4- (Scene in show, 13)

Klaus's POV

As I walk through the house with Stella, or Sophia, or whatever her name was… I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had just had with the remaining Salvatore siblings.

Devon was always there to challenge every damn thing I said…

Damon was not much more co-operative…

And not to mention seeing my dear old friend and former 'apprentice' was definitely a sight I could've done with out.

Him of all people living in the same house as Devon.

My Devon?

Fat chance that bloody bastard was going to get lucky with my woman.

Not while I was still breathing.

I might not have courage or the nerve to tell Devon that I loved her, but I sure as hell was not going to sit and watch while some oaf steals her from me…with a pack of beers no less…

Please, Devon is instantly classier than a six-pack.

Not to mention how hard it would be for him to please her…

Only I was qualified to do just that…

Though, no more will I be the romantic.

Oh, no…

Dear Devon, prepare yourself for a thrill, because I don't take no for answer and neither do I accept rejection.

I want what I want, and if I have to tear this town apart, piece by piece, human by human, I WILL get it.

She'll crawl back by the time I'm done with her.

I continued talking as my hybrid comrade and I descended the newly painted stairs, "Compel the men to open up this wall…"

I point to the large wall to my left and turn to look at the spiky brunette…

"We need sun…"

I look at her with a charming expression, merely to motivate the girl,

"I want a fortress not a dungeon."

Her eyes linger at my lips, but I have no interest in her.

She was dull and ugly.

Compared to Devon, she was a small weed in place of a beautiful, blooming rose.

Pathetic really…

And undeniably not nearly as good in bed…

Suddenly, Tyler rounds the corner and walks uneasily towards me.

"There he is…! Man of the hour."

I extend my arms and welcome him after a job well done…

He stops a few inches from me with a troubled expression and looks around the room.

The brunette hybrid walks away from us and out the other door, on her way to compel my builders.

"So everything went okay?"

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges… message lands the same…"

I give him a satisfied smile, but Tyler's face knots into a ball of confusion.

He gave me an upset look and replied,

"You said you were sending them a warning?"

"And I did, an effective one…"

Sometimes those were the only kinds of warnings that actually got through to people…

Hopefully for their sakes, that was the case.

"Elena's family suffers; she's motivated to get me what I want."

Tyler's face twisted into a range of emotions, whilst I stood by idly as he tried to form a proper sentence.

"I didn't think we'd actually have to kill…anyone?"

I looked at the young hybrid and let my eyes drop to the floor before returning to his.

A sigh escapes my lips as I try to explain something so natural to a creature of the night, like a mother would to her young boy on how to swallow his milk.

"Tyler, mate. What you're feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience… I need you to get over it, okay?"

I looked at my novice for a few more seconds and lightly put my hand on his shoulder, leading him to the centre of the room.

"At the end of the day, human life is just a means to an end…"

We continued walking through the room,

"Our means, to our end."

I turn slightly to the young man next to me,

"You do well to remember that…"

And leave him to ponder what I had just said as I make my way to the next room.

If Tyler fell through on my plans, I always had a back-up.

But I was currently interested to see just how far this young hybrid would go to win my trust.

Time would have to tell…

For now, I need a shot of something bloody strong if I was going to get through this day without dropping by the Salvatore manor and ripping Devon from her idiotic, self-centered brother.

I was livid.

I don't like it when my property jumps off the damn bus…

She was going to regret pushing me away…

And I'll be right there to see her kneel and beg…

For me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 5- (Scene in show, 14 and 15)

Devon's POV

As Damon and I race up the stairs to the Gilbert family house, Damon's hand around me tightens and Damon states in a maternal voice,

"Let me handle this…"

I nod my head as he turns the brass handle on the wooden door, hastily pushing it open, and the smell of Elena's perfume and a mix of sandalwood and shoe polish invades my nose.

At first I do not see Elena, but, to my ever-lasting surprise, my nose catches her before my eyes.

I was still far from use to being a vampire.

Elena's peachy bloody scent hit my nostrils and I looked over to the couch, where a man lay with his feet over the side.

Alaric.

Damon walked over to the couch as if he owned the place and I followed calmly after.

The scent getting stronger.

I try to lessen my intake of breaths.

"How is he…?"

"He's dead. But he had his ring…"

Elena replies in a tired voice, moving her hair from her face.

Jeremy sat in the corner of the room on the floor, his back against the cream-painted archway.

His face was a mix of hidden regret and he tried to hide his worry lines…

Even though, I imagine this happened a lot, where Alaric just…dies…

Yet, I still don't think Jeremy, or frankly, Elena could ever really get use to the fact that their teacher and guardian switched in and out of a fatal state every now and then without a scratch.

Neither would I, come to think of it.

"Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait."

_Of course._

_How courteous of him to send such a wonderful demonstration._

_I simply must thank his imagination for coming up with such feral and exaggerated ideas._

_Bastard._

I carefully take a seat next to the worried girl and feel Alaric's pulse.

Nothing.

Yet…

"Jeremy…"

Damon extends his hands slightly as the young boy looks up to my brother,

"Why aren't you wearing vervain?"

Elena looks down to her younger brother and Jeremy turns his head, as if realizing that he had forgotten something…

"Where's your bracelet?"

Damon asks, eyeing the youngest Gilbert's empty wrist.

Jeremy lightly touches his pale wrist and Elena shakes her head with displeasure written across her eyes.

"I don't know…?"

Jeremy looks up to the three of us like we have the answers and Elena responds with an angry tone,

"It was Tyler. It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain…"

Elena spoke as her brother let his head slightly fall to his chest and I gave Damon a tedious look and stated,

"Klaus is trying to send us a message,"

Elena turned her head around to me.

"He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins, again. As you both know."

I stood up, but did not move from my spot.

"Great…"

Elena's voice echoes through the suddenly bleak room.

"Jip, so all we have to do is find those four coffins and voila'… No one else in your family's Christmas lists have to die."

Damon stepped around the coffee table to stand closer to Jeremy, his sarcastic voice dripping with a monotonous tone.

Suddenly Jeremy jumps up from his spot on the floor, his eyes bright with criticism.

"Wait, that's your big plan?"

Damon's eyes turn lazily to the young boy while he continues his rant,

"To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me or everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?"

Damon's sarcastic reply did not faze the boy.

"Yeah! Let's get the hell out of here! Pack our bags and go."

While her brother spoke, Elena slowly stood up and spoke softly, trying to sooth her fear-filled sibling,

"Hey, Jeremy calm down."

"No, no! I'm not going to call down, Elena! This happens every time no matter what we do. You get on my case about school and work…Who cares?"

He turns his serious stare to me,

"None of us are going to make it out of this town alive."

I hold his gaze for a second longer, but then he breaks it and quickly picks up his jacket from the floor and leaves in a huff.

Leaving the front door open in his wake.

Elena sighs and I peacefully ponder to myself aloud,

"He says he wants his family back…"

Elena turns to me, her eyebrows knotted.

But Damon caught the meaning behind my words and quickly turned to me, a slight edge in his voice,

"No, no! I know what you're thinking and the answer is NO."

I lift an eyebrow and let my arms fall dramatically to my sides,

"Damon, if we give him Rebekah-…"

"Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her and the first thing she does is kill Elena. Frying pan; fire…Not an option. End of discussion."

I sigh; discouraged by my brother and notice Elena's head lift up an inch more.

"Klaus's coffins…How many did you say there were…?"

Elena asked looking at me with determined eyes and I replied back;

"Four, why?"

"I need to make a phone call…"

Elena says as she pulls out her phone from her jean-back pocket and walks to the door.

I look at Damon and point to Alaric as I follow Elena out of the house,

"Make sure he doesn't fall off the couch…"

"Dev-…"

Damon starts saying, but I was already out of the house and leaning against the white column on the porch.

If there was one thing I loved about being a vampire, it was the fact that I could use my super speed as much as I wanted and I never got tired.

I made myself comfortable as I watched Elena wait for the other person to pick up the phone.

Her back facing me as she gazed inattentively at the street.

"Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream…"

So she decided to call Bonnie…hmm…

To early to tell if Bonnie was a threat to Klaus.

And if she was, then she needed to be…controlled.

To bad…I rather like her determined spirit, she reminds me of myself once. Back when I was a people pleaser. Now though, I was more like…Kat.

Survival came first, most of the time.

"I'm guessing it's not just stress…"

_I told her…_

_Take it from someone who knows, Bonnie-dearest…_

I absentmindedly twirled my day-light ring around my middle finger as I waited for the conversation to unfurl.

So I was spying… shoot me.

Elena suddenly started shaking her head repeatedly and spoke into the cell,

"Klaus won't let me…Bonnie…He tried to kill Jeremy."

There was a long pause on the other end.

I crossed my arms over my blazer and adjusted my black-heel clad feet to cross over each other.

Elena nodded once, seeming satisfied,

"We need to find Stefan…"

_So she hooked the witch…perfect_.

"Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try…Maybe Devon can help, I'm sure-…"

There was a pause.

Elena nodded her head and suddenly her face turned to a confused expression. I listened more intently as Elena agreed with bonnie and she hung up the phone after pointing out how thankful she was to the young with.

I straightened up as Elena turned around to me, a determined look upon her face.

"I'm guessing she knows where he is…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 6- (Scene in show, 16 and 17)

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all of its mojo…"

Damon asked Elena as the three of us hiked through the large, blooming woods and came closer to a great, old abandoned mansion.

The place reminded me of our house in 1964, though; this one seemed more homey…

"Apparently the dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life… I guess now they have something they want her to know…?"

I looked at the large, cold house and said,

"There's a lot I don't know about this place or what happened before I came, but this area feels…really bitter… Is there something I should know?"

Damon put a hand on my shoulder and answered in a considerate voice,

"This is a mass grave where many witches were burned at stake…About a thousand to be exact."

I cringed. How vindictive,

"That explains the pleasant vibe…"

Elena lifted up her eyebrows and smiled in a cynical way…

As we neared the door, a strange burning sensation tickled my finger where my day-light ring sat.

I tried to ignore it.

Damon swung open the dark grey and chipped door and we stepped inside.

The stuffy air blew past our faces and I wiggled my nose as the dust settled on our shoulders.

"Stefan?"

Elena shouted into the bleak looking house.

Damon stepped forward, his hands swinging lightly at his sides,

"Come on, Stef. Olli Olli oxen free…"

Damon took one more step towards the sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the ceiling and suddenly a strange hissing sound evaded my ears.

Damon shot his hands up to cover his face and moved swiftly out of the sunlight and into a dark corner, blisters all over his face.

They quickly disappeared as Elena stepped closer to Damon and fixed him with a baffled, intent look…

I stayed back, out of the sunlight…

"Really? Still?"

Damon said to no one in particular as he panted from the unexpected pain.

"What?"

I asked for both Elena and I.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan…"

Damon replies and suddenly looks up and starts directing his answer to an imaginary being,

"And _they_ use their _juju_ to **screw **with my day-light ring…"

"Then wait outside…"

Elena states impatiently,

"Elena…"

Damon starts to oppose, but I cut him off,

"We're not leaving until we know he's here…"

I nod to Elena to start looking ahead and I gesture to the door,

"Come on, bro… I don't want a kebab as a brother…"

Damon glares at me and says sarcastically,

"And how do you know they won't mess with your ring as well?"

I step through the sunlight patch with ease and confidence and pat my brother's cheek carelessly before I follow Elena's scent,

"Because I was the Thersior witch…

They have respect…"

Damon scoffs behind me and I chuckle at his dismay.

As I near Elena's walking figure, I notice the eerie vibrations dripping off the walls…

Something terrible happened on this land…

"Stefan?"

Elena calls worriedly.

"Marco!"

I shout as we enter the basement.

I walk in beside Elena and try to imagine four coffins places neatly in a row in the room. There was more than enough space.

Suddenly a chill ran up my spine when a voice from behind us spoke with a lazy tone,

"Go away."

Elena swung around to face my elder brother and I turned my body slightly to the side, surprised that I did not sense him.

Eh…I was still new to the whole vampire thing…

I looked at my brother with a mixture of amusement and an oddly proud expression.

I was really impressed that he had pulled off this whole charade for so long, and not to mention so well…

I smiled, my eyebrow slightly lifted,

"Hello, big brother…"

Stefan looked at me with a cautious gaze and replied,

"Devon… I see your well."

I smiled a little bit longer and Elena looked intently at Stefan.

"You shouldn't be here…"

Stefan said as he leaned against the wall.

Elena fixed him with a deadly stare and I couldn't help but smile a little longer.

"Stefan, I need your help."

I placed my thumbs on the side of my white Aztec-printed skirt and listened as Elena begged for Stefan to return what he had stolen.

"Bonnie said that you would be here…"

Stefan pursed his lips and pulled himself up straight,

"Well bonnie sucks at keeping secrets…"

He took a few steps towards us and I had the sudden urge to hug him.

Elena's voice chipped in,

"You need to give Klaus's family back…"

"Oh really… Is that what I need to do…?"

Stefan's voice was soaked in sarcasm.

And people wonder where I get it from…

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car…"

Elena's voice gave away her depression, but when Stefan's face showed no sign of any concern, Elena leaned in closer to him and whispered in disbelieve,

"Don't you get it…? Stefan! He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants! He…-"

"Elena…"

Stefan states,

"Stop talking."

Elena's face shows pure confusion and hurt and I can't help but feel for the girl. Her life was one long rollercoaster with too many loops. I turned my gaze to Stefan who continued talking.

"I'm not giving Klaus **anything**."

Stefan fixed his eyes on me and I instantly understood his double meaning.

_Great…one more brother who hates the man I love._

_Oh don't worry, Devon. You and Klaus will probably never get together. If it's not evil shade creatures tearing you apart, it's your own flesh and blood._

Then again, Klaus isn't all that innocent either…

I was still pretty mad at him for stripping Stefan of his free will.

"Are you listening to me?"

Elena tried once again,

"He's going to kill Jeremy!"

Stefan clenched his jaw tightly and pushed forward with his words, his eyes trying to avoid Elena's hurt ones,

"Not really my problem."

Elena's face was shocked. Her mouth agape and her eyes slightly tearing up.

She was ore than hurt by now and I mutely thanked her when she slapped Stefan right across the face with her right palm.

He had no right to treat her this bad. I knew his intentions. He wanted to push her way, and he was certainly getting it right, but the girl didn't deserve this. Not right now.

"Then you can go to hell."

Elena said as she stormed up the stairs and out of the building.

I watched as Stefan's calm face gave away to a few hidden emotions, namely infamy, misery and love.

I loosened the grip on my skirts seem and let my arms fall to my sides as I walked up to my older brother.

I stared him straight in the face and unnerved him until his eyes fell to an object over my shoulder.

"Nice work…"

I look at him for a few seconds before his eyes land on mine once again. They look slightly unsettled.

I stroll past and leave him to ponder over my words while I head up the stairs, talking calmly, telling Elena to stop walking so fast…

As I neared the front door, I hear Damon's slightly concerned voice,

"That didn't go over well…"

"Don't even start, Damon."

Elena said as she continued walking in the direction we came.

She was hurt, that was clear, but the humiliation was quite a hit to her self-esteem too…

"Let me talk to him…"

Damon offered.

I interjected.

"Last time I checked you can't get in."

Elena had stopped close to a large oak tree and was now clenching and unclenching her delicate fists.

Damon gave me a look and walked up to Elena, handing her the car keys.

"Here. Take my car keys."

Damon folded the keys in Elena's hands and looked at her with a nurturing gaze.

"You go deal with your brother, and I'll deal with mine."

Elena offered him a wary smile and Damon's lips tugged at the corners.

I looked down, ashamed that I was imploding on such an intimate moment.

I could hear Damon's shoes crack the leaves as he moved towards me.

I felt a hand on my chin as he lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"And you, missy, make sure Elena stays safe."

I leaned into my brother's hand and widened my eyes, giving him my best innocent look.

"If that is what you want."

Damon scoffed at my voice and pulled me into a hug as Elena watched patiently from the side.

Suddenly Damon whispered into my ear.

"I'm serious. Be safe."

I nodded once, reassuring him that I was in fact responsible. Even though I didn't look the part.

"Good girl…"

Damon said as he let go and gave Elena one last look before he headed towards the door behind me.

I walked to Elena and grabbed her hand.

She laughed at my cheerfulness as we skipped all the way to the car like two lunatics.

At least I made her smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 7, (Scene in show, 19)

After I dropped Elena off at her house, I told her to wait for me and lock the doors.

I had parked Damon's car back at the manor and was now walking back to Elena's house with my black trench coat tugged tightly to my frame.

My heels clamped against the cement of the side-walk and I noticed there weren't many cars about.

I felt the familiar ache in my throat and I felt like ripping a tree out of the ground.

_Why was being a vampire so damn annoying!_

_I was always thirsty, no matter what I did!_

_I hate this… this isn't what I wanted!_

_You know what… I'd rather be dead than … this piece of uselessness…_

I sighed.

The air was cold and clammy and I exhaled, making clouds of mist in front of me.

I was a block away from the house when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

Without spinning around I stopped and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here…"

Jeremy smiled and spoke with a humorous accent that sounded similar to a mafia lord.

"Turn around, lady…"

I clenched down a giggle and tried to keep a straight face as I turned around and came face to face with a large-ass crossbow.

The spear was a few millimeters from my face as Jeremy eyed my reaction from the other end.

His smile grew as I clenched my heart with both hands and whispered,

"OH! Sir! I have five children and a pug…Please, I'm too gorgeous to die!"

Jeremy burst out laughing at my jersey accent and let the cross bow fall back down to his side.

I put my hands back into the coats pockets and smiled at the young man.

"So what brings you to my corner of Mystic Falls?"

Jeremy and I started walking side by side, both of us still smiling.

"Well, after almost threatening Tyler and spending the whole afternoon drinking in the woods with a brand new crossbow, I decided it was time to head on home."

I nodded.

"So you took the long way…"

Jeremy nodded absentmindedly.

"It gives me more time to think…"

"About…?"

I nudged his side and waited patiently for a reply.

Jeremy bit his lip and pondered whether or not to tell me,

"Well…If I…If I should just grab Elena and buy a house in Peru. I don't know. It's stupid."

"I agree…Peru is not your kind of place…"

Jeremy laughed as I kept my calm facial expression.

"Thank you for clearing that up…"

His voice was sarcastic as we rounded the corner to the house.

Before I could reply, a voice tickled my ears.

"You can still safe his life Elena, here…Take my blood."

Suddely Jeremy grabbed my hand and started running towards the house.

I looked up and saw red flashing lights.

An ambulance.

OH….DAMN…

_Damon is gonna kill me with a blunt spoon._

"I can't get in…"

The same voice said as we neared the house.

Elena's voice and the other strangely familiar voice continued a short conversation as Jeremy and I raced towards the house.

There was one sentence that stood out above all the rest.

"Klaus asked for his family, you didn't deliver…"

_I should've known. _

_KLAUS._

As we reached the neighbors house I quickly tugged Jeremy back and clamped a hand over his mouth as he started to protest.

He tried to bite my hand but I kept his jaw clenched shut as I listened to the voice speak.

Tony.

Or rather…Anthony.

Another pathetic minion that can be disposed of so very easily…

The ambulance left as I pushed Jeremy onto the next door neighbors grass lawn and grabbed the crossbow, setting it in the correct position over my chest.

I aimed at the door, where the loathsome hybrid minion stood with his back to me, completely oblivious to his certain death.

"Might wanna invite me in Elena."

He spoke, uttering his last words.

I let go of the trigger.

The sharp spear shot directly into his spine, making him arch back painfully and collapse to the floor.

Elena rushed to the door and stared at the body in amazement before she looked up to me with a shocked face,

"Devon…"

I dropped the spar on the pavement as Jeremy stood up and raced inside,

"He's not dead yet…"

His voice covered in certainty.

"Where are you going…?"

Elena's voice was thin and exhausted.

I gazed at the body on the floor as Jeremy stepped over it and bended down, something silver in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

I asked as I watched the young man take a deep breath.

The butcher's knife gleamed in the moonlight as he lifted his arm up and swiftly cut through the neck of the man on the floor.

Elena covered her eyes and screamed.

I watched.

"Now he's dead."

Jeremy said, his voice trembling.

I looked as the blood from the body dripped from his face, making him look tougher than his shaky hands.

If he only let me do it, his sanity levels would be more stable than now.

I shook my head lightly, trying not to look at the blood for to long.

I didn't ant to lose control right now.

Jeremy stood up slowly with the knife still in his hands. He gazed at the body in disbelieve.

His eyes showed genuine fear and courage and I couldn't help but think that it was better for him to have done the deed than me.

An unsettling thought, but his slowly clearing eyes spoke volumes.

I looked over to the entrance and saw a bleeding body on the floor.

Alaric.

"We should get Alaric to the hospital, now."

My voice was calm, but forceful.

Elena snapped out of her daze and ran over to the bloody body.

Jeremy let the butcher's knife drop as if it were a poisonous snake and raced after her.

I gazed at the head-less corpse for a few more seconds before joining the two Gilberts in the foyer.

Hoping to salvage some of this horrible day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 8- (Scene in show, 20)

Stefan's POV

I watched as Damon made his way closer to me from the dark forest corner.

His blue eyes shining with cynicism.

After he had literally brawled me out of the house and stuck me in the stomach with a large branch, twice, I gave up trying to be defensive.

I'll play his game for now.

Until he gets bored with my short answers and reactions and head home to Devon.

At least I should be thanking the heavens it was not Devon who decided to interrogate me today.

She usually wins.

"You know what I can't figure out…"

Damon's voice cut through the night air.

"Why safe me…?"

I grin as I lean against the tall column of the wilting house.

"Is it brotherly love, a guilty conscience, is the switch on, is the switch off…?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Damon?"

Even though he was a few feet away from me, I saw his pupils dilate.

"Ah, Deflection."

Damon's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_Wonderful, he's madder than I had hoped._

"It not going to work on me, I invented that!"

"We're done."

My voice gave a tiny piece of amusement away as I stood up straight and strutted towards my brother, giving him the impression that I was no longer in the mood for his antics.

"Can't you just go away…"

He might not have noticed it, but I was acting more like him than me at this moment.

But that was how you dealt with Damon, you made him feel comfortable, and then you pulled the mat from under his feet.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything."

I spoke as I gripped the base of a tree.

Damon glowered.

"Fine."

He looked at me with a certain suspicious glint in his eyes and tried another tactic.

"Next question; why'd you steal the coffins."

His voice was serious, but that did not mean I had to treat him that way.

"Because Klaus's family is one weakness I can use against him. That…and Devon."

Damon twitched. His jaw clenched.

"You would use your own sister to deal with Klaus? Are you sick!"

His voice rose a few octaves and I smiled.

"Relax."

I grinned as his eyes grew in disbelieve.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax! This is Devon were talking about!"

I straightened up as Damon approached me.

His eyes ablaze with distrust.

"I said relax for a reason, Damon. Devon is my sister. I would never put her in danger. That's why I'm doing this."

Damon stopped in front of me, his mouth set into a grin line.

I continued,

"At first it was to get Devon back, you know; Dev for his family, but then after the whole ordeal in the city, she's become too attached to him. I didn't like it."

Damon's eyes narrowed and fluttered.

"Wait…You're the one who told me to back off."

"Klaus is much stronger than both of us. It would've been stupid to take him on directly. This allows me to change the game to my standards."

Damon sighed and turned slightly, looking from tree to tree, trying to figure out what to say.

"What are you saying? You want to black-mail Klaus into leaving Devon alone?"

"That, yes…And I want to make him pay for taking everything important from me."

My voice grew softer and more determined as Damon eyed me with wary eyes.

"I'm her brother, Damon. Just like you."

I tried to reassure him, but instead he lashed out.

"Brother? You ran off the second she woke! I've had to teach her everything about being a vampire while you played around with a few coffins! Please, Stefan…"

Damon's voice grew sarcastic as he tried to make me feel guilty.

"Don't you think I feel like crap already? I do."

I spoke with a calm voice. Damon was being Damon. Lashing out and trying to turn everything around so he could control it all.

Not this time.

"Good."

Damon edged closer and stared me down,

"Whit ever you're actually doing here, I want in."

I paused.

Did I just hear correctly?

"I don't need your help."

I turned around and walked towards the house before Damon could turn this to his advantage once again.

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding out in a haunted house."

"I'm in this alone, Damon."

I made my voice clear and loud, so he'd het the message.

"If your going after Klaus you're going to have to be cut-throat and devious, and we both know I'm so much better at that then you."

"No, actually Devon is."

I retaliated.

Damon eyed me,

"Come on brother, what do you say?"

I paused again, thinking of the advantages.

"If you're going to continue to safe my life, at least do it for a good reason."

"You want in huh?"

I asked, not waiting for a reply.

"Ok…"

Damon smiled.

I grinned, but I was in fact not happy.

He had won again.

And I never knew how he got it right.

"But…It's must me and you. Elena and Devon stay out of it."

I laid down the rules.

Neither Elena nor Devon should ever know.

"Deal."

"Follow me…"

I turned around and walked up to the entrance.

"I don't know, I'm not so welcome in there…?"

Damon stated from behind me.

"Don't you worry; we all want the same thing."

Damon sighed and followed me inside.

I showed him the coffins and made him swear not to tell anyone else.

If Devon knew about this, all hell would break lose.

Not to mention my secret liquor cabinet might be found when she goes on a lunatic rampage…

Now that as a scary thought…

Episode 10 scene 9- (Scene in show, 22)

Devon's POV

My heart ached as I opened the door to the Salvatore manor.

The large dark mahogany door swayed silently opened to reveal a brooding Klaus.

"Thank you for coming."

My voice was calm, but I felt the sweat on my palms.

Klaus gave me a look and walked right past me, knocking my arm that held the door out of the way.

I wanted to growl, but kept my annoyance in check.

"I trust you have news of Stefan."

I lifted my eyebrows.

"I couldn't find him."

Klaus tensed.

He turned around slowly to face me, as if he was expecting me to leap into his arms.

I reframed.

"I have something else."

I stated, my face keeping its collected expression.

Klaus's eyes narrowed in distrust.

I moved past him, breathing in the familiar musty cologne, and walked towards the cell in the dark corner of the spacious house.

Klaus followed close behind.

I could feel his eyes on my behind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

This wasn't easy I might add.

I stopped at the cell door and opened it.

The creaking noise escaped to the upper levels of the house as I pushed open the heavy wooden door and exposed Klaus's sister, Rebekah.

Klaus sighed and his eyes drowned in concern.

This was the first time I had seen him react to his sister and I must say, the reaction was one I did not expect.

He loved her.

That was clear.

I felt, oddly envious.

"My poor sister."

I stepped further into the cell and looked at the corpse on the floor.

The dagger stuck out of Rebekah's back and her face was on the ground as she lay on her stomach.

"I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

I crossed my arms over my red blazer.

"You have Rebekah…"

Klaus's eyes shot to me.

That familiar hunger lingered just beneath the surface,

"A deal is a deal."

"The life of my sister in exchange for Elena's brother, yeah, that I'd say that's a bargain."

Klaus spoke as he walked closer to me, always keeping his eyes locked on mine.

I stood my ground and stared him down.

Or tried to.

"Consider him spared."

I nodded and dropped my eyes to the pretty blonde on the floor.

His eyes made me feel…naked.

"You should know…Elena was the one who daggered her."

Klaus was shocked for a moment and then his face was composed once again.

"When she wakes, she'll come after her."

I lifted my eyes to his and watched as a thousand emotions danced around them.

"I can control Rebekah."

Klaus said as he crouched down to his sister.

"Besides, I still need you and Elena's help finding Stefan…"

He looked up to me with a smile.

I kept my face emotionless.

"I told you I don't know where he is."

Klaus turned his attention to his sister and gently gripped the daggers handle.

He pried the sharp point out of her back. The flesh hissing as it quickly mended itself together.

"You're lying."

He stated, his voice sounding louder than it was.

"Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved one…If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next. Bonnie, Caroline, Anthony, Elena…? Damon?"

Klaus looked up to me as he said my brother's name.

A smirk tugging at his lips.

He was enjoying my vulnerability.

I glared at him as he stood up and stepped closer to me.

"It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

Klaus said as he gently stroked my hair.

I felt chills run up my arms as he leaned in closer and then suddenly he was out of my lips reach, smirking at the effect he had on me from a foot away.

I scoffed,

"He doesn't care about Elena anymore…"

I lied. Of course he did.

"You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem."

My words sunk into Klaus's head as I stepped past him, avoiding his touch.

"And just so you know…"

I stopped at the wooden cell door and turned my head slightly to him.

Klaus turned to look at me, a regretful emotion on his face.

"Elena's not the only one Rebekah wants dead. Apparently, she knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her."

Klaus's expression changed in an instant.

His eyes grew larger and his lips slightly parted, but most evident of them all, his face showed mortification.

Mortification at the fact that I knew as well.

It was a secret he hoped to take to his grave.

"I'll wait upstairs..."

It was harsh, but it was needed.

Klaus's eyes followed me as I exited the cell and ventured up to the first floor.

I stopped at the front door and sighed.

_I just hope Damon finds out tomorrow, other wise I'm going to have to sleep in the car tonight._

I smoothed down my tight skirt and blazer and tried to breath evenly again.

I heard Klaus's footsteps as he came closer.

I stepped aside and opened the front door as he carried Rebekah out, bridal style.

The dagger gleamed in his pocket.

Before I could close the door, Klaus put his foot in the arch and looked me straight in the eyes.

His extreme dislike for my choices so very clear..

"I hope you know I don't like playing second fiddle."

I didn't answer at first and just nodded.

What was I suppose to say?

Klaus looked at me with a wounded expression stated one more time before he left in a huff,

"Just know that…I haven't given up. But I'm afraid the rules of the game have changed, my dear."

My eyes followed his retreating figure as he carried his sister to the car.

I closed the door and locked it.

I mulled over his words and tried to make sense of what he said.

The rules have changed…?

That's rather useless to me…

Since I never did play by the rules.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 10- (Scene in show, 24)

I sat watching as Elena clenched and unclenched the bloody cloth in her hand.

I had come over to help her clean the porch and after 15 minutes of scrubbing, it looked brand new.

Well, almost.

I sat with my elbows on the counter, looking out the window absentmindedly.

I didn't even notice Damon open the front door and stroll into the kitchen.

His face was worried.

I offered him a smile and instantly knew that I had to tell him about Rebekah.

Rather he finds out from me, than from her.

"Did you get rid of him?"

I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Yeah, Tony the headless hybrid is now at the bottom of Steven's quarry."

Damon's reply was comical, but his face was serious.

"What about Alaric?"

Elena asked. Her hands colored red from the blood.

I sat a few feet away from her, trying to keep my hunger in check.

"Took care of him too…He'll be fine."

Damon eyed Elena as she continued scrubbing.

"How are you both?"

I waited for Elena to reply.

"I think we got most of the blood of the porch."

"Elena…"

Damon spoke, his voice giving away to his evident distress for the young girl.

Elena kept her eyes on the sink.

"Look at me…"

Damon tried again.

Elena sighed and gave in.

She turned to look at Damon, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's going to be okay…"

Elena nodded, not completely convinced.

_Well, this was the best time…I suppose._

I blinked.

"I have to tell you something…"

I stated at Damon, my voice soft.

Damon turned to me.

Elena looked at me from the sink, the cloth in her hands.

"I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah."

Elena's eyes closed and she sighed in relief.

Jeremy was safe for now.

Damon on the other hand, was livid.

"What?"

He whispered in disbelieve.

"No, no, no, no! You did not do that?"

He stopped in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders, his eyes searched for a glimpse of _'just joking!_'

"She's going to come here and try and kill Elena."

Elena's head lifted up at the sound of her name and she gazed at us as we discussed the situation.

I tried to reason with him.

"She won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs her…"

"And suddenly you trust him!"

Here it comes, the over-protective Damon…

"No I don't trust him…!"

Dammit, how many lies have a told today?

"…But what other choice do we have?"

"I don't trust Stefan. You think he's just going to give up the coffins?"

Elena's voice cut through our conversation and I thanked her for diverting Damon's attention.

"Our brother is sort of…running his own how right now…"

Elena nodded.

"Yeah and my brother just chopped off someone's head."

Her voice cracked at the end.

"It's not right. It's not fair."

Elena shook her head from side to side, trying to clear the thoughts of the previous event away.

"He's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this."

Elena went back to washing her hands.

Her tears building up more and more.

"Elena…"

Damon called for her again.

"There has to be another way, we have to fix it."

I kept quiet as I observed my brother and the doppelganger.

"We will…Hey…"

Damon approached the brunette and turned off the faucet to get her attention. She turned around to him and embraced Damon with wet hands.

"We will, okay."

Damon whispered to her.

Once again, I felt like I was invading in on something personal, so I quietly stood up and grabbed my bike's keys.

It was going to be hard driving a bike with a skirt, but hey…I got here with one so I guess on more round won't hurt.

I was just too lazy to change out of my clothes for today.

I opened the front door and made my way to the green motorcycle.

All the while thinking how badly this day had bended, but as I got home and laid my tired head to the pillow, I couldn't help but think of his face.

_I haven't given up…_

_And neither have I…_

But he was right, it was time to spice things up…

It was time to see if I really could push his buttons…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Episode 10 scene 11- (Scene in show 25)

Klaus's POV

"Here we are Rebekah…"

My voice echoes off the walls.

The hollow mansion was empty and desolate. During the day, my hybrids made if feel more a home, but at night, I was the only one present. And hat was when the loneliness really creped up on you.

The walls needed to be repainted; the floor was done, but needed a good polish and the wall still needed to be knocked out for sunlight.

But all that would have to wait.

On the work table in the entre of the room I had laid Rebekah.

My sister.

The one person I always abused, but yet always stayed by my side.

I felt a guilty pang in my chest and stopped in front of her.

"Home sweet home."

My voice was even ironic to me.

"Only took a thousand years."

I looked around the desolate place and tried to imagine all of my siblings sitting on the couch, talking, laughing…

It was a vague dream…

"And to think I was counting on you to be here with me…"

Pain was clear in my voice. Pain and humiliation.

"But that's all ruined now isn't it."

I felt the sharp end of the dagger in my hand.

I watched as Rebekah's hand twitched, the veins probing in and changing color.

It was almost time for her to wake up.

Her face was passive and at the same time, restless.

I sighed.

"I must tell you of Devon one day, when you've forgotten."

Without knowing, I smirked.

"She's quite a spit-fire. You'd like her."

I carefully stroked a piece of hair away from my sister's face.

"She's blonde, a tad darker than you, she has gorgeous blue eyes…and she's very…unique."

My smile vanished.

"And so annoying! So very annoying! She shows no respect and has a sharper tongue than…Kol! I absolutely loath her infantile behavior…"

I tried to keep the emotion from my voice.

Why must I always get so riled up when it comes to her?

I leaned closer to her Beka's face.

"I'm so sorry…"

I touched her cheek; it was cold and unnaturally coarse.

"…I did not mean to shout. She just…dishevels my ego a spot."

I smile and sigh.

Where's Beka's amused comment now?

I gazed at my Beka for a few more seconds, trying to decipher if this was indeed the best decision.

It was. For now.

"Well, meet again one day…Hopefully you'll be able to meet my Kitten as well…"

And with one swift motion, I plunged the dagger into my sister's heart.

I exhaled as the veins on her hands prodded out once more and her skin turned the very same blue grey as before.

She was neutralized.

I closed my eyes, and felt a tear.

Why was it always so hard with Rebekah?

That night I did not sleep. I rolled around and struggled to keep my eyes closed, for every time I let them fall, a certain honey blonde assaulted my thoughts.

This was no longer a lust that consumed me.

It was more. Much more.

And if it took me a thousand more years to find out what made her tick, then that was exactly what I would do.

In the end, Devon was mine.

Even though she chose her brothers, the way she looked at me was clear.

Her confession the other day was no scam or lie…

And someday, I'll be able to say the same to her…

But until that day, it was time Devon admitted that she wanted me more than helping her brothers with their feeble doppelganger.

And I knew exactly how to manipulate her into doing so…

Devon will fall.

I am, after all, Niklaus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**DONE!**

**Please let me know what you think and don't be afraid to review!**

**If I don't get many reviews, I'm going to stop…**

**Do you all like the format of this new version? **

**And how was the length?**

**Thersia xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY! Thanx for the reviews! I love you guys! **

**Please comment, it means the world to me…xoxo**

**Chapter 27**

Episode 11 scene 1 (In show 1)

No one's POV 

Stefan made sure not to step on the third step.

It always creaked and seeing that Devon was still asleep on the other side of the house, making any form of noise would be most problematic.

Stefan walked up to the second floor, taking two steps at a time.

How was it that he always had to rush Damon to get ready?

As he entered the spacious, white draped bedroom, a whistling sound traveled cheerfully to his ears.

It was Damon, whistling a happy tune.

Odd.

He was never a morning person?

Stefan did not bother to knock and stepped right into his brother's lair. Around the corner came a dripping wet Damon, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morin'!"

His jolly voice said while his arms swung good-humoredly at his sides. At first Stefan thought he was drunk, but then he realized Damon's eyes were not as bloodshot as they usually were.

He had, as a matter of fact, a good-nights sleep.

Stefan wished he could say the same.

All night tossing and turning. So many thoughts and emotions running wild beneath those crooked and rotting floorboard.

It was maddening.

"You're late…"

Even to Stefan his voice sounded trudged,

"We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in ten minutes…"

Damon lifts an eyebrow, but before he could reply,

"And stop talking so loud…Devon is just a few rooms away."

Damon smirks at his younger brother's ignorance,

"Relax, brother… Devon is out."

For a moment Stefan's eyebrows knot together as he processes this new information.

It's half past eight in the morning, what the hell could she be doing?

Damon can easily see the confusion on the younger siblings face and decides to help out a bit,

"You know…That thing that starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'chool'…?"

With a nod of the head Stefan responds and leans against the door frame, while Damon idly takes his time rummaging through his cupboard.

"How is she? Is she handling it all well?"

Damon picks up a red shirt and pulls a disgusted face,

"Ugh…What possessed me to buy this? Huh?"

He threw the shirt pack on the pile

"Yeah, she's fine. She's actually taking all of this pretty well. Strange that she hasn't thrown a real fit yet, but I'm guessing all the freedom is a bit overpowering…"

"You are keeping her on a leash, no? Klaus can't get to her again, Damon."

"Oh I know, I know…"

Damon's reply came with a cocky smile and Stefan wondered why he was doomed to be related to him.

"Take this seriously, Damon. She's our baby sister."

"Technically, my baby sister, since your still 17 and Dev was made immortal at the age of 18…Sooo…"

"Damon, just hurry up and stop the wise cracks. Klaus isn't going to spontaneously self-destruct."

The two brothers stared at each other for a while, Stefan with an emotionless expression and Damon with a goofy smirk.

"Why are you so chirper?"

"No reason."

Damon replies in a heart beat. He was hiding something.

Something good.

Stefan narrowed his eyes to a glare and Damon put up his hands defensively.

"I'll be with you in a minute…"

Stefan watched as his elder brother made his way to the walk in closet and closed the door.

He gave a sigh and looked over his shoulder.

At least Devon wasn't here, instantly making the job of sneaking out much easier.

That girl is like a hawk.

()()()()()() 

Scene 2 (Scene in show 2) 

It was quarter to nine and they we're late. Wonderful, Bonnie will have a fit.

She's already so riled up over everything going on.

Stefan thought as he and Damon made their way through the woods. The great mansion came into view and the falling multicolored leaves shone bright in the crisp morning light.

It was a tad nippy out, making the walk to the mansion a difficult one.

Damon's irritating remarks on Stefan's hair did not help in the least.

"Did you tell Elena about the coffins? Or Dev?"

"What? No, I said I wouldn't."

Damon's reply came as the house neared. The air was already thicker here and the smell so definite. It smelt of stale bread and river water…

"I know what you said."

Stefan spoke, his voice oozing silent confidence.

Damon gave him a look,

"Then why ask?"

"Cuz the fact to protect the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now…"

His response was so smooth and even.

Damon didn't believe it for a second.

The ground cleared a bit and the cracking sound of leaves dimmed down.

"And the fewer people who know, the better…"

Stefan spoke, but Damon was zoned out.

Something was in the air; a scent. But a different scent than before. This one was almost…musky and condensed.

Damon peered around. His eyes moving with caution, examining each possible hiding place.

Nothing popped up.

Stefan immediately saw Damon's paused expression and darted his eyes about, listening for anything peculiar.

The rustling of the leaves in the breeze was faint and the chirping of a small flock of sparrows faded away as they passed through the sky.

Nothing else seemed to be here.

Except for the scent.

That scent was a threat.

"What?"

Stefan asked Damon, his voice turned softer than usual.

Damon paused, his face thinking intently.

Suddenly his calculating eyes lit up.

"It smells like…Klaus."

And it was Stefan's turn to widen his eyes.

His muscles tensed at the thought of Klaus finding the coffins and he quickly stormed to the entrance, thinking only of the four caskets on the lower level.

Before he could turn to head inside the mansion, Damon grabbed his hand, forcing him back a bit.

Stefan opened his mouth to protest, but out of the blue, a young hybrid walked out of the large white entrance.

A smirk plastered onto his face.

A spy.

_Klaus sent a damn spy!_

_What are we? _

_Russian secret agents?_

Stefan thought as the hybrid turned his head and his eyes shot open at the sight of the two men.

At first fear was written across his forehead, but then he remembered that he was, in fact, a monster capable of ripping these two vampire apart.

After all, a hybrid bite is lethal.

Damon edged back, ready for a fight, but Stefan stayed his ground, waiting for the hybrid to make his move.

The creature opened his mouth slightly to reveal a row of sharp teeth and his eyes turned an eerie shade of green.

Stefan tried not to let his panic show.

If those teeth scratched him, it was game over.

And it's not like Klaus will just give him the cure…No, he'll let him die a putrid death for his actions.

The hybrid tensed, ready to pounce, but suddenly, a loud yelp escaped his lips.

The hybrid fell slowly to the floor, his eyes returning to its original mousy brown.

In her hand, Devon held the creature's heart, blood dripping from her arm and soaking the earth beneath her.

Stefan was too shocked to say anything, having experienced his baby sister just rip out a hybrids heart, Damon on the other hand, was furious.

She was in big trouble for following them.

His blue eyes lit up like fireworks, but after Devon spoke, both the Salvatore brothers couldn't help but groan,

"I want in."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Scene 3, (Scene In show, 4) 

Devon watched as her cohort pummeled the sealed and polished coffin with a mud crusted shovel he had found in the back yard.

It was dented and skew from all the hard knocks it had taken.

Damon's brow greased with small drops of sweat as he hit harder, his attempts growing more useless by the second.

"You're wasting your time."

Stefan spoke up from behind his sister. Her back turned slightly to him.

Devon restrained herself from lashing out at both of them, but after talking to Bonnie about the matter in private, she had come to a conclusion…

They will pay later.

For now she needed to be alert and find out their other secrets that they've hidden so foolishly from her. Did they really not think she would find out?

_How long have they known me?_

Damon put the shovel down and sighed with defeat,

"It won't open."

"Thank you, Captain obvious."

Devon's calm voice slipped through the air as Stefan approached the coffin, his face serious.

"Did you bury the body?"

Stefan eyed his sister. Her blonde locks were especially wild today, giving her natural straight hair a mild wavy look.

Her black, ripped skinny jeans held on tightly to her long legs as she stood straight, her poise perfect. She looked stuck up and elite…but her head was lowered along with her smoky eyes.

"Yes…"

Her reply came with a poorly concealed bitterness.

Her eyes moved slowly in tune with her brother's.

"Any sign of our hybrid buddies?"

Damon asked as he panted. He wiped his brow clean with the back of his hand and Stefan watched as he eyed Devon from the corner of his eye.

He was afraid his baby sister might burst into a yelling fit. She was rather good at it when she was fooled over.

Rather too good at it.

"Nope. Just a dead one…"

Stefan said as he turned slightly to his sisters, expecting a sour remark on the matter. Her patience for her brothers was growing thin. How could they keep this from her? Them of all people?

Damon echoed a small moan.

"Okay, again…We are sorry…For the hundredth time. Could you let this go for now?"

Devon looked at him for a moment. Her eyes steady. Suddenly her serious voice waved away the silence.

"Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus, there was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah- I believe his name was- and two others…"

Devon lifted up her hands, dramatically gesturing to the four coffins before them in the dusty, rotten underground basement.

"Three sleeping originals…"

Her cerulean eyes searched the coffins over,

"…four coffins…"

Stefan watched as his sister's hands went from in front of her to her sides as she continued to brutally ignore their apology.

"So who is in the locked box…?"

Devon lifted her eyebrows at the coffin that sat on a low wooden table at the end of the room. It was higher than the others and had more expensive and lavish handles, the gold faded to a distant remembrance...

"No idea…"

Stefan said as he and Damon both turned their backs on their sister and stared immersed at the dark box.

Damon's hand slid over the lid. No dents, no scratches.

It was mind-boggling.

"But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think it will help us kill Klaus."

"And of course Bonnie is always right…Right?"

Devon's innocently sarcastic comment echoed from behind.

"The sooner we open it, the sooner we can see if she is…"

Stefan spoke with a strict tone, giving his laid-back demeanor no justice.

Devon gripped her one hand around the ancient gold medallion she wore around her neck and couldn't help but feel…bare.

Ever since the ordeal in the…City…She locked her mother's necklace far, far away, out of any one's reach. The day that thing saw sun once again, would be way too soon_. It was a family heirloom…_- is what Damon said…

_Yes…WAS…-_Devon corrected.

"Wow, you'd think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches, that can make a coffin invisible, could figure out how to actually open one!"

Damn turned around grumbling at an imaginary force. He lifted up his hands and waited for a miracle.

Devon scoffed.

"Are you serious…?"

He waited.

Stefan examined the coffin for a second or two more and finally turned around to his sister. His face grim and half lost.

Devon watched as Damon reluctantly lowered his arms, his face an amusing sight.

"Fine…Don't help…"

"You know none of this is going to do us any good if one of Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding spot right?"

Devon rolled her eyes. Her annoyance growing.

_My, my…Aren't I in a fantastic mood this morning?_

"They need to go away…"

Stefan stood in the middle of the room, his eyes darting from Damon's to Devon's.

The morning sunlight streamed in slightly through the small window and the smell of old paint crawled lazily through the forgotten halls, as the dreary silence settled itself in.

"Oh, yeah…That's a great idea, Stefan."

Damon's sarcasm went into overdrive,

"Why don't you just ask him to pack a bag and take a long vacation while you're at it…"

Stefan grew a small smile at his brother's ridiculous tactic to handling stress.

"Why don't you just keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the very thing we are trying to hide?"

Damon spoke with a mocking tone, his face edging closer to his brothers. They both took a while to consider the other while Devon watched from a different view point. A view point where they both looked ridiculous and stupid.

Stupid for lying to her.

"No, I'm not going to play defense when I have what Klaus needs…!"

Stefan's voice grew more determined as he tried to carry out his idea. The idea to have the enemy at your throat without a solid back up and making demands your enemy most certainly won't appreciate. It was rather idiotic, but Devon quickly saw a gap of genius.

And she leaped for it.

"So he does what you say…or you dump his family to the bottom of the ocean? Is that correct? And then he kills you and every one you know? Am I still on track, brother dearest?"

Devon crossed her arms over her one shoulder black pullover.

"No, no…"

Stefan started his rant and Damon sighed at the sudden change in atmosphere,

"He's bluffing…He wants his family more than anything else."

"Are you sure about that?"

Damon's cynical voice broke through Stefan and Devon's invisible barrier of distrust.

"Well, I don't know Damon? I guess there is only one way to find out?"

Devon said as she idly walked to the exit, Damon's nagging voice called her back,

"Whoa! Whoa…Dev…To call someone's bluff, you have to be willing to lose everything that's important to you…"

"If you're wrong…"

Stefan's parental instinct kicked in as the blonde kept her slow pace towards the door.

"I…"

Her head whipped around playfully,

"Am never wrong. And do try to remember that…"

"Wait!"

Stefan's hand stretched out to grab his sister's, but she pulled back faster than he could predict. She eyed his green orbs with a mixture of hostility and hurt.

He tried to fluff down her feathers.

"Let me go…I know what you want to do, just let me do it."

Devon gave them both a look.

"I'm sorry, but hereby I formally withdraw my membership that binds me to your cause. Thank you for having me…"

And with a whip of her hair, she was gone. Leaving a dust tornado in her wake.

Stefan's eyebrows crunched up as he, very slowly, turned to his brother.

Damon's face was covered with confusion and a little spot of disbelieve.

They waited for the other to confirm what had just happened, hoping they misread the conclusion.

It took a moment to let the denial pass…

"She…"

Damon's soft voice stung,

"…played us…like a BANJO!"

He stormed forward, towards the door, but Stefan pushed him roughly back.

"Damon, just think about this for a moment."

"THINK! Our sister just tricked us into telling our plan and then she made off with valuable information to our ENEMY? We don't have time to think!"

"Devon won't give us in!"

"How do you know? She and that hybrid overlord have been lovey-dovey with each other for weeks now!"

"They've been through before they even started. She's our sister and she knows what she's doing…"

Damon pulled back, his eyes searching for something sinister in his brothers,

"Did you two plan this?"

"What?"

Stefan's voice rose. How could Damon think that of him?

"No! Devon has done this countless times to us and yet we still fall for it every time. I had nothing to do with it. She just knows when to push our buttons, Damon. She always has. The anger was fake, don't you see. In a way she's helping the cause. She's just too proud to admit it."

Damon pulled back his hand from Stefan's grip and spoke with an angry voice, his eyes a blaze at the thought of hi sister in Klaus's house right now at this very moment.

"I thought you wanted to keep them from each other, not let her run to him with a deal…"

Stefan observed Damon's voice. It got lower as his anger heightened.

"I did, and I still do, but this is not the way to do it. She is mature, Damon. Pushing her way from something will only make her want it more to prove to us she can have it whenever she wants. She likes a challenge. Let her go to Klaus and let her become bored with him. Klaus is not an easy person to be with in a room for a period longer than ten minutes. She'll be back."

Damon reluctantly let out a breath, his anger a bit less than before.

He cracked his knuckles in thought as he pondered his brother's words. Stefan walked to the door and turned once more to his brother before he left with a wisp.

"You just make sure Elena doesn't find out…"

Damon nodded to himself. He turned his head to the sealed coffin and strolled closer to it, wary of the thing causing so much confusion and madness.

He examined the lid and still he found no marks or broken pieces. It was practically untouched, except for a few finger prints.

With a hard jolt of his leg, he kicked the large casket, causing it to plummet to the cold, stone floor with a deafening bang. Damon mumbled under his breath as he looked up to the ceiling.

Nothing in particular catching his icy eyes.

"Are all witches as tricky and conniving as her?"

No one answered.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew the basement window's flap a few inches wider, making sunlight more evident in the room.

Damon sighed,

"Thought so…" 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scene 4 (Scene in show, 7) 

Klaus POV 

I closed the lid of my sister's satin-laced coffin, touching the lid for what feels like a long time.

The wood is cold and harsh, just as I had always been to her. My own sister. And look where she was now. In a coffin for what sees like a long, long time.

Oh, how spiteful I am…

The red tinted glass swirled in my hand as I lifted the sweet liquor to my lips, tasting it, but not really paying attention to its flavor.

Was it whiskey?

I don't even remember what I had poured myself a few moments ago…?

"Sweet dreams, Rebekah…"

The young hybrid girl…- what was her name? Sally? Stacy…?

Ah, it did not matter.

I nodded my head to her, "Show her to her room, would you love…"

The spiky-haired brunette gave me a soft smile. I ignored it.

"Sure."

Was her voice always so annoying?

I watched with pain as she rolled my sister's neutralized corpse down the hall and into the foyer. Her heels clamping against the expensive tiles.

I gave a sigh as I took the last gulp of my …Bourbon? I presume…?

And looked further into the long winding hallway.

The entire house was covered with tools and paint and building materials. Everywhere you looked the paint was either scratched off or being reapplied to the newly cleaned and scraped walls. It was a well-made mess and I could already feel the excitement bubble up inside of me just thinking of this place as a sort of…home.

Yes, a home.

A home without any living soul.

What a pleasant thought…

Again the loneliness echoed through the dimly lit halls as I took a step towards the table in the lounge.

My eyes were glued to the floor as I tried to think of a way to make this place more…homey- is the word? - But failed miserably at even thinking of anything uplifting at that spot in time.

What was the point?

I had so much other business and matters in other places that were far more important, and yet, this place needed to feel like home.

I really was a fool.

My foot creaked against the wooden boards and stopped.

What's this…?

My nose twitched at the familiar smell…

My, my…The kitten has strayed from her basket…

How cute…

My foot ached to sprint forward and catch her in the act of sneaking, but I knew just as well as she did, that I was expecting her arrival…

I breathed in deeper, taking her in…

"I'm surprised you're still in town…"

"I live here, Klaus…"

Ah…there it was…

That teasing tone, that smart-ass voice…

Now to see those vinegary eyes…

"Well, if were playing this game…"

I said as I stepped down the three steps that lead into the lounge, my eyes never meeting hers. It was hard to restrict them, but it was more pleasing to sense her suspicion.

I could smell it on her. She was here with a goal. Was it to my benefit? Hmmm… who knows…?

Certainly her already being here was a… game-changer.

"I was here first…"

I said as I stepped over to the small wooden desk in the corner, my voice uninterested and blasé.

Oh, but I was very interested.

"Tsk, tsk…Drinking this early in the morning is never a good sign…"

I shifted the glass bottle to my right hand and read the label.

It was torn off.

Brandy…?

Maybe…

"My dear, once you shake off those annoying two brothers, you might actually be able to have some fun. It's a shame you have to babysit so frequently…"

I scolded my eyes for looking up, because once they looked up, they did not want to come down.

_My mistress's eyes are nothing like the sun…_

No, Shakespeare…

They are far more vivid.

How did you get them so blue, my love?

"It has its perks…One of them being entertained."

Ouch…Well played. That did hurt.

Though, I know you lie.

You enjoyed our two nights together, very much…

I still have the scratches on my back…

That, and I'm sure those teeth marks are still firmly placed on your left thigh.

"Hmm…And no sign of your brother?"

Devon's eyes lingered.

"No."

"Of course."

So he was in town then…

Interesting…

Given his new found freedom, I would've guessed him to be long gone, along with my coffins.

I examined the blonde a few feet from me, her feet crossed over on another as she leaned against the arch's frame.

Her hair was wavy and untamed, something I admired.

Was she feeling similar today?

She certainly looked smug about something?

"You know…

Here we go.

Oh, I missed this banter.

What now?

Was I too forward, to cruel, to dim-witted?

Or was it a tender matter?

I secretly hoped for the latter.

What better way to make her kneel when she's already down on her knees in twinge?

"I don't like your hybrid friends…They're everywhere…Kind of like fleas."

This is…different.

Let's see where it heads, shall we…

Devon unlocked her feet and stepped forward towards me, her scent growing dangerously intimate.

I tried to block it out with a sip of my twenty year old French brandy.

I think that's what it is?

It did not help, as she was now so close I could see her collar bone shine brilliantly in the sun's rays that shone through the large window. Her soft, black sweater not helping much for the winter as it only covered one shoulder and arm.

Was she wearing this on purpose?

The little minx.

"I want them gone."

What did she just say?

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around…"

Where is this going…?

Is that what she wants? Them…gone? No secret tricks or false facades…? No – _gotcha!-_ I actually want something else…?

I'll play along… For now.

"Hm…"

Devon smiled, her mouth stretching into a thin line. Her full lips looked dry. How long has it been since someone kissed them wet?

Hopefully, long…

"You know I'm hurt."

Devon's eyes lit up with an expected retaliation. Her blue orbs danced at the thought of a meaningless battle-of-wits.

I stepped closer.

"I hoped that you'd come here with an apology rather than a…hmmm…Demand?"

Devon eyes me with interest, her playful smile peeking through. This was going to be very fascinating. Was she mad? Was she teasing? Or was she simply losing her way without me?

Again, I hoped for the latter.

"An apology? And what may I ask for?"

"For keeping my sister to yourself for so long, of course. She has a home you know. So do my brothers…"

"Your _**four**_ brothers? I thought you only had three left?"

Very clever, but a rather lazy approach.

I stopped a few steps away from her.

The scent of rose and vanilla layering me in a tantalizing net of flavors.

"What do you want, Devon?"

It had been a long time since I had spoken her name. It felt so rich and enticing. Was it always so sweet on the tip of my tongue?

Respond to me so I can call you by your name again…

"What I said. Does scotch make you deaf?"

I was drinking scotch?

No wonder…

The French make horrible brandy, and this current on in my mouth is rather appealing…

Why was I being so ignorant?

"You know…"

I tested her patience a bit more.

"I thought with you coming here, we'd pick back up where we left off…Devon."

She tensed at the sound of her name for the second time.

Ah, so sweet.

Better than scotch.

Hell, better than blood.

"…but I'm guessing you're gurgling vervain just like the rest of them, no?"

"Stop stalling."

Her voice was suddenly icy and deep.

Had I hit a nerve?

Calling her weak with my notations and words…?

Well, she brought this upon herself.

Sipping Vervain as a vampire is a rather cowardice action.

"Oh, well…So much for that…"

I lifted my glass a bit into the air and winked at her before taking a appetizing nip

The scotch burned my tongue.

Just as her name had.

"Well, gurgling is needed. Seeing as what you had done to my brother. Friends don't strip friends of their free-will."

My face fell a bit.

I held the glass tighter to my chest as I examined the beauty.

I smirked suddenly,

"Okay, granted…"

My smile widening at her discomfort.

"That was a little extreme, and I am so sorry for your brother…"

I put on my best fake sympathetic voice and touched my palm to my heart, the red glass between my thumb and fingers grazing my grey shirt.

Devon glared.

Oh, how I loved that glare.

"I get a little moody sometimes, just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus…"

Devon stopped a few inches from my face.

Her scent made me want to jump back. She was a vampire, yet her scent still smelt exactly like a human's.

Pure, smooth, juicy and succulent.

Oh the thought of tasting it right now…With her mouth moving to the sound of my name…

Just like she had said it a split second ago…

I restrained myself.

"Get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself."

Her voice cut.

It cut profoundly.

I resisted the urge to growl.

Mainly out of anger and pride, but also out of a strong yearning.

Her emotionless face kept me back.

Who knew what she was doing now?

Playing me or being serious?

Was this a ploy to distract me or to get me to break?

"Mmm…"

I lifted my glass as I gestured to her, my body automatically leaning closer, but my face appeared menacing.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people, and it'll get messy. Again."

I spoke as if talking to a young child; my voice however, was stern and sharp.

Devon smiled,

"Do whatever you want…"

Oh, I wish I could.

You wouldn't be clothed if I could.

"I don't really care…"

That's what I like to hear.

Now, shut your mouth and…-

"Or you know what…"

Her tanned, slender finger pointed to me in a mocking manner.

"Maybe I do…Yeah…"

What is she talking about?

Devon stuck her hands into her black jean pockets and I couldn't help but think how pleasant that must feel.

"Maybe I care so much, I drop Elijah in the Arctic?"

Careful, love. You're pushing the limit here…

"Well,"

My voice was strained but I kept it neutral.

"…Maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother, if it meant killing yours."

Threats darling…Learn the ways of the world.

Devon showed no change in facial expression. Her face was calm and the amused smile sat firmly on her lips.

"Try me."

What's this?

My kitty was making her own death threats now?

How... annoying.

I'm the alpha, not her.

"Let's find out."

Her smile was set.

And it mocked me from one side to the other.

I gnawed my teeth.

Pathetic.

Risking her brothers for this.

She's just like…

Me.

Now that's a scary thought…

I scoffed with a smile. My mouth slightly open from my shock that Devon would play this dangerous of a card game so early in the war.

She must be very intelligent or she must be very daring, either way, I still win.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, our smiles forming a perfectly fake scene of happiness.

Underneath, I felt like tugging her hair.

So this was no ploy?

She wants me to seriously take away my hybrids?

Or let my brother drown?

She doesn't have the guts to go thought with this.

Her brothers mean the world to her, if she-…

"Is everything okay?"

I stopped my train of thought as the young hybrid girl stepped into the lounge.

Devon answered for me.

"Everything's fine Mindy…"

MINDY?

How. The. Hell. Does. She. Know. That?

DAMMIT DEVON!

The blonde smirked, her eyes never leaving mine.

Mindy came to stand next to us,

"Devon was just leaving after failing to make her point."

Devon's smile widened.

I urged my lips to tug harder to the corners, but I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

She new my assistants name… That's more than a little suspicious.

She closed her eyes with a small scoff and opened them, but they were not the eyes I knew.

Out of the blue, Devon swung her hand like a tennis player, cutting Mindy's head from her shoulders with a blunt saw the builders used for the wooden tables.

I watched in awe and disbelieve as the young girls head fell onto the floor, the blood tainting the newly carpeted floors and the wall behind the corpse dripped with fresh red sauce.

Devon smiled.

Her back to me.

As she turned around, her mouth was slightly parted from the adrenaline rush.

I watched in complete speechlessness while she spoke, her voice calm and amused, the dead body not even done twitching,

"Well…One down."

She let the saw fall to the floor with a shattering clang.

I cringed.

"You might want to send the rest of them away, before it gets… messy.

Again."

I glared at the blonde figure as she turned her back to me and strolled out of the house, blood dripping from her hand.

My eyes could not fathom what they had just seen.

My kitty is a tigress. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Episode 11 Scene 5 (Scene in show, 9) 

"What do you want me to do with her head?"

Daniel's brutish voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Just get rid of it."

I gave him a look that flashed- _leave me to myself…_

"Burn it…I honestly don't are, Daniel."

The young male immediately accessed my mood and jogged out of the house, the bloody bag firmly in his grasp. I sighed as I realized there were a few drops of blood staining my tarnished new floor boards.

_Build an army, it'll be fun…_

_Gah! _

_An army of incoherent idiots…_

My finger ran over the page in front of me. All the figures got jumbled up together as my mind tried to focus on them and them alone. Naturally, a smart-ass blonde kept teasing my train of thought and I had to start counting from the beginning once more.

Seems my expenses are running higher than anticipated…

I must tell Daniel and Christophe to go raid a bank tomorrow…

A loud sigh caught my attention.

That and a proverbial cologne.

"You called?"

Tyler.

I looked up at my young apprentice.

His face slightly fallen.

"I'm here."

He pocketed his hands and something red caught his eyes. As he looked down, I watched his facial expression for any signs of weakness. Cannot have a weak soldier. That's practically unheard of.

He regained his composure, but distress lingered right beneath the surface...

"What happened?"

Tyler indicated to the red stains with his elbow. His eyes looking for a trick in mine.

I kept my emotionless pretense.

"What happened is; Devon had two paths in front of her and she chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

Tyler's voice was tired and uninterested.

This only made me more irritated.

"What would be the point in that?"

I shot back, my voice just as aloof as his.

"Seriously man? Can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding?"

Seems I struck a nerve.

He was annoyed with me. Well…the feeling is mutual…

"This is Devon Salvatore were talking about."

Ah, so she was this infamous… I never knew…

"I lost my friends because of you. My girlfriend… and I'm sick of being pushed around like this…"

"Right, you're…um… going to lose a lot more if you don't stop talking."

I spoke with a smile and a slight chuckle, but my mood was anything but chirpy.

"Now about Devon…I need you to bite her."

"What?"

Tyler's voice rang through the house. His eyes were covered in disbelieve and I could feel him tense up. The atmosphere immediately changed from edgy, to highly alert.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I said, my face a few inches from the boy's. His eyes searched mine for any sign of tom-foolery, but I gave nothing away. He was looking in vain for any empathy. Today was the day Devon would pay.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, I know exactly what it will do…Devon pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back…"

"I'm not **biting** Devon! There's no way in hell! Damon and Stefan will have my throat! And what will the others think? No…"

"Tyler…"

I smiled and looked down, a ghost of a laugh tickling the inside of my throat.

"I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

Tyler snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He stormed right up to me and raked through my eyes for any humanity.

"I'm not hurting Devon."

He found none.

I smirked.

"Alright…"

Tyler's face grew anxious for my next move. Would it be painful? Would I throw him across the room? Break both his legs? Smack him through the face with a saw like Devon did with…Whatever her name was?

Those all sounded very tempting, but no…

I knew this was a high end-result, so I had other plans.

And other minions.

The job will be done either way.

"Alright…"

I removed my hands from where they were neatly folded behind my back. Tyler flinched a bit.

"I'm disappointed, but you know…"

I turned my back to him and strolled casually to my table where my blue prints sat and waited.

My voice was half mocking, but every word I spoke… I meant.

"It's you're choice, freewill and all that…I'll find another way to strike at Devon."

I knew Tyler did not completely understand my loophole of promise, but he accepted it anyway.

He kept quiet.

Watching me with his dark eyes.

I glared.

"You can go now…"

Tyler took a moment to process my demand, shocked that he had gotten off free of any pain or suicide mission.

He was lucky.

In my head I had already killed him three times.

But the conversation was over and it was time for pan B.

Now where is my good old friend's number…?

()()()()()()()() 

Episode 11 scene 6 (Scene in sow, 11)

Devon's POV 

My eyes were now fully adjusted to the dark. My slated eyes peered through the thick bush as we made our way to a location o had never even heard of.

"Matt!"

Elena playfully scolded the jock as he tried to trip her from behind.

I was at the end of the little group and watched in boredom while the others excitement and fear for the dark grew with every step. Their emotions clear on their face. It was like they were five again and sneaky away from their mothers for the first time.

I still couldn't comprehend why I was invited?

"Oh, there it is…"

Elena spoke, out of breath, her voice pointing out a damaged, old and eerie mausoleum as if it were a mini-mart.

I sighed quietly.

_Why did I agree to this again?_

_Right, because it's Caroline's birthday…_

"Ta-da-da-dam!"

Elena said as Bonnie creaked open the large stone door.

It was covered in cob-webs and dust, the floor boards were old and some shattered and the walls were dark and cold from never seeing sun.

The smell, of course, was similar to a morgue.

I wiggled my nose in disgust and waited for the rest of the gang to enter the scraped off tomb.

"This…Is creepy."

Bonnie spoke, her voice slightly anxious, but the excitement for a night off was evident in her tone.

She held the lantern up higher.

"Even for us…"

Elena strode in, the white box that contained the vanilla cake firmly in her hands, and set it onto a stone table in the right corner.

She must come here often to know it so well…

"No, Caroline is right. Technically…she's dead."

The perky blonde walked into the crypt with anything but a quirky expression. Instead she looked tired and sullen. Her tiara on her head was slightly skew form the walk and as I passed her, I adjusted it to its correct spot,

"No offense…"

I said to the lighter blonde, not making eye contact.

Even thought I was dead as well, technically, I did not mind.

I was immortal for over 16 decades, so a few more as a vampire won't hurt.

At least…that's what I told myself at night before the pillow sheet got soaked.

"But you don't need a birthday…You need a funeral."

Elena spoke up, lifting her hands to gesture around her.

I blinked.

What a morbid group of people this was.

Matt kept quiet, standing off to the side.

"You need to say goodbye to your old life…"

Elena said as she opened the box and started carefully placing the cake on a paper plate.

"So that, you can move on with your new one…"

A flash of light shone from Caroline's face at the thought of having an ordinary life again.

I restrained myself from bursting her bubble.

Matt smiled and Caroline gave a happily-surprised, small scoff.

"Okay…"

She nodded her head, taking off the purple fur tiara that sat so perfectly on her blonde waves.

She placed the trinket on the stone altar next to her and gave Elena a delighted look,

"Here lies Caroline Forbes…"

Her voice rang out as I took a seat on a cold, stone church bench and looked up to the girl, who was in a very bad mood just a few seconds ago.

She smiled, but Elena carried on before she could think of her next words,

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion…"

Elena smirked as she put the candles into the cake.

Caroline laughed at Elena's synopsis and turned her gaze to the dark, curly brunette as she began to speak,

"Friend, daughter, over-achiever…"

Bonnie said and pulled a face at the last part.

Matt chipped in,

"Mean girl…Sometimes, no offense!"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at Matt's adorable honesty; he had a knack for it.

The curly blonde turned her head to me, waiting for my testimony,

"Um…She was a kind soul, but rarely showed it, because she was too scared to get hurt…"

Caroline's smile vanished and was replaced by one of embarrassment. I regretted my words instantly and tried to cover it up the best way I could think of,

"Something both of us shared…"

And the smile was back.

I carried on with my speech, ready to get this all done with and go home to my faithful pillow.

"She was 17…And she had a really good life, friends and a supportive family. So rest in peace so she can move forward…"

The others gazed at me with respect and I suddenly, after my entire time in Mystic Falls, felt connected to them as a member of the group.

Elena brought the cake closer to Caroline and gave me an appreciative look for making an effort.

I shrugged it off.

"It's what you really need."

Elena said with her mature serious voice and I stood up out of respect for the young girl that I had oddly grown very fond of. She was much easier to learn to love than her predecessor.

"It's what we all really need…"

Elena looked around the room at the rest of us, her eyes lingering a bit longer on mine…

"Amen.. Or cheers or whatever!"

We all started laughing as Matt took a big gulp of his bottle of tequila. His face twisting from the sudden jolt of flavor.

"Uh…Bonnie…?"

Elena looked at her dark friend next to her and a nervous feeling in my stomach told me to look away.

I immediately did.

Suddenly, there was warmth on the back of my head and I knew what she has accomplished.

I slowly turned around; every one watching me with a slightly wary look upon their face, Elena's mixed with a bit of guilt.

She knew I missed my powers more than anything, and as I saw Bonnie's flaming birthday candles illuminate the tomb with orange flames, I internally cracked.

_**I want to go home!**_

I smiled at Caroline, the mask confidently placed upon my virtuous face.

"Make a wish…"

She watched my reaction a while longer, waiting for a mood spoiler, but I kept everything to my deepest, darkest self…

She closed her eyes, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips and when she opened them, a soft breath erupted from her mouth.

Extinguishing all the candles.

Once more, we were left in the dark.

I let the tear slip down my cheek.

()()()()()()() 

Episode 11 scene 7 (scene in show, 13)

Damon's POV 

I rolled my eyes at the sight before me.

_Really? _

_Kissing up to the mayor are we?_

My glass in hand I strolled up to the couple standing beneath the stairs, the woman immensely interested in the conversation, where as the man saw me coming from the corner of his icy blue eyes.

Good, the dick better see who rips his jugular out before he goes to hell…

"Look at what the cat dragged in…"

My voice was sarcastic and mean… I intended it to be mocking and hurtful, but oh well…

The sandy blonde man looked up to me, his eyes shining with a challenge.

The woman however, was cross from being interrupted after receiving a most phony compliment from 'sed' man.

"Nice vest…"

I nodded to the man's white shirt and tried to keep the cockiness out of my voice.

Epic fail.

"Oh, thank you very much, good to see you, Damon."

Klaus spoke, his voice just as cocky.

Damn him! I'm the cocky bastard here, not him!

I returned an equally fake smile as he carried on with his dull babbling.

"Carol and I were just discussing whether you would be tonight's other big benefactor?"

Klaus gave me a sly wink, his test clear.

Carol gestured to me and with a smile said,

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge…"

I smiled and tried to restrain myself from lashing out.

Was she so thick?

"You know how we've been chopping at the bit to begin the renovations…"

I watched as Carol took a sip of her drink and hummed in response.

My eyes roamed to Klaus.

His smile was aching to be punched off…

"Carol…"

I fixed the older woman with my best _'Let's pretend I'm not mad'_ look and replied with an equally sarcastic tone;

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing ass with an immortal hybrid that ruined your son's life?"

"Oh come now…"

Klaus's suave accent interrupted Carol's insulted comment,

"Some might say I saved it, what with all that nasty full moon business…"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

Klaus quickly turned to Carol, ensuring her trust still stayed loyal to him…

Idiot.

"I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest, but still…I'm very sympathetic…"

I watched as Carol bought the crap like it was a 50% sale on Gucci heels. How much does she even know about this man that's invading her town? Clearly not a cup load…

Carol's eyes immediately sink into Klaus's, his charm and soft voice making her melt.

It was disgusting and painful to watch how easily woman fell for him.

He was no better than me!

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town…"

The mayor's voice was slightly flushed as her eyes shot back to me, the previous insult completely forgotten.

"From who? His hybrids are what this town needs protection from…"

My voice was sharp just as my gaze. I kept my eyes fixed on Klaus's icy stare.

He was not even fazed, as if he expected every possible reply from me…

"Well, I'd have no use for them if Devon and Stefan would kindly return my family."

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought…"

Klaus immediately replied, not a trace of anguish…

I sighed quietly.

He really was prepared for everything, wasn't he?

"Which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor…"

I don't like the sound of this…

"You and the council stay out of my hair and I'll stay out of yours, your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy…"

I couldn't believe my ears…

She was going along with this bullshit!

Suddenly, Klaus's eyes darkened…

Here comes the shit.

"All you have to do is to stop Devon from decapitating my friends…"

I smiled.

Although, on the inside, I was busy hitting Devon over the head with a crowbar…

_Devon! You actually went and killed one of them! What happened to manners?_

_We are having a serious talk when you get home! Just you, me and a tracking device!_

_And maybe a crowbar…_

"Please Damon…Just get your siblings under control, or the council will be forced to take action against them…"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

I replied, my voice dripping acid.

How dare she?

"Oh come on mate…"

Klaus's annoying voice ripped through my death glare.

"Give peace a chance…"

_I need something strong, STAT…_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Episode 11 Scene 8 (Scene in show 14)

Devon's POV 

Caroline giggled as she handed matt a slice of 'funeral' cake…

I watched as he came to sit down next to Bonnie, his eyes never leaving the strawberry pink icing. Out of all of the people in Mystic Falls, matt was most probably my favorite.

Not because he was hot or cool or any of that crap. He was real.

He was kind, generous and he was the kind of friend I needed, but I would not allow us to become friends, well, best friends.

Matt has shown some interest in me, but I feel nothing for him in that way, so leading him on would be very bad. Besides, getting involved with such a sweet guy, even as friends, would mean me putting a perfectly stable and potentially successful life in danger. Whether it's by accidently killing him or letting Klaus get jealous and having him rip Matt's tonsils out.

Either way, bad idea.

I picked up the bottle of tequila on the stone bench, but Elena ripped it out of my hands while scolding me playfully…

"Nah-ah! I need it more than you do…Trust me."

I smiled. It was most probably the fakes smile in all of my life…

Why can't I just go home…?

Matt laughed at my pulled face and swatted him playfully.

We laughed as Elena almost chocked on her sip, Bonnie watched in silent amusement.

Elena's eyes shot up to the blonde behind Matt and Bonnie.

Her hair hung lose around her face and her hands held on tightly to her phone.

She was typing speedily and I tried to make out the words she texted.

Something about- _"I just wanted to let you know…"_

Strange.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

"Hm? Um…Nothing."

She was a horrible lair.

Bonnie gave Elena a skeptical look and I guessed it concerned private business, but Matt was amused by Caroline's ditsy reply.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

I sighed out of amusement.

This as entertaining and all, but someone had to break the truth to her…

"Okay…You're a bad somber liar, you're an even worse drunk liar…Spill."

I spoke up, my voice laced with quiet hilarity at Caroline's innocent school-girl expression.

"I might have texted Tyler…"

I wanted to laugh.

That's all?

Gosh, I thought she was secretly in co-hoots with Klaus…

Eh!

Creepy thought…

"Caroline…"

Elena's disappointed voice echoed off the decaying walls of the morgue.

Bonnie's expression immediately changed.

"What? I'm delicate…"

Caroline asked, her voice pleading for someone to tell her its okay.

I smiled at her sweet smile. It wasn't often that you saw it. It as even rarer when she meant it…

"Give her a break; you can't control what everyone does all the time."

Ouch!

Bonnie one, Elena negative one…

Elena's face scrunched up at the realization of her best friend's words. They were true, hard to admit, but did she have to be so up front. I guess that was the best approach sometimes.

Not right now though…

"Wow…"

Elena's voice rang out, her sarcasm clear.

Matt gave Bonnie an incredulous look,

"Ouch, Bon…"

He stood up and walked to the door, clearly noticing the change in atmosphere as reality hit back, hard.

We were in a tomb, scared to exit, because none of us knew what waited outside.

How ionic…

"I'm sorry, I know its Caroline's birthday, or funeral, or whatever, but I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie…I wana give him a chance at a normal life."

Elena retaliated, though her voice not as loud as I expected…

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it; you're taking his choices away…"

_Aaaannnnddddd….….the party vibes gone…_

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?"

Ooh…!

Bonnie two, Elena negative four…

That was a burn and a half…

"You know you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral!"

Matt spoke from the open door, his voice cheerful, but the annoyance was clearly peeking trough.

I felt myself yawn internally.

I was tired and exhausted, but most of all, I was tired and exhausted from being around people for so long.

Who knew friend took so much energy?

Not me…

Wow, that's a depressing thought…

Bonnie eyes Elena a while longer before diverting her eyes to the open door.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go sleep it of or something…"

She stood up from the stone bench and grabbed her handbag, swinging it over her shoulder with ease.

I watched from my seat next to Elena as the witch turned around and said her last goodbye to Caroline,

"Happy birthday…"

Caroline tried to smile, but it was a worthless effort.

I frowned; the poor girl was so disheartened on her birthday…

I remember my lonely birthdays, even though I'd rather chose not to…

There was one in a moldy old motel off the coast of Florida, one in Tuscany in a suite with a random pool boy, one in Frankfurt while I was stuck in a snow storm in an old cottage with an old lady by the name of Madam Floricht, one in New York with a bunch of male models who I immediately stood up after realizing they were more interested in their hair than me, and the list goes on…

Wow, okay, now I'm officially depressed.

I've lived a crappy life.

No family, no real friends, no stable relationship, no nothing…

Why hadn't I killed that damn thing ages ago?

Alright that's it, one more shot and I'm off to bed…

Where my Pillow and a-crowbar-carrying Damon awaits…

Knowing Klaus, he would've spilled the beans on my…deed, and knowing Damon and Stefan, there will probably be nearly a dozen missed calls on my phone when I get home.

Home.

That sounded so damn good…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Episode 11 Scene 9 (scene in show 17)

Damon's POV 

I pushed Stefan up against the wall before he could stab the kitchen blade into the hybrids throat.

He struggled and squirmed, but I kept a tight grip and an even tighter glare.

Was he so bent on exposing us?

I felt him rip free and his shocked expression came to light as he stood mere centimeters away from me.

"What are you doing?"

"WHAT are _you_ doing?"

I asked, the lack of indiscretion pure in my voice.

He was going to get us burned at the stake!

"No dead hybrids at the founders party! Are you just as suicidal as Devon?"

"No! Dev made my move for me and now I'm going to follow it through with her! She told Klaus to get his hybrids out of Mystic Falls; he didn't listen so now I'm playing it harder!"

Damn, you're seriously messed up…

Could he hear himself?

It was like talking to an over-caffeinated squirrel bent on world domination, one nut at a time.

Well, you are what you eat…

No, Damon! Now is not the time to get witty!

"You don't think there's more where that came from? And if you kill them Klaus won't make twenty more? "

Stefan's diabolically, lunatic smile vanished at the sound of his anger-directed targets name.

"Or have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this? You don't care that she's a human blood bank for the rest of her life?"

"No, no, no…"

Stefan's shoulders tensed and his anger was back, very evident in his eyes…

"Protecting Elena is your problem now… See I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore."

"Don't give me that no humanity crap!"

How dare he lie to my face…for the eight time today…!

"You can't just flip your switch. Your switch is fried, Stefan. Just like your brain!"

He chuckled at my ignorance for the current situation, but I steamed knowing how willing he was to give up something for witch he always fought for just over some ancient pavement special!

He was going to lose everything he cared for if he kept continuing this charade, even Devon maybe.

She would be the last person he'd lose, but he'd lose her eventually.

"You wana beat Klaus? You wana beat the villain? You gotta be smarter!"

I tapped my head as my eyes blazed into my baby brothers. His eyebrows arched at my comment and he quickly retaliated, inching closer to me.

"No, no…To beat the villain Damon…"

His eyes shone with anticipation.

He was hungry for revenge and retribution that was clear, but how much sacrifice was he willing to put up?

My guess…

Too much…

"…You've got to be the better villain…"

()()()()()()()() 

Episode 11 Scene 10 (Scene in show 18)

Devon's POV 

"Oh! BURN!"

I laughed as the tequila kicked in. My mind was clearer than ever since this past week, but so fogged up from so many things. Mainly, the tangy taste of lemon and salt.

I snapped my fingers as Caroline thought of a good comeback for Matt's playful insult about her lack in self-control…

Elena just chuckled on, Caroline's head in her lap.

Matt sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder. At his point, I couldn't even care less about his sudden straightforward flirting, hell; I couldn't care less if I passed out right here on this stone bench. It was an improvement from a hollow and awkward manor. Damon would be pissed and Stefan would be off somewhere, scheming and doing non-Stefany things…

I giggled as Caroline tried to take a sip of the bottle pure Russian vodka, but she spilt some on her top, making Matt shake with laughter.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as well, his was so contagious!

As we tried to hold back our tears, a heard a squeak form the large slightly adjacent door. The tomb entrance opened a tad further, revealing a messy haired Arnold. His eyes sunken and deep in thought.

I immediately regretted telling him where I had gone.

He looked troubled, and problems are what I wanted to deliberately escape tonight…

Matt jumped up at the sight of him; he was never fond of the hybrid. Matt always said his eyes were too close together…

Don't ask me what that insinuates…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party…"

"So don't…"

Or, you know what?

It could just be jealousy?

Just making a wild guess…

"No, it's okay…"

I stood up from the bench, surprised that I had not stumbled, and walked over to my friend. His face twisted with deciding to stay and talk or leave and go clean out the closest bar.

He clearly needed an ear…

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded, turning my head around to look outside. It was darker than when we had entered, it that were possible, and the moon was almost full, the edge covered in dark matter.

I sighed. Almost had a drunken mind, where my conscience couldn't charge in…

"It's kind of important…"

"I can see that…"

I spoke, my voice laced with underlying concern.

Arnold gave me a strange look, almost fearful. He knew I was observant and I was only making a normal evaluation, but his whole body tensed at my words. Was he hiding something?

I gave Matt and Elena a small smile and hooked my arms into Arnolds, allowing him to lead me out to the forest.

Matt glared at the back of Arnolds head and Elena just smiled.

At first Arnold was tense having me so close, but then he relaxed as we reached a small clearing. His face a bit more calm.

I watched his expression with ease. My friend was worried, but I had no idea what for? Was there trouble brewing? Was Klaus stirring up some revenge somewhere?

Was Damon looking for a shop that sells crowbars this late at night?

"We need to talk…"

"Clearly."

I lifted an eyebrow and unhooked my arm from the red haired hybrid. His eyes shone extra tonight, giving him a sort of glow. His tanned face was confused and I could see a frown building itself up to his lips.

He ruffled up his dark red hair and turned to me.

"Are you drunk?"

I smirked.

"Maybe…Why? Are you going to take advantage of me?"

I chuckled at Arnold's shocked and disgusted face, his pupils dilating.

"Is that what you think of me?"

I frowned.

"Relax, Oldie… It was a joke. What's wrong? Why are you so serious? The Arnold I know would've twirled his imaginary moustache and chased me around the field with a pathetic British accent."

I laughed at the memory of Arnold trying so very hard to perfect his accents in front of the mirror while I sat behind him sipping white wine and making snarky, but helpful, comments every five seconds.

Where was that Arnold tonight?

The hybrid kept his nervous face.

"Devon, be serious for once in your life…"

"Excuse me?"

I asked incredulously.

Okay, fun times over…

No body insults me while I'm still half-way sober.

"I'm not sure our aware of this, but your nickname for me is the ICE queen. So let me have a break once in a while, okay, _oldie…_"

Arnold sighed.

Suddenly, the thought invaded my mind.

He looked very handsome tonight?

Was it the moonlight? The black shirt? The not-to-tight jeans?

Hmmm… No, I'm guessing it was the Malibu.

"Sorry, I'm just…Never mind…"

He stepped closer, his Italian cologne tickling my nose.

I watched as his eyes roamed mine.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Nice try… What's wrong?"

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"I…I don't think I should do this now…"

I waited, but Arnold kept his eyes fixed on a tree branch behind my head, his eyes never leaving the dark bark.

"I think you should."

Arnold cleared his throat and looked down to me, his lips set to a thin line.

"Well?"

I pushed for him to get to the point. I was now really concerned. He was never like this… Quiet, troubled, jumpy, hot…

_Wait, what?_

"Devon…"

He took my elbow in his palm, allowing my palm to be set on his chest. I waited. Where was this going?

"I need to know something…"

_Okay…_

"Okay…"

Arnold waited for my full attention. His eyes were darker now, the moonlight hitting my face more fully.

"Do you…Can I…Um…"

I waited, patiently for his question.

All the while admiring his full lips.

"Arnold, just relax. What?"

I pressured him softly.

He exhaled loudly and dropped my elbow. I instantly felt colder, his body heat not as close anymore.

I felt a sudden urge to be close to some one. Any one. To just…hold some one. I was so depressed, drunk and lonely. Heartbroken being the perfect word to describe me.

"Arnold?"

I asked, my arms falling to my sides, but before I could let tem touch my waist, I felt another strong pair of arms wring themselves around me, picking me up slightly.

I tried to mutter a yelp, but a sweet pair of soft lips collided onto mine, making my yelp turn into a moan.

I let him kiss me for longer than I should have, but I couldn't help it. I was broken, done for, sore and aching. I felt tears prick my eyes as Arnold held on tighter, pressing up against me and sighing against my mouth.

He nibbled at my bottom lip and I parted my mouth to allow his tongue in, its sweet taste making me shiver. It tasted like cherries.

I felt myself slip further and further into his arms, allowing myself the pleasure of having someone support me. Letting him hold me up right as I leaned on his chest. Arnold did not mind at all.

I watched as the fog swirled around us as our kissing got more passionate, Arnold twisting my head to get a better angle for my neck. I felt his lips crush onto my collar bone, all his worry forgotten.

All his worry…

I tensed.

Wait… Arnold's one of the cockiest guys I know.

Why would he be cautious to kiss me?

He's always flirting and attempting to steal a peck...

Just the other day, he-…

Klaus.

"Arn-…AH!"

Blood seeped down my neck onto my black sweater.

I pushed him back and almost tripped over my own heels as I moved back, my eyes on the moon.

"Oh… OH!"

Arnold spoke up his mouth dripping red. His eyes were full of lust and passion, but that vanished as soon as he saw my eyes.

I was livid.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"DEVON! I don't know why I did that! I'm so sor-…"

"Oh, shut up!"

I felt my knees buckle.

Before I hit the ground in a daze, a strong hand grabbed my up. Arnold tried to pull me up higher, but I ripped myself from his grip.

How was I so stupid to trust people so easily again?

Had I learned nothing these past decades?

Trust no one; don't let your guard do-…

"AH!"

"DEV?"

I grabbed my head with both my hands, the pain was unbearable and I quickly saw spots and patches of black and white. Arnold faded in and out, along with the bright moon and the sudden screaming shook me out of my blur. The vibrations of footsteps edged closer and I felt strong hands grab my and pull my up and over his shoulders.

Matt.

Thank the heavens…

I tried to speak, my vision and hearing blurring more and more, but Matt quickly shushed me, his pace fastening.

I looked back to the clearing.

Arnold was gone. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Episode 11 Scene 11 (Scene in show, 21)

Klaus's POV 

"What now…?"

I stepped into the vintage decorated study, Damon snapping at my heels.

He closed the door, giving us some privacy.

"You pulled my away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the town square…"

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I admired the large painting hanging above the marble fireplace.

How silly these middle-aged woman were, having a small hope of me being interested in cougars. All of them begged to tell me of all their ideas for coming festivities, but I politely declined. I have no interest in knowing anything about bio-degradable lampshades, low-carb finger food and cracking-free foundation.

Unfortunately, some high-on-the-social-ladder madam had to pull me aside and start the dullest conversation in all of history.

My word…Who cares what the color of the post-boxes are?

"Stefan just grabbed Elena…"

Damon's voice was anxious and poorly controlled.

I admired his confidence for taking me on directly.

Now this conversation was much more my style…

"He's getting desperate…"

I turned around, my smile firmly in place.

Tonight was a night of pleasantries and small talk, so I needed my suave smile and voice. Such a long time since I've really put them to the test, seems it works well. A tad too well…

I leaned down and smelled the orange flower that stood straight in the porcelain vase.

It smelt of some kind of daisy…hmm…

"He's going to use her against you. Do what Devon says. Get rid of your hybrids."

I turned my face while still admiring the flower and gave Damon a charismatic look.

"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her… "

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead some one in a council party."

So that was where Daniel went…hmm…Poor man. So hard to find good apprentices these days. I hope Arnold was more successful in his task…

"He's operating on crazy right now…"

I smiled and turned to Damon.

How ignorant of him not to realize that Stefan was incapable of hurting Elena. She was the one thing keeping him from really breaking. Funny how Damon won't allow himself to admit it…

Or was he right?

Was Stefan so determined to get his way that he would kill the one thing he loves the most?

No… He would not…

"Well, crazy or not…That kind of love never dies…"

Damon gave me strange look, almost suspicious.

I mentally smacked myself as I realized what I had said.

I should not know this, especially about love.

I don't love.

I don't care.

I don't feel.

Well, except for…

No…

I quickly covered my tracks,

"He's bluffing…"

Damon rolled his eyes and tried to keep his jittery self in control.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, then believe me when I say…"

Damon stepped right up to me, his face inches from mine.

He did not intimidate me, neither did he daunt me, but what shocked me was that he was so passionate about this dilemma.

Stefan will get no where with this antic!

Could he not see that?

He should be more concerned for his sister's dear life…

"…I know my bother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this, so if he says blink…I suggest you blink."

Damon's phone vibrated loudly in his pocket.

"And I suggest you answer your phone, mate…"

Damon eyed me a while longer, letting the caller wait.

I knew exactly who it was.

He picked the phone out from his pocket, his blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Hello?"

I watched as the horror slowly creped onto Damon's face. My smile growing with ever split second.

He started shaking subtly, his mouth slightly parted.

I eyed his reaction as he struggled to utter a word,

"I'm on my way…"

His voice was so soft and scared.

It was a refreshing sight to see his confidence hit down to such an extent.

I waited as Damon took great effort in pushing the end button, his finger missing it repeatedly, but before he stormed out of the study with the vigor of a herd of twelve Spanish bulls, he gave me one last look,

"You'll pay."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Episode 11 Scene 12

Devon's POV

The burning was overwhelming!

Stitches of pain weaved themselves tightly to my hot skin as the beats of sweat dropped from my forehead.

It was agonizing!

I tried to adjust myself in Damon's large king size bed, the icy black sheets caressing my melting skin, but my shoulder immediately had other plan's and flamed up, making me whimper.

Damon rushed in, a bowl of ice cold water in his on hand and a soft, white cloth in the other. He almost literally threw the items on the end table next to the bed and rushed to my side.

"Hey, hey…Shhh…How are you?"

"HOW AM I?"

Damon pushed me down, his soft gentle voice calming me ever so slightly…

"Shhh…Baby…shh….It's alright…"

I let a sob shake my body and tried to suppress the tears further back.

NO!

Not when I just got back my freedom!

Now I have to die!

It doesn't work that way?

Life is not that stupid!

I GET TO HAVE A CHANCE AT IT!

COME ON!

Come on!

"Shhh…Devon…Calm down. He's on his way…"

I tried to make sense of what my brother was saying. Was he talking about Stefan? Was he talking about death?

Oh hell…!

Not death, no…!

No! I still want to do so much! I just want a normal bloody boring life! Is that too much to ask for!

"Devon!"

Damon raised his voice, but I kept on struggling against his grip.

"Devon, calm down!"

I did not listen and aimed for Damon's wrist, planning on biting it for him to let go, but he was far quicker than me and pushed me back, hitting my head onto the plump pillow.

I gasped, more out of fear than shock.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You're wasting your energy! Relax, Baby! Shh…"

I eased up as Damon started stroking my shoulders and gently applied the damp cloth to my forehead, the cold water making me more peaceful.

I sighed a ragged breathe and inhaled slowly, trying to get my breathing in control once again. I blinked back the tears and watched as Damon eyed me with a very worried and anxious expression. I was far too scared to look down to my bite. I was afraid I would not like what I'd see there…

So I kept my eyes glued to my brothers.

"Better?"

His voice was soft and slipped past my ears.

I nodded and he gave me a small smile, but it never reached his eyes. The worry was so very evident in those icy orbs…

"Am I going to be okay…"

My voice was weak and small and for the first time in a very long time, I felt like a little girl that needed protection.

Damon touched my cheek and leaned down, kissing the tip of my nose,

"I promise you will…"

I could see it in his eyes; he was willing to do anything to keep that promise.

"I love you…"

"You mean the world to me, Sister. I love you so much…"

I almost started crying.

Oh!

How long has it been since I've heard my brothers say that?

Stefan…

"He's here…"

I heard Matt's voice from the door to Damon's room, it was slightly shaken and I could hear he was sobered up.

Damon looked at me one last time before he stood up and placed the cloth in the water bowl.

He walked to the door and opened it a little further, allowing me to see who _'he'_ was.

Klaus.

I turned my eyes away, resting them on the ceiling.

The only light that shone in the room was the desk lamp and the fire burning from the vintage fireplace.

I heard Matt move hesitantly from Klaus's side and walk back down the stairs, probably standing guard for if Arnold was to show up…or my elder brother.

"Thank you for coming…"

Damon's voice was tired and weary; the hate was so thinly spread on his tone. It was clear that Klaus was my only hope to survive.

How comical…

"Arnold came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed distressed. He said Devon had a terrible accident."

I could feel Damon trying to control his anger.

"Accident is not the word your _**minion**_ should use…"

Klaus kept a straight face.

"You made him do this to her…"

Klaus looked appaled by my brother's comment. Without delay he defended himself…making Damon shake his head in disbelieve at his lies.

"I'm here to help, Damon. My blood will heal her, you know that… Let me cure her…"

Damon paused, his back to me, making it difficult to see his expression, but guessing from his stance, it wasn't pretty.

I yelped from a sudden jolt of pain, making both men storm to me in a matter of seconds.

The sweat from my forehead was getting more and I could feel my breathing get shallower. My vision blurred in and out as the two pairs of eyes examined me from above.

Damon stood on the one side of the bed and Klaus on the other.

My brother gave the hybrid a pleading look,

"I know how this game works, you want something in return."

"You're support…"

Damon hesitantly asked,

"With what exactly…?"

Klaus gave me a concerned look, the worry actually looked genuine.

Did he regret his decision?

How sure am I he really planned all of this?

Or is he that good of an actor…

"I want your blessing…"

"For what?"

"To court your sister, of course…"

Damon paused, the anger written clear on his face. It looked like he was about to explode, but I quickly stuck out my hand, gently caressing his cheek.

"Damo-…"

"Shhh…It's okay, Baby…"

Damon held my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. His icy eyes never leaving Klaus's equally cold orbs.

I felt a chill in the air and realized that Damon's warmth had left my side, replacing it was a new warmth…

Klaus.

Damon gave me one last look before he left the room, entrusting Klaus with my safety.

I felt…safe.

Oddly…

Not as safe as with Damon, but safe, none the less…

"Hello, love…"

"You bastard…"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at my sudden, weak effort to chase him away…

He leaned down onto the bed beside me, his body facing towards me.

I shifted slightly back, not allowing myself to get comfortable by his warmth.

Klaus realized that I was mad at him.

_Obviously!_

_You're the one who ordered Arnold to bite me in the first place?_

"Love…I'm so sorry for Arnold's behavior. I honestly don't know what got into his head…?"

"You did…"

"Don't be like that, Devon…"

UGH! Why does my name always have to sound so good from his lips!

I tensed up as he moved closer, his face inches from mine.

I yearned for him to touch me, kiss me, hold me… I just wanted to feel something before I lost consciousness again, who knows when I'll wake up again? And where?

He did not do any of those things, he did, however, remove the blanket from my shoulder…Revealing my bite.

I heard him gasp softly…

My heavens, it was horrible wasn't it!

He couldn't help me, could he?

I'm done for…

Dead.

"That looks bad…"

No shit…

It feels a hell lot worse…

"My apologies, it was just meant as collateral damage…"

Klaus spoke, his voice soft and worried.

I blinked.

Did he just ADMIT it?

"AH! YOU! I-…"

"Devon, Devon! Shhh….Shh…"

Klaus pressed my fists down before I could use my last ounces of energy to pummel him.

His soft hands held mine firmly to the sides of my body, not allowing me to break free…

I gave a frustrated growl and let me whole body vibrate with anger.

I kicked, missing Klaus's manhood by a few inches. He quickly moved away and put his knees onto my kicking legs, pinning them down like a bag of cement. I muttered a small cry, but suddenly I felt so heavy and numb and let all my limbs and my body fall lame from my weak mind. I was done for the day…

No more fighting…

Now just listening.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes…"

My voice creaked, the softness so odd and strange coming from my usual brash mouth…

Klaus chuckled softly, the bed creaked slowly as he leaned closer, his scent becoming so overbearing that it drove me wild.

"I won't let you die, my kitten…"

"What if…"

I hesitated. It was only Klaus and I… And the flickering flames crackling like twigs on the forest floor…

I felt so, at peace.

Maybe I had surpassed my time on earth. Perhaps it was time for me to…go…

I don't think I know how to though…?

"What if…I don't want you to?"

I whispered.

Klaus looked into my eyes, searching for a rib.

His soft souls swept steadily over my fragile frame and I watched as so many unspoken emotions danced in those pretty blue souls.

He found no joke in my words.

The anger was clear, along with pure desperation…

"No, Devon…I won't let you die…Especially not by my hands. This was all a plan; thwarted by my own emotions…I am deeply and truly sorry for all of this. I had no idea that you would, in point of fact, consider death…Suicide even…That is not for you. My love, you are pure and sweet as honey…Honey does not have limit to its unspoiled taste. As do you, Sweetheart."

I felt a pang in my heart.

He was still so deeply damaged by my betrayal…

Oh, why did I leave him…?

Can I not have both family and my lover?

He was broken by me and now he had exacted his revenge, rightfully so…

It was not my fault!

But then…

Why do I feel so very guilty?

"Klaus…"

"Shh…It's alright, my darling…"

I closed my eyes at the touch of his finger to my lips. It was soft and delicate, like he was admiring the petals of a newly bloomed rose. I waited, my breath shallow and my body numb.

The silence carried, but it was not awkward at all…

It was comforting, taking me back to that cologne infused black leather couch Klaus kept in his old study back at the fortress…

So shielding and affectionate…

"I thought about it once or twice…"

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for Klaus to carry on…

Was he talking about killing me?

Oh, please no…

I cannot bear the thought that he would have ever had thought to actually kill me, ruthless as he is… That was not a thought I held warmly to my heart…

Yes, before he knew me, properly, he as out looking for my life, but after everything that's happened, he has still had thoughts of taking it?

"Once or twice, over the centuries…"

I opened my eyes to gaze at the man bending over me, his hand softly stroking mine and his finger still gently placed onto my lips, keeping me from questioning him.

I knew now that it was not me he was talking about, but came to realize he was speaking of his own tragic seclusion…

He had thought about taking his own life…

I hesitated…

"Truth be told."

Klaus instantly saw my worried face. He leaned in closer, keeping eye contact. Not in his usual lust filled way or intimidating stance, but his eyes bore a new found emotion…Similar to the look I normally received from my brothers…

Was it adoration?

"But I'll let you in on a little secret…"

His whisper was laced with wonder, his smile growing at the sight of my realization.

Klaus was truly sorry.

"There's a whole world out there…Waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Bountiful forests to explore, people to meet, friends to make and beaches to visit…A planet made for you…An earth made to fill you to the brink."

I held my breath and my tears as he leaned in closer, touching my forehead with his,

"And…genuine beauty…"

A small satisfied smile appeared on his lips. Making it so hard for me to look away from the man right above me. A few millimeters away…

"And you can have all of it…"

Klaus's kind kisses against my temples sent shivers over my body. My mind lost the feeling of self-hatred and the internal grudge melted like his tender kisses down my nose.

I felt numb, still, but this numb I could bear…

"You can have anything your heart desires, all you need to do is ask…"

Klaus straightened up, his back still slightly arched so that his face was a few inches from mine.

I felt the sweat run down the side of my face and a hot flash creped up on me, slowly…

Was I really ready to go?

As I spoke, the sobs came tumbling forth, shaking my body…

The numbness was replaced with pain…

"I…I don't want to… die."

Klaus gave me a relieved look, letting his head fall slightly down. I watched as he smiled widely to himself.

Was this the right choice?

The hybrid rolled up his sleeve and gently took hold of the back of my neck, lifting me carefully towards him.

At touch, I melted and morphed into the second half of his puzzle piece, making a whole.

His well-built chest moved steadily up and down as he placed his arm around my back and pulled the duvet higher to my chin. The night was cold, but in his embrace it all felt too hot…

Klaus held me tighter for a second and let go to hold his right arm in front of me, signaling that this was the one I was to feed from.

I blinked.

Was this the right choice?

"There you go sweetheart, have at it…"

His voice was so sultry and licentious, making my teeth retract immediately. I had no second thoughts or regrets as I bit into the young man's wrist and pierced his artery, letting the blood flow smoothly through my mouth and down my throat. It burned. It pained to feed from him, but at the same time, I had always wanted to taste his blood ever since I had become a vampire.

Klaus Mikealson…

The sweetest blood I had ever had the pleasure to taste…

Who knew a hybrid had the most pleasing blood in the world.

Certainly not me…

I whimpered as Klaus retracted his hand. Drunken from his mouth-watering blood, my vision blurred and I felt like slipping down the back hole that centered my sight. I realized that I was slipping into nothingness again, this time for a good reason. The blood was working and I needed rest.

"Shh…"

Klaus spoke, his voice sounded so very far away…

I felt an odd touch to my shoulder and then my head was on the pillow.

My sight had gone, leaving only my hearing.

My smell inched away and my ability to speak was faded.

Was this part of the process? Oh, Klaus! Please don't betray me…

"Shh…Everything is going to be just fine, My Kitten…Shhh…Close your eyes…"

I did as he asked. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Episode 11 Scene 13

No one's POV 

Devon climbed out of the vintage car.

Damon's old baby.

Her feet dropped to the floor.

She wore sneakers and a dark blue jean, so uncharacteristic from her normal boots and black skinnies…

But the young woman could feel something different in the air as she gripped her sides, clutching the white tank in her hands.

Her waves fell over her face as her piercing blue eyes roamed the plane before her.

_Am I in my right mind?_

Not even she knew…

Her fingers grew white from clutching as the wind tumbled her blonde locks from side to side.

She did no bother to close the door of the car.

Knowing it would make a noise, Devon walked forward.

Her feet carrying her to him.

The large white door stood, intimidating her back and forcing her took admit to all her sins. It's as if the wooden entrance could glare, ripping through her heart and soul. Baking her bare in front of his abode.

_Why had I come here?_

Not even she was sure…

The young woman's eyes kept straight, focused, but her pace was slow and hesitant.

No where stood a living soul. She was alone in front of his home. Miles from Mystic high, where her brothers thought she was, protected from him.

But there was no time for trivial human things, not after getting her life back by the man she loved.

Devon stopped.

Her feet refused to move.

Forced by her brain to back off and urged by her heart to continue forward, Devon stood still. Confused and lonely.

About 20 meters from the large white door.

Devon had not the will to sigh.

Afraid he might hear.

That's why she came with Damon's car. It made less noise than the motorcycle.

Unknown to the beauty, peering at her from the second floor, tinted window, stood Klaus.

His icy souls moving to her burning heart.

_Step inside, come in…_

The young woman let her arms fall to her side, the wind rustled up her hair even more, waving her strands like straw in summer time.

He could not remove his eyes from her.

_Enter, please…_

Devon watched the door, feeling as if it would swallow her in at any moment.

_When had I made this decision?_

She had lost the answer…

_A few more steps…_

Klaus watched from above.

_You do know once you enter there is no turning back? You can't escape. You were lucky the first time, but he's gotten smarter. He knows you now. He can predict your moves. You know if you enter there is no hiding place? He knows this town like the back of his hand. He holds its people in the palm of his hand. He controls everyone._

_Even those you hold dear. _

_Do you know once you enter, that you might lose?_

_Do you?_

The wind rustled everything, leaves, flowers, branches, grass, golden strands… The young woman looked to the ground, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, it got cold.

Devon crossed her arms over one another, the bracelet catching hold of her white shirt.

The bracelet.

Devon lifted her head slightly…

Feeling the texture of the silver enthralled chain, she moved it around her wrist, watching as the early rays caught the small diamonds and flecked off dancing pecks of elegance…

Klaus's gift.

For no reason…

No reason other than to win her affection.

Could she be bought so easily?

_Why do I play these games with him?_

Klaus sighed, bowing his head.

_Why do I play these games with her…?_

The young woman felt her feet move once again.

Edging to their destination. Was it in front of her all along? The answer? The means to the end for this damn internal struggle? Of course… It was staring her in the face.

Her feet moved quicker.

Nothing was going to stop her. She was here on this Earth for one purpose and one alone, and to hell with what she wanted. Time for responsibility was done and time for retribution had only just begun.

Moving with a pace similar to a growling lioness, Devon reached for the handle.

It shone in the sunlight, breaking the cold feeling of dread.

Time had begun to show what she was made of.

Her time had come.

And to hell with any one else.

Time to life her life…

And damn the consciousness…

She was not the same person who arrived in Mystic Falls a month ago…

No, she was a vague resemblance of the person she pretended to be.

The ice queen…

Well, it's time every one met the real Devon. The one who kept the other personas alive for 160 years on the run. The person behind the success and horror. The shadow who creped up on her brother's thoughts every time she suggested something too cruel, or too vain, or too evil…

No more masks. No more lies and no more happy, perfect pictures…

She pulled the car door further open and climbed in.

_No…Devon._

Klaus gripped the window sill, his forehead almost crashing through the large glass frame.

_**DEVON !**_

"Game on, Klaus…"

The door slammed shut. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Please review! xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**The ties that bind…**

**Episode 12 Scene 1 (Scene in show,2)**

Devon's POV

My grey converse sneakers padded softly against the wooden floorboards as I made my way to the lower level of the once abandoned mansion. Now it was currently used by my insane-in-the-membrane of an elder brother for his revenge purposes.

After my earlier stop at Klaus's…manor, I had a change in perspective.

So too speak, I had a large damn shift in my view on bloody life and as of now, I do not accept shit as a factor keeping me from enjoying it…

Is that too straightforward…?

Eh, Damon will get it…

"I've been having these dreams for days now…"

Ah, bonnie the prissy witch is here and so is…hmm… Elena. The one with blood so sweet I need a diabetes check…

Or a dentist.

"It's like the witches are trying to send me a message…"

Yes, yes Bonnie…brag all you want. We now you're a powerful witch with a great ancestry and that I was a tremendous fail to the point of burning of my hand and being turned into a vampire by my former worst nightmare…

Damn I'm mad…

It was so strange…

Having all this anger suddenly just flow out of me after trying so hard to prop it up…now, I just couldn't give a shit… Hell, let Bonnie brag, let Elena boss me around… I'll cut every one down to size with a single movement of my palm… Let Damon hunt me down for it, I couldn't care less…

"I just can't believe you guys have kept this from me this whole time…"

I silently leaned against the arch behind the two unsuspecting girls, waiting for Bonnie to cheer up her best friend…

So sweet.

"Stefan thought if you knew where the coffins were Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you."

"That-…"

I spoke up from behind the two young women.

Bonnie swiftly swung around and Elena's face pulled up into an overly dramatic shocked expression.

I internally sighed.

These are the people I'm working with, so to speak?

They couldn't even hear me approach on a noisy as hell staircase while wearing squeaky shoes…Yeah, great team Stefan…

"Stefan just didn't want you to know."

Harsh, but true.

Elena's expression changed from shocked to confused and she eyed me and down, as if surprised I could form sentences.

I realized then that I looked completely different from my normally styled up self. I was still wearing my old denims and white tank top, even tough it was near freezing outside.

Bonnie eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing.

She could feel something had shifted within me.

She was so observant; note the sarcasm.

Elena quickly turned her face back to the coffins, my eyes quickly becoming too intimidating for her.

"So these are the rest of his family?"

She quickly changed the topic as I adjusted my intense glare to the coffins.

Pathetic.

Was it really so easy for Klaus to dagger all of them?

They must be tremendously stupid or sloths… Either way, they should not be left without tasting revenge.

"Yeah, Elijah and two others…"

Bonnie shifted her sight to the coffins as she become uncomfortable by my presence.

I smiled.

"This one,"

I stepped around the coffins, scraping pass in between the two friends to the larger coffin at the end of the room. Elena shivered as I slightly touched her with my shoulder.

That's right, icy isn't it?

"Is the one we can't open…"

I stood in front of it, my back to them. A small smile played on my lips. I could feel how their eyes scrutinized my every move.

"We don't know what's in it or who's in it. Only that Bonnie's dreams are telling her that it could kill Klaus…"

I slowly turned around to a shocked Bonnie.

How'd I know?

Oh, bonnie dear, you have a lot learn as a witch… It's sad really…

I gave her a small smile and waited for the faint footsteps to break the thick void.

And one, two, three…

Queue Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He was mad. Good. I was madder.

"Apparently Bonnie needed her to know about the coffin…"

Bonnie gave me an incredulous look as I sold her out.

"Stefan, I-…"

Bonnie started but was cut off by Stefan's booming voice,

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie."

Elena eyed me mistrustfully as I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as the drama played out.

My smile grew.

"So what are you going to do Stefan? Kidnap me so I don't tell any one?!"

Oh Elena, you really should work on your tactics…

"Don't tempt me Elena…"

Stefan replied, no hint of mockery in his voice.

Elena scoffed slightly, offended by his lack of flexibility.

"I think I know who can open this…But I need Elena's help to find her."

"Now this is getting interesting, Bonnie.

Do tell."

My snarky remark set Bonnie back a few paces, but she continued in anyway, her distrust in my growing.

Stefan gave me a strange look.

"I couldn't place her face at first, but…"

Bonnie took out a small bag from her rear jean pocket and opened it to reveal a small childhood photo of someone.

I watched as Elena's face twisted into confusion and shock.

Stefan and I waited for answers.

"Then I realized…"

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie…"

Elena's soft sympathetic whisper gave me a clue. It was someone dear, or is…

Her father?

No…

Stefan took the photo from her hands and I watched as his facial expression changed to one of doubt.

Her mother…

"Who is this?"

Stefan asked, his voice uncertain.

Bonnie took a small gulp and spoke with a ragged voice, "It's my mom."

Right.

Thought so…

"Right, if you ladies are done, I'd like to speak to my brother for a moment…"

Elena finally snapped.

Apparently, I am rude…

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Bonnie just-…"

"Sorry, Elena. But I don't think my brother knows about my wolf bite from last night…"

I cut her off, all the while fixing Stefan with one of my coldest glares to date.

His eyes grew larger than a plate.

Elena swallowed her words and Bonnie shut her mouth.

I'm guessing no one told Stefan anything.

How nice.

"Devon, I-…"

"Save it."

Stefan stormed to me, his arms open wide, but I quickly evaded his grasp and pushed him against the coffin, my anger very clear now.

"You can go now."

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and waked out, taking the stairs two by one.

I watched as Stefan's face twisted into fear and concern for his baby sister.

Crap.

Useless sentimental crap.

"Thank you so much for you help, brother dearest."

"Devon, if I knew I would've done anything for you! You know I will always-…"

"As if! Shut up! Just shut up! You know what?! Once you're done with this crap you call a plan and revenge, let me know. And maybe, just maybe I'll think about letting you in again. Stefan, you're being selfish and a complete piece of ass! I love you, but right now… I'm going to do what's best for me…and Damon. So if I do something that upsets you, then please, by al mean…watch as I don't give a f-…"

"Devon! Please! You know I love you baby sis-…"

"No Stefan! I don't know!"

"Devon…"

Stefan tried to grab my hand, but I evaded his touch.

"Shove your 'Devon' where it hurts…"

I turned around and felt my heart crack; there goes another perfectly good relationship.

A shame really.

"Devo-…"

"You know, Stefan…"

I turned to look at my brother one last time before I left, my eyes burning with unspent tears.

I will not cry.

Devon Salvatore does not cry.

Especially for such useless sentimental crap.

"You told Damon to beat the villain, you have to become the better villain…Well, brother…Prepare to meet the best weapon in your artillery, because my dear Stefan, I plan to flip this town on its side with a single flick of my wrist and it WILL crumble."

I turned on the balls of my feet, but stopped at the archway,

"Or rather, Watch as you new commander rips this pathetic hell hole to new depths...Either way, you'll regret starting a war you never would have finished."

ODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDO

Yes I know this one is short, but I've kept you all waiting so long so this is sort of a teaser to the next episode hehehe! Hope you like it and please review!

Xxxx


	30. Chapter 30

**The ties that bind (2)**

No POV

Devon's feet sounded out her anger as she stormed out of the lowly, rotten mansion's sight.

Stefan's reaction was exactly what she was hoping for, and maybe it was to harsh of her to be so brutal with him, at this time, but things had to change.

And she had to be the change.

Somewhere in a deep ancient, caved in labyrinth lay her "remains". There was the girl she use to be. Resting in peace with her magic and her overwhelming sense of childish thrill-seeking… It was all buried deep, not wanting to be disturbed.

Devon would leave those thoughts behind and venture forth. There were other pressing matters on this earth. Before the transition, Devon was the only thing Devon cared for… in a sense, she was so evidently self-centered that it pushed her brothers away, causing what you see today. A wedge that could've been filled by someone who understood. But alas, Devon was a solo rider; well…She liked to think so. Ever since the big bad wolf made an appearance in her story, things have gotten…blurred. And not the good kind.

The kind where you wake up in a foreign city with a group of stunningly good-looking waiters and a debt of over ten thousand. Yes, Devon was very well experienced in human matters… Some say, even more than Damon, but she shakes her head and thinks, 'No one is more on the down low than Damon…'

As for the big bad wolf, he possesses magic. He cursed her did he not?

Curse is too strong a word… or is it not strong enough?

Devon shakes her head as she approaches the highway leading down to the fair town… Her mind a stream of ideas…

What to do with Klaus? What to do of Klaus?

"Hey, hop in!"

Devon's neck shoots around to peer at the bend in the large road, where a wide-eyed Damon slowly pulls up to the side, his door open before the car braked to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Overprotective as always.

"Selling insurance…"

Damon opened the passenger seat for his baby sister and waited until she was comfortable inside the warm, leather mused car.

"Right…"

His whisper came as he entered on the driver's side and fastened his seatbelt, all the while not letting his eyes leave Devon's frown for too long.

"No, tell me the real reason…"

Devon eyed her elder brother.

Was he part of the lacking squad or could he actually help?

Damon seems to be the only one in this town actually taking her seriously, though that never lasted when they were young.

"Nothing at all."

Better to leave it.

Damon was still too concerned for Stefan's safety, letting him know she planned a small war would cost direly. Damon was very intimidating, especially with a crowbar.

"Dev-…"

"Don't! I just want to go home."

Damon sighed as he started the car and drove off in silence.

He watched Devon's face from the corner of his eye.

What was it? Something was picking at him? Did she do something to her hair? No… Did she have bags under her eyes? No, that's not it… It wasn't uncommon for her to have sleepless nights, especially after her transition.

Damon would have to rush into her room around 3 o'clock at night just to shake her from her nightmares_. It was so vivid…_ is what she'd always say… And it was always the same dream… Klaus_. He follows me, chases me,_ _scratches with long claws…Damon, can dreams be so real? So bloodcurdling?_

Damon never answered, just waited for the sobbing fit to take its toll and kept his hands rubbing her back and running through her hair.

No, bags were not uncommon.

What was uncommon was Devon's attire.

Her grey sneaker's made her seem lazy…Her white tank top made her tan look almost pale and her old denims gave her a haunting look. The girl was unsure.

Though, still… Damon could not pin point what was so odd about his sister on that fine Thursday mid-morning…

As the vintage baby pulled up into the drive way, Devon stepped out without a word and quickly walked over to Damon's car window. He rolled it down, ready to take orders.

"Wait a few minutes, I'm going to change."

"I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"I never said that…"

It was a hopeless case to argue, that Damon knew. His sister was his weakness. He'd give her the sun if she asked for it. He sighed and checked his watch, signaling to Devon to hurry it on up.

Devon faintly smiled.

Dependable.

Exactly what she needed for a lieutenant.

Too bad the soldiers were practically useless.

Damon watched as his sister rushed into the mansion, leaving the large door slightly askew as she bounced around the house as light as feather and almost as quickly as sound. Her movements becoming a flash from the second story window.

He knew she was choosing an outfit. Gosh, that took forever. Not too mention to amount of time she took on her hair…All those years of brushing his sister's golden locks certainly made him appreciate his short, black-…

"Thanks."

Damon paused his thoughts.

"You're done?"

Right, of course! Devon was a vampire! You're a bright spark Damon! You see her flash around like a ghost and yet you still switch off the engine because of her recklessly long waiting period…

Observant today, aren't we?

"Well, yes… did you want to think some more or can we head out?"

Devon spoke as she struggled to clasp on Damon's watch, which she had stolen a few years back, or borrowed…

That's when it hit him.

It was her.

Devon herself that was different.

Damon watched as his sister stood next to the car, her body facing him. Her face set to a concentrated expression that could blow up a wall with only her mind.

She wore her normal clothes again. A black leather pants with a stunning aqua blue leather jacket and high black boots. Her hair loose and wavy, giving her that untamed appeal. Her make-up naturally applied, all shades of grey and silver… Not overdone, just visible…

Her stance was normal as well… one leg further stretched out, her one hip slightly pushed out to the side and her posture as perfect as a lady…

But her eyes… They showed deep trouble.

Trouble Damon could not imagine controlling. Trouble he usually delivered.

She truly was his baby sister.

And that was precisely what scared him so very much.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Scene 2**

**Devon's POV**

I watched as Elena skimmed through the white, freshly printed pages…

"Mrs. Allaminos?"

Bonnie looked up from her own pile of sheets and pulled a face, "Too old…"

I took a sip of my white wine as I watched from afar. The kitchen counter was actually very comfortable… If only the wine bottle was closer…

I swung my one leg over the other and leaned back against the window, making sure not to attract any attention to myself as the girls continued their pathetic search. As if they would find her… Damon is probably having more luck at the police station…

"Honolulu?"

"I wish…!"

Bonnie sighed and composed herself.

This must be difficult for her…

Shame.

I took another sip.

Compassion was something I was never really good at. Elena and Bonnie quickly realized that this morning… I'm still shocked they allowed me into the house. But then again the events from last night did score me some sympathy points, and currently I have very little to work with if I want to keep both estranged parties away from one another.

Surprised I'm on the side of peace?

Hmmm… yes, well so am I…

Not particularly my forte, but by the means in which I plan to achieve it, things could become interesting.

Damon should just hurry his ass over here…

I'm sick of teenage girl talk already…

And this wine was badly sealed.

"How many of these are there?"

I stayed quiet as I waited for Elena's answer…

"A lot…"

Damn!

"Devon asked the sheriffs office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country…"

I suppose they might see that as a kind gesture…

Eh, whatever allows me to know what they're planning…

Bonnie quickly averted her eyes from me as I stood up to pour some more wine.

She was still edgy around me… Elena was better; she was practically clueless and more trusting than her friend.

Ignorance is bliss…

"I know we haven't been able to really…"

Bonnie quickly flashed her eyes to me, only to let them be startled back to Elena's after my unexpected intense stare,

"…um, things have been weird with Jeremy, so, thank you. For helping me with this."

Elena nodded her head, trying to shake off my picking stare.

They could feel my eyes on them, whilst at their most intimate… It was so entertaining. Watching them try to be discreet.

My eyes were wide awake, but kept everything hidden.

"I know you have a lot to deal with…"

"There is nothing more important Bonnie…"

Elena leaned forward towards her friend and I silently put one leg up on the counter, supporting it with my boot's 5-inch heel.

Where is Damon?

"It's surreal…"

Bonnie began again after their shared 'moment'…

Here we go…

Sad story…

"Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"You know you don't have to right? Let Stefan obsess over opening the coffin."

"The coffin is spelled shut…"

I pitched in.

Both girls shocked slightly form their comfortable seats as my voice interrupted their thoughts.

They forgot I was present for a second…How rude.

Then again, Elena's surprised face is quite amusing…

"That makes it a witch problem…Right, Bonnie?"

I gave the younger girl an eye-full… Her smile was fake and hesitant.

"So it does fall on her…Seeing as she is the only witch we have."

Elena nodded, not quite agreeing, though… not that I cared much about what she thought. This was my show now and as the new director, there will be some new extras to tinker with…

Bonnie bowed her head, trying to suppress my words.

She looked up to Elena and tried ever so hard to sound cheerful,

"In any case, I was bound to see my mother sooner or later…"

"Sooner."

I heard the faint creak of the door handle. Damon's voice echoed through the barren house as he made his way towards the kitchen.

As he entered the through the arch, a file in his hand caught my attention…

Finally, this mad hunt is over.

Tea time…

"Abbey Bennett Wilson. Monroe, North Carolina. Born Mystic Falls hospital, graduated Mystic Falls high, Bla bla bla bla…"

Bonnie's eyes grew wider as Damon approached her, Elena and I watched in silence as the young woman took the file from his hands and examined it as if there was some secret clue inscribed in between the lines.

Elena stood up from her seat and Bonnie followed automatically without removing her eyes from the paper.

"A little compulsion helped to speed up the research process."

Elena gave Damon a famous eye-roll and I set my glass down with a clink.

Damon's eyes spun to mine immediately, his face startled.

"Dev, stop being so lurky… I didn't even see you there…"

"And now you should be wondering…_'what else does she get away with?_'…"

I laughed as Damon's brother senses kicked into over-drive.

"What the hell do you mean by-…?"

"It's her."

Bonnie's small whisper came from the side, her voice was ghostly leveled.

Damon turned around again. His question disappearing from his dry lips,

"Jip, road trip! I call shot-gun…Dev, go pack."

"What? No…"

"No? Devon…Now…"

"Hold on there, Indiana…" Elena's voice cut in, "You two are not coming."

Damon placed his face inches from Elena's, watching with soppy eyes as she packed the rest of the files into a folder. Elena tried her best to ignore him.

She failed miserably.

"Damon! You're not driving shot-gun…-"

"Want me at the back with you?"

"I wasn't finished…You're not driving shot-gun, because you're not going."

"Why? I'm the one who found her?"

Elena stood up straight and looked Damon square in the eyes. Is it just me or was something going on between them that was not there before?

The annoyed waves literally rolled off of Elena's back.

"Ok, Damon look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need you're snarky commentary narrating the experience."

Damon did the opposite of what I thought he would do.

He turned to the young girl and looked her in the eyes.

His small mischievous smile playing on his lips and his pupils dilated to a whimsical glint. Elena tried to look away, but her eyes stayed clued to his baby blues.

What they hell is going on…?

"What's going on with you two?"

Bonnie asked, her expression more confused than mine.

I could feel my eyebrows knotting together.

I knew Damon liked, well loved, Elena, but she was still in love with Stefan, no?

"We kissed, now it's weird."

Damon answered so indifferently, as if he were discussing the weather. Well, it was about to hail.

"You what?"

I asked, my voice cutting through the room.

Elena gave me a frightened look. Damon narrowed his eyes at me and Bonnie did not dare to even glance in my direction.

"Don't act so surprised…"

Damon's voice came out more like whisper to only me, but I ignored his warning and continued,

"Well, Elena…I think Damon and I should head out. Who knows what you two might do next…"

Elena's cheeks reddened to such an extent, Damon had to suppress a chuckle.

I jumped off the counter and grabbed my brothers' hand, pulling him along. This was getting too cozy for my taste. Since when did Damon become such a…Stefan? It made me sick. I had a Stefan; I currently needed a rough and wild Damon to keep me distracted from the gentle, broody Stefan and Sexy, insane Klaus.

Damn Elena.

Damn Bonnie.

Damn Bonnie's mom.

And damn the company who bottled the wine…

It left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Enjoy the trip!"

Damon shouted from over his shoulder, his eyes slightly clouded.

Ugh, love-sick fool.

"Yeah, good luck…"

I did not sound to enthusiastic, but I had bigger fish to fry.

"Where are we going, Dev?"

"The Grill."

Let me rephrase, bigger fish to grill…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

**Scene 3**

**Damon's POV**

"So um.. Next time dinner?"

Alaric stood up and I watched as his sexy lady-friend slung her bag over her head and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Yeah…"

Well she had him hooked.

I felt a pinch of warmth move from my side and immediately stuck my hand out to grab Devon back. She softly yelped from the sudden grip, but I quieted her down with a pissed look.

So what? I was mad… What gave her the right to judge my choice of partner?

"_It will just end up like it did with Kat."_

"_Elena is not like Katherine. And stop calling her Kat… I thought you hated each other…"_

"_That's old news Damon, get up to date. You see! Elena is turning you into a fool._

"_Watch it sis!"_

"_Open your eyes! Now is not the time to be lovey-dovey! Beside, I'm not allowed to have an opinion on your choice of mates, but you can decide who's right for me? That is not fair, Damon."_

"_The man is a psychopath! An evil, crazy, barbaric, psychopathic hybrid!"_

"_Hey! He's not barbaric!"_

And that sums up the conversation from a few minutes ago on the way here.

Devon is so stubborn! Seriously?! Where the hell does she get this crap from?!

"Take care."

"Thanks."

Alaric and his friend finished up their conversation as Devon and I approached his table. The noise of the Grill filled my ears and the music blasted on in a perfect pitch. The clink of balls falling into the sockets over in the corner by the pool table pilled my thoughts and the distinct smell of smoke, spirits and fire pummeled my nostrils. This was the place to be around lunch time. Old Mystic Grill. Ye ever faithful to a guys basic needs; Strong whiskey, cigars, live music and damn good bar fights…

Of course the conversations were mainly stress induced… sometimes it was better to just come alone, but never to leave alone…

Dammit! I wonder how Elena is doing? It's a long road; I should maybe just-…

"Stop being such a pussy."

Devon's voice snapped me back to the lively Grill.

Alaric shifted his eyebrows as he realized his lovely day was about to go wrong. I never did bear good news… Well luckily for him, today I had no complains… Yet. Devon was still giving me the stink eye.

Her hand ever so slightly tried to pry itself form my strong grip, but no way was she running off to some random place unless I tag along. I've had enough with her disappearing acts and frankly, she was starting to scare me with all of this Klaus business. As if she could love him. Love…pfft… no one loves Klaus.

Devon doesn't 'love'…

Except for me…and Stefan.

"Who's that?"

Devon asked Alaric as we neared the table.

Alaric's face fell; he was hoping we'd avoid the subject of his affection. Shame, poor boy…

"My doctor…"

"She's a doctor?"

I asked, curious.

"Hmm…"

Alaric responded, not missing a beat. His face lacked vigor. He was tired, and more than usual.

I whistled under my breath…

Not good- that hot, that psycho.

"What's her damage?"

I asked as I pulled out the warmly sat chair and took a seat, pulling down Devon with me. She gave me a warning glare, indicating that she was not going to sit on my lap even when hell iced over.

"No damage…What do you mean?"

I watched as my sister angrily stood up and grabbed herself a chair from another table close by. She took a seat next to me.

"Come on Rick…"

I watched as all of the male eyes in the room danced across to my sister, her stunning face pulled into a pout and a dull look in her eye. She was most definitely annoyed. I pulled her seat closer to mine as I saw a young cocky guy get up from his chair, ready to take a shot at her. The hell he will…

The boy immediately backed back into his chair.

Rick, who had been watching in amusement, reverted my attention back to the matter at hand…

"What, Damon?"

"Fact of life…"

I watched as my sister called for a bartender. The blonde boy behind the bar instantaneously straightened up and I could see the disappointment in his co-workers eyes for not being summoned.

Devon noticed nothing. Her nails were far more interesting…

"Girl that hot, that smart…Damage."

"Really now?"

"Yeah…Want proof?"

I asked. I lifted up my hand and pointed my finger to the blonde next to me. Without looking up, Devon told Rick,

"Exhibit A…That would be me…"

She looked up to my old friend and gave a forced smile. Her eyes moved around the room once more and landed on the young, rushing bartender.

"Can I get anything for you miss?"

The guy was about a mile away from the table and already he was shouting at Devon to give him orders. Gosh, the girl was a magnet. For danger. I should really just leave her at home. Or with Stefan…Yeah, Stefan's boring…

"Two oceans wine, a double whiskey on ice and for you…?"

Alaric spoke, astonished. Never before had he gotten such fast service…Usually it took forever here.

"Um, coffee…?"

"Coffee, thanks."

Devon turned to us before the young man could give her a sweet old American boyish grin and I thanked the heavens he didn't get any closer. The amount of cologne he quickly sprayed on just to walk over here was embarrassing.

"Anyway," Alaric continued, "I've been looking for red flags…Her um, her ex called her a psycho case the other day."

"Yeah, well that's from her ex, it doesn't count."

The grill filled with more noise and chattering as a group of teenagers strolled in, I-phones in hand.

"Yeah, guess you're right…"

I wonder…Elena must be quite far by now, is it too soon to call, check up?

No, I won't let Devon criticize me further. I'll wait till were at home. I can do this in my own privacy. Devon is being far too judgmental, seriously. This fixation with Klaus has me restless. I can't let her out of my sight and being distracted by Elena and that…kiss is not helping one bit. I need time to plan.

Ugh, when did I become the planner!? That's Stefan. Not me…Stefan's the thinker, I'm the doer. Devon…Dev is the schemer. Always the one to find the quickest exit and the first to see the entrance. Typical how she's trying so hard to find an escape to him. I know I never agreed to support the 'bond', but I also never denied Klaus's wish. It was hard. Watching her fade away, the life from her eyes and the warmth from her touch. I had to do something and by not saying anything at that moment, Klaus momentarily won. Knowing Klaus, he'll find a way to use that vulnerable moment against Devon and me.

No, calling her now was out of the question…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two bartenders attacked the table. The one almost spilled the coffee as he put it down in front of Alaric and the other nearly elbowed me in the eyes while admiring Devon.

And then of course Devon, who I might add at such moments in her life make me so proud, grabbed her bottle of wine and glass off from their serving plate and popped it open without a second glance at the two desperate boys.

They sulked off, tails between their legs.

I laughed and Alaric tried very hard to keep his face straight.

Devon, who was enjoying the cold wine, just winked at me without a trace of a smile on her face. This was normal for her. I had a feeling far too normal…

"I wonder what my exes would call me."

"Nothing, they're all dead…"

"Huh…Well her ex is the medical examiner so he's dead adjacent…"

Wait… Medical examiner? This is… interesting.

"She dated the medical examiner?"

"Yup…"

Oh! Red flag, red flag!

I sneered under my breath and watched as Alaric's expression changed to one of doubt. Did he say something wrong, oh yes, my friend.

You girlfriend ain't so innocent…

Damn, this guy really does have bad judgment when it comes to women, or just retarded luck… Or it may be Karma.

"I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead…"

Devon spoke up next to me.

That's right, I told her about the strange murder in the woods.

"What?"

Alaric froze for a second. Yes, my friend, this is the bad news I was trying to avoid.

Damn, I really do never bring you any good stories when we meet.

"Murdered."

I spoke up. Devon took a sip of her wine as Alaric processed this new information.

"Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it, because he was staked in the chest like a vampire."

Alaric moved closer, his eyes blurring.

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that."

"Well, red flag number two…"

Devon spoke, her voice soft.

She was keeping count?

"Who do you think killed him?"

"I don't know," I took a sip of my whiskey, "But if I were a cop, your sexy, doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect."

Alaric paused.

I was right, more right than I thought I was.

I glanced to my side as Alaric took a thoughtful sip of his coffee…

Devon's eyes were calculating…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

**Scene 4**

**Stefan's POV**

I immediately sensed his presence as I stepped onto the drive way.

Not too mention the loudness of the music he was playing. Damon's new CD. Something rock related, I never really listened to music.

I followed the trail of the musky cologne to the front door, preparing myself for another lie fest. One bargain after another. The lies were starting to consume me… like I use to consume all those lives.

The handle felt smooth.

I resisted the urge to cover my ears as I entered the manor, the demanding music doubling in volume.

Klaus's sandy head was the first thing I saw.

He sat lazily on the old, vintage red velvet chair. His back to me and his eyes closed. As if he was actually enjoying the hectic noise. I knew why he was here, he's impatient. Then again, so was I.

My boots clamped to the wooden floorboards and I closed the door with a thump.

My intolerance was vivid, but my hesitation was faded.

Klaus pulled up the whiskey glass to his mouth, the gold liquid an eerie shade of dull ruby. I walked in silence to the stereo and turned the rambunctious noise down to an acceptable level. This wasn't music. It was a group of men dropping things on a hard metal table. Damon's taste never changes.

I smiled cockily.

Klaus just watched from a lower angle, a sort of relieve for my appearance. Seems even he got tired of the music.

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

I walked over to the chair opposite of Klaus's. My voice was tight, but I masked it well with irritation and smugness.

Klaus replied without a pause.

"Enjoying our stale mate…"

His voice, on the other hand, was dry.

Sarcastic dry, lame dry and depressed dry.

Where was the vigor Klaus?

"What do you want?"

What gave him the right to enter my house? Say Devon was here, alone. Damon would never allow that, but still. She was a priority.

I might not have fully understood what she meant by her speech this morning, but if there's two things I know, it's that Devon likes to do stupid thing alone, like Damon. And lately me… And the other, Devon is seriously cross with me.

I had to make it up to her. Though, that chance seemed far too distant.

"Question is, what do you want?"

Klaus sneered. He was angry today…

Certainly irritated and running out of lies. Then again, so was I…

Was Devon right? Was I going to finish this battle?

Something tells me, if I don't, Devon will.

"My hybrids left town as you demanded so please tell me what it is that I need to do to get my family back…"

His smile was fake. So was mine.

"Well, " I cleared my throat… "You see, Klaus. Um, I'm not negotiating."

I crossed my legs and looked him dead in the eye.

Time to test that resilient side, Klaus.

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same as dropping them in the ocean…" He made a face, implying I hadn't thought this through.

Clearly he has no perception of the many sleepless nights I've had lately.

His antics being the main cause.

"No, no, no…You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and…we'll talk."

"It's a shame."

Klaus began, his voice taking a strange tone. A familiar tone.

"Your brother supports me…I don't see why your still putting up a fight?"

Lies.

"Excuse me…Klaus, I think the level you're stooping to is far too-"

"Ask him."

He threw his wide touch phone onto my lap. My eyes shot down, afraid this was a trick. I handled the phone like a bomb and kept my eyes moving in between Klaus and the device.

Was this some kind of sick joke to make me falter?

"Ask him. I promise you…I won't lie about something so very important."

Klaus's voice was mocking. I resisted my urge to lunge at him. The piece of shit! He got Damon?!

NO! Damon would never! He's far too protective! If Devon influenced Damon, then maybe… but she wouldn't do that, otherwise her chat this morning makes no sense… None of this makes sense!

I threw the phone back.

"Makes no difference."

My voice was strained, the smile from my face. Klaus smiled evilly, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

He was not lying.

This made my bones crawl.

Damon…!

"Is Devon mad?"

It was silent for a moment.

I did not answer, because he knew my reply. It was obvious she was angry. When Devon got angry, the world knew about it.

But, I will admit, this time her anger was…different. It wasn't shallow.

"I'll give you another chance…"

The British hybrid took a sip from his glass. My hands itched to knock it out of his hand.

This is ridiculous!

"Just one more, let's make a reasonable deal."

Klaus's eyes were filled to the brink with impatience. Not long until he cracked. I was even closer.

"Or what?"

I leaned in. My eyes intimidating, I threatened him.

"You make one move…And that includes around my sister, and I will drop-"

Klaus chuckled wickedly. My jaw tightened onto the other.

"Yes! That's right! Crazy Stefan!"

Klaus mocked.

I felt my knees crack.

My body was ready to attack, but I kept back. This was not the place or the time… Devon and Damon could be home any second. Then how do I explain the…chaos? Not easily, that's for sure.

Beside… I'd do anything right now to get him out of this house. I don't want this man near her! My baby sister will not be infected by HIM!

"How's that working out for you?"

My smile erased the moment it came.

How dare he…

"Any friends left…Family, perhaps?"

I shut my mouth and bit my tongue.

I neatened my collar and leaned back in the lounge chair.

I need to do something.

About Klaus, about Damon, about Devon…About Elena.

Planning can wait…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

**Scene 5**

**No one's POV**

Stefan received the call the moment Klaus left the manor.

His phone had rung only once and as he clicked the green icon on the screen, his eyes zoomed to the caller ID.

Devon.

"Your Captain has orders."

His shoulders tensed.

"The young witch and brunette doppelganger have broken regulations. Locate information at Gilbert HQ. They are to be followed, watched and infiltrated. Be silent about it. Good luck…Lieutenant."

She hung up.

Stefan couldn't decide whether or not he was more satisfied with the information, the chance to keep his mind busy from all the misfortune or if it was the fact that Devon placed him as an understudy.

Either way, he left the mansion immediately…for another battle closer to the coming war.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Whatcha think?!

Please review and be honest! Sorry for the length. But I'm a busy girl…

Thanks to my loyal readers; DreamsForTheDead, Klaufia, consitentlyrandom, orhideja and millie1708!

Love ya'll!

Now, I just also want to add my own POV from the different scenes, this will be quick, I promise. One sentence each.

Scene 1- I personally loved this scene because of the imagery and the fact that I added it to the original story, and Damon's observation skills are too funny to write! ;)

Scene 2- I quite liked writing this because Devon is a very fun POV to write and her opinion is always so vital to the plot, plus, Bonnie's lack of enthusiasm towards Devon is priceless!

Scene 3- In this scene the guys ogling Devon was really fun to see and Damon's thoughts on Supporting Klaus are revealed, as well as his change in perspective where Doing and planning is involved.

Scene 4- This was a treat! (Yes more than one sentence!) Please tell me you guys noticed Stefan comparing himself to Klaus the entire time, that was brilliant! Hahaha loved doing that and also now Stefan is the doer and not the planner. A switch!

Scene 5- the plot thickens!

Before I go and before I leave you to review, hehehe, I would just like to say in the coming chapters Devon will be a little mean, so bear with me and also I'll be diving into her sleepless nights she's been having. Meaning her dreams will be in the next chapters. And that, my friends, will certainly be a read!

Anything happens in a dream!

And I can make it as weird as I want, YAY!

;) xxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

_Right, this is odd. A very short chapter which is all my own… its been a while since I've had the chance to do this… so I hope you all enjoy it. Yes, I know this story is long, but it's worth it. I try my best to give you all the full effect of this plot of mine and my characters. (Devon mainly) so please be patient and be assured that this story will continue to be updated. It may take a while, I'm quite busy, but I have no intention of stopping it so soon… Thanks for the read and review! Tell me what you think and if you feel I should add something…_

_As for this chapter- its mainly some foreshadowing for Devon's dreams and a little sneak peek into her sleepless nights. I hope I surprise you all in this chapter and please tell me what you guys would like to see in her dreams! I need ideas people! ;) and it can be as freaky as you like! (wink, wink)_

_Devita33 xxx_

**The ties that bind (3)**

**Scene 1**

**No one's POV**

Devon rushed towards the tiny drop of water as it dangled from the small cliff.

The reflection of her enormous grin played along in the mirror-like droplet. A giggle escaped her lips as she gently picked the petite bead off from the dark, wet rocky stone and cradled it in her palm. The droplet floated ever so slightly just above her soft skin.

Damon watched as the smile on her face evaporated.

He picked his dry shoes up off the soggy ground and ruffled his wet locks with his drenched hand. The ground was muddy and smelt of pine and whenever Damon took as step forward, the squishy bronze-colored mud would sponge through between his toes. At first the feeling was ticklish, but after the fifth step Damon itched to jump back into the moss-covered water.

"What's the matter, Baby?"

"Nothing, brother."

Devon watched as the droplet floated for a few seconds and lapsed back onto her palm, creating a long dew trail as it landed. Her eyes watched it intently.

"Dev…"

"Nothing!"

Devon laughed, but her smile was clouded with irritation as she playfully slapped Damon across his broad chest. Her hand came back wet and she eagerly wiped it dry on her red dress.

"Silly girl!"

Damon picked her right up off the ground and tried to keep her still as he walked to the bank of the pond. Devon, who was not at all pleased, slapped and kicked and hit everywhere till Damon had to tickle her quiet. Her laughs echoed through the woods as she giggled and snorted and Damon gently, but abruptly dropped her on the muddy bank in front of him.

"DAMON! My dress! You promised father you wouldn't get me wet!

Damon's chuckles filled the chirpy woods.

"That's not wet, Sister…!"

"It is! Pick me up! Now!"

Damon chortled as she pouted and threw up her hands towards him. Her blue orbs filled with a certain mischievous glint.

Unfortunately Damon only realized it too late…

As his hand leisurely went down to plop her back up, Devon grabbed both his hands and leaped off the soggy ground to tackle him down to her previous level. Damon was on the floor before he could finish his eye roll.

"Devon! Look what you've done!"

"Oh don't be such a girl, Damon! Take it like a man!"

Devon laughed as his expression went from out of breath to Fake anger.

"I'm hurt, sister dearest! Where did you learn your manners, huh?"

"From you of course!"

And with that Devon bounced up and into the cold pond. Clothes and all.

The splash hit Damon right in the face, making him spit out mossy water. It tasted like grass and dirt! He wiped the odd smelling water from his eyes. Damon swiftly Stood up and searched for any signs to indicate where his naughty younger sibling could be holding her breath. She was going to get him in tons of trouble!

"DEVON!"

That dress was brand new! Father had gotten it tailor made for aunt Paola's funeral. It cost more than his father bargained for. Not that money was an issue for the Salvatore's; Father was just a very frugal man. A very frugal man indeed.

"DEVON! Devon! Get back here! Father will butcher me if you go home like that! Devon!"

Devon's eyes popped up from the green water and she examined Damon's face. He wasn't mad… No, Damon never got cross with her. She was his baby. Though, he wasn't pleased with her actions, that's for sure.

"Get out!"

"Damon!"

Devon replied with an audible gasp.

"Where did _**you**_ learn your manners? You do not address a lady like that…"

"Lady?"

Damon scoffed.

Devon smirked as he rolled his eyes, completely the action this time.

The sun was right in the centre of the sky and father would be expecting them back at any moment.

Too bad that Devon was as wet as a fish… Damon was in trouble…

"Come in…"

Devon plopped onto her back and stroked a few meters back, deeper into the pond.

"No, _**you**_ get out."

"No."

"Do you want me to escort your ladyship out?!"

"That would be pleasant, dear…"

Devon extended her hand out like royalty as she watched the clouds while on her back. The tall forest made a large hole in the centre, exactly where the pond was located. She watched as the leaves fell silently to the floor. Her feet kicked softly to keep her afloat, but what was really keeping her from sinking was her mind.

Just like she did with the droplet.

It's all in the mind.

"In your wildest dreams, silly girl!"

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"You do not dream Devon; you plough to where ever the hell you want!"

"No cussing! Father will hear of this!"

"Stop being so rebellious! And get out for heaven's sake!"

"Shhh!"

Damon paused.

Devon swished back so she was standing on her feet.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-"

"Shhh!"

She briskly put a finger on her lips and looked around. Her eyes the size of a plate. Damon sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest and popped out one leg so he stood more comfortably. He was not buying into this. He lifted an eyebrow as Devon indicated for him to come closer.

"What?"

"Shh…"

"Ugh!"

Damon threw his hands up in the air in expiration and turned on his heel to walk away.

"Don't leave, brother. Do you not want to know what I heard?"

"No… I do not."

"Fine then…"

Damon picked up his shoes and stalked off, all the while rubbing his shoes clean with the end of his white, wet sleeve.

He tried his hardest not too look back to the soaking young girl in the water. He could feel her eyes on him as he stopped in front of a large oak log that they always use to sit on when they were kids.

She sighed from a few meters away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"This again?!"

Damon turned around swinging his hands in the air. The leaves cracked under his bare feet and he suddenly missed the peculiar feeling of mush and mud in between his toes.

Devon smirked.

"Come in…"

"Forget it."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm simply forgetting. It's what you asked me to do?"

Damon gaped at his sister. Was she pulling his leg just for fun or has it become somewhat f a routine. No, probably more of a hobby.

"I said _**come in**_…"

"I replied; NO!"

"Actually you said-…"

"DEV! I know what I said! Now get out and stop being a wise-ass!"

Devon made a show of it by covering her hands by her mouth and making her eyes extremely large.

"Wise-ass? Oh! Father will hear of this inappropriate behavior! What will he say!?"

Even though Devon made so many comments about ratting Damon out to their father, she never actually meant any of them. She would never do that. She avoided any conversation or small-talk with him at all costs and giving him a reason to scold Damon more than he already does, that would just be idiotic and shallow. She was a pretender. She loved to play a front. Damon knew that…

He knew she was never serious.

"Tell him everything you want, but I would love to see how you explain that sodden dress of yours! That will certainly be a spectacle!"

"Oh, brother! You underestimate my powers!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You think I'm so very weak!"

"But what…? You're actually a pond fairy?"

"Don't joke! I'll put my minions on your trail! They are a feisty bunch! Really quite go-getting you know…?"

Damon laughed at Devon's childish smile.

His laugh echoed through the woods. A few small blue birds perched up on a tree watched with curious eyes as the small scene played out before them. The chirping never died down.

Damon tried once more for the final time…

"Devon, get out…Please."

Devon smiled. Her whole face lit up to bright spark and she immediately walked out of the murky waters, her red, expensive dress clinging to her sides and legs. Damon noticed that she had his favorite smile placed firmly on her lips.

It was a smile he loved to see.

She usually made a smile like this when she was very happy or very proud.

At the moment, she was awfully proud Damon finally used the word '_please_'…

She was silly like that…

Damon shook his head.

Yes, she was silly exactly like that…

Foolish sister.

Damon took her elbow in his hand and affectionately held her up right as she struggled to put on her brown sandals. Her wet dress did nothing to help. On the contrary, it purposely made her lose her balance more than once, but luckily Damon was there to catch her.

"So tell me…Is the water nice?"

"Cold, but you should know…You were in there just a few minutes ago…"

"I was not."

Devon chuckled.

"I am so amused, Damon…"

"Sarcasm hurts, love."

_love _

A small surge of pain shot through her elbow.

She pulled it away immediately.

"Devon…"

Damon's voice called to her…

But from the other side of the pond…

Damon was here…now?

Devon's eyes scanned where Damon stood. Did she accidently teleport him there? No…

She would've felt that for sure.

"Damon?"

"Devon! Hey, sorry Stefan and I took so long with the fishing, but I got your favorite! Salmon!"

"Um, what are you playing at?"

Damon's brows knotted together and he looked over to Stefan.

Devon's eyes grew large. When did Stefan appear? He wasn't here a few seconds ago? Stefan was at the mansion, entertaining the guests arriving for the funeral of aunt Paola? This is wrong…something is wrong.

"Stefan?"

"Moring Dev! A little sleepy still?"

"Don't mock me! How'd you get there?!"

"How did I get where? And…"

Damon paused.

His lips went thin and he nudged Stefan.

Stefan looked up from his sack of fish and looked at Damon with a questioning face.

Damon's eyes were set on something behind Devon.

She froze.

Stefan frowned and Damon's nostrils started to flare.

Devon could not understand their reaction to what was most probably behind her.

"What is it?"

"Who is that?"

"Dam-"

Suddenly, she stopped.

The hand holding her steady. It was…not Damon…

Devon slowly turned around.

Her feet frozen to the ground, she turned on her heels. Her sandals cracking leaves louder than before. The breeze started to blow and she quickly tried to pry any fearful thoughts from her mind.

The thing behind her was, in fact, nothing to fear.

A man.

A young handsome man.

"Um…"

The man smiled. Something about his face was so very familiar.

"Devon..?"

Damon asked, his impatience growing thin. Stefan had already walked up to where his sister stood and patted her shoulder as if telling her to snap out of a trance.

"Who's this?"

Stefan's deep voice asked. A hint of unease in his eyes.

The young man smile brightly.

"Devon and I were simply enjoying the sunny day. How was the trip? Catch a big one?"

He had a similar accent to them, but if sounded...strained.

"Who are you?"

Damon asked, standing on the other side of Devon.

"The name's Nik."

"Nik…"

Devon spoke the word as if it were a miracle.

It slipped off her tongue and glided down her thoughts. It tasted good, but the mossy taste of the pond invaded her thoughts. I was with Damon… not him? Was I?

"Oh…? You know him?"

Damon asked Devon, his face serious.

"Um…"

Devon moved her eyes from the strangers face.

"Yes…"

"Really? What's his surname? Where's he from?"

Stefan asked, prompting his sister for answers.

"Nik…um…Mikealson. He's from the next town. We know each other from…"

Devon looked over to Nik.

"The ball. The falls ball that was last month. We met there. On the terrace if I remember correctly?"

Nik answered their question and Devon nodded convincingly.

"You have a keen memory…"

She lied and watched as her brothers examined the blonde man.

Damon and Stefan did not seem very delighted.

"Boys! Get over here! The stallions lose! Get on over! Leave the sack!"

John form the stables suddenly yelled from the direction of the mansion. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and quickly raced up into the woods towards the house. The stallion was a fast one. That's why father called him lighting.

Lighting…

Yes, his name was lighting.

Devon stood watching the spot where her brothers ran off to.

Something was off…

The man, or Nik, watched her blue eyes intently.

She suddenly felt very…open.

It was getting colder and her wet dress made it difficult to run.

"Do you remember now?"

His strange voice broke the silence.

It was a beautifully eerie voice. It was…almost foreign. But so memorable in a way she could not explain.

She slowly walked back to the pond, her arms hanging lamely at her sides.

"Remember what?"

"When we met? At the ball?"

"No…I…I honestly don't…? Nik, did we spend the day together? Did I push you onto the ground earlier and did I dive into the lake?"

"That's understandable. And yes, we did. You did do all of that…"

"Wait…What do you mean_, understandable_…?"

"Ah, well you see…We've never met."

Suddenly Devon went cold.

This man was a murderer.

He was cold.

He was ice.

No, no, no… he was fire and she was ice and he was going to hurt her, melt her!

Damon!

Stefan!

Oh Lord!

What have I done!

I'm here alone with him!

In the woods!

The boys are probably…

The monster surrounded her, engulfing her in his shadow.

She quivered…

NO!

How could she be so foolish!?

SILLY GIRL!

They never had horses!

The shadow shook and pulled! It pummeled and cut her from side to side! She felt herself go under water for a moment as the light faded and the stars gleamed so very far away from her in the same spot as where she watched the clouds in wonder.

The shadow pulled at her hair, her arms, her feet, her life! It made sure she gurgled and spat out moss and murky water! She felt herself being pulled up from the pond and as she opened her eyes, the dark forest is all she could see.

Her wet, exhausted body hit the muddy ground with a thump as she fell onto her stomach. A cough and a moan of a relieve escaped her mouth as she felt the soil beneath her fingers.

She had barely enough energy to look up, but as she did, the shadow leaned over and spoke in a thick British accent,

"_**Do you remember me now?!"**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Devon!"

Devon's eyes shot open.

"Wha-…Ah!?"

The blonde garbled as the vintage car came to an abrupt stop.

The young girl's eyes shot open and she literally almost blasted through the window. Suddenly a strong pair of arms grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the cold of the seat. Her eyes flew past everything!

"AH!"

"DEV! Devon! Shhh!"

Devon's eyes flew wider, surprised by the sudden cold and warm breath. Everything in her…dream…

Oh!

Oh, thank the Lord!

It was a dream!

Oh!

"Devon! Focus! Look at me!"

The voice carried on as the young girl took steady breaths to calm herself down, it worked and she slowly but surely started to see someone in front of her.

Damon. It was Damon!

Wait, was it Damon this time!

Devon took his face in her hands and she kissed his cheek. It tasted like Damon… it …

But in her dream she could also taste! The water, the moss, the…the water…oh, so much water!

She grabbed the door handle and flung it open. She leaped out from the old car and kneeled down onto the grassy pavement. Her hands on the stony ground and her head hung. Damon was next to her in an instant. He held her hair as she heaved, but nothing made its way out of her mouth. To Damon, the repulsion she was displaying at the moment was enough for him to become nauseous!

He held her as she sobbed. Her soft make-up smudged as he stroked the tears away and listened to her cry…

People who drove past looked out of their windows and observed curiously. Damon zapped the one man as he slowly creped by, making the asshole speed up and move along. The rattle of Damon's car purred Devon to a calmer state as she listened to the grass flow in the breeze and Damon's gentle whispers.

_This is Damon. This is not a dream. This is Damon. This is not a dream._

Devon chanted over and over in her head.

Damon refused to ask any questions until later tonight. Unless of course she, by herself started talking about it, he would not bring it up, but bring it up eventually, he will. This…occurrence NEEDS to stop!

Damon cradled her up and down on the pavement next to a country, grassy road and waited for her heartbeat to go slower. It took a while for Devon too come to her senses, but as soon as she did, she stood up and held onto Damon for dear life until they got back into town. It was difficult to drive with her clinging on, but Damon managed. He would always manage.

The only thing he was worried about was not about her sudden nightmare, which happened often in the middle of the night, but what did scare him was the fact that it now wanted to show its face in broad daylight.

The other thing that scared him shitless…

Devon hadn't realized her mouth was moving until he stopped the car in the hospitals parking lot.

The chant rang in his ears…

_This is Damon. This is not a dream. This is Damon. This is not a dream._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Review….;)**


	32. This is a must!

WOOOOW how loooong has it beeen exactly?

FOREVER?

Anyway I have a new new new book called Thanatos: The red dawn! Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnn!

Promise you it's much better than anything I've ever written! It will blow your mind!

Here's the summary and the link! Thank me later ;)

Matutinus rubro. The red dawn has come. Death is upon us... Or rather upon small-town girl, Aurora Venerelli. And when we say 'upon', we mean right on top of her. This young beauties live is turned upside down- or right side up- when a very perverted and equally cocky Thanatos- the Greek god of frikken death- shows up at her door. Aurora is thrown into a world of myths and legends. From the underworld to the moon, Aurora will have to try and discover her true self, while being haunted by her ancestor Hecate,- the goddes of which craft- and of course, trying not to get herself killed by the enigma that has acquired a certain obsession towards her- Death himself. And let's be realistic here... Doesn't Death always get what he wants?

story/6027767-thanatos-the-red-dawn-book-1-prologue


End file.
